Big House
by Seahawklover12
Summary: 12 Total Drama and Ridonculous Race contestants, and 4 newbies, have entered the mansion on Big House to win a million dollars! Each week, the contestants battle for MM, who must mark 2 mansion dwellers for ejection. Then, the mark remover can be won, to take away the mark on one of the dwellers, and force the MM to transfer it to someone else. Based on Big Brother US style.
1. Episode 1: Enter the Mansion!

"Big House is back!" Sammy said, on a stage with Amy and Vladimir.

"That's right," Amy added, "once again, 16 mansion dwellers will be locked in the mansion, with one goal: be the last person standing. They'll be cut off from the outside world and will have microphones attached to them, and cameras all over the house, to capture every moment of their lives in the house, which we will dish up to you."

"Each week, the mansion dwellers will battle for luxury, and more importantly, power. The Mansion Master is safe from the threat of ejection, and must mark 2 other mansion dwellers for ejection. The Mark Remover allows its winner to remove the mark from one of the marked mansion dwellers, and force the Mansion Master to transfer their mark to someone else. The mansion dwellers then vote between the 2 marked dwellers on who to eject from the mansion. The last person standing will win the grand prize of one million dollars!"

"Twists will pop up, and you, the viewers, will get a chance to vote on some things," Vladimir said. "I'm Vladimir, with my girlfriend, Sammy, and her twin sister, Amy, and we're your hosts for this season of Big House!" The theme song played.

"This season," Sammy said, "many of our mansion dwellers will be taken from the ranks of former Total Drama contestants. Bring them out!" The 16 mansion dwellers entered the stage.

"We have," Amy said, "Eva, Mark, Noah, Emma, Lindsay, Brady, Alice, DJ, Bryan, Jessica, Jose, Liam, Kitty, Kelly, Dwayne, and Junior!"

"Enter the mansion!" Vladimir said. The mansion dwellers walked into the mansion. "They won't come out until they're ejected or they win the million dollars."

"How'd you get on this show, mom?" Mark asked Jessica.

"Same way you got on 60 Club," Jessica replied.  
"That's your mom?" Eva questioned.

"Yes, Jessica and Bryan are my parents," Mark said. "I guess this is where Eva meets the parents!" There was some laughter.

"And in front of millions…" Jose noted.

"I've learned a thing or two from my brother in this game," Jose said in the confessional. "But I also know that this game has a lot more power hinging on one person. Coercion is a lot like in Total Drama, but not quite. In any case, Mark and Eva are probably being targeted by the whole mansion for running away with 60 Club. But this time, they don't have Sierra and Cody to back them up."

"OK, I'm just going to say this off the bat," Jessica said in the confessional, "Eva gives me some bad vibes. You saw her on season 1, and now, Mark's the first person in her line of fire! Hopefully he won't take it too hard. I definitely wouldn't say anything while he or Eva is MM. And they are going to be MM at some point."

"So, I'm guessing they're taking Sierra and Cody's places in Bermuda Square?" Emma questioned.

"I guess!" Mark replied. "Come on, let's get a room!" Mark, Eva, Bryan, and Jessica left to get a room.

"I fully intend to call mom and dad by their actual names," Mark said in the confessional. "I don't know what they think of Eva yet, so they could actually become competition. I also want to make it clear that they have no special power in the alliance; they have the same status that Sierra and Cody did in 60 Club, and would have had now, had they gotten on this show. But I'm happy they're not in the mansion; instead of being here, they're off getting married!"

In the red bedroom, with Noah, Emma, Liam, and Kitty…

"Alright," Emma said, "we all know that Mark and Eva are going to be some massive threats. Especially Mark."

"That's true,"Kitty noted. "And he's got both his parents here, which is two votes! Plus Eva and himself, he carries a power of 4! And he blindsided me in 60 Club!"

"At least he got us set up!" Liam said.

"True!"

"In any case," Emma said, "if we want any chance of winning this, we need to get rid of Mark. I think we need to backdoor him!"

"What's a backdoor?" Liam asked.

"That's when the MM marks 2 pawns," Noah said, "and picks 3 other allies for the mark remover competition, has one of the pawns get removed, and transfers the mark to the actual target, before ejecting them. A backdoor makes the target defenseless, so it's good for getting rid of a physical threat, such as Mark. It can be a blind backdoor if you have an alliance with a target, where the targets has no idea of the MM's plans, or a flagrant backdoor, such as this one, where the target knows what's going on. But to backdoor Mark, one of us has to become MM in the first place..."

"Well, do you want to form an alliance?" Emma said.

"What should we call it?" Liam asked.

"The Quad Alliance, in reference to Bermuda Square, and the Tripartite Alliance," Kitty said.

"That's good!" Emma said.

In the tropical bedroom, with Mark, Eva, Jessica, and Bryan…

"You realize that there's a massive target on our backs, right?" Eva said.

"Yeah," Mark said. "We're threats."

"Makes it that much more important to win power," Bryan noted. "Especially making sure one of us is MM. That can't be too hard, right?"

"Who knows?" Eva said. "Some of those challenges even gave ME hell!"

"Will all mansion dwellers please report to the living room?" Sammy said over the PA.

In the living room…

"Hello, mansion dwellers," Sammy said. "As you all know, on Big House, we always bring a twist into the game, and I'm sure you're all dying to know the first twist of this season." The mansion dwellers gave approving replies. "Well, Amy, show it to them!"

"This year," Amy continued, "hidden somewhere in the house is this!" She held up a cancellation idol from 60 Club. "This is the very same cancellation idol Sammy used to take out Sierra in 60 Club. Actually, the one I'm holding is a replica, but the real one is hidden somewhere in the house. It has become… the blocker."

"You can use the blocker at any time up until the final 6 if the MM tries to mark you or your ally. It will prevent the MM from marking you, or whoever you choose to play it on, including as a transferred mark, and guarantee you safety for the week. You cannot use it after you've been marked, however. Think of it as a preventative version of the Mark Remover. Once it is used, it will be hidden again. If you are ejected with the idol in your possession, you'll have to give it to another player."

"With that, it's time for the first MM battle! Everyone head out to the backyard! Vladimir hosts the battles."

At the backyard…

"Alright," Vladimir said, "welcome to your first MM battle! This one is a Big House classic: the Big BBQ. Each of you will grab onto the BBQ spit, and try to hold on for as long as you can. If you fall into the flames, your chance of being MM will go up in smoke. The last person on the spit will be crowned the first Mansion Master of the season, will be guaranteed to stay in the mansion for the week, and have to mark 2 other mansion dwellers for ejection. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes," the mansion dwellers replied.

"OK, grab on, because this battle begins now!" Everyone grabbed on, as the spit began rotating. It only took 2 rotations before Mark suddenly dropped.

"I thought he was supposed to be strong at battles!" Vladimir said.

"Both thank you, and fuck you," Mark said, flipping the camera off with his left hand, and giving it the thumbs up with his right hand.

"I have exactly three weaknesses" Mark said in the confessional, "and they are: I'm no good in the water, I can't hold myself up suspended in the air, and, the big one, Eva. All I can say is that something happens with Eva, it changes me drastically, in any direction."

Everyone else held on for a while, before the game was made harder.

"Frankly," Amy said, "it wouldn't be a barbeque without some sauce!" Everyone was promptly sprayed with BBQ sauce, causing Jose to drop.

"IT'S IN MY HAIR!" Jose yelled, running off.

"Let's get that washed out…" Mark said, taking Jose out of the backyard to rinse his hair.

"WOW that guy is vain," Mark said in the confessional. "I intend to use that to my full advantage. But, I know not to make the mistake of making my game rely on one thing. Especially not this. Besides, he may well have thrown it, to avoid getting blood on his hands, and getting caught in the early split."

"I know Mark intends to take advantage of this," Jose said in the confessional. "That is the plan; get him to think he can take me out by use of his looks, so his game plan will hinge on it. Then, bam! He's outta the mansion! Plus, this allows me to avoid getting into a faction early on, so I can jump on the winning train later. I don't want to pick sides early. Besides, I'm already the brother of Alejandro. If I win the first MM, then I'm going to get as big of a target on my back as Mark. Even bigger, since I don't have my parents or girlfriend helping me out. I can't ditch Mark, or I may be screwed, but I'll need to break up Bermuda Square, or I'll be screwed anyway."

Next to fall was Lindsay.

"Least I outlasted you!" Lindsay taunted to Mark.

"Yeah, but Eva'll for sure be marking your ass!" Mark replied. Eva seemed completely unfazed.

"I MAY need to backdoor Eva," Lindsay said in the confessional. "She's harsh!"

Alice went down next.

"I'll win this for you, momma!" DJ said.

"Don't worry about it, poopy-doo!" Alice replied. "No one's gonna mark us!"

"What about Eva?" Kitty questioned. "Or Jessica or Bryan?"

"We've got other problems," Mark said. "Do not worry, DJ, Alice, you have nothing to fear from Bermuda Square, at least for now."

"You're pretty honest," Alice said in the confessional.

"I don't like Mark," Alice said in the confessional. "He got my son voted out of 60 Club! It wouldn't surprise me if he was out to get us. But I gotta say; for a bad guy in Total Drama, he's, simply put, affably evil. He wouldn't turn us against each other, not that he could, but this guy wouldn't try. And he doesn't lie too much, either. But, I wouldn't rely on him for information. Anything he tells you is set to benefit him and his allies."

Quickly following Alice was Dwayne.

"And only my parents remain…" Mark commented.

"Considering the boy they raised…" Dwayne noted. As he said this, Jessica dropped.

"We're not exactly close," Jessica noted.

"Yeah," Mark noted. "The towels are over there, mom." Mark pointed at the towel rack, as Jessica walked off.

"You know," Dwayne said, "most boys would go get the towel for their mother."

"And most boys haven't won $250 million on TV," Mark added. "And don't think she or dad gets any special voting power in Bermuda Square. They are no different from Sierra and Cody in terms of status. In terms of how they'll use that power, however…"

"I'm mostly banking on Eva to win most of these battles," Mark said in the confessional. "She's the strongest physically. Once again, I'm mostly the chessmaster of the alliance. I'll have to figure out where mom and dad fit in the alliance, because they can't really fit Sierra and Cody's roles, and neither of them are ruthless enough to be the next chessmaster."

Noah was the next to fall.

"Eh, no one's going after me," Noah said in the confessional. "If I had won, though, it probably would have been Mark and Eva on the block, with Jessica or Bryan as the one I transfer the mark to if Mark or Eva got removed. Besides, Bermuda Square doesn't know that the Quad Alliance exists."

Kelly fell next.

"Well, I'm out," Kelly said.

"I don't think anyone was targeting you, though," Dwayne noted. More BBQ sauce was sprayed, and Kitty slipped off.

"Helpful…" Kitty commented.

"Well shit," Kitty said in the confessional. "Now, if Eva or Bryan win, I might get a mark transferred to me if Lindsay or Brady gets removed! But if Emma or Liam win, we can go after Bermuda Square."

Liam then fell.

"And down goes Liam!" Kitty said in the confessional. "Now, everything is hinging, not on Emma winning, but on Emma beating Eva and Bryan. Otherwise, we have to go into hiding for a week, and can't gather people into our alliance."

Brady was the next to fall.

"Shit…" Brady said.

"Well, at this point," Brady said in the confessional, "I can only hope that Eva fails, otherwise, me and Linds are probably screwed."

Junior and Bryan dropped at the same time.

"2 for the price of one!" Jessica commented. There was some laughter from those not on the spit, while those on the spit were ignoring everything else, for fear of falling off. After all, they wanted to guarntuee their safety!

As another jet of BBQ sauce hit the contestants, DJ fell off.

"It's down to Emma and Eva!" Vladimir said. "Starts with E, ends with A, and only one letter in between! But with Emma, it's repeated!"

"That's cool," Mark said.

It took a while, but eventually…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...a blast of BBQ sauce managed to land a direct hit on Emma, shooting her off the spit!

"Emma is down!" Vladimir said. Eva jumped off. "Which means, congratulations Eva, you are the first Mansion Master of the season!" A hashtag appeared in the bottom left of the screen: "#FirstMM" Mark and Eva celebrated by Mark jumping into Eva's arms, before he high fived Jessica and Bryan. Eva tossed Mark in the air, and caught him, before putting Mark down, as they ran around, high fiving everyone but Lindsay and Brady.

"Well, we're dead…" Lindsay said, under her breath.

"Aw yeah!" Eva said in the confessional, yelling. "Just as 60 Club ended, Big House begins with Bermuda Square getting the dub! I know EXACTLY what to do now. Let's play Big House, sukahs!"

"With Eva as MM," Alice said in the confessional, "I don't know what to think. I don't think me and DJ are targets, but you can't be too careful with Bermuda Square. We've got some lines drawn already that can help us, but they can be wildcards as much as they can be obvious."

Later…

"Who wants to see my MM room?!" Eva called, as she stepped out of the confessional, holding the key to the MM bedroom. Everyone cheered, even Lindsay and Brady, but Lindsay and Brady were quieter, knowing that they were in trouble. Everyone headed up the stairs to the MM room.

"We're pretty tough," Mark said in the confessional. "I may find myself getting quite familiarized with the MM bed. Well, that's what happens when you have a girlfriend like Eva! Love ya, Eve." He blew a kiss to the camera, smiling.

The mansion dwellers walked into the MM bedroom, and gasped at what they saw, including Eva. A king size bed was on one side, with another king size waterbed on the other. A fountain provided water, a walk-in closet was opposite the beds, and a TV was placed over both the beds, as well as a third near a large couch. Also, there was a private bathroom.

"Where the fuck did the get this sort of money?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Cartoon logic," Kelly replied.

"Ah, that makes sense."

"I found the remote for the TV!" Bryan said, handing Eva the remote.

"Awesome," Eva said. "I'll turn it on later." She noticed a large box on a far table. "Oh, what's this?" She opened it, finding candy, hot dogs, burgers, condiments for the dogs and burgers, and soda! "Aw yeah, get some food! Even you, Lindsay and Brady!" Everyone ran over, and dug into the food.

"Hm, maybe Eva's not as bad as we thought," Bryan said in the confessional.

Everyone finished their food. "Alright, now all of you, get out. I've got some thinking to do." Everyone headed for the door, before Eva yanked on Mark's wrist. "Except you, Mark. I'm going to mark you, but not for ejection." Mark immediately began blushing madly.

"Alright, I see you!" Brady said.

"This seems like it should be a throne room!" Eva said in the confessional. "For Big House royalty! Heck, I'd like a title change: queen Eva! Or maybe Russian style: Tsar Eva!" A hashtag appeared on the bottom left of the screen: "#TsarEva"

In the dining room…

"So, how's things between you and Mark?" Alice asked Jessica.

"It's fine," Jessica said. "But he wouldn't let us get even close to how you are with DJ!"

"Heck, he only gave us $100 of his prize money after he won 60 Club!" Bryan added. "But eh, he's just an angsty teen."

"Out of $250 million?!" Alice exclaimed. "That's just cold."

"Well, he needed the rest for the stadium and mansion," Jessica noted. "In any case, your relationship with DJ and our relationship with Mark are basically polar opposites. You and DJ are all close, Mark probably wouldn't even care about one of us getting ejected; he'd just care that he lost an ally!"

"That's cold. You and Mark don't have a very close relationship."

"And he won't let us get any closer," Bryan added. "Heck, he'd probably throw us out if we stood on the opposing side of Eva!"

"Yeah, he didn't even invite us over for any of his 60 Club viewing parties with Eva!" Jessica added.

"I don't think I'm gonna like Mark," Alice said in the confessional. "It seems to me that he's got no respect for his parents. Maybe me, Jessica, and Bryan will find a connection there? But then I have to keep Mark and Eva in the mansion, and me and DJ will surely become the outsiders..."

"So, it turns out, the TV in the MM bedroom?" Eva said in the confessional. "That lets me see what's going on in any other room in the mansion except the confessional."

In the MM bedroom…

Eva and Mark were watching Bryan and Jessica's conversation with Alice on the TV.

"You're not close with your parents?" Eva asked.

"Yeah," Mark said. "I mean, I love them, but I wouldn't undermine my own game, or worse, get you ejected, to keep them around. I prefer to keep them at arm's length. Then, they don't become overbearing. Maybe that has to do with why I prefer being submissive in love."

"They have no special power in Bermuda Square, correct?"

"I'm trying my best to make that clear. Just because they're older doesn't mean they get any extra power over this alliance."

"Say, we need to get them up here. Go get your parents, so we can discuss who to mark."

"I'll be right back."

In the blue bedroom, with Junior, Dwayne, and Kelly…

"You know," Junior said, "we should make an alliance with someone, dad. Especially in a world where Bermuda Square can get all the power."

"Yeah, but with who?"

"How about Kelly? She's a mother, but her daughter isn't on this show. She could use an ally or two!"

"Sure!" Junior walked over to Kelly.

"Hey, Kelly!" Junior said.

"Yeah?" Kelly replied.

"You know, you're alone in this house. Everyone else but Jose has a relationship with someone else. You're a lone wolf in a game of pairs. Why don't you join me and my dad?"

"You know what? That sounds like a great idea! Maybe you can teach me how to get along with the other teens."

"Sure, maybe I can. Anyway, I think we should call ourselves the Famliance, combination of family and alliance, since we're an alliance of people unified by being family members! It would work better if Taylor was here, though."

"Yeah, Taylor's training for some ACTUAL swim medals. Turns out, she's pretty good at backstroke, when she practices! But Famliance sounds good to me!"

"Awesome. We'll need to stay unified, especially with the threat of Bermuda Square. Just keep it under wraps for now. Bermuda Square's probably going after Lindsay and Brady. If you win the Mark Remover, don't use it, unless Bermuda Square tries to backdoor someone else. I have a hard time thinking we'll get to play in the Removal Battle, though."

In the MM bedroom, with Mark, Eva, Jessica, and Bryan.

"Well, we've gotta mark some people for ejection," Mark said. "Time to pick who.:

"Are we gonna go for a backdoor, or just play it straight?" Jessica asked.

"Probably play it straight," Eva said. "We need to take out the Tripartite Alliance. Besides, if we backdoor, that leaves one of our own marked. We do NOT want to be marked, or we're basically screwed."

"So, we're putting up Brady and Lindsay?" Bryan asked.

"Yes."

"The question is: who do we transfer the mark to if they get removed?" Mark said.

"What about Jose?" Bryan said. "He's the brother of the second greatest game player in Total Drama history!"

"I still rank him behind Lindsay," Mark added, "and, of course, Eva and myself. And we don't know a thing about Jose. In any case, we can just be cliche, and put DJ up as a pawn if Brady or Lindsay get removed."

"So, Brady and Lindsay go up, and DJ's a pawn in the event of removal?" Jessica said.

"Correct," Mark said. "Alliance, vote. I vote yes."

"Yes," Eva voted.

"Yes," Bryan voted.

"Yes," Jessica voted.

"Good," Mark said. "Now, let's mark some people."

"Uh, we only mark people tomorrow."

"Oh, right. Anyway, alliance meeting adjourned."

"As long as the house is against us," Mark said in the confessional, "we cannot perform a backdoor. On anyone. Otherwise, our pawn gets ejected. Uness the rest of the house wants someone else out more than they want us out; in that case, we can backdoor them, but it's still risky."

The next day…

"Hey, guys," Eva called, "it's time for the marking ceremony."

"Well, I'm screwed…" Lindsay said.

In the dining room…

"This is the marking ceremony," Eva said. "It is my responsibility as Mansion Master to mark 2 mansion dwellers for ejection, blah blah." She threw the card away. "If there's one thing Mark has taught me, it's fuck the script! We're going to have a marking ceremony, Bermuda Square style! Alright, I've prepared 13 glasses of Dr. Pepper, plus a 14th for myself.. These glasses of soda represent your safety when I am Mansion Master, assuming you do not get a mark transferred to you later, in a removal situation. When I call your name, come up and get a glass. If you do not receive a glass, you have been marked for ejection. The following mansion dwellers are safe: Mark…" Mark smiled, as he got his soda. "...

…

...Jessica…" Jessica nodded her head. "...

…

...Bryan…" Bryan smirked, as he got his soda. "...

…

...Kelly…"

"Woo!" Kelly said, getting her soda.

"...

…

...Emma…" Emma's face turned to a smile. "...

…

...Noah…" Noah and Emma hugged. "...

…

...DJ…" DJ gave Eva a side hug, using the other arm to grab his soda. "...

...

...Alice…" Alice gave DJ a kiss on the cheek, and patted Eva on the back, smiling, as she got her soda. "...

…

...Liam."

"Still alive, baby!" Liam said, smiling. He did not even get up; he simply reached across the table for the soda.

"...

...Kitty…" Kitty and Liam shared a kiss, as Liam slid Kitty's glass over to her. "...

…

...Junior."

"Nice!" Junior said, smiling.

"...

...Dwayne."

"Awesome! Good choice!" Dwayne said.

"You're still a hell of a lot less safe than me," Mark remarked.

"The final glass of soda goes to…" Eva said, "...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Jose looked slightly nervous, while Brady and Lindsay looked defeated. "...

…

…

...Jose."

" _Muy bien_ ," Jose said.

"Brady, Lindsay," Eva said, "you've been marked for ejection." She pulled out her marker, and drew a red circle around Brady and Lindsay's faces on the wall of dwellers. "I'm sure we all know why I've decided to mark them. This concludes this Marking Ceremony. Thank you." Everyone got up, with the safe players smiling, Eva smirking, and Lindsay and Brady wearing neutral faces.

"Yeah, I saw this coming," Lindsay said in the confessional. "I mean, come on! EVA'S the MM this week! I just thought she might try to pull a backdoor."

"Well, this sort of fucks over the Tripartite Alliance," Brady said in the confessional. "Those blockers can't get us unmarked, and that Mark Removal can't save us both. We may well be doomed."

"Woah, I thought for sure you were gonna backdoor someone!" Jose said.

"It's too early for that," Eva replied. "We have a contingency plan in place in case Lindsay or Brady gets removed, but if we get control, they'll keep their marks. You're not an element in the plan, by the way."

"Makes sense."

At the stage…

"Well," Sammy said, "looks like it's Brady and Lindsay getting marked this week. And so continues the greatest battle in Total Drama: Bermuda Square vs the Tripartite Alliance. This battle clearly goes to Bermuda Square."

"But will the mark remover be used, and how will it be used?" Vladimir said. "The removal battle is coming soon!"

The next day…

"Hey, guys!" Eva called. "It's time to pick who will play in the Removal Battle!"

In the living room…

"Alright," Eva said, "it's time to pick who will play in the Removal Battle. I, as MM, and Lindsay and Brady, as the marked dwellers, automatically play in the Removal Battle. Each of us will pick one other mansion dweller to play in the Removal Battle. Lindsay, Brady, come to the front." Lindsay and Brady came to the front of the living room. "I pick Mark, obviously."

"Mmm-hmm," Mark said, nodding his head.

"I'll go with Jose," Lindsay said.

"I pick Kelly," Brady said.

"OK," Eva said, "Mark, Jose, Kelly, you'll compete in the Removal Battle later. Also, we need a host. I'll pick. Who wants to host?"

"I'd do it, but I'm sorta playing," Mark said.

"I'll host!" Dwayne said.

"You're cool, Dwayne," Eva said. "You get to host. Good luck."

Later…

"Hey, guys!" Dwayne called. "It's time for the Removal Battle! Come on out to the backyard!"

In the backyard…

The area looked like a classroom, with 6 desks. "Alright," Dwayne said, "welcome to the veto battle! I'm professor Dwayne…" he struck a pose as he said this, causing some laughter. "...and this is history class. Here's how this works: in each round, I'll give you a clue about a Total Drama or Ridonculous Race contestant that did not get into the mansion. If you are the first contestant to buzz in and give the correct contestant, you'll advance to the next round. We'll play World Cup style; the last person to get a question correct in each round will be eliminated. But be careful; if you buzz in and give an incorrect answer, you will be eliminated. We'll continue until there are only 2 mansion dwellers left, at which point, we'll go to a best-of-3 battle. The winner of the final battle will win the Mark Remover! Who's ready to play ' _I Know Who You Are_?'" The players cheered. "Alright, clue 1: _I love you, nerdling, and it's what I came to be. I've traded Big House for a dress and a ring._ " Wasting no time, Mark buzzed in. "Mark?"

"Sierra!" Mark said.

"That is correct! Mark's through to round 2! Next clue: _Sometimes, I feel like being an actress, and losing $999 million._ " It took some thinking, but Lindsay rang in. "Lindsay?"

"Beth!" Lindsay said.

"That is correct! Lindsay, you advance!"

"Wait, how'd she lose $999 million?" Mark questioned.

"She won Action, remember?" Brady explained.

"Oh, that makes sense.

"Next clue," Dwayne said, " _I started as a loner, but now, I'm considered to have the most complicated love life in TD history! Unless you count Alejandro, Kim, and my frenemy over me._ " Eva quickly buzzed in. "Eva?"

"Gwen!" Eva replied.

"Bingo!" Dwayne said. "Kelly, Brady, Jose, you need to get a question correct to advance. Next clue: _I'm considered to be the strongest girl by many. Some call me a floater, but I made the final 3 in seasons 4 and 5, running away with one of them._ " Jose buzzed in. "Jose?"

"Zoey."

"Correct. It's down to Kelly and Brady! Next clue: _So, like, my mom spoils me, but, like, she got me eliminated from the race. Oh yeah, did I mention she's in the house?_ " Kelly wasted no time buzzing in. "Kelly?"

"That would be my daughter, Taylor!"

"That is correct! Brady, you are eliminated."

"Well, shit," Brady said in the confessional. "I'm out, and I don't think Mark, Jose, or Kelly is going to save me. I may be very, very screwed at the first ejection. My only hope is that Mark and Eva don't win the remover, and that I can convince Jose or Kelly to get rid of one of our marks, or, of course, Lindsay wins the remover, then, hope I can convince the house to eject whoever Eva puts up as a replacement."

"Mark, Eva, Lindsay, Kelly, Jose," Dwayne said, "it's time for round 2! Here's a good one: _Yes! I'm the most infamous game player of early Total Drama, but I found love in season 3, with another diabolical game player. I kicked him off a volcano to win._ " Mark buzzed in. "Mark?"

"Easy: that's Heather!"

"You got it! Next clue: _I will not go down by some order. It takes an order sent by the square to get rid of me, and in Monaco, no less._ " Jose buzzed in. "Jose?"

"Kim. Order of the Fallen Star, and the second version."

"Correct! Next clue: _Do you really want to go up against me? I haven't failed to make it to any merge, other than the final one in season 7. Everyone that's campaigned against me lost just short of winning._ " It took a few seconds, but Lindsay buzzed in. "Lindsay?"

"Owen."

"Correct. Alejandro tried to get rid of Owen in season 3, and lost in the finale. YOU tried to get rid of Owen in season 7, and lost in the finale. Noah was on board, too, and lost in the semifinals. Also, in season 2, Courtney tried to get rid of Owen, and lost in the semifinals. It's down to Eva and Kelly! Next clue: _I could be Mark without the brains, Eva without the breasts, or Justin without the modelling career._ " Eva quickly buzzed in. "Eva?"

"Lightning!" Eva said. "The anti-Mark."

"Correct! Sorry, Kelly, you've been eliminated."

"Eh, the remover wouldn't have helped me anyway," Kelly said.

"Whew!" Kelly said in the confessional. "I don't have to make any hard decisions, and I'm still probably safe for the week.

"Alright, round 3 for Mark, Eva, Lindsay, and Jose!" Dwayne said. " _I was the first to be disqualified, not voted out, in season 6. I share a similarity with Zoey when it comes to love._ " Mark buzzed in. "Mark?"

"Ella."

"Correct! Next clue: _Don't call my name, don't call my name, me, said Lady Gaga. Now, the song is connected to my girlfriend._ " Jose buzzed in. "Jose?"

"Easy: it's Al. Or, as far as he's concerned, Alejandro."

"You got it! It's down to Lindsay and Eva. Next clue: _I knew you were lying, until Noah outdid me._ " Lindsay buzzed in. "Lindsay?"

"That's Tobias!"

"That's it! Eva, you've been eliminated."

"Go Mark!" Eva said.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Mark said.

"Well, shit, I'm out," Eva said in the confessional. "I do NOT want to get more blood on my hands, so I just have to hope Mark wins, or Jose wins and doesn't use the remover. Then, we can keep the Tripartite Alliance marked up, and Lindsay or Brady can be sent out that door."

"Dang, Eva's out," Mark said in the confessional. "We had a chance to get rid of Lindsay there! Well, if she can't win, I HAVE to win. Lindsay will remove her own mark, and Jose's a wild card!"

"Round 4!" Dwayne said. " _Gold is everything when I'm around. Even moreso than with my partner! I lost a rabbit foot, and it turned me harsh, when I SHOULD be representing Canada!_ " Mark buzzed in. "Mark?"

"That's Josee!"

"What are you talking about?" Jose asked.

"Not you, Josee, from the Ice Dancers on the Ridonculous Race!"

"You're correct!" Dwayne said. "It's down to Lindsay and Jose! Next clue: _I lose so much, I made it to the final 4 twice!_ " It took a few seconds, but Lindsay buzzed in. "Lindsay?"

"That's Scott, no doubt!" Lindsay said.

"Correct!" Dwayne said. "Jose, you've been eliminated."

"Ah, whatever," Jose said, walking off.

"That means, our final showdown is between Mark and Lindsay!" Dwayne said. "It's best of 3, so good luck!"

"I HAVE to win, or the Tripartite Alliance is doomed!" Lindsay said in the confessional.

"I HAVE to win, or Bermuda Square's going to become an even bigger target!" Mark said in the confessional.

"Next clue," Dwayne said, " _Oh, did I accidentally run away with the third million dollar prize of Total Drama history? I know how to stealth my way through the game, you know._ " Mark buzzed in. "Mark?"

"Cam!" Mark said.

"I'll accept Cam, it's Cameron!" Dwayne said. "Mark, if you get this next one, you'll win! Next clue: _Yeah, I'm a sore loser. Being the first ever doesn't help. But, in-_ Dwayne could not even finish before Mark buzzed in. "Mark?"

"That's Ezekiel!"

" _In season 7, I made it all the way to the end of the 4 team stage!_ Ezekiel is correct, which means, congratulations Mark, you win the Mark Remover!"

"YEAH-HA-HA!" Eva yelled, picking up Mark and spinning him around. Dwayne handed Mark the rag that was the Mark Remover, as Mark high fived everyone.

"Guess what this Mark remover isn't going to remove?" Mark said in the confessional. "MARK! Or either of the marks we've used!" He held up his rag. "Woo-ho-ho! We start Big House just like we ended 60 Club: getting rid of Tripartite!"

"Well, I'm fucked!" Lindsay said in the confessional. "Mark wins the Remover, and my chances of going home shoot straight to Mars! It's no secret that Bermuda Square is probably going to go for me over Brady."

In the MM room…

"So, we're not going to use the remover?" Jessica said.

"No," Mark said. "We want to avoid getting blood on our hands, so we want to leave the Tripartite Alliance up, Make them think that we're still going after the Tripartite Alliance, yunno?"

"Yeah, but what do we do when Lindsay and Brady are gone?" Bryan asked.

"Emma and Noah. They're also threats. Then take out Kitty and Liam, since we'd have reason to believe they'd want us out of the house."

"OK, looks like you've got things planned out!" Jessica said. "See you at the Removal Ceremony!"

Later…

"Yo, everyone!" Mark called. "Time for Removal Ceremony! I've got the rag, Eva's got the nominees, let's see what happens!"

"You realize he's just going to take orders from Eva, right?" Jose said to Junior.

"Yeah, but she takes orders from him! It's complicated, from what I know."

In the dining room…

"This is the Removal Ceremony," Mark said. "Eva has marked Lindsay and Brady for ejection, but since I have won the Mark Remover, I have the ability to remove the mark from one of them, and force Eva to transfer their mark to someone else. In this case, Lindsay, Brady, you fought us in 60 Club right at the end. You two are a massive threat to everyone in this house. It is for those reasons that I have decided…

…

...NOT to use the Mark Remover." Mark put the Mark Remover in the box. "This concludes this Removal Ceremony."

"This really isn't a shock to anyone," Mark said in the confessional. "I think everyone knew who the targets were, and that we weren't brewing a backdoor."

In the MM bedroom…

"So, who are we going to eject?" Jessica asked.

"I say we go for Lindsay," Bryan said. "Brady has no real experience on reality TV, so Lindsay's the real threat here. I mean, she nearly beat you in 60 Club!"

"Exactly what I'm thinking," Mark said. "But really, we don't need to manipulate the others into their votes. No matter who goes home, this will go well. Besides, we only have 3 votes in this case: me, Jessica, and Bryan, since Eva can't vote. Just so we're clear, let's vote as an alliance. I vote Lindsay."

"Lindsay," Bryan voted.

"Lindsay," Eva voted.

"Brady," Jessica voted.

"Why Brady?" Mark asked.

"Because he's a wildcard!" Jessica replied. "I mean, we've seen Lindsays gameplay, but not Brady's! We have some idea what Lindsay will do, but not what Brady will do!"

"Yeah, but Brady has no reputation!" Eva argued. "If we don't eject him and lose the next MM battle, Lindsay is WAY more likely to be marked than Brady! After all, we can only get rid of one dweller at a time."

"That's true," Bryan said. "So, we're voting for Lindsay?"

"All choices made by Bermuda Square, as a collective, must be unanimous," Mark said. "We cannot proceed until we get Jessica's vote, or everyone else flips to Brady."

"Why don't you call me 'mom?'" Jessica questioned.

"To make sure you don't get some delusion that your status as my mother gives you any extra power here. Because it doesn't. You and Bryan have equal status to me and Eva, or Sierra and Cody, if they were here."

"Oh, OK. In any case, I'll vote for Lindsay."

"Good. Alliance meeting adjourned."

In the backyard…

Noah, Emma, Kitty, and Liam were in the hot tub.

"So, who do we want to vote for?" Noah asked.

"We don't want to alert anyone that there's an alliance!" Liam said. "Especially not Bermuda Square!"

"Yeah, but how do we avoid that?" Kitty asked. "Moreover, what would make them think there is one?"

"We don't want our votes to seem artificial," Emma said. "I think that Bermuda Square would expect us to vote for Lindsay, since she was responsible for backstabbing me in 60 Club. Noah would want to vote for me, since he's my boyfriend, Kitty'd want to vote for me, since she's my sister, and Liam would naturally vote with Kitty, since he's her boyfriend!"

"So, we're voting for Lindsay?" Liam said.

"Actually, you vote for Brady," Kitty said. "It might throw them off our trail, and confuse them over the swing votes."

"Got it," Liam said, showing a thumbs up. "Shoulder massage?"

"Sure!" Kitty said. Liam picked her up, so she was sitting on his lap, allowing him to give Kitty a shoulder massage.

Later, on the stage…

"It's been a relatively normal week in the house," Amy said. "The Quad Alliance and Famliance were formed, as Bermuda Square won MM through Eva, marking Lindsay and Brady for ejection. Mark took the Mark Remover, and left Lindsay and Brady marked. Now, it's time for the first eviction of the season. Let's go to the living room, where the mansion dwellers are about to vote to eject."

In the living room…

"Hello, mansion dwellers!" Amy said.

"Hi, Amy!" the mansion dwellers replied.

"In just a few moments, you will be voting to eject the 2 people marked for ejection: Lindsay and Brady. Lindsay, Brady, since you've been marked for ejection, you do not vote, and Eva, as Mansion Master, you are also not allowed to vote. For the rest of you, you will vote to eject either Lindsay or Brady in the confessional. Mark, you're up first." The shot changed to the stage, with the confessional shown on the screen next to Amy. "Mark doesn't really like me, but he also doesn't like either Brady or Lindsay. When talking to his alliance, he said Lindsay should go. Will his vote say the same thing?" Mark walked into the confessional. "Hello, Mark."

"I'm voting to eject Lindsay. GOODBYE." Mark did not even sit down before walking out, causing some laughter in the crowd.

"Well, that was fast. Bryan also initially went for Lindsay. Will he still vote for Lindsay, or will he listen to Jessica instead?" Bryan walked into the confessional. "Hello, Bryan."

"Hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I'll vote to eject Lindsay."

"Thank you." Bryan walked out. "Jessica initially wanted to send Brady out, but Bermuda Square said Lindsay. Will Jessica go with her initial instinct, or will she be loyal to her alliance?" Jessica walked into the confessional. "Hello, Jessica."

"Hello, Amy," Jessica said.

"Please cast-"

"My vote to eject, it's Lindsay." There was some laughter in the crowd, as Jessica walked out. "Noah fought Lindsay, but not Brady, in 60 Club. He may also know that Lindsay was behind Emma being backstabbed. Will this factor into his vote? Hello, Noah."

"Hello, Amy," Noah replied.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"Lindsay."

"OK, thanks." Noah walked out. "Emma figured that voting for Lindsay would keep the Quad Alliance hidden. Will she stick to her word?" Emma walked in. "Hello, Emma."

"Hello, Amy," Emma replied.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"Lindsay."

"Thank you." Emma walked out. "Liam was told to vote for Brady, to cause some confusion in Bermuda Square. Will he do it, or will he go back to Lindsay?" Liam walked in. "Hello, Liam."

"Wassup, Amy?" Liam said.

"Cast your vote to eject."

"Gotta be Brady, you know it!"

"Thank you." Liam walked out. "Kitty's going with the Quad Alliance. Or, will she vote with Liam, to make Bermuda Square think the unification never happened further?" Kitty walked in. "Hello, Kitty."

"Hey, Amy!" Kitty said

"Cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Lindsay."

"Thank you." Kitty walked out. "The Famliance never discussed who to vote for. Potential stealth tactic? Let's find out what Kelly does." Kelly walked in. "Hello, Kelly."

"Hi, Amy!" Kelly said.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Lindsay. Sorry, girl."

"Thank you." Kelly walked out. "It's official; with 7 votes to eject, Lindsay will be ejected from the mansion, but let's see where the other votes fall. Dwayne's in an alliance with Junior and Kelly. Will his vote follow that of Kelly?" Dwayne walked in. "Hello, Dwayne."

"Hey, there, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"Sorry, but I gotta go with Lindsay."

"Thank you." Dwayne walked out. "Junior has no idea who Kelly and Dwayne voted for. Let's see what he does." Junior walked in. "Hello, Junior."

"Hey there, Amy!" Junior replied.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Brady."

"Thank you." Junior walked out. "Jose is new to reality TV, but he is the brother of Alejandro. What will he do tonight?" Jose walked in. "Hello, Jose."

"Hi, Amy," Jose replied.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"To stir up some chaos, I vote to eject Brady." There was some laughter from the crowd.

"OK, thank you." Jose walked out. "DJ's another wildcard, as is his mother, Alice. They have no idea that we already know who's going home!" DJ walked in. "Hello, DJ."

"Hi, Amy," DJ replied.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"Lindsay. Sorry, girl."

"Thank you." DJ walked out. "Our final vote of the night is Alice. This could be interesting." Alice walked in. "Hello, Alice."

"Hey, Amy!" Alice replied.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Brady," Alice replied.

"Thank you." Alice walked out. "So, by a 9-4 vote, Lindsay is going to be ejected. Let's tell the mansion dwellers."

In the living room…

"The votes are in!" Amy said. "When I announce the decision, the ejected mansion dweller will have only a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather their stuff, and exit the mansion. By a vote…

…

...of 9 to 4…

…

...the ejected mansion dweller is…

…

…

…

…

…" Lindsay had her fingers crossed, and was hyperventilating, while Brady had his eyes closed, tugging on his jacket. "...

…

…

...Lindsay. Please leave the mansion!"

"Argh!" Lindsay said.

"Sorry, Linds," Mark said, patting Lindsay on the back.

"Mad respect to you, Lindsay!" Eva said. "You're good! That's why I marked you."

"Of course," Lindsay said. She got a hug from all of the other mansion dwellers, as she headed for her bag. She picked up her fairly large bag, and headed out. As she got to the door, she turned around one last time.

"Well, bye, guys!" Lindsay called.

"Bye, Lindsay!" the other mansion dwellers replied. Lindsay walked out the door, and onto the stage.

The crowd cheered as Lindsay walked onto the stage. She waved to the crowd, flashing a few poses. She then sat down next to Amy.

"Well, did you expect that?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I sorta did," Lindsay replied. "I mean, with Bermuda Square in charge, the Tripartite Alliance was in trouble, and I was more of a target than Brady!"

"And the war between you and Bermuda Square rages on," Sammy commented.

"Not just the Tripartite Alliance!" Lindsay said. "I bet there's a lot of people in that house that want to eject Mark, Eva, Bryan, and Jessica! Especially Mark!"

"Do you think Brady might be next?"

"If Bermuda Square gets the MM position under their control, yes. Absolutely. But, I'd bet they'd try to backdoor him, rather than play it straight."

"So, who's got the best shot at winning?"

"Definitely not Mark. He's got a MASSIVE target on his back. I guess probably someone unsuspicious, like Dwayne or Junior. Maybe even DJ or Alice! But, if I go down, my respect is towards Bermuda Square. Win it for the Tripartite Alliance, Brady!"

"Well, in the event you were ejected," Amy said, "your fellow mansion dwellers taped some goodbye messages. Let's watch."

"Hey, Lindsay!" Mark said. "If you are seeing this, BERMUDA SQUARE JUST KICKED YOUR ASS! But really, we got mad respect for you as a game player. It was you or Brady, and this time, it was you. I'm not sorry."

"Lindsay, if you're seeing this," Brady said, "then you got voted out. Well, the game is what the game is. You really had no control here. I'll win for you, girl!"

"If you're seeing this," Emma said, "then you've gotten lost in the Square. I'm still a little ticked at you for what you did in the 2 team stage in season 2, but I also knew you aren't the biggest threat. You should know this before you go: me, Noah, Kitty, and Liam are in an alliance, known as the Quad Alliance, to take down Bermuda Square. In this case, we voted for you, but like Bermuda Square, this was strictly strategical. It would seem natural, for what you did back in 60 Club. Hopefully, we can absorb Brady into our alliance. Have a nice day!"

"Well, with that," Amy said, "you had a great run on 60 Club, but the setup of this game did not favor you. Thanks for playing. You had some fun, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did!" Lindsay replied.

"Well, I'll see you, and the rest of the ejected mansion dwellers, back here for the finale." Lindsay got up, and walked off.

"And so ends the first week!" Sammy said. "Bermuda Square's asserted their dominance. Can they keep it in the next MM battle? Mark isn't close with his parents; will someone use this to their advantage? And what twist will we unleash upon the mansion dwellers next?"

"Well, I can say what we're doing now!" Vladimir said. "It's Fanfiction dot net's player! That's right, Fanfiction dot net, it's time to vote for who will be taking orders from you! Every task completed will win fanfiction dot net's player $10,000! Vote on the poll on SeahawkLover12's profile to vote for fanfiction dot net's player! And be sure to check back next time to see what happens next in the mansion, right here, on Big House!"


	2. Episode 2: No Way, Eva!

"Welcome back!" Sammy said. "It's a turbulent time in the mansion, and we love it!"

"It's one hell of a battle in there," Amy added. "Bermuda Square got Lindsay ejected last week. Only 15 mansion dwellers remain in the mansion. Who will be the next MM? The power is about to be back up for grabs in the MM battle!"

"Also, coming up: the announcement of who will be fanfiction dot net's player!" Vladimir said. "That, and more, right now, on Big House!" The theme song played.

In the modern bedroom, with DJ, Alice, Jose, and Brady...

"Surprise?" DJ questioned.

"Not really," Alice, Jose, and Brady replied.

"With Eva being the MM," Brady said, "one of us was screwed." In case you haven't figured it out by now, they were talking about Lindsay's ejection.

"Question is, can you survive the next ejection?" Jose remarked

"Not if Bermuda Square gets the MM position again!" Brady said.

"I'm not liking Mark too much," Alice said. "He seems to treat his parents like trash! I heard they only got $100 of his prize money from 60 Club!"

"Well, it was his money," Jose noted.

"And he keeps them at arm's length. He is harsh!"

"So, they're not close?"

"Not at all."

"Interesting…"

"Yeah, I'm going to use that to my advantage!" Jose said in the confessional. "I now have a plan to DESTROY Bermuda Square, by turning Bryan and Jessica against Mark. He will wish he never met Eva, much less split a billion dollars with her, when I am done with him…"

In the mansion…

"Hey, everyone!" Eva called. "It's MM battle time! Meet me in the backyard!" The mansion dwellers cheered, as they headed to the backyard.

At the backyard…

"Welcome to your next Mansion Master battle!" Eva said. "As outgoing MM, I will not be competing. Here's how it works: each of you have a yellow ball and a red ball. Try to roll the ball as far down the zigzag path as possible, to score as many points as possible. You can use the yellow ball as many times as you feel necessary to prepare your shot, because you only get one shot with the red ball. Whatever score you get with your red ball, that's your final score. There's 20 spots along the ramp, a 21 zone at the end of the ramp, and a box attached to the end of the ramp worth 22 points; the perfect shot. If you're the first to make the perfect shot, you automatically become the new MM. Whoever has the best score becomes the new Mansion Master! In the event of a tie in the score, whoever made their red ball shot first will get the higher placement. It's time to find out: who has the _Perfect Shot_?" The mansion dwellers cheered. They quickly got to rolling their yellow balls down the ramp.

It didn't take long for Junior to decide to take his red ball. "Junior is going for his red ball shot!" Eva said.

"I've got NO CLUE what Junior would do if he won MM," Eva said in the confessional. "The only to be sure I stay in is if Mark, Jessica, or Bryan wins this battle. Obviously, you know I can't help myself, and I do NOT want to risk a backdoor. Brady winning MM: now THERE's a horror story for Bermuda Square."

Junior got a pretty good roll, managing to land the ball in the 16 spot. "Junior scores 16!" Eva announced. "Junior, you are currently in the lead. Take a spot in the leader's throne." Junior sat down in the leader's throne. "You all need to beat 16 to take the lead."

"I'll go," Emma said. She shot the red ball, also landing it in the 16 spot.

"Emma, you've got a 16. Sorry, that's not enough to take the lead. Junior, you are still in the lead with 16."

"Well, I'm out!" Emma said in the confessional. "All I can hope is that Mark, Jessica, or Bryan do NOT win MM, because I think I could go up as a pawn!"

"Sorry, Junior, but I gotta take this!" Dwayne said, getting his red ball. He walked over, and shot… a 3.

"Dwayne, you've got a 3." Eva said. "Sorry, but you've been eliminated."

"Really, dad?" Junior remarked.

"This battle was rigged!" Dwayne said.

"Oh, they all are," Mark remarked, carrying his red ball. He took his shot, landing…

…

…

…

...a 21!

"BOOM!" Mark yelled, running over to high five Eva.

"Mark scores 21!" Eva announced. "Sorry, Junior, you've been eliminated."

"Whatever," Junior said, walking off.

"Don't worry, kid, you're not the target," Mark said, patting Junior on the back.

"Brady?" Junior asked.

"Brady," Mark said.

Brady made a perfect shot with his yellow ball!

"YEAH!" Brady yelled.

"Congrats!" Mark said, sarcastically. "Now do it with a ball that matters, and you MIGHT eject me."

Brady took another yellow ball shot… and it was another perfect shot!

"This could be a problem…" Jessica remarked, as Brady took his red ball. Bryan sprinted to his red ball, to try to get a shot off before Brady.

"It's a real hit-and-hope," Bryan said in the confessional, "but it's the best I've got.

Brady and Bryan both took their shots. Bryan got…

…

…

…

…

…

...a 17. Brady got..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...A PERFECT three.

"BOOM!" Mark yelled, dabbing. "NO ONE FUCKS WITH THE SQUARE!"

"Sorry, Brady," Eva said, "you've been eliminated."

"WOW," Jose said.

"I have no words," Emma said.

"Well, I'll go," Noah said. He picked up his red ball, took a shot, and got…

…

…

…

...

...

...a 14.

"Noah gets 14." Eva said. "You're out. Mark, you've still got the lead."

"I shall shoot next," Jose said, getting his red ball. He shot…

…

…

…

..,

. …

…

…

…

...and it overshot the 21 zone! Eva made a loud buzzer sound effect while crossing her arms into an X in front of her. "Zero!" Eva yelled.

"Oh, shut up," Jose said, annoyed.

DJ took his red ball shot, scoring…

…

...

…

…

...a 10.

"10 for DJ!" Eva announced. "You're out!"

"Let's end this," Jessica said. She grabbed her red ball, took her shot…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...AND MADE THE PERFECT SHOT!

"YES YES YES!" Mark yelled, hugging his mother.

"Congratulations, Jessica!" Eva said. "You are the new mansion master!"

"So, I'm not MM," Jose said in the confessional. "Not a problem. Jessica's MM, and I have a plan to turn her and Bryan against their own son. You may call me insane, but hey, I'm just playing the game, like Mark was." He laughed maniacally. "Al, you've been outdone."

In the Casino bedroom…

"Hey, guys!" Jose said.

"Yeah?" Brady, Alice, and DJ replied.

"You realize that Bermuda Square is going to dominate this mansion if we don't do anything about it? I mean, BOTH of their super physical threats will be playing in the next MM battle!"

"That's true," Alice said. "I mean, you saw what they did to my son in season 7!"

"And they just managed to get rid of Lindsay!" Brady said.

"Leaving you alone, without an ally," Jose said. "The only other person in this house without an ally is me. But that may soon change. I propose that we rebuild the Tripartite Alliance, that we destroy Bermuda Square. It is, I'll admit, slightly underhanded, what I intend to do, but it is the only way any of us have a shot at winning. Do you want to leave Bermuda Square in charge?!"

"No…" Brady said.

"Then you'll help me rebuild the Tripartite Alliance. We will become the Tripartite Alliance 2.0. Us 4, fighting for one purpose: dethrone Bermuda Square, and be the last alliance standing. Are you guys in?"

"Sure," Brady said.

"Mmm-hmm," DJ said, nodding his head.

"Sure," Alice said.

"Awesome. As for destroying Bermuda Square? Leave it to me, and we might get 2 new allies." Jose walked off.

In the kitchen…

"Hey, Jessica!" Jose said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"You know, you really don't have a healthy relationship with Mark. And his girlfriend, a boiling rage monster who will probably freak and claw out his eye at some point, probably isn't going to help. You need to get your own son back! After all, isn't blood thicker than water?"

"Yeah, but there's no way Mark will let us get close!" Jessica said.

"Liberate him from Eva. Maybe that will help. Ally with me, and I will help you out."

"You know what? That makes complete sense!"

"No wonder why Mark's been ignoring me recently!" Jessica said in the confessional. "EVA's been stealing all his attention! Ooh, it's on, you bitch."

"Something feels wrong, going into this nomination ceremony…" Mark said in the confessional.

In the MM bedroom…

"Well, we're want to take out Eva," Bryan said. He, Jessica, Jose, DJ, Alice, and Brady were in the MM bedroom.

"It might be for the best that we pull a backdoor," Brady noted. "Eva can defend herself, you know?"

"Hm, but who goes up as pawns?" Bryan asked.

"I'll go up," DJ said.

"So will I," Alice said. "After all, we are not targets to anyone.

"Well, this will be easy, then."

Later…

"Hey, everyone!" Jessica called. "It's time for the marking ceremony!"

In the dining room…

"This is the marking ceremony," Jessica said. "It is my responsibility as Mansion Master to mark 2 mansion dwellers for ejection. I have the photos of the mansion dwellers I have marked, marked by me. The first mansion dweller I have marked is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Jessica held up DJ's photo, which was marked with a check mark. "The second mansion dweller I have marked is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Jessica held up Alice's photo, which was marked with a triangle. She picked up her marker, and circled DJ and Alice's pictures on the wall. Lindsay's picture had an X through it. "DJ, Alice, you've been marked for ejection. Quite simply, you two are too popular for our own good. I hope you understand. This concludes this marking ceremony."

"Going up as pawns to backdoor Brady from Jessica would have been what I expected a week ago," Alice said in the confessional. "Going up as pawns to backdoor Eva from Jessica? I didn't see that coming!"

In the living room…

"Hey, Mark!" DJ called.

"Yeah?" Mark replied.

"Your mom wants to talk to you in the MM room. Something about Eva. Oh, and don't bring Eva."

"Talk to me about Eva without Eva being involved? That sounds wrong."

"Hey, I just know what she told me. I don't like you talking behind her back, but hey, she's in power right now."

"Whatevs." Mark walked up to the MM bedroom.

In the MM bedroom…

"Alright," Mark said, walking in, "what do you want, Jessica?"

"Stop calling me Jessica," Jessica replied. "I am your mother, and you will treat me with respect! In any case, I think you really shouldn't be dating Eva."

"Uh, why? We're pretty obviously in love.."

"She is just scaring you into liking her. I'm backdooring her this week, so you can get out of this so-called relationship."

"I thought you were backdooring Brady!"

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

"You're not doing a very good job at that. Ejecting Eva will NOT help me. Not only is she my life, but she's also a vote!"

"You'll get over it. I know it's not love, and if you stay with her, she's going to kill you. This is EVA! Did you not see season 1?!"

"I saw season 1. Did you not see season 7?"

"I saw season 7, and she is acting all too well. She's tricked you, and she's only using you to win some money! She's already mooched $250 million off of you!"

"Let me make this clear: you do NOT interfere in my love life. I don't know how many times I've had to say that."

"Look, I know you're mad now, but I promise: I'm doing what's best for you."

"Well, it seems you don't trust her, and you're doing what you have some delusion is best for YOUR game. This conversation is over. If you don't like Eva, you can fuck right off." Jessica opened her mouth, but before she could continue, Mark stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, this is out of the blue!" Mark said in the confessional. "But fine, you bitch. You wanna play like that? I will show no mercy."

In the tropical bedroom…

"Hey, Eva," Mark said.

"Yeah?" Eva replied.

"Look, there's something I gotta tell you, but you gotta promise not to jump to conclusions, alright?"

"OK, OK."

"Look me in the eye and promise. This isn't going to be easy to hear."

"OK, I promise not to jump to conclusions."

"Good. Now, you might want to sit down." Eva did. " _Jessica_ just called me to the MM room. She told me that she doesn't want me dating you."

"So you're breaking up with me?"

"No, but I WILL break up with HER if she doesn't back off. That's not all. She nominated DJ and Alice to backdoor YOU."

"SHE. DID. WHAT?!"

"Yeah. But, I have some good news: it takes 7 votes to save you. We can appeal to Emma, Noah, Kitty, and Liam for 4 votes. I am a 5th vote. Junior will probably sympathise with us enough to give us a 6th vote."

"But who will be our 7th vote?"

"That's what I've got trouble with. I'm assuming Bryan's in on the whole thing, so we can't get his vote. Kelly may well sympathize with Bryan and Jessica, so she's out."

"What about Dwayne?" Eva asked.

"I could try. If we get Junior's vote, we could get Dwayne's vote. I'm going to talk to Kitty."

In the Red Bedroom, with Liam, Kitty, Emma, and Noah…

Mark knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Emma asked.

"It's Mark. I need to talk to you."

"Are you trying to get us in on some scheme to backdoor someone?"

"No, I'm trying to get you out of Jessica's plot. Let me in, and I can explain."

"Oh, alright." Emma got up, and let Mark in.

"So, what's up?" Kitty said.

"I thought you'd want to get rid of Brady!" Liam said.

"That's not Jessica's target. I can't even call her my mother at this point."

"What the fuck did she do to you?!" Kitty claimed.

"Plotting to backdoor EVA."

"Jessica's plotting to backdoor Eva?" Noah said. "That sounds wrong."

"I know, but just earlier, Jessica called me into the MM room. She told me that she wanted me to dump Eva, since she was scared of her. RUNNING OFF OF ONLY HER SEASON 1 PERFORMANCE."

"So, what did you do?" Liam asked.

"I told her that if she didn't like Eva, she could fuck right off. I've warned her not to interfere in my love life, but she can't do that one simple thing. In any case, I want to make an alliance with you, to not eject Eva."

"Why should we help you?" Kitty questioned. "You're one of the most powerful manipulators to have ever played!"

"Shut up, Kit!" Emma said. "He doesn't know about the Quad Alliance yet!"

"The what?" Mark interrogated.

"Oh shit…"

"Alright, what the fuck is going on here?"

"Fine," Liam said, "me, Kitty, Emma, and Noah created an alliance to get rid of Bermuda Square."

"Well, I don't think you've got too much to worry about from us. I've talked to Eva, and we want to make a final 6 pact with you 4, me, and Eva."

"But why should we bring you to the final 6?" Liam questioned. "You and Eva would be beasts in the battles!"

"Because if our positions were swapped, I'd be doing everything I could to save your relationships. I'm not even going to be mad if we make the final 8 and I am promptly ejected. Basically, I want you to be our sphere of influence again. And we never backstab unnecessarily. Besides, have I ever lied to you?"

"You haven't told us a lot of stuff," Emma said.

"Withholding information and lying are two very different things."

"Well, what do we have to lose?" Kitty questioned. "This isn't Alejandro. Besides, it's not like Mark can gain much of advantage by lying."

"Unless he's trying to take down DJ again," Emma said.

"If I was trying to take down DJ," Mark said, "I'd be manipulating the MM, not you. Besides, DJ was never my target; Brady was. I didn't know about the Quad Alliance before I walked in here, so it's not like I was trying to blow you up. I'm just trying to stop Jessica's evil plan to destroy my relationship. I can understand why she'd be scared of Eva, but that's no excuse for backdooring her."

"Well, if he's telling the truth, what Jessica's doing is pretty low," Emma said. "He's really got a right to be mad."

"Alright, we won't vote out Eva," Kitty said.

"Agreed," Liam said.

"Agreed," Emma said.

"Well, I'm in," Noah said.

"But that's not enough votes to save Eva," Emma warned. "You need 7 votes to save Eva, because we know that Jessica will eject Eva in a 6-6 tie. You only have 5 votes."

"I've already decided who to recruit for votes 6 and 7," Mark said. "And don't let Jessica find out, or she'll probably abort the plan, to throw you off."

"How ruthless is she?!" Liam questioned.

"Enough to raise the boy who won 60 Club." With that, Mark walked out.

In the rec room…

Junior and Dwayne were shooting pool.

"I'll let you break, sport," Dwayne said, as he finished racking the balls.

"You just dug your own grave, dad," Junior replied.

"Well, you don't have to be so-" Junior took a shot, and managed to sink ALL THE BALLS. Except for the cue and 8 ball.

"I guess I'm stripes!" Junior said, throwing his arms out.

"Hey, guys," Mark said, walking in.

"Oh, hey, Mark! Dwayne said.

"Look, can I talk to you for a second? It's about Jessica."

"Your mother?"

"I'm ashamed to call her that anymore. And I bet you wanna know why."

"Oh, I've felt that way about dad one or two times," Junior said, "but I've always gotten over it. He may not be perfect, but hey, no dad is. Or mom."

"Yeah, but name how many moms will try to backdoor your girlfriend!"

"What?" Dwayne asked.

"That's right, _Jessica_ wants to backdoor Eva! I've gotten Kitty, Liam, Emma, and Noah's votes. I'm appealing to you two for the last votes I need to save her."

"Now, I bet she's got a very good reason for this!" Dwayne said.

"Yeah. She doesn't approve of her, based only on seeing season 1 of Total Drama. You saw season 7, didn't you?"

"You two REALLY hit it off!" Junior said.

"Yeah, and I've warned my mom: stay out of my love life. I had been worried about this ever since I got my money."

"Well, if Junior was dating her," Dwayne said, "I saw season 7; she seems like a pretty nice girl."

"And she is, once you get to know her. Protective, yes, but she's the most loving girl I've ever met. Of course, I'm not Cody, so, well, Sierra. In fact, I think they're getting married tonight! But the point is: she may be scared of her, but does that give her a right to pull a backdoor?"

"Well, she's MM," Junior replied, "so she can really do whatever she wants."

"Yeah, but if you vote to save Eva, we can teach Jessica a lesson. Put her on the block, and send her out the door!"

"But why wouldn't we want to vote out Eva?" Dwayne questioned.

"I'm standing right here!"

"But she's a beast at battles!"

"Because, if your relationship in this house was in jeopardy, I'd do the same for you. I need your votes to keep Eva safe. You'll either be voting for DJ or Alice. Plus, if you help me out, I'll bring you to the final 8! Jury stage!"

"Well, if you want to do this," Dwayne said, "you should know that me and Junior are in an alliance with Kelly, known as the Famliance."

"Good. Just get her to vote to save Eva, and we should have an 8 to 4 vote."

Later…

"Noah, please come to the confessional," the PA announced.

In the confessional…

Noah walked in, finding a letter on the chair. He/she picked it up.

" _Congratulations!_ " Noah read. " _You have been named Fanfiction dot net's player! For the rest of the season, the readers will be voting on missions for you to do. For every mission you complete, you will win $10,000! Also, if you happen to win, you will not win $1 million; you will win a double prize of $2 million! You will receive your next mission next week._ This could mean a LOT of money. Thanks, guys! I won't let you down! Let's just hope that they don't screw me over."

 **A/N: FInal voting results: (TBD)**

In the tropical bedroom…

Mark was searching through the area, when suddenly, he felt something. He pulled it out, and recognized the sight: it was the blocker!

"Nice…" Mark said.

"Well, now," Mark said in the confessional, "not only do I have the votes to save Eva, but I can also COMPLETELY destroy Jessica's game with this blocker! She can't put Eva up! If she puts up an ally, her allies will turn on her! If she puts up one of my allies, we have the votes. And if she goes crazy and puts ME up, well, the whole mansion will want to get rid of her! This plan is foolproof! Jessica, if you're watching this, YOU GOT LOST IN THE SQUARE! BOOM! YOU DON'T EVER TOUCH EVA! And Bryan? I know you're better than that. I recommend you divorce her as soon as you can."

In the pool…

Mark was laying on a pool chair near the pool, when out of nowhere, Eva popped out, and snuggled up to him.

"Hey, Eva!" Mark said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey, Mark!" Eva said.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I got some good news for ya." Mark showed Eva his blocker!"

"You found it?" Eva asked.  
"Yeah, I did. Now, we can completely fuck Jessica over!"

"But what if she marks you?"

"That's what I'm hoping she'll do. If she does that, the entire house will be out for blood against her. It'll prove total disloyalty. If she marks someone in our alliance, we have the votes. And if she marks one of her own allies, her alliance will take her down!"

"You want her gone?"

"She's standing in our way. And you know what we do to those that stand in our way."

"Mmm-hmm." Eva smirked.

"Right now, this is only 10% personal," Mark said in the confessional. "That's still a hell of a lot more than my blindside of Kitty, which had NO personal element, and was probably the harshest thing I've done."

Later…

"Hey everyone!" Jessica called. "It's time to pick players for the Removal Battle!"

In the living room…

"Will the 2 mansion dwellers I have marked for ejection come up to the front?" Jessica asked. DJ and Alice quickly obliged. "The MM and the 2 marked mansion dwellers will compete in the Removal Battle, plus 3 people, chosen by the MM and marked mansion dwellers. I'll pick first. I pick Bryan."

"I pick Jose," DJ said.

"Brady," Alice said.

"Then me, DJ, Alice, Brady, Jose, and Bryan will compete in the Removal Battle," Alice said.

"Frankly, this proves that a backdoor is brewing," Kitty said in the confessional. "Why wouldn't Jessica pick Mark or Eva? They are her strongest allies, unless they're ex-allies. I think Mark was telling the truth back there!"

"Backdooring Eva could be a massive move," DJ said in the confessional. "If this works, who knows what will happen nexT? I do know we'll have a very pissed off Mark to deal with, though."

Later…

"Hey, everyone!" Eva called, wearing a bug costurme. "Sorry to _bug_ you guys, but it's time for the Removal Battle!" The mansion dwellers cheered, as they went outside.

"I am _literally_ hosting my own downfall," Eva said in the confessional. "This, frankly, sucks, because I have to put on my happy face to host a Removal Battle when I KNOW everyone in the battle is trying to backdoor me! Good thing I've got my allies and Mark's got that blocker!"

In the backyard…

There was a large mannequin head in the middle of some water, including hair, completely infested with lice.

"Toronto has a huge lice problem!" Eva said. "It's our job as the Toronto Lice Squad to try to remove as much lice as we can. On my go, you will run into the water, in search of lice. On each lice, there is a letter. Use any letters you can find to spell as long of a word as possible. Whoever spells the longest word will win the Mark Remover! Who's ready to play _Toronto Lice_?" The mansion dwellers cheered. "Alright, everyone, touch your board." Everyone lined up. "Go!"

"This battle doesn't really matter," Bryan said in the confessional. "If DJ or Alice win, they remove their own mark, and Eva gets the mark. If anyone else wins, they use it on DJ or Alice, and Eva gets the mark. No matter what, Eva gets ejected."

The contestants went pretty casually, causing Mark to have to hide a smirk.

"Those suckers fell for it!" Mark said in the confessional, smiling. "Now, for part 2 of Operation: Fuck Off, Jessica, which is tricking Jessica into marking ME."

"You call this lice gathering?!" Mark taunted.

"Why you so harsh?" Kelly questioned.

"I've got a plan."

"Yeah. And don't worry, I'm not voting Eva. Dwayne told me what was going on."

"Good. Jessica is going to pay."

Everyone seemed to be giving their letters to DJ, including Jessica.

"The only way I can be 100% certain I don't get backstabbed," Jessica said in the confessional, "is if I win, or one of the marked dwellers is. I can't look like a battle beast, so I'm handing all my letters to DJ."

"1 minute to go!" Eva announced. DJ began spelling his word, as the others ran off.

"They're throwing it…" Mark said, directed towards Eva.

"Yeah," Eva replied.

Eventually, DJ buzzed in. Soon, time expired.

"I think I know who the winner is," Eva said, "but let's make it official. Bryan, what word did you spell?"

"I gave all my letters to DJ," Bryan replied, opening his board to reveal no letters.

"So did I," Jessica said, showing no letters on her board.

"Same," Alice said, revealing no letters.

"You're MARKED, Alice!" Junior said. "Are you crazy?!"

"I know what I'm doing," Alice replied.

"I threw it," Brady said.

"Yep," Jose said.

"Ugh," Eva said, "DJ, surely you didn't spell 'OK' or some shit, did you?!"

"No," DJ replied, revealing that he had spelled MANIPULATORS.

"That's a correctly spelled 12-letter word," Eva said, groaning at this point. "Go get your Mark Remover, dammit." She looked defeated. "Everyone get out of here. I need to go cry." Eva stormed back into the house.

"Come on, Eva!" Mark said. Before he walked in, he turned around, and flipped off Jessica. "Nice fucking job, you bitch."

"YOU COME-" Jessica began, but stopped, as Mark slammed the door behind him.

"That MAY have been justified," Kelly said in the confessional. "And this is coming from the mother of TAYLOR."

In the tropical bedroom, with Mark and Eva…

"It's working!" Mark said.

"What is?" Eva replied.

"Part 2 of my plan. Jessica will try to mark you, but I'll use the blocker. I want her to mark me, to get her targeted for having no loyalty, even to her own son."

"You are ruthless! I don't even think you'd do this sort of thing in 60 Club!"

"I did. Kitty's blindside was basically the equivalent."

"Not really."

"True."

"Well, hopefully, this will work."

Later…

"Hey, y'all!" DJ called. "It's time for the Removal Ceremony!"

In the dining room…

"This is the Removal Ceremony," DJ said. "Jessica has marked me and Alice for ejection, but I have the Mark Remover, which allows me to remove the mark from either of us. Clearly, I want my safety in this mansion, so I will use the Mark Remover on myself." Dj wiped the mark off his picture with the Mark Remover. "Jessica, since I have removed someone's mark, you must transfer it to someone else."

"Well," Jessica said, "this week, I have been attempting to backdoor someone I am scared will freak, and get everyone here seriously injured. Also, she is a physical threat, and might put my son at risk of being hurt, due to being so close to her. Eva, you're going up."

"I'm sorry," Mark said, "I'm afraid I can't let you do, that…" He pulled out his blocker "...BIOTCH!"

"What the fuck!" Emma said.

"This is the blocker," Mark said. "This allows me to stop the MM from marking anyone for ejection. I have decided to use it on Eva. Eva cannot be marked. Jessica, you must pick a new person to mark for ejection."

"What did you call me?" Jessica questioned.

"I called you Jessica. YOU are no longer allowed to call yourself my mom."

"You're fucking disowning me?!"

"Yes. I don't need you or your shit anymore. If you can't accept Eva, then fuck off."

"Fine. The mark is yours." She circled Mark's photo.

"Holy shit…" Brady said.

"You are a traitor, woman," Mark said, flipping her off.

"This concludes this Removal Ceremony…" DJ said, putting the rag in the box.

"Fuck…" Alice said. "This is insane." Mark and Eva stormed off to the Tropical bedroom.

"Mark," the PA said, "please come to the confessional with your blocker." Mark walked off.

In the confessional…

"Alright, you know why you're here," someone said. "Fork it over."

"Take it," Mark replied, passing the blocker to the cameraperson. "Least Eva's safe."

"Why are you so harsh to your mother?"

"What part of 'don't interfere with my love life' can she not understand? She's lucky she didn't think up a replacement for Eva. That would be a lot worse."

"You know what happened to Gwen and Trent!"

"Yeah, but I heard they got engaged after they got my treatment."

"But what if you never showed up?"

"Well, we don't need to know, do we?"

"Man, I still think you're overreacting a little."

"I am. I just need to demonize her enough that I'll have allies that will get rid of her."

"Well, whatever." Mark got up and left.

In the MM bedroom…

"You think I was a little harsh on Mark?" Jessica asked.

"Well, what were you supposed to do?" Bryan replied. "Mark Emma or something?"

"Maybe. I mean, we might actually lose Mark!"

"He needs to be taught a thing or two about respect. Besides, he's already gotten $250 million. He won't miss this million."

"Well, alright. But I don't know what to do in a tie."

"Get rid of him. Honestly, he's a bad kid right now. He just wants to rebel against us."

"OK then…"

Later…

"The blocker has been used," Sammy said, "and now, Mark is on the block with Alice. This game is going faster and faster!"

"What will happen next?" Amy said. "Well, with Noah being fanfiction dot net's player, we've got a few new twists to deal with."

"You'll be voting on that after our live ejection!" Vladimir said.

"And now, it's time for that ejection!" Amy said.

In the living room…

"Hello, mansion dwellers!" Amy said.

"Hi, Amy!" the mansion dwellers replied.

"Well, this has been an intense week. I realize that tempers are high, which means we are going to get ome MASSIVE ratings! In just a few moments, you'll be voting to eject the 2 people marked for ejection: Mark and Alice. Mark, Alice, since you've been marked, you do not vote, and Jessica, as Mansion Master, you will only vote in the event of a tie. For the rest of you, you will vote to eject either Mark or Alice in the confessional. Eva, you're up first." Eva got up, and walked to the confessional.

"Eva's the girlfriend of Mark," Amy said, "so I'm assuming her heart will speak. Or, will we see something completely unexpected?" Eva walked in. "Hello, Eva."

"Hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Alice."

"Thank you." Eva walked out. "Bryan was in on the plan to backdoor Mark, but since he's his son, will he have second thoughts now?" Bryan walked in. "Hello, Bryan."

"Hi, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Mark."

"Thank you." Bryan walked out. "Noah was recruited into an alliance to keep Eva safe, thanks to Mark. Will he honor it, even with Mark marked instead of Eva, and the Quad Alliance wanting to eject Bermuda Square?" Noah walked in. "Hello, Noah."

"Hello, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Alice."

"Thank you." Noah walked out. "Emma's in the same alliance with Mark, and the Quad Alliance. What will she do?" Emma walked in. "Hello, Emma."

"Hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"Alice."

"Thank you." Emma walked out. "Liam is in the same situation as Emma and Noah, but has actually faced the wrath of Bermuda Square before." Liam walked in. "Hello, Liam."

"Wassup?"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"Gotta go with Alice. Mark's cool."

"Thank you. Kitty's in the same situation as Liam, Emma, and Noah, but Bermuda Square has blindsided her before, using that cancellation idol. It's considered their flashiest move." Kitty walked in. "Hello, Kitty."

"Hi, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I, sadly, have to vote to eject Alice."

"Thank you." Kitty walked out. "Moving on from the Quad Alliance, Kelly said she would vote for Alice, with Junior and Dwayne siding with Mark. Will she do it? Or, will she find herself identifying with Alice?" Kelly walked in. "Hello, Kelly."

"Hi, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Mark. Sorry, but I like Alice too much."

"Thank you." Kelly walked out. "Dwayne talked to Mark to agree to vote for Alice. Will he pull through?" Dwayne walked in. "Hello, Dwayne."

"Hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Alice."

"Thank you." Dwayne walked out. "Junior was also talked to by Mark, to defend Eva, but now, himself. He relates to Mark more closely, but will his vote reflect that?" Junior walked in. "Hello, Junior."

"Sup, Amy?"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Alice."

"Thank you." Junior walked out. "It's official. With 7 votes to eject, Alice will be ejected from the mansion, but let's see where the other votes fall. Mark going up wasn't Jose's plan, but voting for him would probably help it. Unless he has an ulterior plan that would involve ejecting Alice!" Jose walked in. "Hello, Jose."

"Hi, Amy," Jose replied.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Mark."

"Thank you." Jose walked out. "DJ was Mark's first victim in 60 Club, and I seriously doubt he'd vote against his mother, unlike Mark." DJ walked in. "Hello, DJ."

"Hi, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Mark. Can't vote momma."

"Thank you." DJ walked out. "Our final vote of the night is Brady. He's in the alliance with Jose, but will his vote follow?" Brady walked in. "Hello, Brady."

"Greetings, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Mark."

"Thank you." Brady walked out. "So, in a tight 7-5 vote, Alice will be ejected from the mansion. Let's tell the mansion dwellers."

In the living room…

"The votes are in!" Amy said. "When I announce the decision, the ejected mansion dweller will have only a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather their stuff, and exit the mansion. By a vote…

…

…

…

…

…

...of 7 to 5…

…

…

…

…

…

...the ejected mansion dweller is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Mark was smirking, while Alice had a neutral look. "...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Alice. Please leave the mansion!"

"WHAT?!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Mmm-hmm," Mark said.

"You're a backstabber, Jess," Alice said. "How'd you save yourself, Mark?"

"You'll see the tape," Mark replied. "Good game." He and Alice shook hands, and shared a side hug. She got a high five from Eva, a hug and kiss on the cheek from DJ, and hugs from everyone else, except Jessica, who she avoided entirely. Mark smirked, as Alice avoided her.

Alice walked onto the stage, to a good amount of applause.

"Was this a surprise?" Sammy asked.

"Quite a bit, actually," Alice replied. "I honestly thought the house would want to get rid of a Bermuda Square member!"

"It's clear the house is about to be divided on lines of Mark and Eva, and Bryan and Jessica. Which side are you on?"

"I was on Bryan and Jessica's side, but now, I see that there's bad stuff happening on both sides. After Jessica marked Mark, I defected to Mark's side, but I still wanted him out, so I could have stayed."

"Do you think Mark and his parents might make up, or is this relationship damaged too far?"

"It's not damaged too far, at least not yet. But knowing Mark, that point probably isn't too far off. That point really is when one of them no longer wants to try to repair the relationship, and Mark is pretty unforgiving. Even if they do make up, Mark will probably hold it over their heads for a very long time."

"Well, we reviewed the tape, and Mark actually tried to get himself marked to make Jessica look bad. Thoughts?"

"Wow. That is ruthless gameplay by Mark! I imagine you wouldn't be telling me this if this was jury stage."

"No, I wouldn't. But does that fact change what side you're on?"

"It puts me in more of a neutral territory. I want them to make up, but I'm not sure Mark will try. Right now, the game could either bring them back together, or blow them even further apart. But until his parents talk to Eva, they'll probably be unable to talk to Mark."

"Well, in the event you were ejected, your fellow mansion dwellers recorded some goodbye messages. Let's watch."

"Hey, Alice," Jessica said. "If you're seeing this, something has gone horribly, horribly wrong. All I know is that Mark has become worse, and I don't think it's getting better anytime soon."

"Momma," DJ said, "I am so sorry if you got ejected. I swear, I didn't vote for you, and I never would've. This is Big House, though, so you gotta expect some ruthlessness."

"Yo, Alice!" Mark said. "Look, if you're seeing this, you've just been caught up in probably one of the worst disasters in Bermuda Square history. I'm going to explain how you got eliminated: I appealed to Kitty, Liam, Emma, Noah, Junior, and Dwayne to not vote Eva out, and I may have said a few things about Bryan and Jessica I hope they never see. I planned to get myself marked to get Jessica targeted for being disloyal, OK? If this gets any worse, I may walk. There are some things more important than $1 million, and my relationship with Eva is one of them. I hope you understand, and once again, I am so sorry you had to suffer. Just remember: Bryan and Jessica are not everything they seem. If you find yourself back in the mansion, don't trust them. They have an agenda of their own, I know it."

"With that," Amy said, "you weren't able to convert. Thanks for playing. Which side are you on at this point, though?"

"I'm still on Mark and Eva's side. Mark should never have been marked. I was with Jessica on backdooring Eva, until I found out she had the nerve to mark Mark."

"Well, we'll see you, and the rest of the ejected mansion dwellers, back here for the finale." Alice got up, and left.

"With Bermuda Square turned on itself," Sammy said, "what will happen next?"

"It's Mark and Eva versus Bryan and Jessica!" Amy added. "This is the greatest showdown in Big House history!"

"And Noah is Fanfiction Dot Net's Player!" Vladimir added. "The final voting results were 1 vote for Noah… and that's it. I sincerely hope we have a better voter turnout this time. Now, it's time to you to vote on Noah's first mission!. Here are your options:

A: Cuddle with a random mansion dweller

B: Form an alliance with a random mansion dweller

C: Play a sport with a random mansion dweller

D: Get a random mansion dweller marked. This does count as a win if they're marked originally, but get their mark removed later."

"What will be Noah's mission?" Sammy said. "And how will this new battle play out? Find out next time, on Big House!"


	3. Author's note

**A/N: Hey, guys. Bad news: No one's voting on the polls! So, unfortunately, I will not be continuing to have you guys vote. As of now, all "voting" twists will be determined by an in-universe vote (fans in-universe will vote from now on). Also, Noah will now be known as "Canada's player." I'm sorry it had to come to this. If I have enough support, and fans that would vote on the polls, I might start a second season with fan voting, but that voting would be via PM or reviews instead of profile polls. Good news: with the elimination of fan voting, I can release episodes much faster. Also, quick warning: The Mark/Eva/Jessica/Bryan storyline is only going to get worse from here on out. I'll let you decide what that means... muahahahahahaha.**


	4. Episode 3: Water is Sweeter Than Blood

"Welcome back!" Sammy said. "With the house tearing apart at the seams, it's getting real heated in there!"

"This is only going to get worse," Amy added. "With a family itself torn apart over Mark's girlfriend, what will we see next?"

"The MM battles have a whole new meaning to them. It's the Tripartite Alliance 2.0 versus Bermuda Square and their allies!"

"And the best part?" Vladimir said. "We just saw one of the rarest sights in Big House: a failed backdoor! Eva was the target, then it was Mark, but it was Alice that was sent out the door, thanks to Mark making several allies."

"Also, Noah was named Fanfiction dot net's player!" Sammy added. "What will his first mission be? And which alliance is going to come out on top? Find out right now, on Big House!" The theme song played.

In the MM bedroom…

"We MIGHT have a problem," DJ noted.

"How the fuck did Mark get 7 votes in his favor?!" Bryan questioned.

"You have to remember who you're up against," Brady replied. "This guy is the king of alliances."

"So, any more backdoors are out of the question, then," Jessica added.

"We probably shouldn't have tried to backdoor Eva like that," Jose noted. "I think Mark got the sisters and their boyfriends on his side."

"Who's that, again?" Bryan questioned.

"Kitty, Emma, Liam, and Noah. I have a very strong suspicion that they're voting as a bloc, and Mark's got them under his spell. Our only hope is to win the next MM, and mark Mark and Eva."

"Then, who's the replacement?" Jessica asked.

"I say Emma," Brady said. "But we've got a lot of time to think about that. The important thing is that neither Mark nor Eva wins MM, because Bryan, Jessica, they hate you with a passion."

"Let's give them a reason to, why don't we?" Bryan said.

"What are you going to do?" Jessica asked.

"Cheat a little. After the MM battle."

In the blue bedroom, with Emma, Noah, Kitty, and Liam…

Mark walked in, carried by Eva. Wait, Mark wasn't walking…

"What's up?" Noah asked.

"OK, information for you," Mark said, "Junior, Dwayne, and Kelly are in an alliance: the Famliance. Don't worry, they're on our side."

"But those votes don't add up!" Emma noted.

"I didn't really talk to Kelly," Mark added. "I have a sneaking suspicion that she might have voted for me, since she wouldn't want to vote for Alice. Or she saw me as a threat. I do not know. Good news is, _they_ can't backdoor us, since we have too many votes. Unless there's a double Mark Remover or some shit."

"Well, twists are the norm in this game," Liam noted. "That's why I love this show so much! No stability!"

"What, because that's the only way you could win?" Mark replied. There wass= some laughter, as they cheered for Mark's roast. "But for reals, yeah, that makes the game interesting. Though it does allow the producers to rig the game so the ratings machines stay in."

"You think they don't do that on Total Drama?" Noah replied.

"Puh-leese. Have you seen the shit they do? Heck, I bet some votes were rigged in season 1 by the producers! Do you have any idea how many times Owen should have been eliminated?"

"True…" Kitty noted.

"Well, season 7 seemed pretty clean," Emma said.

"Not really," Mark said. "I mean, a PRODUCER gave me the cancellation idol in episode 22, since they thought I'd pull an entertaining big move with it!"

"What?!" Kitty replied.

"Well, they didn't walk up to me, and hand it over; they were lightly nudging me in the right direction, through various means. But, it didn't always work to my favor. Remember the diving challenge? Turns out, the Alejandro portraits were identical, and Heather arbitrarily decided I had the fake, so Orange Delta could win the challenge; production wanted the more popular Noah to make the merge over Sammy. Did production do you guys any favors?"

"Well," Noah said, "in 60 Club, production actually left me some cryptic clues about the Tripartite Alliance existing, and figured I was smart enough to solve them. They were right. But other than that, it was up to me to decide what to do."

"Me and Emma actually took a hit from production in the Ridonculous Race!" Kitty said. "Turns out, production wanted a team that would sabotage other, and after finding out how obsessed the Ice Dancers were with winning, they chose them. Production was feeding them instructions, on how to sabotage other teams, and who to sabotage, so they could get rid of teams that weren't helping ratings!"

"Yeah, there was a lot of manipulative editing, too," Emma added. "They made me seem WAY meaner than I really am on camera! And apparently, that was NOTHING compared to what they did to Heather on Total Drama! Heck, they did it to you, too!"

"Actually, they didn't do too much with manipulative editing to me," Mark replied. "But remember DJ? Guess whose idea it REALLY was."

"Why would production want to get rid of DJ?!"

"They wanted to make sure that season 7 was all about game players. And DJ does not fit the bill in that regard in the slightest. I mean, name ONE elimination that DJ was intentionally responsible for! Lindsay doesn't count, for obvious reasons. Heck, this guy floats even when he doesn't WANT to float! Season 3! Yeah, getting rid of DJ was supposed to be a tone setter."

"So half of your game was production's game?" Liam questioned.

"More like an eighth of it. And I sorta shrugged them off after a few episodes. Zoey going down was ALL Bermuda Square."

"Ah."

"So, who was production, and who was Bermuda Square?" Kitty asked.

"DJ and Dawn were production's calls. And Dawn was only to Eva! After that, it was all Bermuda Square."

Later…

"Hey, everyone!" Jessica called. "It's time for the MM battle!"

In the backyard…

There was a very large wheel, with a bunch of labels on it.

"Welcome to your MM battle!" Jessica said. "As outgoing MM, I will not compete. In this battle, you will each spin this wheel. It will land on 2 labels. You must choose who you think best fits each label. Then, the rest of you vote on who should be MM. Whoever gets more votes stays in, and spins the wheel, while the other is eliminated. We'll continue until only 2 remain, at which point, everyone else will vote for who they want to be MM. Whoever gets more votes will become the new MM! Who's ready to play _Wheel of Controversy_?" The cheer wasn't so big for this one.

"This could cause some ruptures in the social game…" Mark said in the confessional.

"So, who wants to spin first?"

"I will," Mark said. He got up, and spun the wheel. It landed on sexiest and smartest. "Well, Eva will probably flip if I don't name her sexiest, so she gets that, and for smartest, I pick… strategically, I pick Bryan." Eva and Bryan walked up. "Votes? It takes 6 votes to stay in."

"Eva," Noah voted

"Eva," Emma voted

"Eva," Kitty voted.

"Eva," Liam voted.

"Bryan," Jose voted.

"Bryan," Brady voted.

"Bryan," DJ voted.

"Eva," Kelly voted.

"Eva," Junior voted.

"Eva," Dwayne voted.

"Sorry, Bryan," Jessica said, "you've been eliminated. Eva, spin the wheel."

"Why did Jose and Brady vote for Bryan?" Mark said in the confessional. "I feel like something fishy is going on here…"

Eva spun the wheel, and it landed on kindest and loudest.

"Mark for kindest, and Brady for loudest," Eva said. Mark and Brady came up. "Votes? It takes 5 votes to stay in."

"Mark," Noah voted.

"Mark," Emma voted.

"Mark," Kitty voted.

"Mark," Liam voted.

"Brady," Jose voted.

"Brady," DJ voted.

"Mark," Kelly voted.

"Sorry, Brady, you've been eliminated," Eva said. "It's back to you, Mark. Spin the wheel." Mark spun the wheel, and it landed on smelliest and crudest.

"Dwayne for smelliest, and Jose for crudest," Mark said.

"Aw, what?" Dwayne said.

"Votes? It takes 5 to stay in."

"Dwayne," Emma voted.

"Dwayne," Noah voted.

"Dwayne," Kitty voted.

"Dwayne," Liam voted.

"Dwayne," Junior voted.

"Sorry, Jose, you've been eliminated," Mark said. "Spin the wheel, Dwayne." He then whispered to Dwayne, "label DJ for one of the 2, so we can vote him out, and mark Bryan and Jessica."

"Got it!" Dwayne said, as Mark walked off. Dwayne spun the wheel, and it landed on bitchiest and hottest. "I guess I pick DJ as hottest and Mark as bitchiest."

"What?!" Mark, Eva, and DJ all said at the same time.

"Well, I had to choose someone!"

"Dude, bad move picking Mark as bitchiest," DJ warned.

"Why?"

"Eva."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, I know what's going on," Eva said.

"Votes?" Dwayne asked. "It takes 4 to stay in."

"Mark," Eva voted.

"Mark," Emma voted.

"Mark," Noah voted.

"Mark," Kitty voted.

"Sorry, DJ, you've been eliminated," Dwayne said. "Mark, spin the wheel." Mark spun the wheel, and it landed on geekiest and scariest. "I pick Noah for geekiest, and… Emma for scariest." Noah and Emma walked up. "Votes? It takes 4 to stay in."

"Emma," Eva voted.

"Emma," Kitty voted.

"Emma," Liam voted.

"Noah," Kelly voted.

"Noah," Dwayne voted.

"Emma," Junior voted.

"Sorry, Noah," Mark said, "you've been eliminated. Emma, spin the wheel." Emma spun, and it landed on loudest and weirdest. "Mark for loudest, and Liam for weirdest."

"I'm not even offended," Liam noted.

"Votes? It takes 3 to stay in."

"Mark," Eva voted.

"Liam," Kitty voted.

"Mark," Kelly voted.

"Mark," Junior voted.

"Sorry, Liam, you've been eliminated. Mark, spin the wheel." Mark spun, and it landed on vainest and coolest.

"Kelly as vainest," Mark said, "and, not intending to offend Eva, Kitty as coolest." Kelly and Kitty walked up. "Votes? It takes 3 to stay in."

"Kelly," Eva voted.

"Kitty," Emma voted.

"Kelly," Dwayne voted.

"Kelly," Junior voted.

"Sorry, Kitty, you've been eliminated. Kelly, spin the wheel!" Kelly spun the wheel, and it landed on strongest and horniest.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kelly said.

"Pick someone!" Mark said.

"Eva for strongest, and I guess… Emma for horniest."

"You're kidding me," Emma said.

"That's what you get for wearing tight sweats!" Eva commented.

"Votes?" Kelly asked. "It takes 2 to stay in."

"Eva," Mark voted.

"Eva," Junior voted.

"Sorry, Emma, you've been eliminated. Eva, spin the wheel." Eva spun the wheel, and it landed on prettiest and smartest.

"To keep Mark in," Eva said, "I pick Junior for prettiest, and Kelly for smartest." They walked up.

"Thanks, girl!" Junior said.

"Don't push your luck, boy," Mark said.

"I'm not hitting on her! She's not my type!"

"She's not many people's type!

"Mark!" Eva exclaimed, with some playful rage. "Anyway, votes? It takes both your votes to stay in."

"Junior," Mark voted.

"Junior," Dwayne voted.

"Sorry, Kelly," Eva said, "you've been eliminated. Junior, spin the wheel." Junior spun the wheel, and it landed on sexiest and strongest.

"And just so we're clear, _Mark_ ," Junior said, "this is only because she wins against the competition, and strategic reasons. Eva's the sexiest, and Mark's the strongest." Eva and Mark went up. "Dad, you're the only vote."

"I pick Mark," Dwayne replied.

"Sorry, Eva, you've been eliminated," Junior said. "Mark, spin the wheel." Mark spun the wheel, and it landed on oldest and most athletic.

"Dwayne's the oldest," Mark said, "and Junior's the most athletic. I'm the only vote, and I pick Junior. Dwayne, you've been eliminated."

"Alright, votes for the winner?" Junior asked. "6 votes to win."

"Mark," Eva voted.

"Junior," Bryan voted.

"Mark," Emma voted.

"Mark," Kitty voted.

"Mark," Liam voted.

"Mark," Noah voted.

"Junior," Dwayne voted.

"Mark," Kelly voted.

"That's 6 votes," Jessica said, "which is enough, which means, Mark, you're the new Mansion Master."

"WHAT'S UP!" Mark yelled, grabbing the key, and jumping around, high fiving everyone. "BOOM! WHAT'S UP!" He then got in Jessica's face. "BOOM!" He ran over to Bryan. "BOOM!" He jumped into Eva's arms, and she spun him around, as he high fived all of his allies.

"Shit…" Jessica said in the confessional. "I may be quite screwed."

"MARK BRUCKER, BABY!" Mark yelled. "MARK BRUCKER! MARK BRUCKER!"

"BOOM!" Mark yelled in the confessional. "I'm MM this week, and those bitches known as Jessica and Bryan can finally get the fuck out of this mansion! The money would be awesome, but you know what would be sweeter? MAKING SURE BRYAN AND JESSICA LOSE. No one interferes with my relationship with Eva and gets away with it. Simple as that."

In the MM bedroom…

"I think I can guess who's going up…" Eva said.

"Bryan and Jessica," Mark replied. "And I intend to be somewhat artistic with my marks."

"What are you going to do, give them devil horns?" Eva mocked.

"No, that would be an insult to... the devil!"

"You still think they're gonna try to split us up when they're marked?"

"When they want something regarding me, they're pretty obsessive over it. I bet they're going to try something. They tell you ANYTHING, you tell me right away. You see, you hear ANYTHING that has even the tiniest possibility of relating to their plan, tell me. I'll tell you the same things I find out."

In the confessional…

Noah walked in, finding an envelope.

" _Hello, Noah. Canada has decided on your first task. You must target, and try to eject, a random Mansion Dweller. That mansion dweller is…_

…

…

…

…

…

 _...Bryan. If you can get Bryan ejected this week, you will win $10,000. Good luck._ Good news, Canada: Bryan is one of the targets this week! As long as he doesn't win the Mark Remover, I should be alright. But, I need an insurance plan..."

In the Tropical bedroom, with Bryan and Jessica…

Noah knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Bryan asked.

"It's Noah," Noah replied.

"Come in." Bryan opened the door, and Noah walked in. "What's up?"

"Hey, listen. I know you two have got more plans to split Mark and Eva up. I think you need a cover."

"Well, yeah!" Bryan said. "Mark's all attached to her, so we can't act directly, but we need to get him as far from Eva as possible! And I have an idea: we'll get Eva ticked at him, so Mark will run! Actually, Noah, can you do me a favor?

"Sure thing," Noah replied, smirking.

In the MM bedroom…

"What the fuck, Noah!" Mark said.

"I thought he was on our side!" Eva replied.

"Well, he's up to something…"

"Part 1 is complete!" Noah said in the confessional. "Part 2?" He held up a photo of Mark snuggling Emma. "I say Bryan did it, I help my alliance, and I score $10,000! Plus, Mark will become so obsessed with getting rid of Bryan and Jessica, I'll be able to outsmart him!" He laughed maniacally.

In the rec room…

Noah carried his fake photo behind him, as he saw Eva and Mark playing basketball. Eva blocked Mark's shot, and Mark fell down.

"Foul!" Mark said.

"That was all ball!" Eva replied.

"Gee, tell that to my ass!"

"Eva," Noah said, "I need to talk to you for a second."

"Don't even try," Eva replied. "We saw your conversation with Bryan and Jessica."

"Ah, but you misunderstand. That conversation was part of a plot for me to work as a mole, to make sure they can't do anything. I want you to see this, keeping in mind, this is fake." Noah showed the picture of Mark cuddling Emma to Eva.

"Mark!" Eva called.

"Yeah?" Mark replied.

"I need you to look at this!" Mark walked over, and gasped at the photo.

"What the fuck is this?!"

"It's something that Bryan masterminded," Noah replied. "I created it, only to gain his trust so I could help you, but it was executed on Bryan's orders. This is probably the lowest move I've ever seen someone pull. I mean, I understand people doing this to win the game, but JUST to personally split you and Eva up? That's low, possibly even by Heather's standards!"

"BRYAN DID THIS?!" Mark said, his eye twitching. "Everyone… get… anything… sharp… out… of… here… I… think… this… is… going… to… be… bad."

"Oh, shit…" Eva said.

"RUN! Noah said. They ran out, as Mark melted down, and began destroying everything in sight.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Mark just found out Bryan did something really low."

"I'll try to calm him down," Eva said, going back in.

"FUCK YOU, BRYAN!" Mark yelled, breaking a pool stick.

"Chill!" Eva said, holding Mark by his shoulders. Mark breathed heavily for a bit, before calming down.

"OK, I'm good," Mark said. Eva put him down. "But dammit, Bryan, that was low!"

"You realize that YOU'RE MM, right?" Eva replied. "You can send him packing tonight!"

"You're right! We just need to win the Mark Remover."

"And if Bryan has his mark removed?"

"Then we send home the bitch instead of the son of a bitch. As for who it gets transferred to? Brady, I guess. Don't worry, I can personally guarantee that you will play in the Removal Battle. I'm going to tell the whole house about this shit."

"This is officially no longer a game move," Mark said in the confessional. "Previously, I might have just seen them as opponents I'd have to power through. Not anymore. This isn't like the battle with the Tripartite Alliance. These are enemies, now. THIS IS 100 PERCENT PERSONAL. It's no longer enough for me to win. I have to be the one to make them lose!"

"Mark seems to be getting worse than I was in season 1!" Eva said in the confessional. "Thing about him is that he doesn't like to go off, but when he does, it's worse than a Tsar Bomba! But after that, he's got a right to be mad."

In the living room…

All of the mansion dwellers, save for Bryan and Jessica, were gathered.

"Alright," Mark said, "I bet you're wondering why I asked all of you here."

"I thought this was the marking ceremony!" Liam said.

"That's tomorrow," Kitty replied.

"Anyway," Mark said, "I want everyone to look at this!" Mark held up the fake photo of him cuddling Emma.

"What did you do, Emma?!" Junior said.

"Nothing!" Emma replied.

"Emma is right," Mark said. "This photo is a fake. This photo was created for the sole purpose of splitting me and Eva up. Noah was the creator, but he was doing it to bust Bryan and Jessica's plots. BRYAN created this piece of shit."

"WHAT?!" everyone replied.

"I was informed of this by Noah, who showed the photo to Eva, before explaining what it was. This is probably the lowest blow ever leveraged in the history of Big House, and possibly Total Drama."

"That is fucked up!" Jose said.

"Even I have to take your side!" Brady added.

"Let me make this clear: I WILL mark Bryan and Jessica tomorrow. I hope you will all eject Bryan, because this is…" Mark shook his head, breathing heavily. "I don't know what to say. This is just wrong."

"That's just low!" Kitty said.

"What the fuck was that?!" Kelly questioned.

"I know," Eva said.

"That's all. I'll see you at the marking ceremony tomorrow," Mark said.

"I did NOT think what I did would end in this!" Jose said in the confessional. "Eva, Mark, I offer my sincerest apologies for any stress you experienced because of my suggestion to Jessica and Bryan. At least this keeps the target off of me. And right now, keeping the target off of myself is my main goal. I'm the brother of Alejandro, so I could be screwed if I'm not careful."

"I can't believe it worked!" Noah said in the confessional. "Now, Bryan is going to be ejected, and I'm gonna win $10,000! Plus, Mark's all distracted with getting rid of Bryan and Jessica, letting me right in!"

"That's low," Brady said in the confessional. "That's lower than anything the original Tripartite Alliance has ever done. But I need Jessica and Bryan's votes, so hopefully, I can get Bryan unmarked, and Mark will mark Noah, and he can go home. I think I can defend Jessica."

Later…

"Hey, everyone," Mark called, in a downer voice, "it's time for the Marking Ceremony."

In the dining room...

"This is the Marking Ceremony," Mark said. "As Mansion Master, it is my responsibility to mark 2 mansion dwellers for ejection. Tonight, I will NOT be handing out cheese sandwiches, which is what I will normally do. If you can't eat cheese and I'm MM in the future, by the way, talk to me, and I'll give you something else. But tonight, I'm not in the mood to make sandwiches. And you know why? Because those 2 bitches that have the fucking nerve to call themselves my parents had the nerve to tell Eva multiple lies. Lies that put our relationship in jeopardy. And I cannot tolerate this sort of shit. From anyone. I make no exceptions to anyone, including Bryan and Jessica. So, that brings me to the people I have marked. I'm sure this will surprise no one." Mark held up the pictures of Bryan and Jessica. Bryan's picture was marked with an X, and his face scratched out, and Jessica's picture was marked with devil horns, and the words "GET OUT." "Do you know why you two are marked? Because you have no loyalty. You have turned on me, your own son." Mark turned much more angry. "YOU FUCKED WITH MY LOVE LIFE. YOU GAVE EVA INFORMATION THAT WAS FALSE AND LED HER TO POTENTIALLY BELIEVE I WAS DISLOYAL! AND WHY? BECAUSE OF SOME SHIT THAT HAPPENED 3 FUCKING YEARS AGO?!" He swiped his arm to the side, sending some glasses crashing into the wall. "I'VE FUCKING HAD IT WITH THE BOTH OF YOU, AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN OUTSIDE OF THIS MANSION! FOR THAT REASON, THESE MARKS ARE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT PERSONAL, AND I HOPE YOU GET IN A FUCKING CAR CRASH ON YOUR WAY HOME!" Mark tore both their pictures in half, shredding them with his bare hands, before picking up his marker, and circling their faces on the wall multiple times, and scratching out Bryan's face. "THIS IS OVER! EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Woah, calm down, man!" DJ said.

"What's up?!" Eva said, putting her hand on his back. Mark breathed heavily, as Jessica and Bryan left the room in a rush.

"OK, woah," Mark said. "That was intense."

"No shit!" Eva remarked.

"Mark, please come to the confessional," the PA said.

"You're not ready to talk to producers, aren't you?" Eva said.

"No, I'm not," Mark said. "I just need to cool off." He began tearing up. "I just can't believe they'd do that!"

"Neither can I. That was low."

"Did… did you think it could be true, even for a second?"

"In the first instant, yes. I mean, you're a jock! But I know you're a good jock, too. You're better than to just cheat on me like that, and I know that!" She kissed Mark on the lips. "I'll go deal with the producers for you."

"Thanks. Just try to get them to not talk to me. I don't want to talk to them about the freakout. Not now. I may be willing to talk later, but not now. I need to lay down." Mark laid down on a couch, as Eva walked off.

In the confessional…

"What are you doing here?" a producer asked, as Eva walked in.

"Look, Mark won't be talking to you," Eva said. "I'm here as his proxy. He just needs to lie down, not be confronted about it. I promise you, this is for the best."

"It may well be, come to think of it. If he wants to be left alone for now, I'll permit him to do so. Just tell him he owes us $500 for the stuff he broke. Not like he'll have a problem paying that much."

"I think it's for the best that I wait to say anything, OK?"

"That's OK. We were going to try to calm him down. Legal doesn't want this to escalate any further, alright? Also, when he's ready to talk, we want to ask him a few questions. You know, for footage?"

"Ah, of course. I'm sure he'll be ready to talk soon. But until then, if you want to talk to him, don't. Go through me. For your own sake, and his."

"We will. Thanks." Eva left.

In the living room…

"I got them off you back for you," Eva said.

"Thanks," Mark said. "Ugh. This is bad."

In the red bedroom, with Junior, Dwayne, and Kelly…

"Well, this is going to be a harsh one," Junior said.

"I'm not even sure Bryan and Jessica like Mark anymore!" Kelly said.

"Eh, they're just fighting," Dwayne said. "They'll be fine soon. I know me and Junior have fought before!"

"I don't think this is going to be one they can just recover from," Junior said. "I mean, none of our disagreements have gotten this far. Did you see how mad Mark got?"

"Oh, you've refused to talk-"

"HE DESTROYED A POOL CUE AND TRASHED THE ENTIRE REC ROOM. Even if he can forgive, he probably can't forget."

"It's probably nothing! He'll be back to normal soon!"

"I really gotta say," Kelly said, "this isn't looking good for their relationship. If any of us win the Remover, we remove Jessica's mark, and vote for whoever the mark gets transferred to. Maybe we can repair the relationship. But really, that meltdown… none of Taylor's tantrums ever got to that extent. This is bad."

"But say Mark or Eva wins the Remover," Junior said. "They won't remove a mark! Who do we vote for?"

"I guess we vote for Bryan," Dwayne said. "I gotta say, that was low."

In the tropical bedroom, with Bryan and Jessica…

"I can't believe Mark did that!" Bryan said.

"He has no loyalty!" Jessica replied.

"But how do we get the other person ejected?"

"If we're going to stay in, we need to make it look like it was Noah's idea to make the picture, not yours, and that he turned on Mark. Even if you authorized it, they'll go after Noah for masterminding it!"

"That makes sense! Noah wants to take out Mark, because he knows that Mark is a powerful manipulator! He's smart enough to create this sort of plot, and frame you!"

"But Mark trusts Noah."

"We trick DJ into thinking otherwise. DJ usually doesn't lie."

"I'll go talk to him."

"Nice, Jess. Good luck!"

In the casino bedroom…

Jessica knocked on the door. She was permitted in by Jose, finding him and Brady in the room.

"Where's DJ?" Jessica asked.

"He's getting some food," Brady replied.

"Well, look," Jessica said, "we need to make Mark think that Noah masterminded the photo, not Bryan. Mark won't trust any of us, so we need to get DJ to actually think that. DJ trusts us, and DJ never lies!"

"That's genius!" Brady said. "Eva is going down!" As he said this, DJ walked in.

"Hey, DJ," Jose said, looking sad.

"What's wrong, Jose?" DJ replied.

"It's just that… that Noah's going to get rid of all of us!" Jose replied.

"What's going on?"

"Noah framed Bryan for that fake photo everyone's all losing their minds over," Brady explained.

"What?!" DJ exclaimed.

"I know; that's REALLY low."

"Look," Jessica said, "you're the only one of us that Mark trusts. You need to tell him."

"Alright, then."

In the MM bedroom…

DJ knocked on the door. Eva let him in, as mark was still laying on the bed.

"What do YOU want?" Mark asked.

"Look, I know you're mad at Bryan," DJ said, "but he's not the guy to be mad at. You've got worse problems from Noah."

"What? No! Noah's one of our closest allies!"

"That's what you think. Turns out, he framed Bryan for making that photo!"

"What? That can't be right!"

"Play along," Eva mouthed to Mark. DJ didn't notice.

"I know you don't want to believe it," DJ said, "but Noah's playing all of us!"

"I… just… wow," Mark said. "That's insane."

"Don't worry. If you mark Noah later on, I'll vote for him. I intend to use the Remover on Bryan."

"OK, cool. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"See ya." DJ walked out.

"Do you believe him?" Eva asked.

"What? No!" Mark replied. "Noah's not ruthless enough to do that!"

"And if he is?"

"Emma would have figured out, I'm sure. I'm going to talk to Emma."

In the blue bedroom, with Kitty, Liam, Noah, and Emma…

Mark knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kitty called. Mark walked in, and sat down on a couch.

"What's up?" Liam asked.

"OK, crazy story," Mark said, "DJ just came into the MM bedroom, and told me that Noah framed Bryan for that photo! Is this true?"

"What? Noah would never do that!" Emma said.

"But DJ never lies!" Liam argued.

"I don't think he lied," Mark said, "but I bet he was lied to. After all, he was one of the pawns in the first attempt to backdoor Eva. In any case, I'm not too angry about this, because this is a legitimate game move. He's trying to save himself."

"And the photo itself?" Emma questioned.

"NOT a legitimate game move. That would not have helped him in any way, shape, or form; it was purely for his personal goal of splitting me and Eva up. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that if it really was Noah, he wouldn't have used Emma. He would have probably used a girl not even in the game."

"Well, wouldn't he have colluded with Emma, and used her?" Liam interjected. "He'd think you'd think that."

"So, you're saying that Noah did it?" Mark asked.

"No. I'm saying, your logic is flawed."

"Well, you don't have to tell him that!" Kitty said.

"Hey, he goes after himself, too. I'm trying to convince him I'm not a threat."

"Don't worry, Brady's the secondary target," Mark replied. "You are not a threat, as far as I'm concerned. At least, not yet."

"What do you mean, not yet?"

"It's sort of a reverse version of eliminated from the race. You're the strongest of everyone left, and I've got no reason to keep you around or get rid of someone else over you? I'm targeting you! Simple, no?"

"That makes sense," Noah said. "It's the basic strategy of games like this, especially with no teams. It's up to you to figure out how to use this fact to your advantage."

"And I feel like I do a pretty good job of it."

"Which put the target on your back at first, but now, we've got other reasons to get rid of _other people_."

"Well, with that, I trust you guys. I don't know who actually bought this shit, but someone's targeting you, Noah. Or maybe it's part of another plan to get Emma ejected!"

"This Canada's Player thing might backfire on me…" Noah said in the confessional.

In the red bedroom, with Kelly, Dwayne, and Junior…

Brady knocked on the door, and Kelly let him in.

"Hey, Brady!" Junior said.

"Hey, guys," Brady said. "Well, I just found out what Noah did."

"What?"

"He framed Bryan for that photo Mark was all angry about."

"Noah? That ruthless?" Dwayne questioned.

"It was hard for me to believe. I bet he's trying to get Mark distracted with an obsession of ejecting Bryan."

"If this is true," Kelly said, "then this is probably one of the best game moves of all time! But how'd you find out?"

"Noah tried to get me in on his plan. But, I wouldn't play along with something so dirty."

"Why are you telling us this?" Dwayne questioned.

"To ensure that when Mark puts Noah up, you will vote for him."

"Ah. Well, we'll keep that in mind." Brady walked out, and soon, Eva walked in.

"What's up, Eva?" Junior asked.

"Someone's propagating a lie that Noah created the photo!" Eva said.

"Yeah, Brady just told us!" Kelly said.

"Well, Brady lied. Bryan's just trying to keep himself in the game. We talked to Emma, Noah, Liam, and Kitty, and frankly, if this sort of a thing was going to happen, there'd need to be collusion between Noah and Emma. This isn't like Noah."

"That's true," Junior said. "But why wouldn't Emma lie?"

"Well, why wouldn't Brady lie, either? Do you really want to trust the last remaining member of the Tripartite Alliance?"

"Hm…"

"And I bet Bryan or Jessica began this thing, in a last-ditch attempt to keep themselves in the game!"

"But didn't Noah frame Tobias for eliminating Mike in 60 Club?" Dwayne questioned.

"...Uh… Well, I don't think he'd go this far. After all, with Mike, he was actually trying to HELP a couple, with Mike getting flirted with by Kim and Anne Maria! He wouldn't try to blow me and Mark apart, I'm sure! In any case, we're calling this complete BS. If you manage to win the Mark Remover, I hope you'll at least NOT use it on Bryan, but it's best if you don't use it. Regardless, Brady would be the one to get the mark in a Mark Remover scenario."

"Well, we'll have to think about this."

Later…

"Hey everyone!" Mark called. "It's time to pick players for the Removal Battle!"

In the living room…

"Will the two bitches- I mean, mansion dwellers I have marked for ejection, come up to the front?" Mark asked. Bryan and Jessica came to the front "The MM and the 2 marked mansion dwellers will compete in the Removal Battle, plus 3 people, chosen by the MM and marked mansion dwellers. I'll pick first. I pick Eva."

"DJ," Jessica picked.

"Brady," Bryan picked.

"Then me, Eva, Bryan, Jessica, DJ, and Brady will compete in the Removal Battle," Mark said. "Typically, I'd say good luck, but Bryan, Jessica, you guys can fuck right off."

In the MM bedroom, with Mark and Eva…

"Listen," Mark said, "one of us needs to throw the battle to the other."

"Why?" Eva asked.

"So we've got a better shot of one of us winning the Remover! We need the Remover to be sure we can send home Jessica or Bryan!"

"That's true."

"Look, if there's an element that could have you helping me, I want you to take advantage, unless you'd be better with that advantage. We don't know what it is yet."

"So, you're saying we need to help each other?"

"Eh, call it a throw, so I'll look better on the strategy stats!" They laughed at that. "But do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Eva said, shaking Mark's hand.

Later...

The doorbell to the mansion rung. Everyone headed for the front. The front door was opened, and in stepped… Cody and Sierra.

"Hey, Cody and Sierra!" Mark said. He hugged both of them, as did Eva.

"Hey, guys!" Sierra said. "I'm pleased to announce that I am officially Sierra Anderson!" She flashed her marriage ring. Everyone else in the mansion applauded.

"Nice!" Bryan said.

"You two are adorable!" Kitty said.

"Yep, it worked," Mark said.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me realize my feelings," Cody said.

"Well, we know you're married," Mark said.

"Yeah, I've been seeing what's been going on on the other side of Bermuda Square," Cody said. "Jeez!"

"Not my fault Bryan and Jessica can't stand her."

"Amy and Sammy are going to like this…" Sierra said.

"Anyway," Mark said, "you're married. But why are you here?"

"To host the Removal Battle!" Sierra announced.

"Everyone, get dressed, and meet us in the backyard!" Cody added.

Everyone went to the backward, with 6 massive wedding cakes, a podium with the Mark Remover, and a puzzle area

"Welcome to the Big House Marriage!" Sierra said. "For one of the 6 of you, you're about to win the heart of this rag!" Sierra held up the Mark remover.

"Search through the wedding cake for parts of a ring," Cody said. "Once you find a part, bring it to the puzzle board to begin assembling your ring. The first person to assemble their ring will marry the Mark Remover!"

"Remove 'the' and 'Remover,' and you've got what I'm going to do after this game!" Eva said.

"Yeah!" Mark said, smiling at the thought of marrying Eva.

"Oh, you are NOT marrying HER!" Jessica said.

"Jess, you're gonna be marrying ejection if you don't shut the fuck up."

"But be warned!" Sierra said. "Some of the parts you'll find in your cake do not belong in the puzzle, and there are duplicate parts. Note that you cannot take pieces out of other people's puzzles. Who's ready to play _The BacheloRemover_?" They mansion dwellers cheered.

"Alright, hands on your tables!" Cody said. Everyone did so. "Go!" They charged into the wedding cakes, and began digging, before finding that it was cold.

"What is this, ice cream cake?!" Jessica questioned.

"Yes," Sierra replied. Mark began eating some of the cake, before finding his first piece. He put it on the puzzle board.

"My strategy here is to find 7 puzzle pieces before I try to solve," Mark said in the confessional. "I don't know how many pieces I have to find to solve it, but 7 seems like a good number right now. If I find any duplicates, I give them to Eva. If Eva finds any, she'll give them to me. Either one of us needs to win the remover, so we can send Bryan or Jessica out the door for sure."

"Mark with his first puzzle piece!" Cody announced. Jessica got a puzzle piece. "Jessica gets a puzzle piece!"

Eva found a puzzle piece, and gave it to Mark, as Mark found a 3rd puzzle piece. "Mark gets his 2nd piece from Eva, and finds his 3rd piece!" Sierra announced.

"Damn, they're working together!" Bryan said, before finding a puzzle piece. "Bryan gets his first piece!" Bryan ran back, and put the piece into the puzzle, before continuing his search. Jose and Brady got their prices, and Brady found 2 at once.

"Me and Jessica cannot let Mark or Eva win," Bryan said in the confessional, "or we're doomed. They want us gone more than anything."

The scene cut back, as Eva and Mark both found another puzzle peice, putting both on Mark's board, but Mark's was a duplicate, so it went on Eva's board. Jose found a piece. Jessica found a piece.

"Mark and Eva working together well!" Cody said. "Will it work?"

"Well, Brady just got his 3rd piece!" Sierra said. Mark then realized that he wasn't prohibited from taking pieces that weren't in other's puzzles, and Brady and Jessica were stacking their pieces on their board! He ran over, and stole their pieces, finding he had 7 unique pieces.

"Looks like Mark's going to try to work on his puzzle!" Cody announced.

"Wait, where's my piec-" Jessica began, before seeing Mark's grin. She ran to try to take her pieces back, but Mark was able to get in the final piece.

"Done!" Mark called.

"Mark thinks he has it…" Cody said, looking at his puzzle, "...and he does! Mark wins!"

"YEAH-HA-HA!" Mark yelled, jumping into the air, where Eva caught him, twirling him around.

"Congratulations, Mark," Sierra said, "you've won the Mark Remover!"

"Boo-yah!" Mark said in the confessional. "I'm MM, AND I have the Remover! Buh-bye, Bryan!" He grinned at the camera, with the light reflecting off his teeth. "Only problem is, this is my second Mark Remover win, so I might be seen as a physical threat. Well, my new mansion's almost done, so even if I get ejected, I get to go to my mansion, and never see Bryan or Jessica again!"

Later…

"Hey, everyone!" Mark called. "It's time for the Removal Ceremony!"

In the living room…

"This is the Removal Ceremony," Mark said. "I have marked Bryan and Jessica for eviction, but since I have won the Mark Remover, I have the power to remove one of their marks, and force myself to pick someone to transfer the mark to. Recently, I have heard rumors that the photo I showed everyone was actually Noah's plan, not Bryan's. However, I have talked to people in this house, and I do not believe this is the case. Quite simply, this seems like something Noah wouldn't do. As such, I have decided…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...NOT to use the Mark Remover. This concludes this Removal Ceremony." Mark put the Mark Remover back in the box.

"Is there even anything to talk about?" Junior said in the confessional. "This is basically over. Bryan's going to be ejected, and the next MM battle may well be won by Eva or Jessica."

In the dining room…

"Hey, DJ," Brady said.

"Yeah?" DJ replied.

"Remember what I told you about Noah?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"It was a lie. I wanted you to propagate the lie to get Noah ejected. But I'm telling you it's a lie now, so we can get rid of Bryan by a unanimous vote, and mess with Mark's head. Just don't tell anyone else."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because if you do, that would be suicide for your game! You told Mark, so he'll trace it back to you, and get you ejected! After all, he sees you as a threat."

"Hm…"

Later…

"With the Mark Remover unused," Amy said, "it's Bryan and Jessica marked. The question is, who will the house see as the one that they need to get rid of more? Will it be Bryan, for the photo he used to try to turn Eva against Mark but possibly framed? Or will Jessica be seen as a physical threat? It's time for the live ejection."

In the living room…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers," Amy said.

"Hi, Amy," the Mansion Dwellers replied.

"In just a few moments, you will be voting to eject the 2 people marked for ejection: Bryan and Jessica. Bryan, Jessica, since you've been marked for ejection, you do not vote, and Mark, as Mansion Master, you are also not allowed to vote. For the rest of you, you will vote to eject either Bryan or Jessica in the confessional. Eva, you're up first." Eva walked to the confessional. "Eva's aligned with Mark, and doesn't believe that Noah made the photo, so her vote shouldn't be in question." Eva walked into the confessional. "Hello, Eva."

"Hi, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"BRYAN. BRYAN. BRYAN. BRYAN. BRYAN. BRYAN. That bitch needs to get the fuck out!" There was some laughter from the crowd.

"Thank you." Eva walked out. "Bryan tried to frame Noah. Will Noah's vote reflect this?" Noah walked into the confessional. "Hello, Noah."

"Hello, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Bryan."

"Thank you." Noah walked out. "Emma will likely vote along the same lines as Noah. Let's find out." Emma walked in. "Hello, Emma."

"Hi, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Bryan."

"Thank you." Emma walked out. "Liam's the next to vote. Will the Quad Alliance still vote as a bloc?" Liam walked in. "Hello, Liam."

"Wassup, Amy?"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Bryan. That was a low blow, dude."

"Thank you." Liam walked out. "Kitty doesn't seem to like Bryan either, but will she think that Jessica needs to go more?" Kitty walked in. "Hello, Kitty."

"Hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Bryan. That was too far, man."

"Thank you." Kitty walked out. "Kelly's vote might not matter, because Junior will probably vote for Bryan. Her and Dwayne are the most uncertian votes. Let's see what she does." Kelly walked in. "Hello, Kelly."

"Hi, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Bryan. I know what he's up to, but trying to frame Noah after THAT? That was WAY too far. I'm going to be happy to see him go."

"Thank you." Kelly walked out. "It's official. With 6 votes to eject, Bryan will be ejected from the mansion, but let's see where the other votes fall." Dwayne walked in. "Hello, Dwayne."

"Hi there, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Bryan."

"Thank you." Dwayne walked out. "Junior relates with Mark, and seems to be one of his more loyal allies, and seems to have serious problems with Bryan for his actions. Let's see what he does." Junior walked in. "Hello, Junior."

"Hello, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Bryan."

"Thank you." Junior walked out. "Jose helped spread the rumor that Noah framed Bryan, but will he be on board with Brady's plan to have a unanimous vote? Or, will he hope DJ goes along with it, in an attempt to ruin DJ?" Jose walked in. "Hello, Jose."

"Hi, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"While I am in an alliance with him, and tried to protect him, I cannot honor such a low blow by Bryan. As such, I vote to eject Bryan."

"Thank you." Jose walked out. "DJ was told by Brady to vote for Bryan, and that the rumors were a lie. What will DJ do?" DJ walked in. "Hello, DJ."

"Hi, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Bryan."

"Thank you." DJ walked out. "Our final vote of the night is Brady. He wants a unanimous vote against Bryan to mess with Mark, but perhaps he has a more diabolical plan in the works?" Brady walked in. "Hello, Brady."

"Hi, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Bryan. He's useless."

"Thank you." Brady walked out. "So, by a unanimous 11-0 vote, Bryan is going to be ejected. Let's tell the mansion dwellers."

In the living room…

"Mansion dwellers," Amy said, "the votes are in. When I announce the decision, the ejected mansion dweller will have only a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather their stuff, and exit the mansion. By a vote…

…

...of 11 to 0…" As she said this, Bryan got up, grabbed his stuff, and began walking out, causing some laughter in the crowd.

…

...the ejected mansion dweller is…

…

…

...Bryan. Please continue doing what you were doing and leave the mansion!" There was some laughter. Bryan and Jessica hugged one last time, and Mark and Eva both flipped him off, and everyone else gave Bryan the cold shoulder, as Bryan left.

"Well, bye," Bryan said. No one gave any response, just staring at him, for a bit.

"You won't be missed, asshole," Mark said. Bryan looked down, and walked out.

The crowd booed Bryan, as he walked onto the stage.

"Gee, look at all my fans!" Bryan said, sarcastically.

"OK," Amy said, "even by my standards, that was low. Why did you do it?"

"I had to save Mark! I had to warn him what he was in for!"

"But was making a fake photo really necessary?"

"It was the last thing I had left to liberate Mark. I mean, he'd have to liberate himself. I just had to convince him that it was his best move."

"How does it feel, knowing that your own son was the cause for your ejection?"

"It sucks. I mean, I loved him for all those years, and this is how he repays me?!"

"And what about the rumor of Noah framing you?"

"That was a gameplay move. I had to do that in a last-ditch effort to keep myself in the mansion. I knew I couldn't beat Mark and Eva in the Removal Battle, so I had to convince everyone else get rid of Noah, so me and Jessica could stay in."

"Well, in the event you were ejected, your fellow mansion dwellers taped some goodbye messages. Let's watch."

"Hey, Bryan," Jessica said. "If you're seeing this, Mark's gone rogue, and it's you who has gone down for it. I may soon follow, if Eva gets MM any time soon. I'm sorry."

"Look, man," Noah said, "you played dirty. What you did was far too low for me to take it, and clearly, that applied to Mark as well. You need to learn how to win at reality TV."

"Hey, man," Eva said, "I get that you don't like me. I'm sorry that you never gave me a chance, and that Mark was so cold. I mean, your attempts didn't really make me happy, but I promise you, I was on both your side and Mark's side. But you pushed it too far. I honestly thought we could go to the final 4, and repeat what Bermuda Square did. I'm sorry it went down like this."

"Fuck you," Mark said. "You fucked up, man, and you went way too far with the photo. I thought you'd be a good person, that you'd be nice for ONE MONTH, even ONE DAY, but I guess I was wrong. I hope you realize how much you've hurt me and Eva. I'd normally say something good to you, but this time… I… I can't do that. You and Jessica broke my heart in ways Eva never could. Please do not attempt to reestablish contact with me, I don't want to see you again. I'm sorry that this is how it had to be, but you brought this upon yourself. I hope you understand that." Bryan looked down in shame, seeing the last message, before tearing up.

"You OK?" Sammy asked.

"No…" Bryan replied.

"Come on, man," Vladimir said, "let it out."

"HE'S A BITCH!" someone yelled.

"You wanna go home now?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah," Bryan replied.

"Well, I'll see you, and the rest of the ejected mansion dwellers, back here for the finale." Bryan got up, and was walked off by Vladimir.

"13 Mansion Dwellers left!" Sammy said. "Who will crack next? Will Mark and Jessica ever get along? Will anyone be able to take control of the game? Will the MM stay in the original Bermuda Square? And what will Noah's next task be? Your options are:

A: Convince the other Mansion Dwellers that _the photo_ was real.

B: Prank a random Mansion Dweller

C: Deface the photos of 2 Mansion Dwellers on the wall with duct tape

D: Convince a random Mansion Dweller that their ally intends to backstab them.

Cast your votes, Canada. And check back next time, right here, on Big House!"


	5. E4: I Played Quads in High School

"Welcome back!" Sammy said. "The war between Mark and Eva and Bryan and Jessica has officially begun!"

"Last time," Vladimir said, "Mark was MM, and he put up Bryan and Jessica. Bryan circulated a fake photo of Mark snuggling Emma to get Eva ticked, but failed."

"Then, he tried to convince the Mansion Dwellers that it was Noah's fault," Amy said, "but no one believed him but DJ, until Jose told DJ it was a lie. In a unanimous 11 to 0 vote, Bryan was sent packing."

"It's Jessica versus Eva in the next MM battle!" Sammy added. "Or, will it be someone else entirely? Find out, right now, on Big House!" The theme song played.

"Let's see how Mark and Eva are dealing," Sammy said. "With Bryan out, they're probably happy."

In the MM bedroom…

Mark still looked sad.

"What's wrong, Mark?" Eva asked.

"Ugh..." Mark said, "I still feel bad about having to do this. I mean, yeah, he went too far, but still. My own parents hate you, and I don't know where to go from here. I just feel like they've turned on me, and I'm scared you might do the same thing."

"Why would I ever turn on you?"

"Because I turned on my parents?"

"You never turned on them. You're not a traitor for going against those that oppress you. They turned their backs on you and me, so you had every right to get Bryan ejected. In fact, you had a duty to throw him off of you. You've done nothing wrong, and I'd never leave you! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! I love you, Mark, and I always will. I know that. When we make it out of here, we will have gone through the ultimate test of our relationship. And I know we'll stay together."

"Thanks… that really helps. I mean, all this is what I was afraid of when my parents came into the mansion. I mean, they wouldn't have dared say anything when you were MM, but I bet they were looking for ways to split us up, even then. Then, I was scared you'd think I was a traitor."

"Hey, once your parents are out of the mansion, our mansion from 60 Club will be done, and we can go home, and forget this ever happened."

"Psh, I ain't giving up until I'm dragged out that door!"

"That's the Mark I know!" She playfully punched him in the arm.

This is going _muy bien_ ," Jose said in the confessional. "Mark and Eva's heads are out of the game, and they're obsessed with eliminating Bryan and Jessica! Next up? The sisters and their boyfriends." He laughed maniacally. "And if I have to, I'll throw Brady under the bus. The trick will be making it harder for Mark and Eva to eject Jessica, so they'll be out of the game, and unable to figure out that I'm behind all of this."

In the green bedroom, with Emma, Kitty, Liam, and Noah…

Jose knocked on the door to the green bedroom, and Liam let him in.

"What is it, Jose?" Emma asked.

"You know," Jose said, "you need to think about who's your real threats in this house. Jessica? Not a threat. But Mark and Eva…"

"Well yeah," Liam said, "but they're still our friends. We're holding out until the final 6."

"Do your really want to do that? Just get rid of one of them, and take the other to the final 5. That way, you don't risk them both continually becoming MM."

"But we still want to get rid of Jessica," Kitty said. "Mark's having to deal with her, with his game, and probably a lot of other stuff. You think maybe he's taken too much?"

"This is MARK," Emma said. "He can take a lot."

"This is more than he ever took in 60 Club," Kitty said.

"But he's not going to be setting anyone up," Noah noted. "Everyone but DJ and Jose are taken, and I've got no reason to think either of you are gay, or bi."

"Yeah, I'm straight," Jose said. "Mark's got no matchmaking left, which is both good, since everyone here can find love, and bad, because we won't see any new love. Of course, that's his main weapon, gone."

"No, it's just replaced," Emma remarked. "E V A. She's got a pretty good shot at winning the next MM battle, especially if it's endurance."

"But you've got a pretty good shot against her!" Noah said. "Look, here's the plan: if we win MM, we mark Eva and Jessica, with Eva as a pawn. If Eva is removed, Mark gets marked, and if Jessica is removed, mmm… Brady gets marked. Then, all but one of us votes for Eva or Mark, and we frame Dwayne, Kelly, and Junior!"

"That could get Mark and Eva out of the house," Emma said. "But what if Junior, Kelly, and Dwayne actually vote to eject Mark or Eva? Then, Mark and Eva will know something's up, and we'll get marked alongside Jessica!"

"Or, you could vote for Jessica or Brady, and convince Junior, Dwayne, and Kelly to vote for Mark or Eva!" Liam said.

"Won't work," Jose said. "Junior and Mark are too close. Just focus on winning MM, then we can decide how this will work. And if it comes down to you guys and Jessica, throw it to Jessica, but don't make it apparent. Then, Mark and Eva will probably get marked, and you can get rid of one of them with no blood on your hands."

"I'm hoping for to get Mark and Eva out before jury," Jose said in the confessional. "Jessica will probably help them figure out what I did, and then, after their manipulation, bam! 3 votes against me! Even if just Mark or Eva makes jury, that's 2 votes against! But, I've also got to take out the Quad Alliance."

In the MM bedroom…

Jose knocked on the door, and Mark let him in.

"Hey, Jose," Mark said.

"Listen," Jose said, "Eva, you've got a great shot at winning MM this week, I think."

"Yeah," Eva replied.

"Well, if you win, you should consider a backdoor to get rid of Jessica. After all, she got the perfect shot in that MM battle. She could be a problem in battles later on."

"Then who goes up as pawns?" Eva asked.

"Probably Noah and Emma," Mark replied. "After all, they openly admitted to making an alliance with Kitty and Liam that would oppose us: the Quad Alliance."

"Or Emma and Liam. They're good at battles," Eva said. "Either way, they're not bad losses. Thanks, Jose."

"No problem," Jose replied.

"But what if you win MM?" Mark asked.

"You and Eva go up as pawns, in an attempt to backdoor Jessica. Just pick your allies for the removal battle, and I'll pick Emma." Jose walked out.

"So, who's actually getting marked?" Eva asked.

"Brady and Jessica," Mark replied. "And if they get removed, DJ gets marked, but we vote out Brady or Jessica. And if they're not removed, Jessica goes."

"Ah, that sounds good. I accept the proposal."

"Nail it, Eva. I can't compete, so it's up to YOU."

Later…

"Hey, everyone!" Mark called. "It's time for the MM battle!"

Outside…

There was a large wall, with 12 platforms, and handles.

"Welcome to today's MM battle!" Mark said. "As outgoing Mansion Master, I am not eligible to compete. But I've seen the rules, and I don't think I'd be very good at this one. In this battle, each of you will step onto a platform, and hold on as long as you can. Last person left on their platform will be the new Mansion Master. Who's ready to play _Stop Drop and Hold On_?" The Mansion Dwellers cheered. "Alright, all of you, onto a platform!" Everyone stepped onto a platform, and held on.

Eventually, they were sprayed with water, as the angle of the wall decreased, making it harder. The sudden jolt caught Dwayne off guard, and he fell.

"Dwayne's out!" Mark announced.

"Eh, winning MM wouldn't have done much for me anyway," Dwayne said in the confessional.

As time progresses, eventually, Noah lost his grip.

"Noah drops out," Mark said.

"Whatever," Noah said. "You got this, Emma!" Just a few seconds later, Kelly fell.

"I thought you were seeing that upper body trainer!" Mark joked.

"Oh, shut up!" Kelly replied, playfully punching Mark in the arm.

It took a bit, but eventually, Jose dropped out.

"And Jose is eliminated!" Mark said, excitedly.

"You're not even trying to hide that you're happy, aren't you?" Jose remarked.

"No, I am not," Mark replied.

"Jose falls," Mark said in the confessional, "and I'm like, 'thank you!' since he's slippery, and I'm pretty sure he's aligned with Jessica. Now, I just have to hope Eva wins MM, so we can backdoor Jessica. Or, at the very least, she outlasts Jessica."

"Come on, Eva…" Mark said. DJ was the next to fall. "And DJ is out! 8 of you left!"

"Dang. Sorry, guys," DJ said.

No one seemed to be moving for a while, but eventually, it was Kitty that fell.

"Sorry, Kitty, you're out," Mark said.

"You got this, big L!" Kitty called. Brady, Eva, and Junior fell at the same time.

"Brady, Eva, and Junior fall," Mark said. "It's down to Liam, Emma, and Jessica!"

"Alright," Jessica said, "here's the deal: you two go down, both of you, Kitty, and Noah are all safe from getting marked."

"Then who gets marked?" Emma asked.

"Mark and Eva."

"Don't do it! You don't know what she's up to!" Mark called.

"Oh, this happens all the time!" Liam replied.

"I promise you this," Eva said, "if me or Mark get removed, one of you is going up in our place."

"Oh, don't listen to them," Jessica said, "they're just trying to make sure I lose." Emma and Liam looked at each other, and nodded, before dropping out.

"Emma and Liam are out," Mark said, in a monotone voice, as Jessica jumped down, "which means, congratulations Jessica, you are the new MM." He unceremoniously handed Jessica the key, as Jessica began celebrating.

"I'm the new MM," Jessica said, "which means that there are going to be some changes around here. I can finally break up Mark and Eva, and maybe get Mark to take me back."

"This is going to be a disaster," Mark said in the confessional. "Jessica's MM, which means, me and Eva are probably getting marked. And now, the Quad Alliance is actually going after us! I'd at least like to make jury, so I can be in a house away from Bryan and Jessica until this game ends. I just want to minimize the time with me and Jessica in the same house. But if it comes down to me and Eva on the block, I want to go home, because I feel like Eva has a better shot of winning this than I do. Plus, Jessica can't try to split me and Eva up. Jessica won't have much to do with Eva, I don't think."

In the casino bedroom, with Jose, DJ, and Brady…

"You know," Brady said, "I think we've got other problems besides Mark and Eva."

"Like who?" DJ asked.

"The Quad Alliance. Emma, Noah, Liam, and Kitty. They're tough at challenges; heck, Jessica had to make a deal with Emma and Liam to win MM!"

"But we can't mark Emma and Liam," Jose said, "or we'll never be able to make a deal in the MM battles again!"

"We never said we wouldn't mark Noah and Kitty!" Brady noted.

"Actually, she did," DJ said.

"But we won't look like backstabbers!" Brady noted. "Only Jessica will! And she's already a backstabber for marking Mark when Alice got ejected! Look, Mark and Eva need to be backdoored. We don't know what's up for grabs in the Removal Battle; there could easily be some sort of bonus power available at this point! Like an Ultimate Mark Remover! I'm doomed if Mark or Eva wins that!"

"So, how do we convince her to mark Emma and Liam?" DJ asked.

"Make her think they're going up as pawns to eliminate Eva," Jose replied. "After all, they want to get rid of Eva anyway."

In the MM bedroom…

Brady walked in. "Yo, Jessica."

"Yeah?" Jessica replied.

"I think you need to backdoor Eva this week."

"We don't have the votes. That's not an option."

"You may not have the votes, but I know who does. Do you know about the Quad Alliance?"

"Who?"

"Emma, Liam, Noah, and Emma. You made a deal with them in the MM battle."

"But they're aligned with Mark!"

"Doesn't mean you can't mark them. Tell them they're going up as pawns, because you know you can eject Eva that way. Then, backdoor Eva! And if Mark or Eva finds the blocker again, backdoor Mark!"

"That just might work!"

In the red bedroom, with Noah, Emma, Liam, and Kitty…

Jessica knocked on the door, and Noah let her in.

"Hey, guys," Jessica said. "Hey, listen, I know I made a deal with you guys not to mark you, but I've been talking to my alliance, and, well, we've decided that we need to backdoor Eva. That will involve marking 2 of you as pawns."

"Why us?" Kitty asked.

"Because otherwise, I don't have the votes. So, who wants to go up?" No one moved, until Liam raised his hand.

"Eh, I'm pretty well liked."

"And the other pawn?"

"I'm not letting my baby Liam go down just yet!" Kitty said.

"So, Liam and Kitty. Remember: you are going up as PAWNS ONLY."

Later…

"Noah, please come to the confessional," the PA announced. Noah gave Emma a peck on the cheek before walking off.

In the confessional…

Noah saw an envelope, with a maple leaf on it. "Alright, Canada," Noah said, "let's see what you've got for me this time. " _Hello, Noah. Good work on completing your first task. Now, let's try to win another $10,000. This week, you must deface the faces of 2 people on the wall still in the game with duct tape. You will find a roll of duct tape in here. Be sure to be secretive, so as not to reveal your status as Canada's player! Do this without being detected, and you will win another $10,000._ Well, this is probably my most fun task yet! Thanks, guys!"

In the tropical bedroom, with Mark and Eva…

Noah knocked on the door, and Mark let him in.

"Hey, guys," Noah said. "Look, Liam and Kitty are getting marked, because Jessica wants to backdoor Eva."

"So, she's trying again?"

"Seems that way. I'll talk to you guys later." Noah walked out.

"If only we had a diamond Mark Remover…"

That night…

Noah got up in the middle of the night, and took his duct tape out of his pocket, wearing a robe. Being sure not to wake anyone up, he carefully made his way out of the bedroom, making his way to the dining room. He found a small light, allowing him to see what he was doing, without emitting too much light. He snickered to himself a bit, as he defaced Jessica and Jose's faces. He then sneaked back to bed.

That morning…

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Jessica exclaimed, waking everyone up.

"Shit, how early is it?!" Eva questioned.

"5 in the morning," Mark replied. "Yes, Jessica really is an asshole."

In the dining room…

"What the fuck is going on?!" Emma demanded. She then glanced at the wall, seeing Jessica and Jose's faces defaced. Mark and Eva chuckled a bit, seeing Jessica's face defaced."

"This isn't funny…" Jessica replied. "I want to know who did this." No one moved. "I was expecting that."

"Figures that you woke us up at 5 in the morning…" Mark added.

Later…

"Hey, everyone," Jessica called, "it's time for the marking ceremony."

In the dining room…

"This is the marking ceremony," Jessica said. "As Mansion Master, it is my responsibility to mark 2 Mansion Dwellers for ejection." She held up Kitty's photo, which was circled, and Liam's photo, which was also circled. "As I said earlier, Kitty, Liam, I am only putting you two up as pawns. This concludes this marking ceremony."

"Getting marked," Kitty said in the confessional, "I already know I'm going to pick Emma to play, unless Liam does that for me. I can't risk Mark or Eva winning the remover and not using it, or the Quad Alliance will take a hit; it could be me!"

"So, me and my baby Kitty are pawns," Liam said in the confessional. "I get a bad feeling about this whole thing. I mean, I'm told I'm a pawn, but I just… I mean, I don't know. I feel like she's doing some sort of secret collusion or something. So, I mean, I've got no intel, and I don't want to go down like Kitty did in 60 Club."

"I want to take a hack at the Quad Alliance," Jose said in the confessional. "I don't think Mark and Eva are too much of a threat, at least, by comparison. Besides, I don't agree with Jessica wanting to split them up; I'm just playing along, and trying to cause chaos. I feel I have a better shot when this game is in chaos."

In the Casino bedroom…

Jose pulled a deck of cards out, before he noticed something. He stuck his hand in, and pulled out the blocker!

"Here we go…" Jose said.

In the tropical bedroom, with Mark and Eva…

Jose knocked on the door, and Mark let him in.

"What's up, Jose?" Mark asked.

"Listen," Jose said, "I don't want you or Eva to go home this week; I'm manipulating Jessica."

"Are you the one that got her to try to split me and Mark up?" Eva questioned.

"Unintentionally!" Jose replied. "Look, I'll admit: at the very start of the game, I WAS targeting you, but that is no longer true. In any case, you are not my targets: this week, Emma is. She could be a problem later on. I told Jessica to try to get closer to you, Mark, but I didn't intend for her to take it that way."

"How are we supposed to trust you?" Mark demaded.

"How about a gift?" Jose handed Mark the blocker!

"Great, but we won't get in the Removal Battle this way!"

"Here's the plan…"

Later…

Mark stormed out of the tropical bedroom.

"FINE, EVA!" Mark yelled. "See if I care!"

"Woah, what's up?!" Emma asked.

"Eva just dumped me!" Mark replied.

"What for?"

"Something about Jessica and Bryan. I'm going to talk to Jessica."

"Well, Mark and Eva broke up!" Emma said in the confessional. "That could completely flip the game upside down!"

"I think she bought it!" Mark said in the confessional. "That's right: another fake breakup, courtesy of Bermuda Square! Love ya, babe."

In the MM bedroom…

Mark knocked on the door, and Jessica let him in.

"Oh, what do you want now?" Jessica asked.

"Turns out, you was right!" Mark replied. "That bitch just dumped me!"

"I tried to warn you!"

"Look, mom, I'm sorry if I was mean to you before. I was blinded by what I thought was love, but no."

Jessica hugged Mark. "Oh, I'm happy that you're back!"

"Just pick me for the Removal Battle. If I win, I'll remove someone, and you can backdoor Eva."

"OK, then!"

"She fucking bought it!" Mark said in the confessional, laughing. "This sucker actually thinks something happened! And my mom, of all people! Not with a Brucker! That ain't how this shit works. Jess, you are going to go down as the dumbest contestant in the history of Big House!"

Later, in the dining room…

"Hey, dad," Junior said.

"Yeah?' Dwayne replied.

"Did ya hear what happened to Mark and Eva?"

"What?"

"They broke up! They actually broke up!"

"Woah! Bryan and Jessica pulled it off!"

"I guess Eva didn't want this sort of instability. But dang, they were doing so well!"

"Well, that's the way it goes sometimes, son."

"Oh, please! I'm gonna go hit on her!"

"Dude, can we talk?" Mark asked.

"You lost her, I've got full rights to hit on her, man," Junior replied.

"No, dude, it's about strategy. And I don't want to talk to your dad, 'cause he can't keep a secret."

"Alright."

In the living room…

"So, what's up?" Junior asked.

"Look, I need you to not say this to anyone," Mark said. "ESPECIALLY not Jessica."

"Is this about Eva?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry you lost her, but-"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Easily."

"OK, well, I'm gonna let you hit on her for the rest of the week, but, you gotta understand this: Eva and I aren't actually broken up. That's just what we want everyone in this house to believe."

"But doesn't that put Eva in the firing line?"

"She's got a blocker. We want to go after someone else."

"Who?"

"Emma. I'm hoping Jessica will mark her, so we can eject her. If she marks Noah, we'll eject Liam. He and Emma are battle warriors. Go ahead and use some bad pickup lines on Eva; if you're lucky, she might even form a short fake showmance with you!"

"Weren't you allied with Emma?"

"Yes, but I need to weaken the Quad Alliance, or me and Eva will have no shot at all. Look, man, this will help you as much as it will help me, so do both of us a favor, and don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Thanks, little guy."

"Hey, everyone," Jessica called, "it's time to pick players for the removal battle!"

In the living room…

"6 players will play in the removal battle," Jessica said, "the MM, the 2 marked mansion dwellers, and a player picked by each of those 3. I pick Mark."

"Noah," Liam picked.

"Emma," Kitty picked.

"So, me, Liam, Kitty, Mark, Noah, and Emma will play in the removal battle. Good luck to all of you."

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! THAT DUMBASS BITCH BOUGHT IT!" Jose said in the confessional. "Now, Mark is going to win the remover, Eva will get blocked, and Jessica will be a backstabber! The Quad Alliance will be weakened, and Jessica will be in another position entirely, leaving me gaps to squeeze through!"

"I can't believe it worked!" Eva said in the confessional. "Ha! Jessica really thinks we broke up!"

"We're like Romeo and Juliet," Marik said, "except that there's no second pair of parents. But unlike those two suckers, we are going to outwit, outplay, and outsmart Jessica right to a backdoor. Heck, if Eva's parents tried anything, I bet we could slam them down, too!"

In the tropical bedroom…

Mark and Eva walked in, looking angry, but as soon as the door was closed, Eva tackled Mark on the bed, and began kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"YES YES YES!" Mark exclaimed.

"If we get rid of Emma…" Eva said.

"Well, why would Jessica NOT put up Emma? We're not going to be options! And Noah? Not a threat at all!"

"Yeah! This is going to g all according to plan. Anyway, Junior MAY flirt with you. If he does, go along with it. He's in on the fake. Oh, and by the way: Junior needs a hit. Go ahead and give him a showmance for the week."

"Really? You want to go that far?!"

"Hey, that second part is just me looking out for a brotha. He be taking to role of Cody right now. Once we find him his match, that'll be Sierra, and Bermuda Square will be restored to its former glory! Almost."

"Nothing can quite replace those two," Eva said. "But that won't stop us from trying to make Bermuda Square a Square again."

"But can we keep the Bermuda part?"

"With Jessica? I think so."

In the living room…

"Hey, Eva!" Junior said.

"What up, little guy?" Eva replied, closing something she was writing in.

"Hey, didn't think you'd be the writing type!"

"I wasn't. Not until MARK (she said Mark's name one letter at a time) got me into it." She teared up.

"Hey, hey! It's OK!" Junior patted her on the back, comforting her. "Mark's an idiot. He's got no clue what love really is, girl. I mean, who but him would want to let a girl like you go?"

"What's so fucking great about me?"

"You're not like those other girls. You're strong, you can do all sorts of things, you're the most confident person I've ever seen. Who lifted a car with one hand in London during 60 Club?!"

"Hm, yeah…"

"You are quite possibly the strongest person on this planet. Heck, I bet you could go into space, and rip a black hole in half!" Eva chucked at that a bit, forcing a blush.

"Thanks, Junior." She gave him a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"I know, it looks bad," Eva said in the confessional, "but we need to keep the act up until we win MM!"

"So, I'm getting flirted with by the hottest girl on the show," Junior said in the confessional, "as part of some strategy?! I don't care if this ends in me getting backdoored; everything's coming up Dwayne Junior!"

Jessica walked in, on Junior flirting with Eva.

"I see she's getting over Mark pretty fast," Jessica mentioned.

"Well, who can resist me?" Junior mentioned, flexing his actually non-existent muscles, causing Eva to giggle. Jessica walked off, wordless.

"Junior's flirting with Eva," Mark said in the confessional. "In ANY OTHER SITUATION, I'd be ticked, especially with Jessica still in the house. But here, it works PERFECTLY for me!"

"Junior's working out well here," Eva said in the confessional. "But he's probably going to fail as bad as Cody did with Gwen. Mark's my Trent, but we can't get back together until we win MM, so we can get Jessica out of here."

On stage...

"Mark might have his shot to find Junior a real love interest!" Sammy said.

"That's right," Amy said, "someone from Total Drama or the Ridonculous Race will be entering the house!"

"It could be Anne Maria, LeShawna, Cody, Sierra, Jasmine, Shawn, Alejandro, Heather, Justin, Courtney, Gwen, Trent, Taylor, Kim, Tobias, or Dawn. These 16 people will compete in the Big House Swap challenge, where someone will be ejected from the mansion."

"But first," Vladimir said, "it's time for the Removal Battle! Let's go to the backyard, where Jessica, Kitty, Liam, Noah, Emma, and Mark are getting ready to compete."

The 6 people were in a courtroom, sitting on a jury bench, dressed in formal clothing.

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers," Vladimir said.

"Hi, Vladimir!" the Mansion Dwellers replied.

"Welcome to the removal battle. This is the Big Courthouse. We're going to deal with some cases of contestants guilty of some 'crimes' from Total Drama or the Ridonculous Race. Some crimes are big, some are small, and some are anywhere in between. I'll read the crime, and you need to identify which contestant was guilty of the crime. Get it right, and you will score a point. Here's how each round works: each round will have as many sections as needed. Each section will be 1 question in round 1, 2 in round 2, and so on. If multiple people have the lowest score, everyone else will advance, and another section will be played. If one person has the lowest score, they will be eliminated, and the next round will begin. The last person standing will win the Mark Remover. Who's ready to play _I Plead the Remover?"_ The Mansion Dwellers cheered. "Alright, question 1: Who is guilty of receiving indivdual immunity in the post-merge stage despite having neither won the challenge nor having used an idol?" Mark, Emma, Noah, and Liam put Cody, and Jessica and Kitty put Eva. "The correct answer is Cody. Mark gave his immunity to Cody in episode 31 of Total Drama 60 Club, so Mark should know this. He did. That ends the section. Mark, Emma, Noah, Liam, you advance. Jessica, Kitty, you'll need to play again."

"In this removal battle," Mark said, "I need to win to be assured safety. ESPECIALLY if Jessica figures out me and Eva faked the breakup."

"Question 2," Vladimir said, "Who is guilty of being the first contestant to use an immunity idol?" Jessica put Mark, and Kitty put Scott. "The correct answer is Scott. He used a Chris Head in episode 8 of Revenge of the Island, the first season any immunity idol was present. Mark was the first to use a CANCELLATION IDOL, in episode 23 of 60 Club, the same episode it was introduced. Sorry, Jessica, you've been eliminated. Please step down." Jessica got up, and stepped down.

"Jessica's out," Mark said, "which could either be really good, or really bad, for me. If Eva blocked herself, I wouldn't think she'd mark me this time. But, I need the remover for myself, just to be certain."

"Alright, round 2!" Vladimir said. "Question 1: Who is guilty of being dodging elimination after getting lost in the woods?" Noah, Emma, and Mark put Sadie, and Kitty and Liam put Katie. "That would be Sadie. Katie was voted out instead of her. Noah, Emma, and Mark score a point. Question 2: Who is guilty of having me eliminated by one vote over them?" Vladimir did not ask this in a bitter tone. Everyone put Mark. "The correct answer is Mark. Me and Courtney were voted out in a 6-7-11 vote, and Mark survived with 6 votes. Noah, Emma, Mark, you have 2 points. Kitty, Liam, you both have 1 point, which ties you for last. Noah, Emma, Mark, you advance. Kitty, Liam, you will play another section."

"Battle of the block!" Mark said.

"That was season 4!" Vladimir said, referencing the BOB twist in season 4 of Big House, which was something different entirely.

"Woulda been a lot different if we were playing by season 4 rules," Eva noted.

"True," Mark noted.

"Anyway," Vladimir said, "question 3: Who is guilty of bribing another contestant with a piece of cake to vote out Justin?" Kitty and Liam both put Heather. "The correct answer is Heather. She bribed Owen with a piece of cake to vote for Justin in episode 4 of Island. It was the first in a long line of eliminations she caused."

"Still not as good as me!" Mark said. "23 people have gone down because of me!"

"It's like you take pride in causing eliminations…" Jessica mentioned.

"I pride myself on being a game player."

"Before Mark gets all of us vote out," Vladimir said, "question 4: Who is guilty of tearing off Amy's left arm?" Kitty put Eva, and Liam put Mark. "The correct answer is Eva. She ripped off Amy's left arm in episode 12 of 60 Club, after Amy attacked her boyfriend, Mark." Jessica looked a little bitter. "Kitty, you have 4, but Liam, you have 3. Sorry, Liam, you've been eliminated. Step down."

"Well, I'm out," Liam said, "but I'm not worried. After all, any of the 4 people still there will go ahead and execute the plan to backdoor Eva. Even Mark! I did not think I'd ever be able to say that!"

"Round 3!" Vladimir announced. "Question 1: Who is guilty of asking his girlfriend to marry him?" Mark smiled, remembering that he was responsible for setting up Sierra and Cody, who were now married! Mark, Noah, Emma, and Kitty put Cody. "You all remember! On 3! 1, 2, 3,"

"CODY," everyone said at once.

"Episode 15 of 60 Club. I passed out from shock."

"Cutest moment ever!" Kitty said.

"Mmm-hmm," Mark said.

"Everyone got it right, everyone gets a point," Vladimir said. "Question 2: Who is guilty of breaking a dog statue in Paris?" Mark and Emma put Izzy, and Kitty and Noah put DJ. "The correct answer is Izzy. DJ broke the statue in Egypt, and tried to recover it in Paris, but it was Izzy that broke the statue. Mark and Emma got it right, and they score a point. Question 3: Who is guilty of receiving a vote from Chris?" Mark, Emma, and Noah put Scarlett, and Kitty put Owen. "The correct answer is Scarlett. She received a vote from Chris in episode 2 of 60 Club. That ends the section. Mark, Emma, you scored 3 points. Noah, you scored 2, and Kitty, you scored 1. Sorry, Kitty, you've been eliminated."

"Well, it's down to Noah, Emma, and Mark," Kitty said in the confessional. "They'll surely use the remover, and get Eva backdoored! As long as Eva doesn't have the blocker, we're golden."

"Round 4!" Vladimir said. "Question 1: Who is guilty of throwing challenges for their love interest?" Mark put Trent, Emma put Eva, and Noah put Mark. "The correct answer is Trent. Season 2. Not many people remember it anymore, I guess. Scott threw challenges to get his teammates eliminated, and Mark threw challenges to get his alliance voting power. Mark got it right, Mark scores a point."

"So, you're the Total Drama fan here?" Emma joked.

"Rivaled only by Sierra!" Mark replied. "But I'm more of a strategy guy."

"We've seen," Noah noted.

"Question 2," Vladimir said, "who is guilty of playing dumb for 6 seasons, only to lead a powerful alliance in 60 Club?" Mark, Noah, and Emma put Lindsay. "Correct answer is Lindsay. The infamous Tripartite Alliance. Everyone got it right, everyone gets a point. Question 3: Who is guilty of being eliminated with more votes against them than anyone ever had before?" Mark and Emma put Sugar, and Noah put Scarlett. "The correct answer is Sugar. She was eliminated in episode 4 of 60 Club with 22 votes against. Question 4: Who is guilty of charming women into doing whatever he wanted?" Mark, Emma, and Noah all put Alejandro. "The correct answer is Alejandro. Season 3, duh!" There was some laughter. "Everyone got it right, everyone gets a point. Let's see the points. Mark, you have 4 points. Emma, 3. Noah, 2. Sorry, Noah, you've been eliminated. Step down." Noah stepped down. "Round 5! Question 1: Who is guilty of being the first ever person to quit Total Drama?" Mark and Emma answered DJ. "Correct answer is DJ. Episode 9 of Action, he quit the game after Chef forced him to make an illegal alliance with him. You both got it right, you both score a point. Question 2: Who is guilty of shooting Scott with an arrow and hitting him with a boulder after he got their love interest voted out?" Mark and Emma both answered Zoey. "The correct answer is Zoey. Episode 11 of Revenge of the Island. Question 3: Who is guilty of rigging the votes, but not having their target eliminated?" Mark and Emma put Mike. "The correct answer is Mike, under control of Mal. Episode 8 of All Stars. You both got it right, you both score a point. Question 4: Who is guilty of forming the biggest alliance in Total Drama history at once?" Mark answered Tobias, and Emma answered Mark. "The correct answer is Tobias. Bermuda Square is the biggest throughout a season, but the Anti-Manipulator Alliance outnumbered them with 11 members at its peak. Mark got it right, Mark scores a point. Question 5: Who is guilty of rejoining the game, and then immediately being voted out?" Mark and Emma both answered Eva. "The correct answer is Eva. Episode 15 of Island. Let's look at the scores. Emma, you have 4, and Mark, you have 5, which means congratulations Mark, you win the Mark Remover!"

"YEAH-HA-HA!" Mark yelled, high-fiving everyone but Eva. Mark gave Eva a discreet thumbs up.

In the tropical bedroom…

Mark and Eva walked in, and Eva closed the door.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Eva said, tackling Mark onto the bed.

"You got that blocker?" Mark asked, before Eva could get his lips.

"Sure do!" She held it up.

"Jessica is going to PAY!" They began making out.

In the MM bedroom…

Jessica looked on her monitor, and gasped when she saw Mark and Eva making out.

"What is going on?!" Jessica questioned. Brady walked in, and gasped as he saw the sight.

"I think we might have been played…" Brady said.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

In the tropical bedroom…

Jessica knocked on the door, and Mark let her in.

"Yes?" Mark asked.

"I saw you and Eva making out," Jessica said. "I have a spy screen in the MM bedroom. You know that."

"Yes, I do. Shit, you saw it?"

"Yeah. So, you faked your breakup?"

"Not the first time," Eva mentioned. "Episode 23 of 60 Club."

"So, why'd you do it?" Jessica asked.

"For our game," Mark replied. "You see, Eva found the blocker, and I had to win the Removal Battle, to make sure I didn't go up. Do you know who the Quad Alliance is?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. You know that if I was marked against a Quad Alliance member, I would be doomed. 3 votes from the Quad Alliance, plus…" Mark counted on his fingers, "3 votes from DJ, Jose, and Brady, your allies who want me gone, and that's 6 votes. I'd only have the votes of Eva, Kelly, Junior, and Dwayne. That's a 6-4 vote, I'm gone. Same thing applies if Eva gets marked against a Quad Alliance member. Jose actually came up with the idea, wanting to level things out. But even with his vote, we had to pull the plan, because in the event of a 5-5 tie, we all know you'd eject Eva. No telling if you'd eject me before I pulled the plan, though, seeing as though you had the nerve to mark me against Alice."

"So, you tricked me?"

"That's right," Eva said. "And now, we're both safe."

"But I have an offer for you," Mark said. "You, unlike Bryan, haven't crossed the moral event horizon yet. Look, you've been around Eva for 4 weeks almost, and I'm sure you've seen something good. But why? Why did you do it?"

"It's because…" Jessica began, tearing up, "because Jose convinced me I had to 'liberate' you from Eva to get a closer relationship with you! That's all I wanted!"

"And you didn't just tell me that?"

"I was scared you'd get mad, for making me look weak in front of your girlfriend!"

"I'm the weak one as it is! Besides, ask DJ; having your mom around doesn't make you weak! I've already got a few state titles and 60 Club under my belt! Look, the only rease I had you keep your distance is so you wouldn't become overbearing! I've been scared that if I let you inch closer to me, you'd become more strict on me. Even you might not notice. I wouldn't take that. Especially with a girlfriend like Eva."

"I'll be the first to admit," Eva said, "I'm not exactly well-liked."

"The point is," Mark said, "I want to keep you at distance so you wouldn't even dream of being a helicopter mom. A reality TV star like me, who prides himself on being the strongest manipulator in the game, can't have that. But, if you can agree to keep your distance when I need you to, and to accept that I'm in love with Eva, maybe I can find it in my half frozen heart to let you be a little closer, and bring you to the end. I mean, you're my mom. I can't stay mad at you forever. And maybe, once it's over, I might find a way to take back Bryan."

"Really?"

"Really," Mark said. "But go ahead. Try to mark Eva. Then, mark Emma, and claim she got screwed. We'll eject Emma. I mean, she's a threat. Do we have a deal?" Mark held out his hand.

"Deal," Jessica replied, shaking Mark's hand.

"Don't let the rest of the mansion find out. We're going to 'get back together,' so the Quad Alliance won't know what hit them. We're allied, but it's like with the Anti-Manipulator Alliance in 60 Club."

"Do remember," Eva said, "just because we're taking you back, doesn't mean we trust you. We've got our eyes on you."

"And Eva will still come first," Mark said, "so don't expect me to save your game if putting myself or Eva in harm's way is the only way. And don't think you have any status above us; you're still half a step below the status Cody or Sierra would have if they were in the mansion."

"I understand," Jessica said.

"Good. Now, let's get this removal ceremony over with. And one last thing."

"Yeah?"

"I'm still going to call you Jessica."

"That's OK."

"I really meant all that stuff I said!" Mark, Eva, and Jessica said in the confessional. "While the trust has gone down, I really want to smooth things over with them. Hopefully, we can."

"One caveat about this alliance," Mark said in the confessional, "is that I'm going to use Jessica to make moves I don't want others to think I did. She just needs to throw the MM battles from here on out, because if she doesn't try to backdoor Eva, they'll know something's up. I do NOT need people knowing I've got the 3rd biggest physical threat in the house on my side, especially when I'm number 2!

Later…

"Hey, everyone!" Mark called, "it's time for the removal ceremony!"

In the living room…

"This is the removal ceremony," Mark said. "Jessica has marked Kitty and Liam for ejection, but I have won the mark remover, which allows me to remove the mark of either Kitty or Liam. Now, recently some… things I'd rather not discuss have occured in the mansion, involving myself and Eva. I am aware of a plot by Jessica to backdoor Eva. Given these facts, I have decided…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...to use the remover on Liam." Mark wiped Liam's mark off the wall. "Jessica, since I have removed one of your marks, you must transfer it to someone else."

"Well, as Mark said," Jessica said, "Eva has broken his heart. I can't have this in this mansion. So, I will transfer the mark to Eva."

"I don't think you will."

"Why?"

"This." Eva pulled out the blocker!

 _To be continued..._


	6. E5: You Darn Kids Get Out Of My Mansion!

"Welcome back!" Sammy said. "We left you last time, announcing that there would be a new Total Drama contestant entering the mansion, and with Mark using the mark remover on Liam, Eva using her blocker, and Emma being marked next to Kitty."

"It's the Big House swap and ejection," Vladimir said, "as TWO mansion dwellers will be ejected tonight!"

"Let's pick back up where we left you off," Amy said.

In the living room…

"This is the removal ceremony," Mark said. "Jessica has marked Kitty and Liam for ejection, but I have won the mark remover, which allows me to remove the mark of either Kitty or Liam. Now, recently some… things I'd rather not discuss have occured in the mansion, involving myself and Eva. I am aware of a plot by Jessica to backdoor Eva. Given these facts, I have decided…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...to use the remover on Liam." Mark wiped Liam's mark off the wall. "Jessica, since I have removed one of your marks, you must transfer it to someone else."

"Well, as Mark said," Jessica said, "Eva has broken his heart. I can't have this in this mansion. So, I will transfer the mark to Eva."

"I don't think you will."

"Why?"

"This." Eva pulled out the blocker! "This is the blocker. It allows me to stop the MM from marking anyone for ejection. I have decided to use it on myself, so I cannot be marked. Jessica, you must pick a new person to mark for ejection."

"Woah…" Junior said, acting surprised.

"Dammit," Mark said, trying to hide a smirk.

Jessica hesitated for a bit, looking over who could be marked, but in truth, she had already made her choice.

"Sorry, Emma," Jessica said, "you got screwed." Jessica circled Emma's face.

"That concludes this marking ceremony," Mark said, putting the rag away.

"Damn, we got duped!" Liam said.

"This is really bad for me," Emma said in the confessional. "I'm probably a threat, which means that I'm probably in the hot seat right now. And worse, I have to go against my sister!"

"So it's me and Emma getting marked," Kitty said in the confessional. "Really, it depends on if they want to eliminate the physical threat, Emma, or the popularity threat, me. Of course, that's not to say people don't like Emma, too! I'm just more fun!"

In the blue bedroom, with Noah, Emma, Kitty, and Emma…

"Well, this is just great," Noah said.

"I'm so sorry about this, sis," Kitty said.

"It's not your fault," Emma replied. "We got duped. And I get a feeling Mark had to do with this."

"Duh! He won the mark remover!"

"I meant with the blocker! Mark and Eva? They're not really going to break up. This was a setup!"

"Well, it's what Mark and Eva would have to do," Liam noted. "I mean, if we were in danger, we wouldn't throw ourselves under the bus to save Mark or Eva, would we? Ultimately, I blame Jessica, for backing Mark and Eva into a corner."

"He's got a point," Emma said. "So, if this was a setup, they were defending themselves from Jessica, not backstabbing us!"

"I say we go with that," Kitty said. "This is out of our control, though."

"We just need to decide who the boys are going to vote out."

"I think the mansion's gonna vote out Emma," Noah said. "She's pretty tough in the battles, no?"

"That's true," Liam said, "but Kitty is more loved. We want to vote with the house, to confuse Mark and Eva."

"Well, I'm assuming the house wants to vote me out," Emma said, "but I think there's a better idea. Noah, you're my boyfriend, and Liam, you're Kitty's boyfriend. How about we have Noah vote for Kitty and Liam vote for me? It would seem natural enough."

"That's a good idea," Liam said. "I couldn't bring myself to vote out Kitty against anyone. I'd rather keep Emma around, but not when ejecting Kitty or myself is the alternative."

"Same with me," Noah said, "but switch Emma and Kitty."

In the MM bedroom…

"That was a great performance!" Eva said.

"Yeah, I gotta give you credit for all you've done so far," Jessica noted.

"Well, I'm Mark Brucker," Mark noted. "You knew that. You knew who I am, and what I'm capable of. So, yeah, be impressed, and be happy that you're on my side now. Eva, get the Famliance to vote for Emma. Jessica, you just deal with Jose, Brady, and DJ. I'm expecting Noah to vote for Kitty, and Liam to vote for Emma, so it should be a..." Mark counted on his fingers. "...9-1 vote to eject Emma."

"Got it," Jessica and Eva replied.

"I'm going to look for scheming." Jessica and Eva walked out.

In the red bedroom, with Junior, Kelly, and Dwayne…

Eva knocked on the door, and Kelly let her in.

"Hey, Eva!" Kelly said.

"Hey, guys," Eva replied. "Listen, we need to eject Emma. She's a serious physical threat, no?"

"That's true," Dwayne said.

"So, you'll vote for Emma?"

"Yes," Dwayne replied.

"Sure!" Junior replied.

"Why not?" Kelly replied.

"Good."

In the casino bedroom, with Jose, Brady, and DJ…

Jessica knocked on the door, and Brady let her in.

"Hey, Jessica!" Jose said.

"Hey, guys," Jessica replied. "I'm assuming you guys want to get rid of Emma?"

"No shit," Brady replied. "She's a toughie."

"I guess I'd prefer to get rid of the threat," DJ said. "So, yeah, we'll get rid of Emma."

"Good," Jessica said.

On stage…

"It's time for the Big House Swap challenge!" Sammy said. "After that, we'll eject either Emma or Kitty, and then, another mansion dweller will be ejected, making room for Anne Maria, LeShawna, Cody, Sierra, Jasmine, Shawn, Alejandro, Heather, Justin, Courtney, Gwen, Trent, Taylor, Kim, Tobias, or Dawn."

"Let's see what our 16 potential Mansion Dwellers have to do!" Vladimir said.

In an off set location…

"Hello, potential mansion dwelles," Vladimir said.

"Hi, Vladimir!" the 16 replied.

"Alright, here's how this is going to work," Vladimir said. "Each of you will be randomly placed in a bracket. Each pair will face off in a duel, where both potential mansion dwellers will be on a balance beam, with a dueling stick. The winner advances, and the loser is eliminated. The last potential mansion dweller standing will enter the house. Cody, Jasmine, you're first."

Cody and Jasmine lined up on the beam. The horn sounded, beginning the match. Jasmine made short work of Cody, quickly knocking him off the beam. "Jasmine wins!" Vladimir announced. "Cody, you've been eliminated."

"No!" Sierra yelled.

"Next up, Dawn and Trent."

Dawn and Trent lined up on the beam. The horn sounded, beginning the match. Trent took a swing at Dawn, but Dawn was easily able to swat Trent's pole down, locking poles. Dawn was able to twist her pole, ripping Trent's pole out of his hands, and knocking Trent off the beam. "Dawn wins!" Vladimir announced. "Trent, you've been eliminated. Next up, Kim and LeShawna."

Kim and LeShawna lined up on the beam. The horn sounded, beginning the match. LeShawna easily knocked Kim off the beam with a strike to the waist. "LeShawna wins!" Vladimir announced. "Kim, you've been eliminated. Next up, Alejandro and Sierra."

Alejandro and Sierra lined up on the beam. The horn sounded, beginning the match. Sierra easily knocked Alejandro off the beam. "Sierra wins!" Vladimir announced. "Alejandro, you're out. Next up, Tobias and Gwen."

Tobias and Gwen lined up on the beam. The horn sounded, beginning the match. Gwen easily knocked Tobias off. "Gwen wins!" Vladimir announced. "Sorry, Vladimir, you've been eliminated. Next up, Courtney and Anne Maria!"

Courtney and Anne Maria lined up on the beam. The horn sounded, beginning the match. Courtney and Anne Maria traded heavy blows, smacking their sticks into each other. Both seemed angry, intensely fighting to knock each other off, but eventually, Anne Maria took out Courtney. "And Courtney is eliminated!" Vladimir announced. "Next up, Shawn and Heather."

Shawn and Heather lined up on the beam. The horn sounded, beginning the match. Shawn quickly charged at Heather, blasting her off the beam.

"The trick is to pretend your opponent's a zombie!" Shawn said in the confessional.

"Heather's down!" Vladimir announced. "Justin and Taylor are the last match in round 1!"

Justin and Taylor lined up on the beam. The horn sounded, beginning the match. Taylor simply walked up, and blasted Justin hard off the beam.

"After I found out _dad_ had been faking all my awards," Tylor said, "I've been working out and training nonstop so I could actually win. I threw out all my fake awards, and used them as weights. I'm hoping to ally with Mark, since he's all pissed off at his parents as well. Mom really didn't do anything bad, so I'll happily bring her to the end, but I don't want to rely on her."

"Taylor DESTROYS Justin!" Vladimir announced. "Justin is eliminated! That's it for round 1. Round 2! First match, Jasmine and Dawn!"

Jasmine and Dawn lined up on the beam. The horn sounded, starting the match. Dawn was able to take advantage of her small size, and took out Jasmine's legs, knocking her off. "And Dawn takes the dub!" Vladimir said. "Jasmine's out. Next up, LeShawna and Sierra!"

LeShawna and Sierra lined up on the beam. The horn sounded, starting the match. They charged at each other, and smacked their sticks into each other, but LeShawna was able to use her wide base to have better balance than Sierra, twisting her stick to cause Sierra to fall. "Sierra is eliminated!" Vladimir announced. "Next up, Gwen and Anne Maria!"

Gwen and Anne Maria lined up on the beam. The horn sounded, beginning the match. Gwen swung at Anne Maria's head, but the stick bounced off Anne Maria's hair.

"NO ONE TOUCHES THE POOF!" Anne Maria yelled, blasting Gwen off the beam.

"Gwen's down!" Vladimir announced. "The final match in round 2, Shawn and Taylor!"

Shawn and Taylor lined up on the beam. The horn sounded, beginning the match. Shawn swung at Taylor, but Taylor jumped back, causing Shawn to miss, and opening the door for Taylor to get a direct hit on Shawn, knocking him off. "And against all odds, Taylor wins, and Shawn, the last of the boys, is eliminated!" Vladimir announced. "Round 3, the semifinals! Dawn and LeShawna are first."

Dawn and LeShawna lined up on the beam. The horn sounded, beginning the match. LeShawna easily cleared Dawn off the beam. "LeShawna wins!" Vladimir announced. "Dawn, you've been eliminated. Last match in round 3, Taylor and Anne Maria!"

Taylor and Anne Maria lined up on the beam. The horn sounded, beginning the match. Taylor charged at Anne Maria, blasting her in the chin, sending her flying off the beam. "Taylor wins!" Vladimir announced. "That means our finals are Taylor and LeShawna!"

Taylor and LeShawna lined up on the beam. The horn sounded, beginning the match. LeShawna got a hit on Taylor, but Taylor remained standing, and smashed LeShawna across the face, knocking out a tooth, and sending LeShawna flying off the beam.

"Woah!" Vladimir said. "Taylor with a HUGE hit! Let's see that again in slow motion!" A slo-mo replay of Taylor delivering the hit was shown. "Taylor wins, which means, congratulations Taylor, you will enter the mansion!"

"Yeah!" Taylor yelled. She and LeShawna shared a quick hug.

On the stage…

Taylor walked onto the stage, high fiving Amy, Sammy, and Vladimir.

"Well, congratulations, Taylor," Sammy said, "you've won a spot in the mansion. Who's gonna be your first target?"

"Probably Jose," Taylor replied, "for corrupting Jessica into trying to get Mark and Eva split up."

"Well, someone's going to need to leave for your spot," Amy noted. "The current ejection is not part of this swap; the ejected Mansion Dweller will be determined later. Taylor, you have immunity for this. Who do you least want to see ejected?"

"If I wasn't playing, it would be Mark, but Mark's the king of alliances. I guess mom would be a useful ally, if she wasn't too mad at me. I'm hoping to make an alliance with Mark, but I'd have to put the knife in his back later, or I'd have no shot whatsoever, unless Eva got ejected, and Mark picked me to go to the final 2 in her place."

"Well, we're about to lose either Emma or Kitty. Let's go inside the mansion for the ejection, where we'll also announce the Big House Swap."

In the living room…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers," Amy said.

"Hi, Amy!" the Mansion Dwellers replied.

"In just a few moments, you will be voting to eject the 2 people marked for ejection: Emma and Kitty. Emma, Kitty, since you've been marked for ejection, you do not vote, and Jessica, as Mansion Master, you will only vote in the event of a tie. For the rest of you, you will vote to eject either Emma or Kitty in the confessional. Eva, you're up first." Eva got up, and walked into the confessional. "Eva seems to be in agreement with Mark that Emma should be ejected. Let's see if she votes that way." Eva walked in. "Hello, Eva."

"Hi, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Emma."

"Thank you." Eva walked out. "Mark came up with the plan to backdoor Emma, so his vote shouldn't be in doubt." Mark walked in. "Hello, Mark."

"Hello, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Emma. She's a threat."

"Thank you." Mark walked out. "Noah is Emma's boyfriend, so I'll be very surprised if he votes for Emma." Noah walked in. "Hello, Noah."

"Hello, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Kitty."

"Thank you." Noah walked out. "The reverse logic is true for Liam; Liam is Kitty's boyfriend, so he shouldn't vote for Kitty." Liam walked in. "Hello, Liam."

"Wassup, Amy?"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Emma. Sorry, girl."

"Thank you." Liam walked out. "Kelly's a swing vote, but Eva instructed the Famliance to vote for Emma. Let's see if they listened." Kelly walked in. "Hello, Kelly."

"Hi there, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I, sadly, vote to eject Emma."

"Thank you." Kelly walked out. "Also in the Famliance is Dwayne. He's pretty likely to go along with voting for Kelly." Dwayne walked in. "Hello, Dwayne."

"Hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"Unfortunatley, it's gotta be Emma."

"Thank you." Dwayne walked out. "Junior's the most likely to be a hinger. He could vote either way, really. Does he go for the physical threat or popularity threat?" Junior walked in. "Hello, Junior."

"Hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Emma."

"Thank you." Junior walked out. "It's official: with 6 votes to eject, Emma will be leaving the mansion, but let's see how the other votes fall." Jose walked in. "Hello, Jose."

"Hi, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Emma."

"Thank you." Jose walked out. "DJ has no idea that the voting is over, and his vote is the only one in question at this point." DJ walked in. "Hello, DJ."

"Hi, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"Emma. Sorry, girl."

"Thank you." DJ walked out. "Our final vote of the night is Brady. Brady, as part of the Tripartite Alliance 2.0, is likely to go for the tough Emma. Let's find out for sure." Brady walked in. "Hello, Brady."

"Hello, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Emma."

"Thank you." Brady walked out. "So, by a 9-1 vote, Emma is going to be ejected. Let's tell the mansion dwellers."

In the living room...

"Mansion dwellers," Amy said, "the votes are in. When I announce the decision, the ejected mansion dweller will have only a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather their stuff, and exit the mansion. By a vote…

…

…

…

…

...of 9 to 1…

…

…

…

…

…

...the ejected Mansion Dweller is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Emma. Please leave the mansion!" Everyone simply nodded their heads. Emma hugged all the Mansion Dwellers, giving Noah and Kitty an especially tight hug, and giving Noah a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya, Emma," Mark said.

"It's been fun!" Jessica said.

"I am so sorry about this…" Jose said.

"Emma! No!" Noah said.

"It's gonna be OK, Noah…" Emma said, running her hand through his hair, making him blush. Noah kissed her on the hand, turning her as red as a tomato, before she walked off.

Emma walked onto the stage, to quite a bit of applause. She waved at the crowd, before sitting down next to Sammy.

"Well, it was Jessica that sent you out the door this time," Sammy said, "in a backdoor that spectacularly backfired. How does it feel, knowing that you were marked by accident, and yet, only Noah voted for you to stay in the game?"

"That was no accident," Emma said. "I can smell collusion in this case. I just know someone wanted me out of this mansion, and they got me down."

"Do you think the blocker is a good idea, or is it a bad twist?"

"It's a bad twist for me!" Emma joked, causing some laughter. "But yeah, it's changing the game. Even though it's Bermuda Square that keeps getting saved. Of course, Bermuda Square will bring ratings."

"That's true. Do you think you or Kitty deserved to leave more?"

"Depends on how you think of it. I mean, I'd say Kitty, but there's a bunch of other factors pointing to me, and I just don't know! But I was voted out for being the physical threat, I think."

"Do you think your Quad Alliance has any shot?"

"Yeah, I think they do. This game isn't strictly about numbers; in fact, numbers put you at a disadvantage when they are known, and one of your numbers isn't in power. That's what makes Big House so unpredictable. A person can turn from coattail rider to tearing up the house in half a second! You need to keep a low profile, but not so low the jury won't vote you, or that you risk being seen as a threat. Especially if Mark gets power later."

"I might remind you that the current MM was only made MM because you made a deal with her. Had you not, you'd be in power! Thoughts?"

"Well, I got backstabbed either because of a plan gone wrong, or some very good collusion. I do not know witch."

"Well, in the event you were ejected, you fellow Mansion Dwellers taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's watch."

"And the killstreak goes up to 22!" Mark said in the confessional. "Emma, if you're out there… my bad!" Mark smirked. "Me, Eva, and Jessica will explain our plan in our goodbye messages. The whole thing began as a plot to backdoor Eva by Jessica…"

"…after that, Jose found the blocker," Eva continued. "Jose gave the blocker to me, and instructed Mark to fake a breakup with me, to get Jessica to have Mark play in the Removal Battle, so he could win immunity, and I could use the blocker… Don't tell Jessica I said this, but I'm still mad at her, and I'm only playing her for her vote through Mark."

"...we used the blocker so I could mark you without seeming suspicious," Jessica continued. "Mark convinced me to come back to him, promising me protection if I didn't interfere with him and Eva. We knew you were a physical threat. That's how it went down, and we're coming for the rest of your alliance."

"I am so sorry if you went down, Emma," Noah said in the confessional, tearing up. "The prospect i making itself real, but hey, you were the physical threat. Bt don't worry, I'm still in here, fighting for you. I will win in your name, or at least, send Kitty and Liam to the end. I hope you'll be watching the live feeds at home, babe."

"Sorry, sis!" Kitty said in the confessional. "If I had anything to say about it, you'd still be in the mansion, but I really didn't. We got fucked. I'm going to try to repair Mark and Eva's relationship; after all, I owe them one for getting me and Liam hooked up."

"And Bermuda Square seems to be surging again," Sammy said, "and you were their next victim. As is the game of reality TV. Thanks for playing, and well see you, and the rest of the ejected Mansion Dwellers, back here for the finale." Emma got up, and walked off. "It's time to announce the Big House Swap, where another Mansion Dweller will be ejected from the mansion!"

In the living room…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers," Sammy said.

"Hi, Sammy!" the Mansion Dwellers replied.

"Alright, you guys have just ejected Sammy. But, by the end of the night, another Mansion Dweller will be ejected. Earlier, 16 possible Mansion Dwellers competed to see who would enter the Mansion. The winner is waiting at the front door." The doorbell rang, and the contestants walked over. Taylor opened the door, and walked in.

"Hey hey hey!" Taylor said. "Taylor is in the mansion!"

"Alright!" Mark said, smiling.

"Junior's match? I found you," Mark said in the confessional. "Taylor is either going to walk out of this mansion dating Junior, or I'm walking out of the mansion tonight."

"See you're still here, mom," Taylor noted.

"Just be better than you were in the Ridonculous Race, will you, hon?" Kelly replied.

"Don't worry. I'm here to finally win something that WASN'T faked."

"I'm not going to make that easy," Eva noted.

"Alright," Taylor said, "since I'm so fab, I've been asked to host this part." She pulled a card out of her pocket. "Hello, Mansion Dwellers! I bet you're wondering why I'm here. Well, I've won my right to play the game. However, we need to get rid of one of you to make room for me, in the Big House Swap. Here's how this is going to work: I am immune. All of you are eligible to be ejected. We will compete in a battle for immunity, hosted by me. The winner will be immune from the vote. After the immunity battle, the winner will be immune from the vote. Everyone will then vote for someone other than me or the winner of the immunity battle to be ejected from the mansion, and whoever has the most votes will be ejected, in a Total Drama-style vote. Everyone, head out to the backyard for your immunity battle."

The Mansion Dwellers walked outside, seeing a trampoline, and 12 sets of 5 plates, with each set having the face of a Mansion Dweller on it. "Alright," Taylor said, "in this battle, you will each take turns throwing a ball off the trampoline, hoping to smash a plate with the face of the Mansion Dweller you don't want to win immunity. Once all 5 of your plates are smashed, you are out of the challenge. The last contestant with at least one intact plate will win immunity from the vote. I will determine the order. Mom, you go first. Then it's Junior, Mark, Noah, Eva, Kitty, Liam, Dwayne, DJ, Brady, Jose, Jessica. Let's begin."

Kelly shot a ball, smashing one of Brady's plates. Junior's shot hit one of Jessica's plates. Mark's shot hit one of Brady's plates. Noah's shot missed. Eva's shot hit one of Jose's plates. Kitty's shot hit one of Jessica's plates. Liam's shot hit one of Dwayne's plates. Dwayne's shot missed. DJ's shot hit one of Mark's plates. Brady's shot hit one of Mark's plates. Jose's shot hit one of Kitty's plates. Jose's shot hit one of Liam's plates. And Jessica's shot hit one of Noah's plates.

"Well, that ends round 1," Taylor said. "Mom, Junior, Eva, and DJ all have all 5 plates. Noah, Kitty, Liam, Dwayne, and Jose have 4 plates. Mark, Brady, and Jessica have 3 plates. Let's begin round 2!"

Kelly's shot hit one of Jose's plates. Junior's shot hit one of Jessica's plates. Mark's shot hit one of Brady's plates. Noah's shot hit one of Eva's plates. Eva's shot hit one of Brady's plates. Kitty's shot missed Brady's plate. Liam's shot missed Brady's plate. Dwayne's shot hit the last of Brady's plates.

"And Brady has been eliminated," Taylor announced. "11 remain."

DJ's shot hit one of Jessica's plates. Jose smirked, hitting the last of Jessica's plates.

"And Jessica has been eliminated," Taylor announced. "10 of you remain. That ends round 2. Mom, Junior, DJ, you still have all 5 plates. Noah, Eva, Kitty, Liam, Dwayne, you have 4 plates. Mark and Jose have 3. Let's begin round 3!"

Kelly's shot missed. Junior's shot hit one of DJ's plates. Mark's shot hit one of DJ's plates. Noah's shot missed. Eva's shot hit one of Kitty's plates. Kitty's shot hit one of Jose's plates. Liam's shot hit one of Jose's plates. Dwayne's shot missed. DJ's shot hit one of Eva's plates. Jose's shot hit one of Kitty's plates.

"Mom and Junior, still with 5 plates!" Taylor announced. "Noah, Liam, Dwyane, 4 plates. Mark, Eva, and DJ have 3 plates, Kitty has 2 plates, and Jose has just one plate. Round 4!"

Kelly's shot hit one of Mark's plates. Junior's shot hit the last of Jose's plates.

"Jose is eliminated!" Taylor announced. "9 of you left!"

Mark's shot hit one of Junior's plates. Noah's shot hit one of Mark's plates. Eva's shot hit one of Noah's plates. Kitty's shot hit one of Eva's plates. Liam's shot hit one of DJ's plates. Dwayne's shot hit one of DJ's plates.

"Mom still has 5 plates!" Taylor announced. "That's impressive."

"Thanks," Kelly replied.

"Junior, Liam, and Dwayne have 4 plates. Noah has 3 plates, Mark, Eva, and Kitty have 2 plates, and DJ has 1 plate. Round 5!"

Kelly's shot hit one of Liam's plates. Junior's shot hit the last of DJ's plates.

"DJ has been eliminated!" Taylor announced. "8 of you remain."

Mark's shot hit one of Kelly's plates. Noah's shot hit one of Junior's plates. Eva's shot hit one of Kelly's plates. Kitty's shot hit one of Dwayne's plates. Liam's shot hit one of Junior's plates. Dwayne's shot hit one of Noah's plates.

"End of round 5!" Taylor announced. "Mom, Liam, and Dwayne have 3 plates, and Junior, Mark, Noah, Eva, and Kitty all have 2 plates. Round 6!"

Kelly's shot hit one of Noah's plates. Junior's shot hit the last of Noah's plates.

"Noah is eliminated!" Taylor announced. "7 of you left."

Mark's shot hit one of Junior's plates. Eva's shot hit the last of Junior's plates.

"Junior is eliminated," Taylor announced. "6 to go!"

Kitty's shot hit one of Dwayne's plates. Liam's shot hit one of Eva's plates. Dwayne's shot hit one of Kitty's plates.

"That ends round 6," Taylor announced. "Kelly and Liam have 3 plates, Mark and Dwayne have 2, and Eva and Kitty have 1. Round 7!"

Kelly's shot hit the last of Kitty's plates.

"Kitty is eliminated!" Taylor announced. "5 of you are still in it!"

Mark's shot hit one of Kelly's plates. Eva's shot hit one of Dwayne's plates. Liam's shot hit the last of Eva's plates.

"Eva is eliminated!" Taylor announced. "It's the final 4!"

Dwayne's shot hit one of Liam's plates.

"End of round 7," Taylor announced, "with mom having 2, Mark having 2, Liam having 3, and Dwayne on his last one. Round 8!"

Kelly's shot hit one of Liam's plates. Mark's shot hit one of Liam's plates. Liam's shot hit one of Mark's plates. Dwayne's shot missed.

"That ends round 8!" Taylor announced. "Mom has 2 plates, Mark, Liam, and Dwayne have 1 plate. Round 9!"

Kelly's shot hit the last of Mark's plates.

"Mark is eliminated!" Taylor announced. "Final 3!"

Liam's shot hit one of Kelly's plates.

"Everyone's down to one plate!" Taylor announced.

Dwayne's shot missed. Kelly's shot barely missed. Liam's shot hit the last of Kelly's plates.

"Kelly is eliminated!" Taylor announced. "Dwayne, Liam, it's down to you!"

Dwayne's shot missed. Liam's shot hit the last of Dwayne's plates.

"Liam wins immunity!" Taylor announced. "You'll all have a bit to decide who to vote out, and bring me into the mansion.

In the red bedroom…

Taylor threw her bags on her bed.

"Might as well crash here, if Mom's here," Taylor noted.

"That makes sense!" Kelly said.

"Besides, you'll make a valuable ally. I'm assuming you'll ally with me."

"Of course! As long as you agree not to complain if I mess up."

"Don't sweat it, mom, I'll have backup. I know to ALWAYS have a backup plan. Besides, you can't drag me back, because at the end of the day, we're individuals, not teams. I'm going to go talk to the others."

In the tropical bedroom, with Mark and Eva…

Taylor knocked on the door, and Mark let her in.

"Hey, Taylor," Mark said. "What up?"

"Hey, Mark!" Taylor said. "I'd like to propose an alliance with you and Eva."

"You good with Kelly?"

"Yeah. It's my dad that I'm ticked at, since he made me think I won stuff I didn't."

"That's evil," Mark said. "With my parents, that's the second worst thing they could do."

"And the worst?"

"The thing they already did, and why I'm not talking to _Bryan_ anymore. Jessica's sworn not to interfere with me and Eva, but we're watching her. Anyway, if you help us vote out Brady, we'll hook you up with Junior."

"Junior?"

"Well, he's a pretty nice guy. Not to mention the only other single person in this house besides DJ, but would you really want to date DJ? I mean, YOU. I ain't saying he's got no shot with anyone, probably just not you. Besides, you are both in your rebellious stage, but you're doing it on a grander scale, since you're richer. You hook up with Junior, you'll have a teammate in life, much like me and Eva!" Mark gave Eva a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, and please don't tell the Quad Alliance that me and Eva are back together."

"I won't," Taylor replied, "but yeah, there's something about Junior…"

"I'll go talk to Junior."

In the red bedroom, with Kelly, Junior, and Dwayne…

Mark knocked on the door, and Junior let him in.

"Yo, Junior!" Mark said. "Can I borrow you for a sec?"

"Sure!" Junior said.

"Good. Come to the backyard with me."

In the backyard…

Mark and Junior sat down on adjacent pool chairs.

"So, whaddya think of Taylor?" Mark asked.

"I know what you're trying to do…" Junior said.

"Dude, this is GOOD for you! Ask Sierra, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Sammy, Vladimir, Sky, Dave, Kitty, Liam, or any of my classmates. You and Taylor? You're next."

"Well, Taylor's pretty cute, I guess. But she's pretty harsh… aw man, she's awesome!"

"This is gonna be like me and Eva, if I win…"

"So, what give you the impression that we'd go together?"

"Eh, you're both in your rebellious stage. Besides, Taylor doesn't seem opposed."

"Everywhere I go," Mark said in the confessional, "people seem to get interested in anyone I mention! How do I do that?!"

"There is something about Mark that makes him a total cupid!" Taylor said in the confessional. "I feel an ever so slight urge to hook up with Junior, and he's probably not letting up until we're making out."

In the casino bedroom…

"I think we should try to get Mark on our side," Brady said. "We should vote for Jessica."

"That wouldn't help," Jose replied. "Mark made an alliance with his mother thanks to my meddling, in attempts to take out the Quad Alliance."

"So, you got them back together?"

"Yeah. If we want Mark's favor, we vote for Kitty, the popularity threat of the Quad Alliance. Or Noah, the floater."

"What about Junior?" Mark seemed to target him a little in the immunity challenge. He's a physical threat, too."

"Hm, if we do that, we could try to get the Quad Alliance on our side," Brady said. "Then, we've got the Quad Alliance AND Bermuda Square!"

"Right now, there's really 4 factions," Jose said in the confessional. "Us, the Tripartite Alliance 2.0, Bermuda Square, the Quad Alliance, and the Famliance. Both the Quad Alliance and Famliance are allied to Bermuda Square, and we are too, to an extent. Winning power will be key if we want to get allies."

"But wouldn't the Famliance be more powerful?" Brady asked.

"Exactly. We need a weaker alliance on our side," Jose noted.

"But the Quad Alliance has stronger physical threats," DJ argued.

"That's true. And this game is more physical based than number based. Other than tonight. Besides, Bermuda Square is probably targeting Brady, and is probably trying to get Junior and Taylor hooked up. Why don't we just vote out Eva?"

"Hm, that could be a good idea," Brady noted.

"But Jessica's allied to Bermuda Square," DJ said. "We need to vote out Kitty."

"Hm, yeah, that could work better in the long run," Brady said. "Voting out Eva is surely short-term gain, long-term loss."

"Works for me," Jose replied. "I'll talk to the Famliance."

In the blue bedroom, with Kitty, Noah, and Liam…

"So, who goes down?" Liam asked

"I say we go for Brady," Noah said. "No matter what happened, we want Bermuda Square to think we're on their side. Or Jose; I mean, he's the brother of one of ts strongest manipulators in the game! Mark either wants Jessica or Brady out of the game, and right now, it's looking like it might be Brady."

"But we should vote for Jessica!" Kitty said. "She can't be the next MM, but Brady can! Jose, too!"

"After the breakup, Mark and Jessica are allied," Liam noted. "We vote for Brady."

"I guess that makes sense," Kitty said. "Ugh, I'm just trying to make sense of everything after Emma's ejection."

"Trust me," Noah said, "I have it worse."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, JESSICA?!" Noah said in the confessional. "Why, Emma, why?! Someone, just tell me how she went down like that!"

In the red bedroom, with Junior, Dwayne, Taylor, and Kelly…

"Hey," Taylor said, "we need to decide who we're going to vote out."

"That's true!" Kelly said.

"Bermuda Square offered me a deal if we voted for Brady," Junior said. "I won't say what they're going to do right now, but you'll see soon."

"Is it the same deal they offered me?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, alright! So, we're getting rid of Brady, OK?"

"And what are we getting in return?" Kelly asked.

"You'll see," Taylor said. "You'll just have to see."

"Well, I'll go for it," Dwayne said. "Of course, isn't the standard offer from Bermuda Square an alliance and they'll set your up with someone?" Junior and Taylor blushed a little. "Oh, I see!" Dwayne smiled a bit, letting out a bit of a chuckle.

"Dad!" Junior exclaimed, blushing harder.

On the stage…

"Taylor and Liam are immune," Amy said, "but it's time for the Mansion Dwellers to vote someone out of the mansion."

In the living room…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers," Amy said.

"Hi, Amy!" the Mansion Dwellers replied.

"Well, it's been a turbulent week in the Mansion, and it's time to get rid of another one of you. In just a few moments, you will all go into the confessional and vote to evict a fellow Mansion Dweller, save for Liam and Taylor, who are immune. You can vote for Eva, Mark, Jessica, Noah, Kitty, Kelly, Dwayne, Junior, Jose, DJ, or Brady to be ejected, and whoever has the most votes will be ejected. Everyone is eligible to vote. Let's begin. Eva, you're up first." Eva got up, and walked towards the confessional. "It seems that Bermuda Square wants to eject Brady. Let's see if Eva goes with it." Eva walked in. "Hello, Eva."

"Hello, Amy," Eva replied.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Brady."

"Thank you." Eva walked out. "Mark has the same story as Eva. Note that it takes 7 votes to eject a mansion dweller, unless there is a spread." Mark walked in. "Hello, Mark."

"Hello, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Brady."

"Thank you." Mark walked out. "Jessica has a history of being allied to Jose, who is allied to Brady, but with her new alliance with Mark, which side will she take?" Jessica walked in. "Hello, Jessica."

"Hi, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"Sadly, I have to vote to eject Brady."

"Thank you." Jessica walked out. "Noah and the Quad Alliance want Mark's favor. Let's see if they'll go for Jessica or Brady." Noah walked in. "Hello, Noah."

"Hello, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"As much as I want to vote Jessica for getting Emma ejected, the game comes first, so I vote to eject Brady."

"Thank you." Noah walked out. "Liam's vote will likely follow the rest of the Quad Alliance's votes. Liam is immune." Liam walked in. "Hello, Liam."

"Hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Brady, alright?"

"Alright." Liam walked out. "Dangit, I lost script! Kitty was pretty reluctant to go for Brady, wanting to get rid of Jessica instead. Let's see if she goes with Noah or Liam, or splits off out of anger." Kitty walked in. "Hello, Kitty."

"Hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"Jessica will go down, but not now. I vote to eject Brady."

"Thank you." Kitty walked out. "Taylor made a deal with Mark to have him set her up with Junior if she votes for Brady tonight. Let's see if she goes with it. Taylor is immune." Taylor walked in. "Hello, Taylor."

"Hey there, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Brady."

"Thank you." Taylor walked out. "It's official; with 7 votes to eject, Brady will be leaving the mansion, but let's see where the other votes fall. Kel-" Amy began to speak, but was cut off by Kelly walking in. "Hello, Kelly."

"Hi, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Brady."

"Thank you." Kelly walked out. "Dwayne is also in the famliance, and will likely vote for Brady, with the rest of them." Dwayne walked in. "Hello, Dwayne."

"Hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"Gotta be Brady, sadly."

"Thank you." Dwayne walked out. "Junior made a deal with Mark, that if he votes for Brady, Mark will set him up with Taylor. Let's see if he goes through with it." Junior walked in. "Hello, Junior."

"Hi, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Brady."

"Thank you." Junior walked out. "Now, we're in the area where votes won't be for Brady. Jose is allied with Brady, but also seems to be friendly with Bermuda Square. He's going to have to put the knife in someone's back, or vote for himself." Jose walked in. "Hello, Jose."

"Hello, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Eva."

"Thank you." Jose walked out. "DJ is also in the Tripartite Alliance 2.0. Let's see if he votes for Eva, as he was supposed to." DJ walked in. "Hello, DJ."

"Hey, Amy!" DJ replied.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Eva."

"Thank you." DJ walked out. "Our final vote of the night is Brady. He's also in the Tripartite Alliance 2.0, and doesn't know he's about to be ejected, but he's the one who led the charge against Eva." Brady walked in. "Hello, Brady."

"I fear this will be my last vote."

"Make it count, then. Who's it for?"

"It's for Eva."

"Thank you." Brady walked out. "So, Eva takes 3 votes against, and Brady will be ejected with 7 votes against. Let's tell the mansion dwellers."

In the living room…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers," Amy said.

"Hi, Amy!" the Mansion Dwellers replied.

"Well, it's time to revel who has been ejected. One of you received 3 votes against, and one of you will be ejected with 10 votes against."

"Landslide…" Mark said.

"I will announce the mansion dwellers with no votes against. When I call your name, you are safe. Lim, Taylor, you are immune. Let's begin…

…

...Junior…

…

...Kelly…

…

...Dwayne…

…

...Jose…

…

...DJ…

…

...Noah…

…

...Kitty…

…

...Mark…

…

...and Jessica."

"3 votes for Eva…?" Mark said, under his breath.

"Eva, Brady, one of you took 3 votes, and one of you took 10 votes. By a vote of 3 to 10, the ejected Mansion Dweller is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Eva was biting her lip, Brady got up, grabbed a bag of confetti, and stood on the table, throwing it, causing some laughter, and Eva to become relaxed.

"...

…

...Brady. Please leave the mansion!" Everyone high fived Brady, as he walked off.

"GG, man," Mark said.

"Good game," Brady replied, shaking Mark's hand. Brady made his way out the front door.

The crowd cheered as Brady walked onto the stage.

"In the history of Big House," Sammy said, "you are the first Mansion Dweller to vote in the ejection where you were ejected. How does it feel to be ejected like this?"

"Well, the tides are changing fast. It was a pretty harsh ejection, you know?"

"Do you think Jose has a plan, now that you're gone?"

"I KNOW he does. This is the brother of ALEJANDRO, dammit! He better have a plan, or he's going down fast, and he's going down hard."

"Well, in the event you were ejected, your fellow Mansion Dwellers recorded some goodbye messages. Let's watch."

"And the killstreak goes up to 23!" Mark said in the confessional. "Brady, if you're out there… my bad!" Mark smirked. "I made several alliances with other people in the Mansion, to get you out. And, Mark the matchmaker has returned! Next up: Junior and Taylor."

"Hey, man," Jose said, "no matter what I say, I DID vote for Eva. But, I'm going to frame Jessica. She's no longer useful to me, so if I can get rid of her, I can make a firmer alliance with Mark and Eva. Don't worry, bro, I got this."

"I'm sorry about this," Taylor said. "Truth be told, you were pretty good at gameplay, but you were a victim of this ongoing conflict between Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance. They made an agreement with me to set me up with Junior if I voted for you, so that's why I did it."

"With that," Amy said, "Bermuda Square has taken out the last original member of the Tripartite Alliance. WHo do you want to win?"

"Definitely my boys Jose and DJ. I wanna see them make final 2. ESPECIALLY if Jose executes this plan he says he has to take down Jessica, because I just know it'll flip the game upside down."

"Well, thanks for playing. We'll see you, and the rest of the ejected Mansion Dwellers, back here for the finale." Brady got up, and left.

"Jessica's back on Mark's side," Sammy said, "but it sounds like Jose's got another ace up his sleeve. What does Jose want to do? And what will the Quad Alliance do next, having lost Emma?"

"And what will Noah's next task be?" Vladimir said. "Here are your options:

A: Create a game, and get another Mansion Dweller to play it.

B: Throw the MM battle, but avoid being marked.

C: Convince Jessica that Mark and Eva want to eject her.

D: Have Noah cast his vote to eject by flipping a coin. He automatically wins if he becomes MM or gets marked.

Cast your votes, and be sure to tune in next week on Big House!"


	7. E6: Backstab You? Ha! Of Course I Will!

"Welcome back!" Sammy said. "We're coming off a variation of a speed week, and the Big House Swap!"

"Last time," Amy said, "Jessica had Emma and Kitty marked for ejection after a failed attempt to backdoor Eva, and in a 9-1 vote, Emma was sent out. Then, it was the Big House Swap, as Taylor entered the mansion, and Liam won immunity. In a 10-3 vote, Brady was voted out of the mansion, with 3 other votes going to Eva."

"Soon, it will be time for the MM battle," Vladimir said, "and we will crown a new Mansion Master. Jessica's out of it, but Taylor could come in and become MM!"

"The question is, will Mark or Eva keep the power in their corner? All the MM battles so far have been won my Mark, Eva, or Jessica."

"Plus," Sammy said, "Jose says he has a plan, but what is this plan? All this, and more, right now, on Big House!" The theme song played.

"So, I have a plan to turn Mark against Jessica once again," Jose said in the confessional. "Jessica's useless, and could feed Mark and Eva facts from our alliance."

In the tropical bedroom, with Mark and Eva…

Jose knocked on the door, and Mark let him in.

"Hey, Jose," Mark said. "What up?"

"Listen, we need to talk about Jessica," Jose replied.

"We're allied now, because of your moves," Eva replied.

"I wouldn't go saying that just yet. There were 3 votes for you, Eva, remember?"

"Hm, yeah…"

"Brady and DJ were in an alliance, and it makes sense that they voted for Eva. That begs the question: where did that 3rd vote come from? And I promise you: I voted for Brady."

"Are you saying…?"

"Jessica," Mark said, angrily.

"Jessica's been in an alliance with me," Jose said, "and a seperate alliance with DJ and Brady, ever since you ditched her after she tried to backdoor Eva. She's just trying to get your vote back, and lure you in so she can split up you and Eva."

"That bitch..."

"I know. But, I still want to play her for a vote. It's important, however, that DJ does not win MM at his next battle."

"She is not getting away with that shit!" Jessica knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Jessica," Jessica replied.

"YOU can go and fuck right off! We know what you did!"

"I thought we could trust you," Eva said. "I guess not."

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN, YOU BITCH!" Mark yelled.

"Chill, halfback!"

Jessica walked off, confused.

"What is Mark talking about?!" Jessica said in the confessional. "What did I do?!"

"That Jessica… thinkings she's so much better than me," Mark said in the confessional. "Well, I got news for you, lady: me and Eva are not going down that easy. You are a traitor. But I can thank you for giving me a conflict to work off of; if you weren't here, I'd have no allies. I guess I could have played them against Brady and Lindsay, but now that they're gone, I'd have to find a new enemy to gather allies against, since setting people up doesn't work now, since everyone's taken. Except Junior and Taylor."

In the red bedroom, with Dwayne, Junior, Kelly, and Taylor…

Mark knocked on the door, and Dwayne let him in. Mark looked angry.

"Something wrong, Mark?" Kelly asked.

"Well, Jessica just flipped sides on me AGAIN!" Mark replied. "She voted for Eva! What, did she think the vote numbers would not be read? Or does she just hate Eva THAT much?"

"Wow," Taylor said.

"And don't think I'm going to trust that bitch again. DO NOT TRUST JESSICA. She is pure evil, and I will be trying to get rid of her. Anyway, Dwayne, Kelly, you're going up as pawns. I'm going to pull a backdoor, alright?"

"Why not put up some Quad Alliance members?" Junior questioned.

"Quad Alliance?" Taylor asked.

"An alliance between Kitty, Liam, and Noah," Mark replied. "Emma was part of it, before she got ejected. They're aligned with us. Junior can tell you more. There's some stuff I don't want Dwayne or Kelly knowing, because I don't think they can keep a secret."

"I can keep a secret!" Dwayne said.

"Yeah," Junior said, "tell that to the ENTIRE BLACKSTONE MIDDLE SCHOOL!"

"What did he do?" Mark asked.

"You don't wanna know. Especially with Jessica having a knife fresh in your back."

"Good point. Anyway, Jose's playing Jessica, so he's going to throw the MM battle. If we don't do this, we're counting on you guys at least beating DJ. Jessica's out of this one. If me, Eva, or someone-"

"Wait, I thought you and Eva broke up!" Dwayne said.

"It was faked, so I could play in the Removal Battle. We were playing Jessica. Anyway, if me, Eva, or someone in the Quad Alliance wins, Dwayne and Kelly are going up as pawns. If one of you wins, we'll find someone else to go up as pawns, probably Junior and Taylor. If Jose is forced to win to stop DJ from winning, we'll figure something out, and if DJ wins, we have no idea whatsoever what will happen."

In the blue bedroom, with Kitty, Liam, and Emma…

Eva knocked on the door, and Liam let her in.

"Hey, guys," Eva said.

"What's up, Eva?"

"I got good news and bad news. Good news: me and Mark got back together!"

"Awesome!" Liam said.

"You two are so cute together!" Kitty said. "Worrying in game terms, yes, but cute nonetheless!"

"You and Mark are not far apart in that regard," Noah commented. "Anyway, what's the bad news?"

"Jessica's turned on us. We want to backdoor Jessica this week."

"Say what?" Kitty asked.

"We had an alliance with Jessica after me and Mark got back together, her agreeing not to interfere with me and Mark, in exchange for us rebuilding our bridge with her, and bring her to the end. But, it turns out Jessica voted for me!"

"Woah…" Liam said.

"We warned her to stay away, but no. Anyway, we have an alliance with Jose, so that's nice."

"Noah, please come to the confessional," Vladimir said over the PA.

"He keeps getting called there!" Kitty noted.

"Yeah, every week, 'Noah, please come to the confessional!'" Liam noted. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Noah said, as he walked off.

In the confessional…

Noah walked in. "Alright, Canada, let's see what you've got for me this week," Noah said. Noah picked up the letter. " _Congratulations, Noah, you have succeeded in your first 2 tasks. Let's try to get you up to $30,000. Your next task is to create a game, and get another Mansion Dweller to play it. You can use any materials around the mansion to create your game. If you can at least start play by the end of the week, you will win $10,000._ This oughta be fun. Maybe, by creating a game, I can also figure out where people stand, based on how they play the game. Why didn't I think of doing this in Total Drama? I've got some ideas."

Later…

"Hey, everyone," Jessica called, "it's time for the MM battle!"

The Mansion Dwellers walked outside, with 12 tables, each having 5 stands and 6 balls, and a stick.

"Welcome to the MM battle!" Jessica said. "As outgoing MM, I won't be competing. In this battle, you'll have to stack balls and stands. Use the stick to pick up the balls and stands, stacking them. If the tower falls, you can start again. The first person to finish their tower and buzz in will become the new Mansion Master! Who's ready to play _Domenick's Fall?_ " The Mansion Dwellers cheered.

 **A/N: WARNING: SURVIVOR: GHOST ISLAND FINALE SPOILERS AHEAD. Congratulations, Wendell! In the most epic Final Tribal Council ever, Wendell just won Survivor: Ghost Island in a 0-5-5 vote over Laurel and Domenick (Laurel got 0 votes from the jury, and had to cast the deciding vote)! Yeah, I'm a reality TV fan. I'm also hyped for when Big Brother 20 starts on June 27. No, I am not sponsored, I just love reality TV. Anyway, I was cheering for Domenick, but Wendell deserved it just as much as Domenick did, so I'm happy the FTC was that close. Did any of you see it? Anyway, this week's MM battle was the final immunity challenge from Survivor: Ghost Island, which Domenick won, so that's why it's called** _ **Domenick's Fall**_ **.**

The Mansion Dwellers lined up. "Everyone ready?" Jessica asked. Everyone nodded. "Go!" Everyone began rushing, but Jose was going slower.

"I need to win," DJ said in the confessional, "because I feel like I'm the target this time." DJ was the first to put his first ball up.

"DJ gets his first ball!" Jessica announced.

DJ was quickly followed by Mark, then Kitty, then Taylor. Taylor picked up the pace, quickly getting her second stand, but being careful with it.

"You can just throw the balls on there," Taylor said in the confessional. "It's the stands you have to be careful of."

Junior was quick to follow Taylor. Quickly, everyone had their first stand, but first, Taylor was getting her second ball and stand ready. Taylor kept a good lead, being challenged only by Mark and DJ. Dwayne's tower fell. Eventually, Taylor grabbed her 6th ball, as Mark was letting go of his 5th stand. Taylor ran back, put the ball on the final stand, and sprinted for the buzzer, as the tower leaned. She was able to slam the buzzer just before her tower collapsed.

"Everyone keep going!" Jessica said. "The producers are looking at the replay." DJ was quickly able to put his ball up, as was Mark, and they charged for their buzzers. They both struck it at almost the same time. "Alright, it's over!" Jessica yelled. Everyone stopped. "Well, the computers have determined that Mark…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...did NOT ring in before DJ. But, there is still no decision on Taylor. The new MM will either be Taylor or DJ."

"This is intense…" Eva said.

"I need Taylor to win this," Mark said in the confessional, "so I can go ahead with my plan of backdooring Jessica."

"If I win this," DJ said in the confessional, "I honestly have no idea who I'll mark."

"The results are in," Jessica said. "The new MM is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Taylor had her fingers crossed and was biting her lip, and DJ looked a little worried.

"...

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Taylor! Congratulations, Taylor, you are the new Mansion Master!"

"Aw yeah!" Taylor said, high fiving everyone except Jessica, who she faked with a dab.

"OOOOOH!" Mark yelled, double high fiving Taylor as she duped Jessica. Taylor hugged Junior, and they jumped up and down a few times. Mark and Eva smirked at Jessica, nodding their heads.

"So, Mark's REALLY pissed off at me for some reason," Jessica said in the confessional, "and it seems like he's got Taylor on his side. I might be screwed this week."

"Jessica is going to pay for backstabbing Mark!" Taylor said in the confessional. "Yeah, it'll be hard putting my mom on the block, because she isn't an asshole, but it'll be worth it to see Jessica walk out that door."

"Taylor's MM," Kelly said in the confessional. "What really sucks about this is that I have to go up as a pawn at the hands of my own daughter. Well, I guess it's better than going up as a TARGET at the hands of my own son! I'm looking at you, Bryan and Jessica! I guess I'll pick Mark or Eva for the removal battle."

In the MM bedroom…

"I assume you still want to execute the same plan?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," Mark said. "I'm gonna go talk to the Quad Alliance. Remember: Dwayne and Kelly go up as pawns, and Jessica gets backdoored."

"All the parents in the house seem to be getting marked," Junior noted. "Dad, Kelly, and soon, Jessica!"

"Of course, me and Kelly are just pawns," Dwayne said. "Right?"

"Don't worry!" Mark said. "I cannot think of one person who wants you out of this house, besides Jessica if she ends up marked next to you."

"Well, I guess it's good that I haven't pissed anyone off."

"Yeah, but you're a floater. Don't expect my jury vote, unless you make a big move."

"Why wouldn't you vote for dad?" Junior questioned. "He's not perfect, but he's pretty nice."

"My jury vote won't be for the nice guy, it'll be for the better strategist. If Dwayne pulls out some big move, he'll get my jury vote. Of course, I don't intend to get on the jury. I intend to be sitting in those seats everyone wants to avoid when everyone wants to sit in them; finale night. And I intend to sit next to Eva."

"You realize that once Jessica's gone, you're the target, right?" Kelly noted.

"Eh, I've gotten myself out of a hole more than once. If I can survive being the target, like, 6 times on 60 Club, I'm pretty sure I can survive being the target here."

"So, it occurs to me," Taylor said in the confessional, "maybe I should take out Mark or Eva. I mean, they are serious physical players."

"Anyway, Taylor, before you get any thoughts," Mark said, "remember that Jessica was MM TWICE, and I only won a popularity contest, thanks to my allies! And, setting you up is still on the table."

"Just to make sure Taylor doesn't do anything," Mark said in the confessional, "I'm not getting her set up until after the Removal Ceremony. I'm sure you understand, girl."

"Will all the Mansion Dwellers please come to the living room?" Sammy called over the PA.

In the living room…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers," Sammy said.

"Hi, Sammy!" the Mansion Dwellers replied.

"Well, I'm sure this week has been getting a little turbulent. We've seen what this game can do, and how people change in the mansion. So, I figure, why not give you a break? And then, I decided against it, because SOMEONE hid a bunch of fake idols in 60 Club, costing me a billion dollars!"

"You're just looking for an excuse to unleash this twist!" Mark argued.

"Yes, yes I am. Anyway, this week… is double ejection!" Everyone gasped. "Taylor, as MM, you must mark THREE Mansion Dwellers for ejection. Then, you will pick 2 other Mansion Dwellers to compete in the Removal Battle. Whoever ends up marked will face the vote, where the 2 marked Mansion Dwellers with the most votes to eject will be ejected. Also, you will not be competing for a regular Mark Remover. You'll be competing for a DIAMOND Mark Remover! The winner of the Diamond Mark Remover can remove one of Taylor's marks, AND name the person to have the mark transferred to!" Everyone gasped. "And, to give Taylor no time to think, she has to go up to the MM bedroom, and mark 3 Mansion Dwellers RIGHT NOW." Everyone gasped again.

"Well, this throws out the backdoor!" Taylor said.

"Backdoor?" Jessica questioned.

"We WERE going to backdoor you," Mark said, "but now it's double ejection, so that's not an option. Anyway, Taylor, DJ's allied to Jessica. The third person is up to you."

"Oh, one more thing," Sammy said. "Eva, please come to the confessional. We have something for you. The rest of you, head into the dining room for the marking ceremony." Eva kissed Mark on the cheek, as she walked to the confessional, Taylor headed upstairs, and everyone else went to the dining room.

In the dining room…

"This is the marking ceremony," Taylor said. "Normally, as Mansion Master, it is my responsibility to mark 2 Mansion Dwellers for ejection. In this case, however, I have to mark 3 Mansion Dwellers for ejection. The first Mansion Dweller I have marked is…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Taylor held up DJ's photo, which was marked with a circle. "The second Mansion Dweller I have marked is…

…

…

…

…" Taylor held up Jessica's photo, which was crossed out. "The third Mansion Dweller I have marked is…

…

…

...

...

…

…

…

…

…" Taylor held up Jose's photo, which had a zig-zag pattern through it. "I have marked you, DJ, you, Jessica, and you, Jose, for ejection." She circled their pictures on the wall. "DJ, you are an ally of Jessica, who is my target, so you're going up, so you can't avenge her WHEN she gets ejected. Jose, you are a wildcard, and I don't know where you're at, ane being the brother of Alejandro doesn't help. Jessica, you promised not to interfere with Mark and Eva, and it's come to our attention that you voted for Eva at the last ejection. It's one thing to break a promise, but it's another to break a promise to your own child. We were going to backdoor you, but it was double ejection. That concludes this marking ceremony."

"So that's why Mark's mad at me!" Jessica said in the confessional. "He thinks I voted for Eva! Would have been good to know before the marking ceremony."

"Well, I can't say this is a total surprise," Jose said in the confessional. "But, this works right with my plan. I'm going to get the Quad Alliance to get rid of Eva, by winning the Mark Remover, getting myself unmarked, and marking Eva in my place, allowing me to silently assassinate her."

"I guess it's not a massive surprise that I'm getting marked," DJ said in the confessional. "With what Jessica did, I guess I'd have to go up next to her. It's still scary, though, considering that it's double ejection, so hopefully, I can win the Mark Remover, and unmark myself. The question is, who takes my place?"

Jessica pulled Mark aside. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Jessica asked.

"No, Jess. You fucked up, and I'm not hearing it."

"But I-"

"Oh, lemme guess, you ' _didn't vote for Eva,_ ' huh?"

"I'm telling you, I didn-"

"SHUT IT! Jose told me himself. You're the only one that would do it, and Jose's looking out for me, that I know. I'll admit, it's not as low as Bryan went, but still."

"Why won't you give me a chance?"

"You know what? I DID. I GAVE YOU A GREAT CHANCE TO PROVE YOU WERE LEGIT. BUT YOU FUCKED IT UP, AND VOTED FOR EVA. NEWSFLASH: THEY READ THE VOTE NUMBERS! YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT? WELL,YOU CLEARLY HAVE NO CLUE WHO YOU'RE FUCKING WITH! FUCK YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"I AM YOUR MOTHER! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PILL! I RAISE YOU FOR 18 YEARS OF YOUR LIFE, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! YOU APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" Mark's eye twitched, he picked up a plate, and smacked Jessica across the face!

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" At this point, Eva was trying to hold Mark back, as Jose tried to hold Jessica back. "YOU TRY TO DO THE ONE THING I TELL YOU NOT TO DO, AND YOU WANT AN APOLOGY FROM **ME**?!"

"Opposite sides of the mansion!" Vladimir yelled over the PA, not liking where it was going.

"ENJOY BEING EJECTED, JESS!" Mark screamed, before he and Eva walked off.

"Woah, that was intense," Liam said.

"It's working!" Jose said in the confessional. "The classic Eva on a stick trick! Hopefully, Mark won't be too bitter, because if he's not, he'll obviously vote for me at the finale for being the better game player."

"OK, she backstabs me TWICE?!" Mark said in the confessional. "That's it! It is no longer enough for me to win; HER BLOOD MUST BE ON MY HANDS! I WILL BE THE ONE TO SEND HER HOME, GOT IT?!"

"Wow, all I do is look out for him, and he's mad about it?!" Jessica said in the confessional. "Fine! Getting rid of Eva is your punishment for being so ungrateful! And I'm getting some sort of a restraining order or something! Look what she's done to you!"

"Mark clearly won't tolerate backstabbing," Eva said in the confessional. "That's both a good thing, and his greatest downfall. Still, it seems like his parents are able to push some sort of a bezerk button on him, that makes him pissed off, to say the least. Basically, he's usually good, but when he's betrayed or otherwise angered, we've got some WWIII shit on our hands, and it's worse than when I get mad…"

"I'm torn," DJ said in the confessional. "I don't like them arguing at all, and the mother is generally the authority figure, but if she made a promise to Mark to leave Eva alone, but voted for her anyway, that's something else entirely…"

In the rec room…

Noah was looking around for supplies for his game, when he accidentally crashed into a pool table, hearing a rattling.

"What's this?" Noah said. He dropped a ball down a hole, and the ball came out… with a blocker! "Hello, blocker!" He took the blocker.

In the MM bedroom, with Dwayne, Junior, Kelly, and Taylor…

"WOW," Junior said, regarding Mark and Jessica's argument. "That was bad."

"Mom has never gotten me even thinking about doing that!" Taylor said. "What the hell did she do to deserve that reaction?"

"Going behind Mark's back like that wasn't the best idea," Kelly noted. "But I have another theory, though, even I'll admit, it's a bit of a stretch."

"What's that?" Junior asked.

"Jessica and Bryan might have been pawns! Mark could have told them to act like that, so people would be distracted with Jessica and Bryan, allowing Mark to integrate himself as a normal player, allowing him to survive more ejections, with a 'backstabbing parents' lie!"

"WHAT." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"No, that… what?" Taylor said.

"I don't want it to be true, but it makes sense! But it IS a bit of a stretch."

"Did you see his freakout?" Junior asked. "He CAN'T be acting!"

"I dunno," Dwayne said, "some of these people can act really well. And remember: Mark's a manipulator!"

"Hm, that's true."

"We don't know Mark's full capabilities," Junior said in the confessional. "For all we know, he could be the lead actor at his school's drama club! After all, he can get anyone sent home with a smile on his face. Or, he could be playing it straight, and he really is mad at them. Regardless, he's a threat, but I'm keeping him around, since he's going to get me and Taylor set up."

Noah knocked on the door, and Mark let him in

"Hey, guys!" Noah said. "I made a game! You guys wanna try it?"

"You made a game?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. Maybe, you can relieve some stress. Mark, Eva, Kitty, and Liam are already playing with me. You 4 wanna give it a whirl?"

"Sure!" they replied.

"Alright! Come on, I've set up in the backyard."

In the backyard…

Noah, Kitty, Liam, Mark, Eva, Junior, Taylor, Kelly, and Dwayne were at the table.

"Alright," Noah said, "the rules may seem complex, but once the ball starts rolling, it's pretty easy. You 9 are emperors of your own empires, but you want to unify the whole area under your control. The map is divided into 90 territories, and each of you start with 10. There are a series of rounds, divided up into naming a successor, open warfare, and an elimination. First, you'll receive a card, where you write your own name, and the name of your successor; they'll get all your territories if you get eliminated. Keep in mind that you can name an eliminated emperor as your successor, and if you are eliminated, they will rejoin the game. Then, we go into open warfare. At the start, roll a die to see who goes first; whoever gets the highest number goes first. In the inevitable result of a tie, seeing as though there's 10 of you, I go first!" There was a bit of laughter. "But really, we'll have a roll-off between the tied emperors, which will continue for as long as necessary. Play will continue clockwise. On your turn, you can attack up to 5 times, from one of your territories to an adjacent territory. Both you and the defender will roll a pair of dice. If you get the higher number, you get the territory you're attacking, but if you get a lower number, the defender gets the territory you attack from. If you tie, nothing happens, but you use up an attack. If you lose all your territories, you are conquered, and are eliminated, and if it's not the final 4 or 3, play continues. If it's the final 4, the round immediatley ends, and the final 3 round begins, and if it's final 3, the round ends, and we go to final 2 play. Finally, there's the elimination. Each of you will write your own name and the name of the person you want to kick out of the game on a card. There's no confidentiality in your votes, by the way. Each territory you control counts as 1 vote against the person you vote for, and whoever gets the most votes is eliminated. This continues until the final 3. At the final 3, no one picks a successor. At the end of open warfare, whoever has the most territory decides who is eliminated, and who goes to the final 2. Then, the 7 eliminated emperors decide who is the winner of the match! Got it?" The emperors gave approving looks. "Alright, one last thing; there's 5 matches. The winner of each match gets 5 points, second place gets 3 points, third gets 2 points, everyone that gets eliminated by being voted out gets 1 point, everyone that gets eliminated by getting conquered gets 0 points. If an emperor is eliminated more than once, their final elimination is what counts. After 5 matches, whoever has the most points wins, and if there's a tie, those not involved in the tie pick the winner. Let's play!"

A few shots were shown of them playing the game, including Junior smiling as he took one of Dwayne's territories, Eva playfully tossing Mark into the pool after he voted her out, Taylor celebrating after winning a match, Junior showing some playful rage after being conquered by Kitty, and a few others.

"Well," Noah said in the confessional, "it gave me a bit of insight into the current alliances. Clearly, Liam and Kitty and Mark and Eva are very different couples; Liam and Kitty seemed determined to make it to the final 2 together, not attacking each other unless they needed to get through each other to get someone else, while Mark and Eva were viciously trying to eliminate each other! At least, with 2 attacks. With the other 3, they attacked other people. My strategy was to keep voting for the person with the second most amount of territories, so the person with the most wouldn't see me as a threat. Anyway, Junior won. There's clearly a line between the alliances and Mark and Eva, and we saw it in this game; a lot of people wanted Mark and Eva out in the early rounds. Regardless, that'll be another $10,000 for me!"

In the blue bedroom, with Kitty, Liam, and Noah…

"It just occurred to me," Noah said, "maybe Mark and Eva are not our biggest problems."

"Well, who's more of a problem?" Liam questioned.

"The Famliance. Taylor could be a problem in comps, and they've got 4 votes, compared to Mark and Eva's 2! In the long run, we need to get rid of them, because, well, not even Eva or Mark can win MM 2 weeks in a row. You know the rules."

"True, but it could be, like," Kitty said, "Mark, Eva, Mark, Eva, for the WHOLE GAME. That's bad news, because they'd take each other to the final 2, no doubt!"

"That's true," Noah replied. "But since Taylor's in power, we've got a better shot at overthrowing Eva right now. And Eva's tougher in endurance comps than Mark. Mark's setting up Taylor and Junior, so it's probably in our best interests to leave them alone for now. Besides, Jessica's probably going home. Still, the Famliance is something to think about."

"But it's also in our best interests to not be the one to mark Eva!" Kitty said. "We need the throw the Removal Battle, at least, until Mark or Eva's about to win. Then, we can win it. This is probably our best shot at taking out Eva!"

"Perhaps we could get Jose on our side?" Liam suggested. "He's certain to play; no telling if Taylor will have any of us to play."

"That's true," Kitty said.

In the casino bedroom…

Kitty knocked on the door, and Jose let her in.

"Hey, Jose," Kitty said. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure!" Jose said. He and Kitty walked out.

"Listen, Jose," Kitty said, "our window of opportunity just opened."

"To do what?"

"Backdoor Eva. With this Diamond Mark Remover and double ejection, we have a real shot of getting Eva marked and voting her out! The rest of the house will be focused on voting out Jessica, so we can sneak in our votes!"

"But then I get blood on my hands, and look like a backstabber!"

"If we don't take advantage of this now, we probably won't have another chance for a while. You see how tough those two are! Even if doing this would make you go down, NOT doing this would also make you go down! Would you rather go down for doing nothing, or for doing something? ESPECIALLY against Bermuda Square. Look, it's the only way either of us have any shot at winning! The only way you'll go down is if Mark wins the next MM battle! ANYONE ELSE wins, we can just backdoor Mark! Do you really want to have Eva in that battle? Besides, what's your plan if you even win the Remover right now?"

"Mark Junior. Mark's trying to set him up with Taylor; that way, I can take out the bigger Famliance's best player, other than Taylor, who I can't mark."

"Going for the Famliance? Look, here's the deal; you mark Eva, if we win MM, we mark Taylor and Junior, with Mark as a backdoor."

"What if Mark gets a blocker?" Jose asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that. We have the blocker."

"Give it to Junior. Then, if any of us win the Remover, we remove me, try to mark Junior, he'll block, and we 'screw' Eva!"

"That is a great idea!" They shook hands.

"Kitty and the Quad Alliance thinks they can trust me," Jose said in the confessional. "When the time comes, I will make them pay dearly for that mistake. But getting rid of Eva helps me a lot. I'm not going to 'screw' Eva; I'm going to mark her directly, so the Quad Alliance doesn't have the blocker."

"Jose thinks we trust him," Kitty said in the confessional. "When the time comes, we will make him pay dearly for that mistake. But we need his help to get rid of Eva, and if we don't take advantage of this chance, we could be screwed later on. And this will be the perfect revenge against Mark for taking me down with a cancellation idol in 60 Club!"

Kitty snuck into the red bedroom, hiding the blocker under Junior's pillow, along with a note.

"You're not the only one, Mark," Kitty said in the confessional. "This should help soften up Junior for setting him up with Taylor! I love love as much as he does, so I might as well help him out."

Later…

Junior walked in, and began looking around.

"I want to find that blocker," Junior said in the confessional, "so that it's in our hands, and we get an extra element of control."

Junior lifted his pillow, finding the remover, and a note.

" _Since I'm immune, you oughta have this!_ " Junior read. " _Figure out something to do with this. -Taylor._ Awe!" Taylor walked in.

"Hey, Junior," Taylor said. "I see you got the remover."

"Yeah, I did," Junior replied. "And thanks.'

"Oh, that wasn't me. It was Kitty. Noah found it, and Kitty hid it there. She MIGHT be trying to get us set up."

"Well, I don't care who really put this here," Junior said, "Mark hasn't been wrong so far. Besides, you're pretty cool by my standards; you're sassy, you're strong, but still can be nice and caring."

"You know, maybe we should give this relationship thing a shot…"

"Well, what's the worst that can happen? Sure, let's do it!"

"Alright. But this, as it currently stands, is strictly a showmance. That's not to say it can't evolve."

"Awesome! But, you think we should play it up for the cameras? You know, so the producers will give us some form of an advantage?"

"Congrats," Amy said over the PA, "you figured out the secret of reality TV."

"I'll take that as a yes," Taylor replied, kissing Junior on the cheek.

Later…

"Hey, everyone!" Taylor called. "It's time to pick players for the Removal Battle!"

In the living room…

"Only 6 people will compete in the removal battle," Taylor said. "Since this is double ejection, the nominees will not choose; instead, the MM, me, will pick both of the extra players." Taylor looked over her options. "Junior, do you want to play? If you don't, I'll pick Mark and Eva."

"Sure, I'll play!" Junior said.

"Awesome. I'll let you pick between Mark and Eva."

"Mark," Junior replied.

"Nice," Mark said. "I'll be happy to personally show down Jessica."

"The Removal Battle will come soon," Taylor said. "Good luck! Remember: this is for a Diamond Mark Remover!"

"With a Diamond Mark Remover on the line," Mark said in the confessional, "and everyone marked all but guaranteed to go home, the possibility for a big move is huge. Let's just hope I don't go down. Or worse yet, Eva!"

"Someone might decide to take a shot at Mark or Eva this week," Junior said in the confessional. "Our strategy is to stay with them to the final 6, then, we should outnumber them enough to win. I just hope me or Taylor can beat them in a battle. I'm not counting on Kelly or Dwayne for much."

Later…

"Hey, everyone!" Liam called. "It's time for the removal battle!"

In the backyard…

Everyone walked out, seeing a bunch of pits, and a water slide with 5 speakers at the top, with a large basketball above, with eyes and arms.

"Oh, look, you're here," the basketball said. "Now, get up here, so we can get this over with." The 6 players headed up to the top of the water slide. "I'm Revomer, the most Radical Rapper ever seen. Here's how this is going to work: in each round, I'm going to perform a rap about a battle earlier this season. Then, you'll need to look for the track named after the battle I'm rapping about, come back up the waterfall, and kneel before me with the track. But you'll have to move fast, because in each round, there'll be one less speaker to kneel on than there are players. If you're the last player to bring me the track I ask for, you'll be eliminated. We'll continue until there's only one person left. That person will not only win the honor of being the least trash of the bunch, but they'll also win the Diamond Mark Remover!" The players cheered. "Alright, round 1!

 _Boy you got roasted_

 _Though I don't blame em_

 _A football star went up in flames!_

 _And the Bookworm's girlfriend couldn't catch a break!_

Bring me the track!" An air horn sounded, as the players took off.

"I hear 'a football star went up in flames,'" Mark said in the confessional, "and I know: it's the _Big House BBQ_ from week 1, because despite my theoretical battle beast status, I fell first."

"Mark's got no biceps," Jose said in the confessional. "That helps me get the clue, and one step closer to backdooring Eva."

The contestants began digging around, looking for the correct track. Jose was the first to find something, followed by Junior.

"Come on, Mark!" Eva yelled. "Jose's got it, let's keep our odds strong!"

"Jose would be GREAT for winning the Remover," Eva said in the confessional. "Then, our ally gets to pick another person to mark, and right now, I'm not liking the Quad Alliance. Though weakening the Famliance might also be a good idea."

Basically no one was cheering for Jessica.

"Revomer is like musical chairs," Jessica said in the confessional, "your main goal is to not be the last one back, or you'll be out of the battle. And in my case, out of the battle means out of the mansion; it's double ejection, and Mark wants me out of this mansion after I got framed by Jose, so hopefully, I can win, and Jose and someone else can go home. I really need to win this to prove to Mark that I'm not against him or Eva; I'll let them choose who goes up."

Mark was the next to get a track, and DJ quickly followed. It was a footrace between Taylor and Jessica. They got to the waterfall at the same time, as Taylor completely jarred Jessica, blasting her into the waterfall, but on her way down, Jessica grabbed Taylor's leg, dragging her down, and Jessica and Taylor fought in the water for a bit.

"Come on, Taylor!" Mark yelled. Everyone began cheering for Taylor.

"I didn't really care about this," DJ said in the confessional, "but since Taylor's got a good shot at winning this, I want to get her to use the remover on me. So, yeah, I'm cheering for her."

"Revomer isn't supposed to be a physical battle like this," Jose said in the confessional. "But I'm not complaining; this is working great to wear down Jessica and Taylor, the two biggest physical threats in the game behind Mark and Eva!"

Taylor was eventually able to throw Jessica away, causing her to crash into a pool, and allowing Taylor to make it to the top. Jessica followed, with an awkward silence as she headed up. She stood to the side, looking down, knowing she had been eliminated.

"Jose, what track have you brought me?" Revomer asked.

"I brought you _The Big BBQ_!" Jose said.

" _The Big BBQ_!" Junior said.

" _Big BBQ_ ," Mark said.

" _Big BBQ_ ," DJ said.

" _Big BBQ_!" Taylor said.

"The correct track was," Revomer said, "Big BBQ! Sorry, Jessica, you have been eliminated."

"Eliminated from the battle, and eliminated from the game, sucker!" Mark taunted, excited. "Who gonna save you now?"

"That's cold, dude," Revomer said.

"Like I give a fuck. Just get the second round going."

"As you wish!"

Jessica was in the confessional, crying. "With that goes my last shot of patching things up. Now, Mark's going to get me ejected, and I've got no way to prove I haven't turned on me. I've lost my own son, because I couldn't keep my goddamn mouth shut!" She cried harder.

"Round 2!" Revomer said.

" _Someone got hitched_

 _With her geek of an idol_

 _While you trash jewelers_

 _Were getting stuck on a puzzle_

Bring me that track!" The air horn sounded, beginning the round.

"I hear 'geek of an idol,'" Junior said in the confessional, "and I know that it was the day Mark's most famous creation came to the house: Cody and Sierra, married, to host a Removal Battle."

"That was the week Bryan pulled a blow WAY below the belt," Taylor said in the confessional. "It was _The BacheloRemover_!"

The contestants began digging around. Mark found two.

"Catch!" Mark yelled to Jose, tossing Jose a track.

"If I win, my alliance gets control of the Remover," Mark said in the confessional. "If Jose wins, my alliance gets control of the remover. I'm a little suspicious of Taylor and Junior, since Taylor marked Jose. I just hope DJ doesn't win, because if he does, I'm probably going home."

DJ found a track, and he, Mark, and Jose quickly made their way back up. Junior and Taylor found a track at the same time, and ran for it.

"Alright, he's cute," Taylor said in the confessional, "but what I did next was purely to make sure I stayed in it, and to secure his loyalty."

Taylor grabbed Junior's hand, and kissed him on the cheek!

"WOW," Mark said. Junior was distracted for just a second, but it allowed Taylor to bolt up, beating Junior. It took a while after Taylor made it to the top for Junior to realize he lost.

"Mark, what track have you brought me?" Revomer asked.

"I have brought you _The BacheloRemover_!"

" _BacheloRemover_!" Jose said.

" _BacheloRemover_!" DJ said.

" _Theeee BacheloRemover_!" Taylor said.

"The correct track was," Revomer said, "The BacheloRemover! Junior, you've been eliminated."

"Dammit, Taylor!" Junior said, with some playful rage.

"Taylor distracted me!" Junior said in the confessional. "Good news is, there's nothing I really could have done with the remover. Unless Taylor or DJ wins, Jose's probably getting unmarked. If DJ wins, obviously, he gets unmarked. Question is, who goes up in his place? If Taylor wins, it's a huge toss-up with Jose."

"Round 3!" Revomer said.

" _Woah, I never meant to brag_

 _But I got it right in the box_

 _Woah, it was always my intention to backdoor_

 _To rip your girl out of your hands!_

Bring me that track!" The air horn sounded, starting the round. Mark growled a bit, remembering the competition.

"I remember it all too well," Mark said in the confessional. "It was the start of the war between me and Eva and Bryan and Jessica. _Perfect Shot_ ; I'll never quite forget it."

Mark was angrily throwing the thick water everywhere, digging for the track, hitting Jose, Taylor, and DJ. He quickly found a track, and ran back. Jose was next, and Taylor was easily able to beat DJ.

"I'm looking everywhere," DJ said in the confessional, "but luck is blasting me; there's so many tracks, but they're all wrong!"

Taylor made it back, and DJ just grabbed a random track, to end the round.

"Mark," Revomer said, "what track have you brought me?"

" _Perfect Shot_!" Mark said.

" _Perfect Shot_!" Jose said.

" _Perfect Shot_!" Taylor said.

"The correct track is _Perfect Shot_!" Revomer said. "DJ, you've been eliminated."

"Whatevs," DJ replied.

"I'm out," DJ said in the confessional, "but I know that I'm pretty safe this week. I may be Jessica's ally, but I feel like Jose will be voted out over me. Mark gets ticked, but he doesn't do guilt by association personally; only strategically. And Jessica is a personal target, not a strategic target."

"Round 4!" Revomer said.

" _You're guilty of everything_

 _Why'd I ever trust you?_

 _Vladimir held this one_

 _As the wrong girl got backdoored!_

Bring me that track!" The air horn sounded, beginning the round.

"As soon as I hear 'guilty of everything,'" Taylor said in the confessional, "I know, it's _I Plead The Remover_ from episode 4, when everyone went on trial. Now, I just gotta win this, so I can keep these marks the same. We all know Mark or Jose would remove Jose's mark, it's just a question of who would get marked instead."

Taylor quickly found the track, and Jose did in rapid succession, with Mark still searching by the time Taylor and Jose made it up. Eventually, Mark found the track, and came up.

"Taylor," Revomer said, "what track have you brought me?"

"I have brought you _I Plead The Remover_!" Taylor said.

" _I Plead The Remover_ ," Jose said.

"The correct track was," Revomer said, " _I Plead The Remover_. Mark, you've been eliminated."

"Meh," Mark said.

"This wasn't really all that important," Mark said in the confessional. "If we lose Jose, that'll suck, but he wasn't a huge part of our game, and he's the brother of Alejandro, so that boy is slippery. Then, we'll just have to use the Quad Alliance and Famliance to help us. The good news: Jessica is gone for sure."

"And now it's time for the final round!" Revomer said.

" _I bust your damn plate_

 _I got balls, motherfucker!_

 _Been losing your immunity_

 _Since we brought in Taylor!_

Bring me that track!" The air horn began, beginning the round.

"I know this is the _Balls To The Plate_ immunity battle from the Big House Swap," Jose said in the confessional, "and I know right where it is in my pile."

Taylor and Jose charged for the same pile, and Jose threw Taylor off of him. He quickly grabbed the track, and brought it to Revomer.

"Jose," Revomer said, "What track have you brought me?"

"I have brought you _Balls To The Plate_!" Jose replied.

"The correct track is," Revomer said, " _Balls To The Plate_ , which means, Jose, you win the Diamond Mark Remover!"

"YEAH!" Jose yelled. He high fived everyone but Jessica.

"So, Jose wins," Taylor said in the confessional, "which means, something's going down in the next 24 hours, and lemme tell ya, it's gonna be big."

"I've won the Remover," Jose said in the confessional, "which means, I can execute my plan to backdoor Eva. But now I'm thinking: maybe it's Mark I should go after. He's got brains AND brawn. Eva just has a lot more brawn, and probably can't play this game very well, so I've gotta consider the possibility of marking Mark instead of Eva."

In the backyard…

Jose and Kitty were in the pool.

"Hey, Kitty," Jose said.

"Yeah?" Kitty replied.

"I'm thinking: maybe I should backdoor Mark instead of Eva. I mean, while Eva can win battles, she's not a very good game player."  
"Yeah, Mark WAS the mastermind behind me getting voted off," Kitty said. "And now we have a term called 'Kittying' in TD!"

"Yeah, well, you're not gonna get Kittyed this time. Mainly because you cannot get Kittyed, seeing as though this is Big House, not Total Drama."

"Anyway, going after Mark could be a good idea, but you risk being marked if Eva wins the MM battle."

"You realize that if it's knowledge-based, Mark will win anyway. And we're overdue for a knowledge based MM battle. Eva won _Big House BBQ_ , Jessica won _Perfect Shot_ , Mark won _Wheel of Labels_ , and Jessica won _Stop Drop and Hold On_! This next battle is going to be knowledge, I know it!"

"Well, ultimately, it's up to you," Kitty said. "I hope you'll make the right call."

Later…

"Hey, everyone," Jose called, "it's time for the Removal Ceremony."

In the dining room…

"This is the Removal Ceremony," Jose said. "Taylor has marked me, DJ, and Jessica for ejection, but I have won the Diamond Mark Remover, which allows me to remove my, DJ's, or Jessica's marks, and since this is the Diamond Mark Remover, I will decide who the mark is transferred to. This choice should surprise no one, but I'm using the remover on myself." Jose wiped his mark off the wall. "Since I have used the Diamond Mark Remover, I must now decide who my mark gets transferred to. Since day 1, one person in this house has been labeled a threat, by everyone. And while I've been acting friendly to that person, doing this is necessary for my long-term game, as is it for everyone else in the mansion. The person I am marking is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Mark." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"WHAT," Mark said.

"Mmm-hmm," Jose replied, smirking.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Eva yelled.

"Wow," Jessica said.

"So, I'm guessing YOU FRAMED MY MOM?!" Mark yelled.

"Yes I did," Jose replied. "Right now, no one has a chance if you stay in this house, so I'm sorry, but this is how it went down." Mark looked angry for a second, then his face changed to amazed shock.

"OK, I'm actually a little impressed!" Mark said.

"This concludes this marking ceremony," Jose said.

"Well, I'm doomed," Mark said in the confessional. "I gotta say, though: well done, Jose. I didn't see that coming, not even out of the corner of my eye."

"Good game, dude," Mark said, shaking Jose's hand.

"GG," Jose replied.

"So, now will you believe me?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," Mark replied. "Though, it's really not going to make much of a difference at this point. You, me, we're probably going down."

"Yeah. Well, Eva's still here."

"With a target the size of Jupiter on my back!" Eva replied.

"Well, that's true," Mark said. "But hey, you got $250 million waiting for you back home! Well, actually, somewhere around $150 million after tax. Same applies to me."

"True," Eva replied.

"Well, might as well finish what I started," Mark said, looking at Junior and Taylor.

"You already did," Junior said, kissing Taylor on the hand. "Or, at least, we did it for you."

"Nice," Mark said.

On the stage…

"With Double Ejection looming," Amy said, "Mark, DJ, and Jessica are marked. Now, it's time to decide which two will be going home. Let's go to the living room, where the Mansion Dwellers are getting ready to vote."

In the living room…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers!" Amy said.

"Hi, Amy!" the Mansion Dwellers replied.

"Alright, in just a few moments, you will be voting to eject the 3 people marked for ejection: Mark, DJ, and Jessica. Mark, DJ, Jessica, since you've been marked for ejection, you do not vote, and Taylor, as Mansion Master, you will only vote in the event of a tie. For the rest of you, you will vote to eject Mark, DJ, or Jessica in the confessional. Eva, you're up first." Eva walked to the confessional. "Eva is Mark's girlfriend, and will either vote for Jessica or DJ. She is a major hinge vote." Eva walked in. "Hello, Eva."

"Hi, Amy," Eva said, looking sad.

"Don't be too sad, Eva; remember what we gave you."

"Oh, right." Eva smirked.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"Well, with Jessica being framed, and Mark being my boyfriend, that leaves DJ."

"Thank you." Eva walked out. "Noah was with Jose in the plan to originally take out Eva, but the target has shifted to Mark. Let's see how he votes." Noah walked in. "Hello, Noah."

"Hello, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Mark."

"Thank you." Noah walked out. "Liam is also probably on board with voting out Mark. Let's find out." Liam walked in. "Hello, Liam."

"Hey, Amy!" Liam said.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Mark."

"Thank you." Liam walked out. "Kitty will almost certainly vote for Mark, after colluding with Jose to get him out." Kitty walked in. "Hello, Kitty."

"Hi, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Mark."

"Thank you." Kitty walked out. "It's official; with 3 votes to eject, Mark will be leaving the mansion, but we have another Mansion Dweller to eject. Kelly's Famliance is probably targeting Jessica this week, but will the fact that Jessica was framed change that?" Kelly walked in. "Hello, Kelly."

"Hey there, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Jessica, but strategically this time." There was some laughter.

"Thank you." Kelly walked out. "Dwayne is also probably on board with ejecting Mark. Let's find out." Dwayne walked in. "Hello, Dwayne."

"Well, hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Jessica."

"Thank you." Dwayne walked out. "Junior is nearly certain to hammer the final nail in the coffin, and eject Jessica." Junior walked in. "Hello, Junior."

"Hi, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"Almost hate to do this after what happened, but I vote to eject Jessica."

"Thank you." Junior walked out. "It's official; with 3 votes to eject, Jessica will be leaving the mansion with Mark, and DJ is safe. Our final vote of the night is Jose, who masterminded the plan to backdoor Mark." Jose walked in. "Hello, Jose."

"Hello, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Mark."

"Thank you." Jose walked out. "So, in a 4-3-1 vote, Mark and Jessica will leave the mansion. Let's tell the Mansion Dwellers."

In the living room…

"The votes are in!" Amy said. "When I announce the decision, the ejected mansion dweller will have only a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather their stuff, and exit the mansion. By a vote…

…

...of 4 to 3 to 1…

…

...the ejected mansion dwellers are…

…

…" Mark and Jessica simply nodded at each other.

"You're safe, dude," Mark said to DJ.

"...

…

...Mark and Jessica. Please leave the mansion!"

"WAIT!" Eva said. "Mark, come here for a second." Mark walked over, as Eva kneeled down. "Mark, if there's one thing I can say about us, it's that we've been through some rough waters, but also so many smooth waves. But no matter what, we've stayed together, stronger than our muscles combined. I've loved you for so long, I can't even remember what episode it turned from a showmance to love. Maybe it was seeing Cody and Sierra get engaged? No, it was probably earlier than that. Anyway, Mark, you've been there for me when no one else would, you kept me around even though your parents told you not to, and as we come out of this, I can say that our relationship has survived the toughest test I hope we'll ever face. But seeing this has made me want an extra sense of security in our relationship. I want you to never leave me, Mark. So…" Eva pulled a black box out of her pocket. Everyone gasped, realizing what it meant. Even Jose was smiling! She opened the box, revealing a black ring with a gold jewel on it. "Mark, I love you with all my heart, and this is what it's come to. Before you leave, I need to ask you: Mark Brucker, will you marry me?"

Everyone had a different reaction to Eva's proposal. Noah was smiling a little (he didn't really care), Kitty squealed a bit, Liam was beaming, Junior was smiling lightly, along with Dwayne, Kelly, and Taylor, DJ was tearing up, and Jose simply smiled. Jessica held her breath. Not a sound came after Kitty went silent. On the stage, Vladimir passed out from shock (again), Amy was smiling, holding her breath, and Sammy was in awe.

"Oh my gosh…" Mark said, trying to get a hold of himself. "I mean, so many emotions are running through me right now… YES YES YES!" Mark said, squealing a bit. He and Eva hugged, before Eva picked him up.

"My boy is growing up…" Jessica said, slightly jokingly. Everyone walked to the front door, as Eva carried Mark over to the door. Eva and Mark shared one final kiss, before Mark and Jessica walked out.

"Least make jury for me, baby!" Mark yelled to Eva, before the door closed.

The crowd cheered as Mark and Jessica walked out.

"Struck down by the double ejection!" Amy said. "Jessica, you had the target on you already, so does going home tonight surprise you?"

"Not really," Jessica said. "I'm ticked off at Jose for framing me like that, but hey, that's what you get when you deal with the brother of one of the most infamous manipulators in the game. Of course, another of those infamous manipulators is my son, so…"

"But hey, I won 60 Club!" Mark said. "Which probably has to do with how I got ejected."

"You both got backstabbed by Jose," Amy said. "Thoughts?"

"I gotta say," Mark said, "though most people would be pissed, I respect his gameplay. Even if it's at my expense, you can't say he wasn't a tough game player."

"That's true," Jessica said. "I am ticked off that he caused Mark to get mad at me, but still, he's just playing a game. Like Mark told me about Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Sugar, Lindsay, Kim, and himself. I don't fully agree with this, but, well, backstabbing is rewarded, though it does not go unnoticed."

"Even though it was a good move," Mark said, "it's probably going to screw him over later, because now, he doesn't have numbers. There isn't as much of a safety in numbers element here as in Total Drama, but there is one, and Jose threw it away by backstabbing me. In my opinion, if he wanted to do what was truly best for his game, he should have put up someone from the Quad Alliance."

"Well, Jose is making an alliance with the Famliance," Vladimir noted.

"That changes everything!" Mark said. "Wow, Jose, he might actually be really good at this game!"

"Well," Amy said, "in the event you were ejected, your fellow Mansion Dwellers taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's watch."

"Hey, Mark," Jose said in the confessional. "If you're watching this, then my plan worked perfectly. Originally, it was gonna be Eva, but I decided that she wasn't a threat at knowledge battles. We're overdue for one in the MM department, and I figure that, at least I can beat her with my brains. You, on the other hand…"

"Hello, Jessica," Eva said in the confessional. "If you're watching this, Jose has done something very very right for himself. I'll try to backdoor him next week, alright?"

"Jessica," Taylor said in the confessional, "if you're watching this, then I know you didn't backstab Mark. Sadly for you, you won two MM battles, and I just can't have that sort of a threat in this mansion with me."

"And so, you've been hit by Jose," Amy said. "What a ride for you two. Thanks for playing, and well see you, and the rest of the ejected Mansion Dwellers, back here for the finale." Mark and Jessica got up, and walked off.

"Only 10 remain!" Sammy said. "Will Jose finish off Bermuda Square and send Eva packing? Will the power fall into the hands of the Quad Alliance or Famliance? Or, will neutral DJ pick it up? Also, what will Noah's next task be? Your options are:

A. Vote against the majority of the mansion and accuse another Mansion Dweller during the eviction fallout.  
B. Convince a Mansion Dweller to be marked as a pawn, and eject them.

C. Convince one Mansion Dweller to throw the Head Of Household or Veto competition and get everyone to target them for eviction.  
Cast your votes, Canada, and check back next time, here, on Big House!"

 **A/N: Ugh, I'm finishing this at 11:17 at night… The next few episodes might be a bit slow, because I am running out of ideas.**


	8. E7: This Means War

"Welcome back!" Sammy said. "We're coming off of double ejection, and what a week it's been!"

"The unthinkable happened," Amy added, "and with a Diamond Mark Remover, as Mark took a knife to the back courtesy of Alejandro, he and Jessica were sent home!"

"The war has shifted from Mark and Eva versus Bryan and Jessica to everyone versus Eva! But since the Famliance and Quad Alliance know about each other, will they start going after each other, now that Bermuda Square is down to Eva?"

"Who will be the last Mansion Dweller ejected before jury? What will Noah's next task be? What position is Jose in now? And will neutrality help Eva and DJ? Let's find out, right now, on Big House!" The theme song played.

"This is a serious North-South-East-West game," Jose said in the confessional. "Eva is North, I am South now that Jessica and Bryan are gone, the Quad Alliance is East, and the Famliance is West. You can be aligned around this spectrum, but the battles are between the Quad Alliance and Famliance, and me and Eva. I can't imagine another alliance blossoming between us now that I backstabbed Mark; I intend to get rid of her quickly as well. You can be algned to me and the Famliance, Bermuda Square and the Famliance, or Bermuda Square and the Quad Alliance, but aligning with me and Bermuda Square doesn't really work. If the numbers were what mattered, the final 7 is going to be the Famliance versus the Quad Alliance."

"Now that I'm here," DJ said in the confessional, "I'm not sure where to go from here. I guess getting Eva out would be good for me if I make the final 2, because she's not going to vote for me; a floater. But right now, it seems like I'll be able to cook my way to the end."

A few shots were shown, showing DJ cooking for the Mansion, and the Mansion Dwellers enjoying it.

"Maybe that's why I haven't been such a target," DJ continued. "I mean, after the precedent Mark set, you'd think a bunch of manipulators would want me out that door, but no."

"Mark's gone," Eva said in the confessional, wearing eye black in an X on her face, "and that makes me an easy picking. I have 2 options if I want to honor Mark's final request of me making jury: 1, win the next MM battle, or 2, convince the MM to defer, and go for a lesser target, under the pretense that the next MM will target me anyway. Actually, I could use option 2 to keep myself around longer! It's just a case of how long I can tread water doing that, because, let's be honest, I'm not going to be able to settle in with the rest of the Mansion Dwellers. My hope is that I can get the Quad Alliance and Famliance to go at each other. I want Jose to get ejected, but it's not what's best for my game. And Mark would want me to play my best game, not go after Jose. Love ya, babe." She blew a kiss at the camera. "Besides, it'll hurt for Jose a lot more if I personally show him down in the finals. By the way, Jose, if you're watching this..." She blew a raspberry at the camera. "Also, Mark, ha! I outlasted you!"

At Mark's house…

Mark was watching the show with Jessica.

"Well, ha," Mark said, "I was seen as a bigger threat than you!" He and Jessica laughed a bit.

In the red bedroom, with the Famliance…

"You know, maybe going after Eva isn't the best idea right now," Kelly said.

"What, you think she's gonna win MM?" Taylor said. "I mean, it's a legitimate fear, but still, we're overdue for a knowledge-based MM battle."

"No, I think that the Quad Alliance might prove to be a bigger problem. I mean, Eva's tough, but she's just one person. The Quad Alliance is THREE!"

"Hm, you have a point," Junior said. "Of course, that's assuming we WIN MM. But come to think of it, the Quad Alliance might be having a similar discussion about us. Actually, Eva winning MM would be good for us!"

In the blue bedroom, with the Quad Alliance…

"You know, maybe going after Eva isn't the best idea right now," Noah said.

"What, you think she's gonna win MM?" Liam said. "I mean, it's a legitimate fear, but still, we're overdue for a knowledge-based MM battle. No way she wins that."

"No, I think that the Famliance might prove to be a bigger problem. I mean, Eva's tough, but she's just one person. The Famliance is FOUR!"

"Hm, you have a point," Kitty said. "Of course, that's assuming we WIN MM. But come to think of it, the Quad Alliance might be having a similar discussion about us. Actually, Eva winning MM would be good for us!"

"Not if she knows we voted out Mark!" Liam protested.

"Then if she wins, we throw the Famliance under the bus."

"...that's actually a great idea!" Noah said. "Out of character for you, but hey, it works."

"Well, Mark has taught me one thing," Kitty replied, "if you want to win these sorts of games, you have to do some things you might not like doing. I mean, he didn't LIKE blindsiding me, I don't think, but hey, he had to do it to help his game."

"Yeah, Mark will be nice, then he'll use YOU against you. I swear, Mark is related to Alejandro somehow. Or Heather. He has the manipulator genes. I mean, yeah, I took out Mike and Tobias, but Mark? He's caused more people to go home than anyone else! So far, he and Eva have caused the eliminations of everyone but himself! That's 25 victims at the hands of Mark! And his sweetheart athlete is still in the house! So, yeah, Eva is worrying, because she may well have learned manipulation from Mark. She could be doing things that no one's ever thought of before; after all, Mark was the founding father of superalliances, along with Lindsay, the founding mother. Remember: even the backdoor had to be invented by someone, AKA, Lily in season 6. It literally took SIX seasons for someone to think up the backdoor. Insane how what is seen now as such a basic move took so long to mastermind, no? But, once again, the Famliance is four; Eva is one."

"Well, we'll have to make some choices after the MM battle," Liam said. "I wouldn't dive into anything without knowing who the MM is. Besides, if Junior wins, we have to make sure the Famliance isn't having the same conversations about us, and get him to go for Eva."

In the dining room…

"Hey, Eva," Liam said.

"Yeah?" Eva replied.

"Well, first off, what's with that X on your face?"

"That's a warning. It says, 'I am playing for Mark and Jessica now, so look out, because I'm going to cut your throat if you get in my way.' That X represents my new cutthroat self. The Eva you know, in this mansion, is dead. That Eva literally cannot survive without Mark. This Eva, the one with the X on her face, is a bit different. She knows that there's no one she can 100% count on. She wishes to take the place Mark left, the same way he took the spot Heather left when she was eliminated in 60 Club."

"Wow. This is how you deal with Mark leaving?"

"Well, I DID have to break a couple of things, but yeah. I made a final 2 pact with the spirit of Mark, but I have to count on myself to fight these battles."

"Well, anyway, I want to rebuild our alliance."

"You voted out Mark. Why would you want an alliance with me?"

"Me? I didn't vote out Mark!"

"He got 4 votes against; you 3 plus Jose."

"We didn't vote for him. But I think I know who did: the Famliance."

"I wouldn't think so. They're pretty loyal to us."

"Girl, they know they can't beat you or Mark in battles. We actually have a shot against you and Mark."

"Hm…"

In the backyard…

"Hey," Jose said to DJ.

"Yeah?" DJ replied.

"I just wanna reaffirm that we have a final 2 pact."

"Yeah, the Tripartite Alliance 2.0 is still live."

"Good. You thought about who to mark?"

"Nah. I figure that you'd probably know better than me. I mean, I'm not a manipulator."

"Hm, I see. But we are equals, remember. You're going to have no shot if you let me do everything for you; you'll just be a coattail rider. No amount of niceness will get the jury to respect a coattail rider."

"Alright, man. Anyway, I'm thinking a simple backdoor of Eva?"

"Go for it. She's a threat, dude. Just know, I don't think you're a threat. Popular, yes, but not a threat. At least, not right now."

"Noah," the PA said, "please come to the confessional."

In the confessional…

"Alright, Canada," Noah said, "what have you got for me today?" Noah picked up the envelope. " _Noah, you've done exceptionally so far. You are up to $50,000! Let's get you another $10k. This week, you need to convince a Mansion Dweller to go up as a pawn, and get them ejected._ Aw, seriously guys? Well, as long as my alliance wins MM, I can do that with the Famliance."

Later…

"Hey, everyone!" Vladimir said over the PA. "Everyone head out to the backyard, because it's time for the MM battle!"

In the backyard…

"Welcome to your MM battle," Vladimir said. "Taylor, as outgoing MM, you've gotta sit this one out. Tonight's MM battle is called _Big House Democracy_. I'm going to ask you some opinion-based questions, and the answer will either be A or B. When you answer, don't necessarily put your personal opinion; put what you think the majority of the mansion will say, knowing that they're thinking the same thing. If you are in the majority, you'll stay in the game, but if you are in the minority, you will be eliminated. If the mansion is split 50-50, no one will be eliminated in that round. We'll continue until there's just 2 people left, or until I've asked 10 questions, at which point, we'll have a number-based tiebreaker to determine the next MM. Let's begin. Question 1: Who is more romantic, Eva or DJ?" Eva, Noah, DJ, Kitty, and Junior put Eva, and Jose, Dwayne, and Kelly put DJ. "The majority put Eva. Jose, Dwayne, Kelly, please step down."

"I'm out," Jose said in the confessional, "but I don't care. I don't need to be MM this week, because I'm pretty much safe, assuming the Famliance and Quad Alliance don't decide I'm more of a threat than Eva. I'm throwing this, to keep my threat level low."

"Question 2: Who is smarter, Noah or Jose?" Noah, Eva, Junior, Kitty, Liam, and DJ put Noah. "The unanimous majority put Noah. No one is eliminated. Question 3: Who would you not let your siblings go out with: Taylor or Eva?" Liam, Eva, Kitty and DJ put Taylor, and Junior and Noah put Eva. "The majority put Taylor. Junior, Noah, please step down."

"Now that the Famliance is out," Junior said in the confessional, "we just need to hope Kitty and Liam don't win. Our best situation is if Eva wins."

"Question 4," Vladimir said, "who deserved to be ejected more: Bryan or Jessica?" Eva, Kitty, Liam, and DJ put Bryan. "The unanimous majority put Bryan. No one is eliminated. Question 5: Who is more likely to cheat on a significant other: Jose or Taylor?" Eva, Liam, and DJ put Jose, and Kitty put Taylor. "The majority said Jose. Kitty, please step down."

"I'm out," Kitty said in the confessional, "but as long as Liam beats Eva, I feel pretty safe. If Eva wins, though, my future in this mansion could be a mystery."

"Question 6," Vladimir said, "who is more likely to be backdoored: DJ or Kitty?" Eva and DJ put DJ, while Liam put Kitty. "The majority put DJ. Liam, step down."

"Now that I'm down," Liam said in the confessional, "I just hope DJ will win, so we might be able to backdoor Eva. I honestly though Eva was going to put Kitty."

"DJ, Eva, you are the final 2," Vladimir announced, "so please pick up your boards." They did so. "The answer will be a number. Whoever guesses closer without going over wins. If both of you go over, the closest number will win. How many episodes of Total Drama have aired as of 60 Club ending?" Eva put 136, while DJ put 140. "The correct answer is 142, which means, congratulations DJ, you're the new MM!"

"Hey!" DJ yelled, happily, high fiving Eva. Eva seemed neutral about DJ winning, as did everyone else.

"I'm MM," DJ said, "but I don't really know what my next step is. I could backdoor Eva, but is that the best I can do? Maybe I should pull some other big move; I mean, Eva's being targeted as it is."

In the living room…

"Hey, DJ," Eva said.

"Yeah?" DJ replied.

"You know, the mansion is targeting me as it is. And there's plenty of reason for them to do so. Anyway, do you really want to waste your reign as MM on me?"

"I've been thinking the same thing, but of course, you're the girlfriend of the boy that's the master of claiming he's not the problem I want to take care of."

"True, Mark is good at that. But right now is your chance to take a shot at the arguably stronger Quad Alliance! I mean, if you get rid of me, it will be those 3 winning battles, and you probably won't be able to wrest power from them. All my allies are gone, so I'm in a pretty weak position right now. Yes, I'm saying this to help my game, but I promise you, it will help yours. Backdooring me this week could be the stupidest thing you'll ever do, because then, you've got no way to fight the Quad Alliance."

"Hm, I guess there is that."

"Just think about that." Eva walked out, as Noah walked in.

"Hey, DJ," Noah said.

"Wassup, Noah?" DJ replied.

"Listen, dude, Eva might not be your biggest problem."

"Yeah, she was just talking to me about that. Said I should get rid of you or one of your allies."

"I wouldn't call us the biggest threat just yet. She's targeting us because she thinks that we voted Mark out. She tossed a vote for you, but that was just because she didn't want to vote for either Mark or Jessica."

"Makes sense."

"Anyway, there's also the Famliance. They've got the toughies Junior and Taylor. I mean, Taylor was the last MM! And they've put up some impressive performances. They've also got Dwayne and Kelly on their side. I mean, while we're 3, they're 4!"

"Hm, that's true."

"Just think about that before you make your marks."

"Thanks." DJ nodded his head.

"Oh, one more thing," Noah said.

"Yeah?"

"If you take my advice, you can have the Famliance think they're going up as pawns to backdoor Eva, and pick Kitty to play in the Removal Battle. Then, if you or Kitty wins, we don't use the Remover, and if Junior or Taylor wins, mark whoever didn't win the Mark Remover. If it's Kitty that wins, you can keep the Famliance on your side, and work with both of us."

"Hm…"

"Good work, Noah," DJ said in the confessional, "you just sealed your doom. I ain't playing with someone who plays dirty like that."

Later…

"Hey, everyone," DJ called, "it's time for the marking ceremony."

In the dining room…

"This is the marking ceremony," DJ said. "One of my responsibilities as Mansion Master is to mark 2 Mansion Dwellers for ejection. The first person I have marked is…

…

…

…

…

…

. …

…

…" DJ held up Kitty's photo, which was marked with cat ears. "The second person I have marked for ejection is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" DJ held up Noah's photo, which was marked with an X. "I have marked you, Kitty, and you, Noah, for ejection. You two are massive threats, and you seem to be getting more ruthless; I can't have that. That concludes this marking ceremony."

"What the fuck, man?" Noah said in the confessional. "We're not supposed to be the pawns! Why would you mark me?!"

"DJ just backstabbed us," Kitty said in the confessional. "We should not have given that blocker away. Now, we need to throw the Removal battle to Liam, so one of us loses our mark, and Liam is immune."

In the blue bedroom, with the Quad Alliance…

"I think we all know what needs to happen," Noah said.

"Liam, you need to win the remover!" Kitty said.

"Yeah," Liam replied. "Don't worry, guys, I've got this. Just be sure not to win it ahead of me, or I'm not safe. Damn, I knew we shouldn't have listened to Jose!"

"We could try to steal it," Noah said.

"Have you met Junior?" Kitty said. "He won't be giving it up. Heck, he's probably increased his security on it!"

"True," Liam noted. "But, DJ might be trying to backdoor Eva."

"DJ's not ruthless enough to execute a backdoor," Noah replied. "At least, not without saying we're pawns. This might have to do with my suggestion to him that he mark Junior and Taylor as fake pawns, then eject one of them."

"Why would you do that?" Kitty questioned.

"So we'd have a mole in the Famliance!"

"Thanks a whole fucking lot, Canada," Noah said in the confessional. "This is going to destroy my game!"

In the red bedroom, with the Famliance…

"You think Noah and Kitty are pawns?" Taylor asked.

"Probably," Junior said. "At least I know I'm safe." He held out his blocker. "Still don't know why Kitty gave it to me?"

"It probably had something to do with Mark, Jose, or Noah. They seem to be the toughest manipulators right now."

"Hm. Still wonder what the plan was?" Kelly said.

"That may remain a mystery for the rest of the game," Junior replied.

In the MM bedroom…

Liam knocked on the door, and DJ let him in.

"What's up, dude?" Liam said. "Why'd you mark Noah and Kitty?"

"Well, I don't like Noah's new ruthless gameplay," DJ replied. "He approached me, and asked me to convince the Famliance's Junior and Taylor to be marked as pawns, and then eject them!"

"Dude, you gotta be willing to make a big move in this game. Anyway, Eva's not going to take care of herself, so I really hope you try to backdoor her."

"Imma be honest, I don't see her as the biggest threat. Even if she is good, she's only one."

"By that logic, you SHOULD be going after the Famliance!"

"DJ's not really all he's set out out be," Liam said in the confessional. "He's either a hypocrite, or the biggest idiot to ever play this game. Maybe Mark eliminating DJ in 60 Club wasn't a big of a deal as we thought. I mean, dude's liked, but he can't play the game!"

"Yeah, but at least they won't use any underhanded tactics!" DJ argued.

"Tobias survived 11 episodes," Liam replied. "ELEVEN. If this is how you think you can win, go ahead, but newsflash: you need to play to win."

"I'll play the game my way, and win the million."

"I don't know about that, dude."

"Even Liam?" DJ said in the confessional. "Wow, Heather should have played now, not in season 1! At least she'd be around her own type!"

In the red bedroom, with the Famliance…

"You think they're trying to backdoor me?" Eva asked.

"Probs," Junior replied. "But I don't know. Don't worry, our votes will be for the Quad Alliance members. We don't think you're a threat with Mark gone."

"Good. I'm happy that I'll at least be able to honor Mark's final request of me making jury. And maybe, just maybe, I can win this thing."

"Maybe. Who knows?"

"This is one hell of a game," Taylor replied. "Everyone strap in, because it's time to dance with the Quad Alliance!"

"You've already won the battle," Eva said. "The war, however, rages on."

"It looks like we're in the next big clash" Dwayne noted. "Heather vs Gwen, Alejandro vs Heather, Scott vs Zoey, Cameron vs Lightning, Sugar vs Ella, MacArthur vs Josee, Mark vs Lindsay, Kim vs Blaineley, and now, Famliance vs Quad Alliance. I guess it's Junior vs Noah. And every clash left an effect, even if they didn't make it to the finale."

"And the more battles we have, the more it becomes a manipulator's game," Kelly noted. "It wasn't Mark vs Lindsay alone that made things so cutthroat, they were just the turning point; it was the battle that turned Total Drama from a game of friendships and love to a cutthroat battle of warriors vs warriors, when the ball had already been rolling just a bit."

"Yeah," Eva replied, "as much as I hate to say it, Heather, the one who got me voted out in season 1, probably was the one who made my relationship with Mark possible. She may have made Mark that warrior he is now; the warrior that won 60 Club."

"I thought it was football that made him so cutthroat!" Taylor said.

"It gave him the green light. But had Heather not played, or any of the manipulators past her, save for Courtney, Mark would be in a position where he could not possibly have won; he'd have been voted out for being too cutthroat."

"That's true," Kelly noted.

"This game is not a simple popularity contest," Dwayne said in the confessional. "This is a game of big moves, and knowing what to do, and when to do it. You want to think that, theoretically, everyone in the mansion is on equal footing, but that's only true in the first instant. And that's not even true now, with the pre-existing relationships!"

In the red bedroom, with the Famliance…

DJ knocked on the door, and Junior let him in.

"What's up?" Junior asked.

"Hey, guys," DJ said. "I wanna take a shot at the Quad Alliance this week. Can I ask you guys a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll pick Taylor for the Removal Battle, if you guys agree not to use the Mark Remover if you win."

"Oh, we want to take a shot at them, too," Taylor replied. "We won't use the Remover, right guys?"

"Sure," Junior replied. Dwayne and Kelly nodded their heads.

"Awesome," DJ said. "I don't see you guys as a threat; the Quad Alliance is WAY more cutthroat. Noah wanted me to put 2 of you up as quote-unquote 'pawns,' and then eject you!"

"Say what?" Dwayne asked.

"You heard me."

"The big thing is," DJ said in the confessional, "Liam can't win. Then, Kitty's removed, and Liam's immune."

In the tropical bedroom…

DJ knocked on the door, and Eva let him in.

"Hey, DJ," Eva said. "What's up?"

"Hey, Eva," DJ replied. "I wanna make a final 2 pact with you." Eva's jaw dropped.

"WHAT."

"Yeah, for real! I think we could easily power through the game!"

"What are you trying to get out of me?"

"I'm trying to get you to not use the Mark Remover so I can send home Noah or Kitty. Preferably Noah; he wanted to put 2 memebers of the Famliance up as quote-unquote 'pawns,' and then eject them!"

"Woah!"

"The best thing for my game right now?" Eva said in the confessional. "Steal the blocker from Junior, giving it to Liam, and remove Noah, and keep an alliance with the Quad Alliance. Sure, it's bad for DJ, but this is not a team game."

"Why, sure!" Eva said.

"Great," DJ replied.

In the kitchen…

Eva saw the blocker hanging out of Junior's pocket. She made a quick grab, as she walked into the kitchen, putting the blocker in her own pocket. She smirked, as she opened the fridge, putting a plate of leftover beer brats in the microwave.

"You like beer brats?" Junior asked.

"Oh, I like ALL sausages!" Eva replied.

In the blue bedroom, with the Quad Alliance...

Eva knocked on the door, and Kitty let her in.

"What's up, Eva?" Kitty asked.

"Listen," Eva said, "I want to keep you guys around. I stole the blocker from Junior," she showed them the blocker as she said this, "and if Liam doesn't win the Mark Remover, I'll give it to him, and remove Noah, if you guys pick me for the removal battle. Kitty can pick Liam, and Noah can pick me."

"That makes sense," Noah replied.

"Deal," the 3 replied.

"We are still going to the final 4, right?" Liam asked.

"Right," the others replied.

Later…

"Hey, everyone," DJ called, "it's time to pick players for the removal battle."

In the living room...

"Will the two mansion dwellers I have marked for ejection, come up to the front?" DJ asked. Noah and Kitty came to the front "The MM and the 2 marked mansion dwellers will compete in the Removal Battle, plus 3 people, chosen by the MM and marked mansion dwellers. I'll pick first. I pick Taylor."

"Liam," Kitty said.

"Eva," Noah said, causing everyone to gasp.

"Noah is up to something…" Jose said in the confessional.

"Then me, Noah, Kitty, Taylor, Liam, and Eva will compete in the Removal Battle," DJ said. "Good luck to all of you."

Later…

A large robot walked into the mansion. It was painted red, with a big yellow "ROASTMASTER 9000" written on the front.

"I'm back!" Roastmaster yelled.

"Ayyy!" Eva said.

"It's Roastmaster," Eva said in the confessional. "Mark LOVES roasting people, so it's nice that this guy can hit close to home, especially with Mark out of the mansion. And don't think I'm immune; no, I'm actually his most common target! He just doesn't roast much in the game, to play mind games. You should see him when he's not playing!"

"Junior!" Roastmaster said. "I see you've been forced to carry some dead weight! Or, as I like to call it…

…

...Dwayne! ROASTED!" Everyone began laughing, as Dwayne had a fake shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm not that great at these types of games," Dwayne said in the confessional. "But I've made some moves! I… voted for Bryan in episode 3."

"Eva!" Roastmaster said. "You know, there's one downside to not being ejected this week. You won't be able to see your boyfriend from your new house. You know…

…

...the jury house! ROASTED!" Even Eva laughed a bit at this one.

"Yeah, I know, I'm the target," Eva said in the confessional. "But hey, not this week! I WILL make jury for you, baby!"

"Kitty!" Roastmaster said. "I always saw you as the athletic type. At least, I did, until two people disproved that! Their names were…

…

...angler fish and rock! ROASTED!" Everyone began laughing.

"I honestly thought he was gonna go for me getting blindsided by Mark!" Kitty said in the confessional. "But alright, bring up my loss on the Race. That works too."

"Noah!" Roastmaster said. "You know, there's one city I think everyone in this mansion will love, because of what it did to you…

…

...Paris! ROASTED!" Even Noah chuckled a little. The reaction wasn't so big.

"You realize that you're basically calling me a threat, right, Roastmaster?" Noah said in the confessional. "They're happy I didn't make it, 'cause they would have lost!"

"Taylor!" Roastmaster said. "You scare everyone in this house with your battle wins. But, so far, the person you've scared most in this mansion is…

…

...Dwayne! ROASTED!" There was quite a bit of laughter, as Taylor kissed Junior on the cheek.

"Mark knew what he was doing!" Taylor protested.

"This is what I get for getting Mark'd," Taylor said in the confessional.

"Who bought a boat?" Roastmaster said. "It looks like wood, is really big, and loves to float! Oh wait, that's just…

…

...DJ! ROASTED!" Everyone began laughing a bit, as DJ smiled.

"So maybe I'm not so cutthroat," DJ said in the confessional. "Maybe that makes me a wimpy little floater. Well, this 'floater' is going all the way!"

"Dwayne!" Roastmaster said.

"I thought you already did me!" Dwayne said, causing some laugher.

"You're one of 5 parents in this game. Some compare your relationship with Junior to Kelly and Taylor. I say it's more like…

…

...Mark and Jessica! ROASTED!" Everyone just gave Roastmaster a sideways glance. "Too far?" Everyone simply nodded their heads. "Yeah, I don't write these things. Thanks, producers! ROASTED!" Everyone began laughing hysterically, as Roastmaster roasted the producers.

"They've had this coming for years!" Dwayne said in the confessional, laughing. "It's about time someone put the producers in their place! Compare me and Junior to Mark and Jessica, why don't you?"

"Kelly!" Roastmaster said. "You're known as a trophy wife. Given how many trophies your husband has faked for Taylor, I wouldn't be surprised if…

…

...you faked your game! ROASTED!"

"FLOATER!" Eva yelled, playfully, as everyone began laughing.

"So I'm not all cutthroat like the other guys!" Taylor said in the confessional. "So?"

"Jose!" Roastmaster said. "You know, your brother taught me many things in World Tour! Like, how to be smooth, how to be an eel, and how to lose…

…

...one million dollars! ROASTED!" They entire house began hysterically laughing, almost as much as when the producers were roasted.

"I know you're watching this, Al," Jose said in the confessional. "Nice work losing to your girlfriend!"

"Liam!" Roastmaster said. "You seem to like extreme sports. Skydiving, water skiing, parasailing, rock climbing, so on. But, I think I know which one you are best at…

…

...falling in love with evil players! ROASTED!"

"Not anymore!" Liam said, as everyone, especially Kitty, began laughing quite hard.

"Fuck you, Kim…" Liam said in the confessional.

"Alright," Roastmaster said, "everyone get dressed! It's time for the Removal Battle!"

In the backyard…

Everyone found a large kitchen set, decorated with Roastmaster-themed decor.

"Mansion Dwellers," Junior said, "welcome to Roastmaster's Roast Kitchen! In each round of this battle, you will be shown a recipe of several ingredients. You will then be asked to pour a certain ingredient into the roast. Pay attention, because if you're right, you'll stay in the battle, but if you're wrong, your roast will burn, and you'll be eliminated. The last player standing will win the Mark Remover! Who's ready to play _Roastmaster's Kitchen?_ " The players cheered. "Alright, let's begin!"

The first recipe went by: Tasty, Saucy, Tender, Tangy, Festive. The instruction was: pour the middle ingredient of the sequence. Noah, Kitty, Liam, Taylor, and DJ put Tender into their roast, and Eva put Tangy into her roast.

"I'm no good with memory," Eva said in the confessional. "I honestly thought this was going to be a physical battle."

"Alright," Junior said, "pour your ingredient in!" Everyone did so. Eva's roast exploded in her face, and shocked, she threw her table!

"Woah!" Junior yelled, ducking.

"Whoops," Eva said. "Got scared there."

"Well, this is the last time we let anything explode in Eva's face!" Junior joked, causing some laughter. "The correct ingredient was Tender. Eva, you've been eliminated. Let's begin round 2!"

The first recipe went by: Toasty, Tangy, Tasty, Fizzy, Fun, Flavorful. The instruction was: pour the first ingredient starting with an F. Taylor, DJ, Liam, and Kitty put Fizzy, and Noah put Flavorful.

"Alright," Junior said, "pour your ingredient in!" Everyone did so. Noah's roast exploded in his face.

"Aw, WHAT?!" Noah said.

"I thought you were supposed to be the brains!" Roastmaster remarked. "I guess not!"

"The correct ingredient was Fizzy," Junior said. "Noah, you've been eliminated. Round 3!" The 3rd recipe went by: Trendy, Sour, Sweet, Tangy, Tasty, Tasty, Sweet, Trendy. The instruction was: pour the ingredient that was only shown once.

"I'm trying to stay in as long as I can," Kitty said in the confessional, "but at the end of the day, I'm throwing this one to Liam."

Kitty and Taylor put Sour, and DJ and Liam put Tasty. "Alright," Junior said, "pour your ingredient in!" Everyone did so. DJ and Liam's roasts exploded in their faces.

"Liam's out," Kitty said in the confessional, "but so is DJ. Now, I just need to beat Taylor, and pray Eva pulls through with her deal."

"The correct ingredient was Sour," Junior said. "Liam, DJ, you've been eliminated. Round 4!"

The 4th recipe went by: Firey, Spicy, Firey, Spicy, Firey, Spicy, Firey, Firey, Spicy, Firey, Spicy, Spicy, Firey. The instruction was: pour the ingredient shown the most in the sequence. Taylor put Spicy, and Kitty put Firey.

"Alright, pour your ingredients!" Junior said. They did so. Taylor's roast exploded in her face.

"THAT CLOTHING WAS WHITE!" Taylor yelled with playful rage.

"Not much of a downgrade from your current fashion!" Roastmaster remarked. "Kitty, you've won the Mark Remover!" Kitty ran over to Roastmaster, and excitedly took the rag. She celebrated with Eva, Noah, and especially Eva.

"What a win!" Kitty said in the confessional. "I'm safe, and if Eva pulls through, there'll probably be someone from the Famliance getting marked. And then, I realize, we need Jose's vote."

In the casino bedroom…

Liam knocked on the door, and Jose let him in.

"What's up, Liam?" Jose asked.

"Look," Liam said, "I want to propose a deal with you. Kitty's going to remove herself, and I get the feeling that DJ is going to mark a member of the Famliance."

"DJ's going to mark you, you know?" Jose replied.

"No he's not," Liam replied, holding up the blocker!

"I thought Junior had that!"

"He did, but we stole it back."

"Well, then," Jose said.

"Anyway, if you agree to not vote for Noah, we'll take you to the final 4."

"Deal," Jose replied," shaking Liam's hand.

"You think I want to play final 4 against these fools?" Jose said in the confessional. "They'd whoop me at challenges! I need to weaken them, but hopefully, keep a battle between them and the Famliance going, so I'm stuck in the middle, which is a straight shot to the end. Unless I do something like Noah in 60 Club. That would suck."

In the red bedroom…

"WOW that was close," Junior said. "I honestly thought you were gonna win, Tay!"

"So I'm Tay now?" Taylor replied, giggling a little. "Alright, little guy. But yeah, I nearly had that one! Anyway, I'm not worried about this; Kitty's going to remove herself, and Liam's getting marked in her place. You still have the blocker, no?"

"Pretty sure I do." Junior reached into his pocket, only to find that the blocker was missing! "Goddamnit…"

"You lost the blocker?"

"Apparently. But as long as the Quad Alliance doesn't-"

"They're probably responsible. But whatever. We have the votes, anyway. For us, having the remover just means no one else has it; it really can't do us much good. At least not yet."

"OK, good. I sincerely hope you don't get marked. You're cool."

"Thanks. You know, while I'm not sure what Mark saw in us, I'm seeing… something."

"Really?"

"Really. Call it the mansion, but hey, you heard Roastmaster. Our parents aren't really doing much gameplay."

"That's true," Junior replied. "Dad's not cutthroat enough to really do much. I feel like we're the new Mark and Eva."

"Yeah, well, at least Sierra and Cody were carrying their weight! We need to step up our game, especially if the Quad Alliance comes for us. And I think they are."

"Well, don't worry; Noah will be headed home soon, I know it. Unless Eva gets marked. Who do we vote for then?"

"Noah; Eva's a double agent. She's also alone, so it's better to get rid of Noah than to get rid of Eva. Besides, her boyfriend set us up."

"Very well." They sat there for a sec. "Hey, Tay."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could go anywhere from here?"

"Depends on if I survive this next ejection. We could be like Mark and Eva, you know. But a lot better with our parents, obviously."

"You went through the fight stage a while ago. Mark and his parents just hit that here."

"They should have talked that over at home."

"Well, remember; Mark was keeping them away, though his parents were too shy to try to climb the wall."

"Yeah, seeing that happen is making me rethink things a lot."

"Same. I mean, I'm trying to distance myself, but I now see that if I go too hard, that sort of a thing happens. And it doesn't have to be love that's the tipping point."

"I wonder if he ever did make up with Bryan? I mean, he did make up with Jessica, but what about Bryan?"

"We could ask him at the finale…"

"You think he'd be OK talking?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see."

"I honestly hope he did."

"So do I, Tay. So do I."

Later…

"Hey, everyone," Kitty called, "it's time for the removal ceremony!"

In the dining room…

"This is the Removal Ceremony," Kitty said. "DJ has marked me and Noah for ejection, but since I have won the Mark Remover, I have the power to remove one of their marks, and force DJ to pick someone to transfer the mark to. If you couldn't guess what I'm going to do with this… I don't know what to tell you." There was some laughter. "I'm using the Mark Remover on myself." She wiped her mark off the wall. "DJ, since I have removed one of your marks, you must transfer it to someone else."

"Alright," DJ said, "as of now, the target, admittedly, is Noah, for his strange new cutthroat mentality. I don't want these dirty players in this mansion, because they are a massive threat to my game, and the game of everyone else. I've already marked Noah, so now, I'll mark his main ally. Liam."

"No, you won't, brah!" Liam replied, holding up his blocker. "This is the blocker. This allows me to stop the MM from marking anyone for ejection. I have decided to use it on myself. I cannot be marked. DJ, you must pick a new person to mark for ejection." Everyone gasped.

"Well, then," DJ said. He looked at Eva, then looked at Taylor, then at Junior. He looked back and forth a few times. "Alright, I've made my choice. The Mansion Dweller I am marking is…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…the current biggest threat to my game that's not immune or marked already, Taylor. You're in an alliance, and really good at battles. Eva's tough, but she's just one person." Everyone gasped.

"That concludes this Removal Ceremony," Kitty said.

"Eva pulls through with her deal," Noah said in the confessional, "but I might still be in trouble. We need Jose's vote to survive."

"So, I'm marked," Taylor said in the confessional, "but I think Jose's not going to vote for me. It's really up to him and Eva who goes home, just short of jury."

In the casino bedroom…

Taylor knocked on the door, and Jose let her in.

"Don't worry," Jose said, "I'm not going to vote for you."

"I'm just here to make sure," Taylor replied. "Noah's a much bigger threat to your game; he can win a lot of mental battles. We're lucky he didn't win this one."

"Or he threw it in hopes of me getting rid of you. Anyway, we're allied, right?"

"Of course."

Later…

"It's not going to be a predictable vote," Amy said on stage. "Taylor and Noah are marked for ejection, and someone's going home, just short of the jury stage."

In the living room…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers!" Amy said.

"Hi, Amy!" the Mansion Dwellers replied.

"Well, I see things have not gone as planned, especially for you, DJ. In just a few moments, you'll be voting to eject the 2 people marked for ejection: Taylor and Noah. Taylor, Noah, since you've been marked, you do not vote, and DJ, as Mansion Master, you are also not allowed to vote. For the rest of you, you will vote to eject either Mark or Alice in the confessional. Eva, you're up first." Eva got up, and walked to the confessional. "Eva's loyalty this week seems to be with the Quad Alliance. She wants as many allies as possible. Let's see what she does." Eva walked into the confessional. "Hello, Eva."

"Hello, Amy," Eva replied.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Taylor."

"Thank you." Eva walked out. "Liam's part of the Quad Alliance, and probably won't backstab Noah." Liam walked in. "Hello, Liam."

"Wassup, Amy?" Liam replied.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Taylor."

"Thank you." Liam walked out. "Kitty is also part of the Quad Alliance. Her vote, once again, probably shouldn't be in question." Kitty walked in. "Hello, Kitty."

"Hi, Amy!" Kitty replied.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Taylor."

"Thank you." Kitty walked out. "Junior's in a showmance with Taylor, so I'll be very surprised if Junior votes for her." Junior walked in. "Hello, Junior."

"Hi, Amy!" Junior replied.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Noah."

"Thank you." Junior walked out. "Dwayne will probably vote with the rest of the Famliance." Dwayne walked in. "Hello, Dwayne."

"Hey, Amy!" Dwayne replied.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Noah."

"Thank you." Dwayne walked out. "Kelly is Taylor's mom, and they seem to be on much better terms than Mark and Jessica, so her vote shouldn't be in question." Kelly walked in. "Hello, Kelly."

"Hi, Amy!" Kelly replied.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I wouldn't vote for Taylor, so I vote for Noah."

"Thank you." Kelly walked out. "Our final vote of the night is Jose. He's known all day he'd be the deciding vote. Let's see what his choice is; this could very well be a million-dollar vote." Jose walked in. "Hello, Jose."

"Greetings, Amy," Jose replied, bowing.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I'm caught between these alliances, and I have to make this near-impossible choice. Do I go for numbers or the better game player? But I recognize the nature of this game… call me crazy, but I'm voting for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Noah."

"Thank you." Jose walked out. "So, by a 4-3 vote, Noah will leave the mansion. Let's tell the Mansion Dwellers."

In the living room…

"Mansion Dwellers," Amy said, "the votes are in. "When I announce the decision, the ejected mansion dweller will have only a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather their stuff, and exit the mansion. By a vote…

…

…

…

…

…

...of 4 to 3…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...the ejected Mansion Dweller is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Noah was sweating hard, quite nervous, and Taylor was hyperventilating, scared. "...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Noah. Please leave the mansion!" Noah jokingly fell sideways, as if shot in the shoulder.

"I'm down!" Noah yelled jokingly. "I'm down!" There was some laughter. Noah got up, and gave Taylor a quick hug, as with the rest of the Mansion Dwellers.

"Blindside, dude," Eva said, as she hugged Noah.

"WOW, Jose," Liam said.

"Hey, I'm doing what's best for me," Jose replied.

Noah walked onto the stage, to quite a bit of applause. He waved to the crowd, smiling.

"Well, Noah," Amy said, "does this ejection surprise you?"

"Half yes, half no," Noah replied. "I mean, I knew this was gonna come down to Jose's vote, and I guess he figured I'd be more of a threat than Taylor."

"What do you think of DJ's game, marking manipulators such as yourself?"

"I don't think it will work. It surely wouldn't work if Mark were in the house, but since it's me, I know that's not quite the case. There is something bigger going down, because if there wasn't, Eva would be getting backdoored. That simple."

"Then what is that deeper thing?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I have no clue."

"You played as Canada's player, and were able to rack up $50,000. Thoughts about playing like that?"

"It's nice getting the money, but it backfired spectacularly at the end. Thanks for screwing me, Canada! At least I can see Emma again. Dammit, Jessica."

"Well, in the event you were ejected, your fellow Mansion Dwellers taped some goodbye messages for you."

"Hey, Noah," Taylor said in the confessional. "If you're seeing this, you got royally screwed, but hey, our alliance won this battle. We're coming for Kitty and Liam next!"

"Noah," Eva said in the confessional, "if you're seeing this, we weren't able to get Jose's vote. I mentioned you as the biggest threat at first, but now I realize that the threat is the same as what you faced in 60 Club: I'm screwed should one alliance ever outnumber the other too much. With Mark out of the mansion, eyes are not on me anymore. Sorry."

"Hey, Noah!" Kitty said in the confessional. "If you're seeing this, Jose decided to go with the Famliance. In my opinion, he's committing suicide in this game; they outnumber him far too much for him to survive very long. The first chance we get, Taylor is gonna get backdoored."

"Well, with that," Amy said, "you are the last Mansion Dweller ejected pre-jury. Thanks for playing, and we'll see you, and the rest of the ejected Mansion Dwellers, back here for the finale." Noah got up, and walked off.

"Eva, Junior, Taylor, Liam, Kitty, DJ, Jose, Dwayne, and Kelly have made it to the final 9, and jury," Sammy said. "Someone's going to win the $1 million! Who will it be?"

"Canada's player has been ejected," Vladimir said, "which means, we need a new twist! Soon, we will pick a new twist to unleash upon the house. The blocker has been hidden once again. Will the blocker be used again? Will DJ be able to survive much longer? Do DJ and Jose have a secret vandetta against the Quad Alliance? Will the Quad Alliance stay loyal to Eva; heck, will they even last much longer? Find out next time, right here, on Big House!"


	9. Where's Episode 8? (AN)

**A/N: Hey again guys. I bet you're wondering what took episode 7, and is taking episode 8, so long. Well, it's simple: I'm doing some work on this page's** **equivalent** **, and the character pages, on the Total Drama Island Fanfiction Wikia. There's some additional information, including production notes, over there. I'm also working on its 60 Club elimination table, which glitched, so I have to start all over. Anyway, I'm hoping to get back to work on episode 8 by independence day. Don't worry, this will be the last time you have to wait so long for an episode. Do be sure to check out 60 Club and Big House on the Total Drama Island Fanfiction Wiki. Over there, I'm TheNewGame. Also, this and 60 Club got reccomended on TV tropes! I also troped 60 Club, and may trope Big House some time in the future. That's all. Don't worry, this net episode of Big House will be worth the wait.**


	10. E8: Million Dollar Easter Egg Hunt

"Welcome back!" Sammy said. "A new clash has erupted inside the mansion: it's the Famliance vs the Quad Alliance!"

"DJ's picking sides already," Vladimir said, "as he marked Noah and Kitty for ejection. Kitty removed herself, and DJ tried to mark Liam, but Liam used the blocker, and DJ was forced to mark someone else. Everyone thought he was going to mark Eva, but no, he picked Taylor!"

"The Famliance rushed to Taylor's aid," Amy said, "and Noah, Canada's player, was ejected. We're going to unleash a new twist on the mansion, and announce what Noah was up to. What's going to happen next? Will Dwayne or Kelly start pulling their own weight? What side of the mansion are DJ, Eva, and Jose really on? And will DJ be able to survive the wrath of the Quad Alliance? Find out, right now, on Big House!" The theme song played.

In the living room…

"Alright, guys," Jose said, with Kitty, Liam, and Eva sitting nearby. "Right now, I think we can consider DJ a member of the Famliance."

"But he marked Taylor," Eva said.

"True, but we've still got a problem. Right now, the Famliance is the only alliance to survive intact. We need to form an outsider's alliance. The Third Square!"

"Third Square?" Kitty questioned.

"Well, there's 4 of us," Eva noted. "Liam, you're a former member of Second Square, named after my alliance, Bermuda Square. So yeah, this could be Third Square."

"But Second Square opposed Bermuda Square!" Kitty noted.

"You still took our name."

"Good point. Anyway, I think DJ's more of a sphere of influence guy in the Famliance," Kitty noted.

"That's true," Liam noted. "I mean, as Jose said earlier, he did mark Taylor. If he was fully nested with the Famliance, he probably would have marked Eva."

"So, do we have a deal?" Jose asked.

"I'm in," Eva said.

"I'm in," Kitty said.

"I'm in," Liam said.

"Good. Third Square it is?" Jose asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"I'm gonna try to protect DJ," Jose said in the confessional, "but I don't need this outsider's alliance knowing that I've got a final 2 pact with him. I'm just playing with the alliance until I can eject Junior and Taylor, and then, I'll need to at least split up Kitty and Liam. After ejecting one of those two, I'll go for Dwayne and Kelly, and then, everyone will be singles, except for me and DJ. I just need to get DJ to do a bit of lying, so I can get a mole with the Famliance. My plan is that I'll take shots at the Famliance, and DJ will take shots at Third Square. Then, we both look good. I want to make sure power stays with the alliance in the minority, so that the two alliances will keep taking shots at each other, because I'm not in the mood to be a juror. It's more important for DJ than for me, because his alliance is much more organized, while mine's more of a confederation."

"This Third Square could be my ticket out of the jury house!" Eva said in the confessional, smirking. "Hopefully, we can eradicate the Famliance without too much trouble."

Liam and Kitty walked out. "Hey, Jose," Eva said. "I wanna talk to you in the Tropical Bedroom."

"Sure!" Jose replied.

In the tropical bedroom…

"You know, Jose," Eva said, "you remind me a lot of Mark."

"How so?" Jose replied.

"You're slippery, you're smart, you're strategic, you're even athletic. I want to make a final 2 pact with you?"

"Why?"

"To counter Kitty and Liam."

"Well, that makes sense. But I don't know."

"Look, we've got no shot if we don't team up; Kitty and Liam will easily pick us off if we don't organize!"

"That's true. You know what? Deal." They shook hands, smiling at each other.

"Game on, Liam and Kitty," Eva said in the confessional. "Game on."

In the casino bedroom…

"Hey, DJ," Jose said. "I got Eva, Liam, and Kitty to band together, and I'm working as a mole there. You're in with the Famliance, right?"

"Not really," DJ replied.

"Get in with them. I need a mole there. Look, I'm going to try to get Third Square to knock out a member of the Famliance. Then, we're gonna keep Third Square and the Famliance fighting with each other, leaving us in the final 2."

"I can't play all these sides, man. I don't know how to be bad."

"Do you want to win $1,000,000 or not?!" Jose was a bit more demanding. "You have NO SHOT unless you do a bit of manipulation! It's that simple!"

"Well… alright, I'll do it."

"Good. Now, you have a weapon I don't have: people trust you. You know how Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth took advantage of that! They only lost because they got outplayed by Bermuda Square! We don't have a Bermuda Square to fall to here! Plus, they made friends with the wrong people; the ones who get mad if you play them, rather than the ones that respect manipulators. I'm going to put it to you simply: up until now, your game could not be respected by any means. You could be the most loved player in the whole fucking game; you've still got no shot if you've got no game. And game is easy to teach, but harder to do."

"But, how do I play guys like this?"

"You know what? I'm done trying to tell it to you… I'm going to sing it to you!

 **A/N: To the tune of "I'll Make A Man Out Of You"**

Jose: _Let's get down to business_

 _To make the final 2_

 _Do you think you can win_

 _If you just sit around, confused?_

 _You're the biggest floater ever_

 _But you can bet, before we're done_

 _DJ, I'll make a manipulator out of you!_

 _Nice as Alice wants you_

 _But I'll show you cutthroat_

 _Once you learn how to play_

 _We are sure to win!_

 _You were a spineless, pale, pathetic man_

 _And you didn't have a clue_

 _But now I'll make a manipulator out of you!_

 _Can you make an alliance?_

DJ: Duh, everyone can!

Jose: OK, but can you put the knife in their back?

DJ: No, I can't, and I pride on that.

Jose: But dude, what if they become too big a threat?

DJ: An alliance is an alliance.

Jose: If that's the case, you'll need to dump them at the worst possible time.

DJ: _To win the game_

Jose: _You must be swift in your attacks_

DJ: _To win the game_

Jose: _You must know how to play mind games_

DJ: _To win the game_

Jose: _And sometimes, you'll have to lay low_

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

 _You must play the game of Big House_

 _As it was meant to be played_

 _Play with my strategies_

 _And you might survive!_

 _Or before long, my alliance will decimate you_

 _You'll have to pack for the jury house_

 _But now I'll_

 _Make a manipulator_

 _Out of you!_

DJ: _To win the game_

Jose: _You must be swift in your attacks_

DJ: _To win the game_

Jose: _You must know how to play mind games_

DJ: _To win the game_

Jose: _And sometimes, you'll have to lay low_

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

DJ: _To win the game_

Jose: You must be swift in your attacks

DJ: _To win the game_

Jose: _You must know how to play mind games_

DJ: _To win the game_

Jose: _And sometimes, you'll have to lay low_

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

 **A/N: Name of song: DJ, This Game Is Cutthroat!**

"So yeah," Jose said. "But don't go all backstabbing willy-nilly. You backstab when it benefits YOUR GAME. And don't feel guilty; this is just a game. A game that is meant to be played."

"Look, man, I don't want to backstab," DJ replied. "I wasn't raised with that in me."

"Maybe Alice didn't teach you to be cutthroat, but I will. You don't have to lie; you just have to withhold some information. And if you are going to lie, come up with the lie before you talk, and be prepared for any question that comes your way. Remember: your lie has to be delivered as truth. That lie needs to be believable, too. Mark's basically the master of lying."

"Mark doesn't really lie much. He just tells bits and fragments of the truth that benefit him."

"Yeah," Jose replied. "Remember, you need at least 3 sources for a full story. And those sources better not be allied. In any case, this game is about 2 things: getting power, and getting information. It's then up to you to decide what to do with those things, and you better choose carefully. Anyway, you don't need to do anything this week; just get in with the Famliance. I'll just try to make sure they aren't in power. I'll lead you further."

"I feel like Jose's trying to make me a puppet," DJ said in the confessional. "No one's really looking out for anyone else in this game, except their significant other. Or Bermuda Square, or the Tripartite Alliance."

"This is working perfectly!" Jose said in the confessional. "I'll obviously get the jury vote for being the better game player over DJ!"

Later…

"Arrr, mateys!" DJ called, wearing a pirate costume. "'tis time t' pick a new MM! Meet me in th' backyard!"

"DJ's talking like a pirate," Liam said in the confessional, "so I know this next battle's gonna be pirate themed. For some reason, the words 'endurance battle' are painted all over this."

In the backyard…

A large ship was outside, with 8 planks hanging off over a large blue mat.

"Ahoy," DJ said, "and welcome t' yer MM battle! As outgoin' MM, I be nah eligible t' compete. In this battle, ye'll needs t' hang from a plank extended off th' ship 'n o'er th' water fer as long as ye can. Once ye fall into th' water, or if ye touch any part o' th' ship, ye're out o' th' battle. T' make this battle harder, yer body must stay underneath th' plank, so ye'll use yer arms 'n legs t' hold yourself up. Th' last scallywag standin' will become th' new MM! Who's ready t' play Walk Th' Plank?" The players cheered. "Ye best be getting on a plank. Ye've got 10 seconds t' break contact wit' th' ship, 'n get under th' plank." Everyone quickly got in position. "This battle be on!"

"I know I can probably win this without too many problems," Eva said in the confessional. "And if I don't, Mark will never let me hear the end of it. But I need to throw this anyway, so as not to shock my alliance. Just being sure not to be flagrant about it."

5 minutes in...

"Arrr," DJ said, "we be hitting some rough waters!" The players began getting hit with waves of water.

"My entire body is aching," Dwayne said in the confessional, "and this water is making it that much harder."

Dwayne soon fell hard.

"Dwayne's out!" DJ said. Dwayne slowly crawled to the bench.

'Tired already?" Jose teased.

"Shut up…" Dwayne replied.

"I'm not very physical," Dwayne said in the confessional. "That makes me that much less of a target, though!"

53 minutes in, Jose was the next to fall.

"This battle is insane," Jose said in the confessional. "You just have to hold onto a plank for as long as you can, and it's WAY harder than it looks. Now, I just have to hope that Eva-"

Eva fell.

"I HAD to throw it!" Eva said in the confessional. "There is, simply, no other option! Otherwise, I run a MASSIVE risk of Jose backstabbing me, like he did to Mark! This dude's as sly as his brother! So yeah, don't get all on my case about this, halfback."

1 hour 30 minutes in, everyone looked tired.

"The water's getting in my eyes," Kitty said in the confessional, "and it's becoming very apparent that this is more of Liam's battle than mine."

Kitty fell. "Kitty's down!" DJ said.

"This SUCKS!" Jose said. "Everyone in my alliance but Liam's down, and Taylor AND Junior are still up! Heck, even Kelly's still up! How am I supposed to have ANY shot now? Liam, you better win!"

"So, now there's all this pressure on me," Liam said in the confessional. "I'm the last guy standing in Third Square, and I have to beat THREE Famliance members, INCLUDING Taylor!"

1 hour 48 minutes in, Kelly lost her legs, wasn't able to recover, and soon fell.

"Kelly's down!" DJ announced. "It's down to Junior, Taylor, and Liam!"

"You got this, Tay!" Junior said.

"You do too, cutie!" Taylor replied.

"Sure you do," Liam replied. "Sure you do."

"This is actually getting quite painful," Junior said in the confessional, "but I can't let Liam win. We're already on bad terms with the Famliance, so it's no secret that Liam will probably mark me and Tay-Tay."

2 hours 39 minutes in...

"I feel like I'm going to black out," Taylor said in the confessional, "and this is not going well. My entire body feels like it's been thrown into the sun, and I feel like I'm about to throw up."

Taylor fell. "Taylor is down!" DJ said. As she walked back, she hurled on the ground.

"Really, Taylor?" Kitty said.

"This is getting worrying," Dwayne said in the confessional. "Liam's up, and he outlasted Kelly AND Taylor. Junior's the only Famliance member left, so I'm really hoping he can pull it out."

"You got this, sport!" Dwayne said.

"Come on, baby!" Kitty yelled.

Junior fell. Liam jumped off.

"Junior is down," DJ said, "which means, congratulations Liam, you're the new MM!"

"Yeah!" Liam yelled. He was only able to lightly hug Kitty, due to his tired out arms, and flopped down. Kitty picked him up, and carried him to the MM bedroom.

"I'm totally sick," Liam said in the confessional, "my body is being incinerated, everything seems to be pounding, and I am totally miserable. But other than that, I'M MM BABY! WORTH IT! Not only that, but I get to take a shot at the Famliance."

In the red bedroom…

"I can't believe Liam won…" Junior said.

"Yeah, we might be screwed," Dwayne replied. "You did good out there, don't worry."

"Thanks. I honestly thought we'd have the most trouble dancing with Mark." A shot of Mark's face crossed out on the wall of contestants was shown. "But I still have to worry, because me and Tay-Tay are probably getting marked."

"Tay-Tay, huh?" Dwayne was slightly teasing. "But yeah, I'm not gonna lie, you and Taylor are the targets." Someone knocked on the door, and Kelly let them in. It was DJ.

"Hey, Deej," Taylor said. "What's up?"

"Listen," DJ said, "I know I called you guys a threat, but it turns out, you guys are not the biggest threats in the mansion to me. Liam, Kitty, Eva, and Jose just made an alliance."

"What?" Kelly questioned.

"Oh, this is bad," Taylor said. "How'd you find out?"

"Jose. We made a final 2 pact, but I don't know about it anymore. I don't really like his kind."

"Well, there's no backstabbing or lying here," Kelly said. "At least, not last I checked."

"We're not going to backstab you!" Junior and Dwayne said at the same time.

"I'm not worried about you 2."

"Why the fuck would I backstab you, mom?!" Taylor questioned. "Do you not trust me? Or are you going to pull a Jessica on me?!"

"You don't really have the best history," DJ, Kelly, Dwayne, and Junior said at the same time.

"You have a point."

"Anyway," DJ said, "I want to ally with you."

"You are FUCKING insane," Junior said. "The other alliance is in power!"

"Don't worry," DJ said, "I know perfectly well what I'm doing. I know you know something's up, and something is up, but I'm not telling you what it is yet."

"You sound like Mark," Dwayne noted. "He'd say all this stuff, and yet, he'd still get the alliance."

"Well, you've got 2 options," DJ said. "Accept my alliance, or lose me to the alliance that will destroy you if you let them. At least you'll have an extra number."

"Well, alright," Taylor said. "Burt understanding that at the final 5, you're gonna be the first to go."

"That's fine," DJ said.

"Right now, I feel like the puppetmaster of the mansion," DJ said in the confessional, "and probably, so does Jose; setting up a war between the Famliance and Third Square. It furthers both of us in the game. Noah was the first to do it, trying to slip in between Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance in 60 Club, but he lost a sudden death challenge. Me and Jose are determined to succeed where Noah failed, and in this sort of a game, it might be easier."

"This alliance sounds fishy," Dwayne said in the confessional. "It also sounds unstable. So, I'm going to try to topple it."

In the MM bedroom...

Dwayne knocked on the door, and Liam let him in.

"What's up?" Liam asked.

"Liam," Dwayne said, "who do you think is the biggest threat in the game right now?"

"I think it's Taylor," Liam replied. "I mean, she's pretty tough in battles, and she's got the Famliance backing her."

"So, what, suddenly, Eva's not a threat anymore?"

"Well, she still is a threat, but-"

"Then why are you not going after her?"

"Well… huh…. I have to backdoor Eva. Besides, she's slipping."

"Well, I think she threw it. Made things harder for you."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"To make herself look weaker than she really is."

"Wow… uh… huh. I'll think about that. Thanks."

"No problem!" Dwayne walked out.

"I'm not buying it," Liam said. "Taylor was the biggest threat before he got there, she's still the biggest threat. And Junior? 2nd biggest threat."

"So, who are we marking?" Kitty asked.

"Taylor and Junior. If they get removed, we mark Kelly, or Dwayne if Kelly's immune."

"Sounds foolproof."

"But then there's the blocker. Try to find it, and they won't be able to put themselves in a situation where I can't mark any of them."

"I will."

"Despite the Third Square Alliance," Liam said in the confessional, "me and Kitty need to know that we're really on our own, because Jose and Eva will probably put the knife in our back as soon as the Famliance gets weakened."

"Mansion Dwellers," Sammy said, "will you all please come to the living room?"

"Twist time!" Liam said.

In the living room…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers!" Sammy said.

"Hi, Sammy!" the Mansion Dwellers replied.

"Well, Liam, before you mark, I'd like to make a quick announcement. Clearly, it's been an insane week in the mansion. Last week, you ejected Noah. Well, Noah was no ordinary Mansion Dweller. Noah was selected as Canada's Player!" Everyone gasped. "He was given tasks by Canada to complete, and every task he completed would earn him $10,000. In week 3, he had to eject Bryan. In week 4, Noah had to deface the pictures of 2 Mansion Dwellers on the contestants wall with duct tape. In week 5, Noah had to make a game, and get you guys to play it. In week 6, the week he was ejected, he had to convince 2 Mansion Dwellers to be marked as pawns, and then eject one of them. He only failed the final task, so he racked up $30,000. Anyway, by ejecting him, you've unleashed a new twist upon the mansion. We are now adding a 3rd battle each week. This is the Unsafe Safety Battle. Each week, you'll have the option to opt in or opt out of the Battle. The MM is not eligible to compete in the Unsafe Safety Battle, for obvious reasons. If you win the Unsafe Safety Battle, you are safe for the week, but if you come in last, you will be a special third person marked for ejection. If you don't come in first or last, or you opt out, nothing happens to you. If the special third mark is removed, it will not be transferred, and only the MM's 2 marks will be marked. How you use this twist is up to you. One more thing: for the removal battle, the person with the third mark will take the place of the MM's choice for the removal battle, and the 2 marked players will choose who plays for the Remover. The first Unsafe Safety Battle begins right now. One by one, each of you will go into the confessional, and declare if you want to opt in or opt out. Eva, you're first." Eva got up, and headed into the confessional. "Eva could easily win, but perhaps she wants to look weaker, and opt out." Eva walked in. "Hello, Eva."

"Hi, Sammy!"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"I don't want to look strong, and my ally's in power this week, so I'll opt out."

"Thank you." Eva walked out. "Jose is definitely someone that's willing to take risks, but no telling what he'll do here." Jose walked in. "Hello, Jose."

"Hello, Sammy."

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"You know I love these risks, and I don't trust Kitty 100%. I'm going to opt in!"

"Thank you." Jose walked out. "DJ will probably want safety for himself, because of his rival alliance being in power. Or, at least, the rest of the house thinks this." DJ walked in. "Hello, DJ."

"Hey, Sammy!"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"I'll opt in, thank you very much."

"Thank you." DJ walked out. "Liam's safe unless he gets a third mark, but perhaps he wants to stop the Famliance from winning?" Liam walked in. "Hello, Liam."

"Wassup, Sammy?"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"I can't let Taylor win. I'll opt in."

"Thank you." Liam walked out. "We've entered the part of the Famliance, with Taylor. I don't see any reason she'd opt out of this battle." Taylor walked in. "Hello, Taylor."

"Hey, Sammy!"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"I will be opting in."

"Thank you." Taylor walked out. "Kelly should also opt into the Unsafe Safety Battle." Kelly walked in. "Hello, Kelly."

"Hi, Sammy!"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"I'll be opting in."

"Thank you." Kelly walked out. "Dwayne's borderline; he knows that his alliance is the target, but he also knows he's got a pretty high chance of losing the battle. If he loses the battle, he'll almost certainly be marked at the end of the week; he can't remove his own mark without screwing his alliance." Dwayne walked in. "Hello, Dwayne."  
"Hi, Sammy!" Dwayne replied.

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"Can't help thinking I'd come in last. I'll opt out."

"Thank you." Dwayne walked out. "Junior is probably going to opt in; he seems pretty confident in his ability in battles, and not to say that isn't for good reason." Junior walked in. "Hello, Junior."

"Hey, Sammy!"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"Imma opt in."

"Thank you." Junior walked out. "So, everyone but Eva and Dwayne opt in to the Unsafe Safety Battle. Let's tell the mansion."

In the living room…

"You have all made your decision," Sammy said. "Everyone except for 2 mansion dwellers have opted in. Eva, Dwayne, you have opted out, and will not compete in the Unsafe Safety battle, and Liam, as MM, you will also not compete. Everyone, head out to the backyard!"

In the backyard…

"Welcome to the Unsafe Safety Battle!" Vladimir said. "Liam, as MM, you are not eligible to compete, and Eva, Dwayne, you two have opted out. Here's how this is going to work: in this battle, you'll need to go to 3 stations, in hopes of finding a safety card. A snake tank, a tank of 46 degree celsius hot water, which is about 115 degrees fahrenheit, and a tank of ice water, in that order. Once you find 2 safety cards at each station, put them in the slots of your card holder. The first person to do this will be safe for the week, and the last person to do this will receive a special third mark. Who's ready to play Safety Scramble?" The players cheered. "Alright, everyone on your starting platform." Everyone got ready. "Go!" The contestants ran for the snakes, but were much more hesitant to put their hands in, especially Taylor.

"I'm actually perfectly fine with snakes," Taylor said in the confessional. "But I need to look a little squeamish, especially with Liam in power this week. Otherwise, I'm probably going to be backdoored. We just need to make sure that me, Junior, and Kelly, that none of us finish in last, so we can force someone else to be marked, giving the Famliance a fighting chance."

Junior seemed to have the fewest problems moving the snakes, and helped Taylor. Jose got bit.

"FUCK!" Jose yelled.

"Bit?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. This shit better not be venomous."

"Well I'm not Chris!" Vladimir said. "Don't worry, if you aren't allergic, you'll be cool. We cleared with medical, right?"

"Pretty sure we did," Amy replied.

"Good. Wow, I thought DJ was scared of snakes, but he's taking it well!"

"I got over it," DJ replied.

"And he has his second safety card!" DJ took the safety cards to his podium. "DJ, move on to the hot water!" As he said that, Junior got a pair of safety cards. "Junior gets them! Junior can move on!"

Taylor still seemed quite squeamish.

"Taylor seems to have one big weakness," Kitty said in the confessional, "and that's that she's squeamish."

DJ jumped into the hot water.

"DAMMIT!" DJ yelled, jumping out.

"Shit, that's hot!" DJ said in the confessional.

Junior had a much easier time with the water, quickly grabbing his pair of safety cards. Everyone except Jose and Taylor had made it out of the snake pit, but Taylor had one safety card. However, Junior had a hard time with the cold water, allowing DJ to catch up.

"It's a race between Junior and DJ for first!" Vladimir announced. "But a race between Taylor and Jose for not last!"

"They're not going to hurt you, Tay!" Junior yelled. He wasn't moving very quickly in the cold water, and DJ was able to get his cards first, winning the battle!

"DJ wins!" Vladimir announced. "Rest of you, keep going! You do not want to come in last!"

"I finally win," DJ said in the confessional, "which means, I'm safe for the week. I don't know how Liam thinks, but this is good news for me."

Junior came in second, with Kitty at the cold water tank, Kelly at the hot water tank, and Jose and Taylor still at the snake tank.

"We can't afford Taylor coming in last," Junior said in the confessional. "Otherwise, the Third Square will have total control, and one of us is going home."

"No mark, Tay-Tay!" Junior yelled. "No mark!"

"I need to stay just ahead of Jose," Taylor said in the confessional, "so I don't look like a threat, but I also don't get marked by default. I personally come first, then my alliance comes second. What I'm saying is, I'd have no problem marking my mom if she was hindering my game. But she's not, so I won't. Not to mention that I'm not MM, so I can't exactly mark her, even if I wanted to. I'm not saying I want to mark her, I'm saying that it's not below me. And clearly, I'd have no problem marking her as a pawn if I wanted to backdoor anyone, but the way the game's going now, I've got no reason, or way, to backdoor anyone. And once we hit the final 6, backdoors are completely out of the question, since everyone can win the remover."

Taylor got her second safety card from the snake tank, as Kelly moved on to the cold water tank, Kitty had her first cold water card, and Jose was only on his first snake card. Almost simultaneously, Kitty got her final card, and Jose got his second snake card. Taylor was out of the hot water as fast as she was in, and Jose was in as Taylor moved on to the cold water tank. Kelly was having some hard time moving.

"Step out, mom," Taylor said. "I got this." She jumped in, and as soon as she was down, she came back up with 4 safety cards. She handed 2 to Kelly, and they both inserted them.

"It's over!" Vladimir yelled. "DJ wins immunity, and Jose receives a special 3rd mark!"

"I know I'm not the target," DJ said in the confessional, "but immunity is never, and I mean NEVER, a bad thing. The bad thing in this game is winning the battle, since it raises my threat level. But hey, my social game should make up for that, not to mention my deal with Jose… who just got marked. But we've got the numbers, so we should be alright."

"Dammit," Jose said in the confessional. "I'm marked, which could be bad for me. I'm the only target available for the Famliance thanks to this. That could spell trouble for me. Hopefully, it won't force me to expose my alliance with DJ, or worse yet, "

"Bit of a shocker that Taylor came in 2nd last," Liam said in the confessional. "I'll need to think about that before I mark anyone."

In the pool, with Eva, Jose, Liam, and Kitty…

"Jose's marked," Eva said. "So, where do we go from here? More importantly, where does that leave us?"

"Right now," Liam said, "the plan is to mark Junior and Taylor, with Taylor as the main target. That gives the Famliance Kelly, Dwayne, and DJ, and us, Kitty and Eva… oh shit. We're outnumbered."

"Not helpful," Jose said. "So, where do we go from here?"

"You've got 2 ways out of this," Kitty said. "We do. A, you can win the Mark Remover. B, you get DJ to flip. Now, plan A isn't very viable, since no matter who we mark on the Famliance, Junior and Taylor WILL play. Plan B, on the other hand…"

"Right now, I'm pretty confident in my ability to stay in the mansion, because I've got an ace up my sleeve: my alliance with DJ. I just need to be careful not to expose it, or my entire plan will go to shit, seeing as though, if they find out, Eva will almost certainly make a final 3 pact with Kitty and Liam, which could be deadly for me."

"I'll go try to convince him," Jose said.

In the casino bedroom…

"Hey, DJ," Jose said.

"Hey, Jose!" DJ replied.

"You're not gonna vote for me, right?"

"Nah, I won't. We're buddies! But getting yourself unmarked is the best thing you can do, so I don't make the Famliance think I'm backstabbing them."

"You're not a member of the Famliance, you're just aligned with them. Besides, they'll understand. All we have to do is beat Eva, Kitty, and Liam."

"Easier said than done, man. Have you seen those guys?"

"Only real bump in the road should be Eva. After that, we should be able to take down Kitty and Liam, or at the very least, turn Eva against Kitty or Liam. We're not going to be able to turn Kitty and Liam against each other, though. They're stuck together like glue. It ultimately depends on who ends up winning MM at the final 5. Don't worry, I have Eva thinking I'm gonna take her to the final 2, so we can easily crush Kitty and Liam. So long as they don't win MM. If they do, that could spell trouble for either you or Eva."

"How much lying are you doing?!"

"A lot. Listen, this is Big House. You ARE gonna have to lie."

"Nuh-uh. I'm not lying to anyone anymore."

"That's a bad idea. If you don't lie, you WILL be ejected eventually. I promise you that."

"Look, man, I already know I'm safe for the week."

"Well, where will you go without me? The second Eva, Kitty, Liam, and I are gone, you're next at the hands of the Famliance! It's your choice: lie and make it to the final 2, winning yourself at least $100,000, or tell the truth, and fuck us both over. This isn't playtime. This is Big House. Everyone's expected to play the game."

"Aligning myself with DJ may have been a really bad idea," Jose said in the confessional.

"Fine, I'll do it," DJ said.

"Good," Jose replied. "Kitty, Eva, and Liam are going to try to sway you to vote for me. Whatever you do, DO NOT TELL THEM YOU'RE ALREADY ALIGNED WITH ME. Otherwise, they'll band together, and we'll be in trouble come the final 5."

"I take that back," Jose said in the confessional. "Maybe DJ WILL be a good ally. Maybe."

Later…

"Hey everyone!" Liam called. "It's time for the marking ceremony!"

In the dining room…

"This is the marking ceremony," Liam said. "Do I really need to review what's going on?"

"No," everyone replied, causing a bit of laughter.

"Good. Jose, since you came in last in the Unsafe Safety Battle, you are automatically marked as a 3rd mark." He held up Jose's photo, which was marked with a C. "The first Mansion Dweller I have marked is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Liam held up Taylor's photo, which was crossed out. "The second Mansion Dweller I have marked is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Liam held up Junior's photo, which was marked with a zig-zag pattern. "I have marked you, Taylor, and you, Junior, for ejection. Taylor, Junior, I seriously respect you as competitors, and I think you're really tough, but I gotta work in the best interests of my game, and right now, that involves marking you two. That concludes this marking ceremony."

"I suppose I can't be too surprised," Taylor said in the confessional. "But right now, we've got the numbers to eject Jose, so long as DJ doesn't flip."

"Getting marked sucks," Junior said in the confessional. "What's worse, if Taylor wins the remover, I'm probably the target. Hopefully, though, we can vote out Jose."

In the red bedroom…

"So, where are we now?" Dwayne asked.

"Me and Tay-Tay are marked," Junior said. "That gives us your and Kelly's votes for sure, which outnumber the Quad Alliance's 1 vote, Kitty. But if last ejection had anything to say about it, Eva's aligned with the Quad Alliance. Perhaps rightfully so, since they're down to 2. That leaves us with 2 questions: where does Jose stand, and where does DJ stand?"

"DJ will probably be loyal to us," Kelly mentioned. "That gives us 3 votes, enough to eject Jose."

"We hope. Dwayne, can you go talk to DJ?"

"Sure thing," Dwayne replied.

In the living room…

"Hey, DJ!" Dwayne said.

"Wassup, Dwayne?"

"Look, I just wanna make sure you're gonna vote with us at this next ejection."

"Man, I'm not gonna lie to ya. Taylor kinda intimidates me." Jose looked from around a corner, then started waving his hand over his throat, warning DJ not to reveal their alliance, and to be careful what he says.

"If I just go lying," DJ said in the confessional, "the jury will probably be bitter at the end. Maybe, by being more honest, I can get the jury vote over Jose."

"So, you're not going to vote with us."

"Sorry, dude. I've gotta play my game. I'm sure you understand."

"Fine. But I hope you know what you've done."

"Look, if you were in my spot, you'd do the same thing."

In the blue bedroom…

Dwayne knocked on the door, and Junior let him in.

"Bad news," Dwayne said. "DJ's turned on us, due to being intimidated by Taylor."

"Well, this is pretty much a worst-case scenario," Taylor said. "But, there is one way out of this: Dwayne or Kelly needs to win the remover and remove one of our marks, and we need the blocker to save whoever doesn't have the remover. With DJ's immunity, that'll force Liam to probably mark Eva, since there's no way he'll mark Kitty. That gives us 3 votes to 2, and we can send Eva packing."

"It's an idea, but it's not going to be an easy one," Kelly replied. "Our best shot is to get DJ to flip. Much fewer steps."

"Well, what are we supposed to tell him?" Junior questioned. "That Taylor's not a threat? Uh, it's TAYLOR. Or, better yet, tell him the alliance doesn't exist! Considering that my name is not Mark, Dwayne's name is not Bryan, Kelly's name is not Jessica, and Taylor's name is not Eva, he ain't gonna buy that either!"

"We don't have to convince DJ that we're not threats," Dwayne said. "We just have to convince him that Jose's a bigger threat."

"How?" Kelly replied. "How did Jose get marked again?"

"True," Taylor said. "But, how did Noah get marked? We can't convince DJ that Jose is a bigger physical threat, but we can convince DJ that Jose is more cutthroat. But we need to keep plan B in place, as a contingency plan. We just need to beat Liam and Jose in the removal battle."

"And find that blocker first," Kelly replied.

In the MM bedroom…

"I've got good news and bad news," Jose said. "The good news: DJ is on our side! The bad news: The Famliance knows this, too. They're going to plot, without a doubt."

"Dammit," Liam said. "It's not that hard for them to pull it off, with DJ winning the Unsafe Safety Battle! Here's what they could do: if Kelly or Dwayne wins the remover and they find the remover, that forces me to mark Eva, since 3 Famliance members are immune, the 4th is marked, DJ is immune, Jose is marked, and I'd NEVER mark Kitty if she wasn't marked by default."

"If they pull that off," Eva said, "I'm probably headed to jury. We won't have enough votes to beat them. We need to find that remover first!"

"What are we waiting for?" Kitty said. "Go go go!"

"This is a million-dollar easter egg hunt…" Kitty said in the confessional.

Junior pounded the pool tables, hearing nothing. Eva dived into the ball pit, searching. Taylor tore up the entire red bedroom, flipping over a mattress. Liam was doing the same thing to the blue bedroom, and it looked like several things had exploded, with an entire dresser pretty much destroyed.

"It's not in there dammit!" Amy said over the PA. "Stop trashing my mansion, Liam!"

"Point taken!" Liam said. He then smirked.

"If I trash all the rooms that badly, Amy will kick me out of the rooms the blocker isn't in," Liam said in the confessional. "That will make my search easier!"

Liam walked into the rec room, where he was promptly assaulted by a barrage of balls thrown out of the ball pit by Eva digging around.

"OK, I am REALLY happy those things are hollow," Liam said.

"Sorry, Liam," Eva replied. "Careful where you step, though. You might slip."

"Yeah. Amy just kicked me out of the blue bedroom after I trashed it too much."

"You know, you could try to just get the Famliance off our trail."

"How?"

"Make a fake blocker! Or several of them! We did that to stop Sammy from picking off Mark in 60 Club!"

"And you used a real cancellation idol to blindside my own girlfriend…"

"Oh boo-hoo. So we played Total Drama on your ass! So?"

"You invented Kittying on the girl you set me up with! Do you know how famous you became for that move?"

"Fans haven't shut up about it since I got home. Heck, when I got home, my parents got me 5 cats, one for every member of the outsiders I picked off, including Kitty. We put them up for adoption soon after, except for one, who we named Kitty. The others? Liam, Chef, Chris, and Sammy."

"Huh."

"To this day, we still have the real game-used artifact, that Kitty uses as a toy. Well, right now, he has a replica, since the real one is the blocker here, but we still own it. Blew $20,000 for it."

"Right, I'll give making fakes a shot. I'll tell Kitty, Jose, and you where I hid my fakes later." Liam walked out.

Liam hid a fake behind a cereal box in the kitchen, in a jar of peanut butter, in couch cushions in the living room, in the fish tank in the tropical bedroom, and in the fountain in the MM bedroom.

Later…

"Hey, everyone," Liam said, "it's time to pick players for the Removal Battle!"

In the living room…

"Will the 3 marked Mansion Dwellers please come up here?" Liam asked. Taylor, Junior, and Jose came up. "Only 6 people will compete in the Removal Battle: the MM, me, the 3 marked Mansion Dwellers, Jose, Taylor, and Junior, and 2 other Mansion Dwellers, picked by the 2 mansion dwellers I have marked. Junior, Taylor, you may now pick."

"I pick Dwayne," Junior said.

"I pick Kelly," Taylor said.

"The Removal Battle will begin shortly," Liam said. "Good luck."

As Kelly got up, she felt something in the couch. Liam noticed, and tried to hide a smirk.

In the blue bedroom…

"Guess what I found after we picked players!" Kelly said, holding up the blocker!

"Ayyyy!" Taylor said. Everyone but Kelly began clapping, seeing the blocker.

"Just one last step!" Junior said. "Throw the Removal Battle to Kelly or Dwayne!"

"Stopped calling me dad?" Dwayne asked, smiling.

"I'll call you dad if I'm addressing you directly, but that's about it. Don't worry, as long as you don't bend things in ways they're not supposed to, we can avoid the fate of Mark and his parents."

"Don't worry. I know I'm not going to be that bad. Sure, I can be embarrassing sometimes, but hey, I ain't turning on you any time soon."

"And that's what makes you such a great dad. I'm lying if I'm calling you perfect. Even Mark knows he's lying if he calls Eva perfect, and vice versa; heck, if they're going up against each other at anything, they'll call each other the worst at whatever they're doing! Have you seen those two?"

"Jock plus jock equals rivals," Kelly mentioned.

"Look, dad," Junior said, "no, you're not exactly great at battles, but that's OK, because you provide us a huge asset: your social game. I mean, you're probably one of, if not the, nicest person in the mansion right now! Just do your best, and maybe, just maybe, it'll be enough to win."

"I will, Junior," Dwayne replied.

"Good luck, dad. You or Kelly wins this, we are in the clear!"

In the MM bedroom…

"I think they fell for it!" Liam said. "Kelly seemed pretty happy feeling that fake blocker!"

"Nice!" Kitty said. She and Liam high fived. "You did check the couch for the real thing, right?"

"Every cushion, and in the cracks," Liam replied. "There is NO WAY Kelly has the real thing."

"That's great and all," Eva said, "but we still need DJ's vote."

"I'm talling you," Jose said, "I've got it covered!"

"Right, but for good measure, Liam, Jose, if either of you win, you remove Jose."

"WE KNOW!" Liam and Jose replied at the same time."

"Right," Kitty said. "Let's kick some ass!" The others cheered.

Later…

"Hey everyone!" Eva called. "It's time for the Removal Battle!" She was dressed in a soccer referee outfit in black. As people ran past, she lightly slapped them with cards. "Penalty, penalty!" This caused some laughter.

 _To be continued..._


	11. E9: All Falls Down

"Welcome back," Sammy said. "Last time, Liam became MM. A huge turning point in loyalties ensued when DJ aligned with the Famliance, and Jose formed the Third Square alliance with Eva, Liam, and Kitty, to combat the Famliance, having a plan for his final 2 pact with DJ."

"Originally," Amy said, "he saw the Quad Alliance as the biggest threat, but his mind was changed. While he hasn't been MM so far, he's managed to manipulate quite a few marks."

"Yes, he is everything like his brother," Sammy replied. "A slightly different strategy, yes, but diabolical all the same. After Noah had been ejected, we dropped the next big twist on the Mansion Dwellers: the Unsafe Safety Battle! Come in first, win immunity, but come in last, you get marked. DJ won immunity, but Jose came in last, marking him. Liam then marked Taylor and Junior."

"Liam, Jose, Dwayne, Junior, Kelly, and Taylor are about to compete in the Removal Battle," Vladimir said. "Plus, we're dropping another bomb on the Mansion Dwellers!"

"What is about to happen to the Mansion?" Sammy said. "Will DJ stay loyal to the Famliance? And will the Famliance manage to pull off their plan to force Liam to mark Eva? Find out right here, right now, on Big House!" The theme song played.

"Hey everyone!" Eva called. "It's time for the Removal Battle!" She was dressed in a soccer referee outfit in black. As people ran past, she lightly slapped them with cards. "Penalty, penalty!" This caused some laughter.

In the backyard…

"The World Cup is coming to an end," Eva said, "but the Big House cup is ready to begin! Here's how this is going to work: one at a time, you will use the mechanical leg to shoot balls into different sections of the net, trying to score as high as possible. After each round, the person with the lowest score will be eliminated, and have to claim their prize. But, don't get too attached to it, because the people eliminated after you will have the option of keeping their own prize, or trading it for someone else's. The last person standing will have the option of any of the prizes, including the Mark Remover! Who's ready to play _Big House Cup_?" The players cheered. "Alright, let's go! Taylor, you're up first." Taylor took her shot, and got a 26. "Taylor gets a 26! Jose." Jose took his shot, and scored 15. "Jose gets 15. Junior." Junior took his shot, and got 18. "18 for Junior. Liam's up." Liam took his shot, and got a 4. "4 for Liam. Dwayne, you're up." Dwayne took his shot, and got a 20. "20 for Dwayne. Kelly, you're up. You need a 4 or better to stay in the game, and eliminate Liam." Kelly took her shot, and got a 10. "Kelly gets a 10! Sorry, Liam, but you've been eliminated. Come claim your 6th place prize." Liam dug into the trophy, and pulled out a rag.

"No need to explain this further," Liam said.

"Lo and behold, I just won the Mark Remover!" Liam said in the confessional. "Kidding! Someone's going to inevitably steal it, but with any luck, Jose'll end up with it in the end, and we can send Taylor to jury."

"Round 2!" Eva said. "Taylor, you're up first." Taylor took her shot, and got a 19. "Taylor gets a 19! Junior." Junior took his shot, and got 24. "24 for Junior. Dwayne, you're up." Dwayne took his shot, and got a 40! "40 for Dwayne. Kelly, you're up." Kelly took her shot, and got an 18. "Kelly gets an 18! Jose, you need an 18 or better to stay in the game, and eliminate Kelly." Jose took his shot… and missed!

"Holy fuck…" Liam said, under his breath. Eva simply facepalmed.

"Seriously, Jose?!" Eva said, annoyed.

"It's clear that Jose's aligned with Eva, Liam, and Kitty at this point," Dwayne said in the confessional. "That makes sense, I guess."

"Go claim your 5th place prize," Eva said. Jose did so, and pulled out a heavy winter coat, with a tag.

"Revenge of Russia," Jose read.

"Ooh, I have to introduce this one!" Vladimir said over the PA. "Russia just got eliminated by Croatia from the World Cup. Bigger shock: England's through to the semifinals, and has a legitimate shot of winning!" Everyone gasped. "OK, maybe not of beating France or Belgium, but still! Anyway, Jose, you'll have to wear a heavy Russian coat made for our cold Russian winters for the rest of the week, and next week. It will get very hot for you. Would you like to keep it, or trade it for another prize?"

"You cool with this?" Jose asked Liam.

"Sure," Liam replied.

"I will trade it for the Mark Remover," Jose said. He traded the coat for the rag.

"Round 3!" Eva said. "Taylor, you're up first." Taylor took her shot, and intentionally missed. "Taylor misses! Nil! Junior's up."

"It's clear that Taylor and Junior are throwing this battle," Eva said in the confessional, "so they can force Liam to mark me, sending me to jury. It's actually fun watching them flail helplessly, me being the only one that knows that they're really helpless at this point."

Junior took his shot, and also missed. "Junior misses! Dwayne, you're up." Dwayne took his shot, and got a 12. "12 for Dwayne. Kelly, you only need to hit the net to stay in the game, and eliminate Junior or Taylor. I'm not sure how this works." Kelly took her shot, and got a 5. "5 for Kelly! So, now what?"

"You know what?" Vladimir said over the PA. "We all know that Junior and Taylor are throwing this. So, tell you what, to save time, Junior, Taylor, you're both eliminated, Taylor in 4th, and Junior in 3rd, since Taylor entered late. Taylor, go claim your 4th place prize." Taylor went to the 4th place trophy, and pulled out a unitard that had a map of Europe on it.

"You've won the Eurotard!" Eva announced. "You'll have to wear the Eurotard for the rest of this week and all of next week."

"I don't look good in a unitard!" Taylor said. "In a fur coat, however…"

"You want the coat?" Liam said.

"YES," Taylor replied. She traded the Eurotard for the coat.

"Junior, go claim your 3rd place prize," Eva said. Junior went to the 4th place trophy, and pulled out a plane ticket with "EUROPE" written on it.

"You've won a trip to Europe!" Eva said. "It's down to England, France, Belgium, and Croatia, all European nations! That also themed the Eurotard."

"Don't need the Remover, I'm keeping this!" Junior said.

"Let's go to the final round!" Eva said. "It's down to Dwayne and Kelly!" Kelly took her shot… and missed!

"WOW, mom," Taylor said.

"Dammit…" Kelly said.

"Kelly misses!" Eva announced "Hit the net, and you win, Dwayne!" Dwayne took his shot… and got a 50!

"NICE!" Junior yelled. He high fived his dad.

"Kelly, go claim your silver medal prize!" Eva said. Kelly went for the 2nd place trophy. "$10,000!" Kelly said. "I'm keeping this!"

"Dwayne, go claim your first place prize!" Dwayne went for the 1st place trophy, and pulled out a card. "Shootout star."

"For this punishment," Eva said, "you'll have to face a penalty shootout after the ejection. You'll need to block 5 out of 10 shots, and if you fail, you'll be ineligible to compete in the next MM battle!"

"That could be huge…" Jose said.

"I'll trade this for that rag over there!" Dwayne replied.

"Alright!" Eva said. "Congratulations to everyone for their prizes, especially Dwayne, for winning the Mark Remover!" Confetti was deployed.

"This is a massive break for the Famliance," Dwayne said in the confessional. "I remove Junior's mark, Liam tries to mark Kelly, Kelly uses the blocker, Eva gets marked, Eva goes home."

"The fake blocker idea seems to have worked," Liam said in the confessional. "Let's keep our fingers crossed that DJ flips, and that Kelly and the Famliance really are fooled by this fake blocker."

In the blue bedroom…

"I took back all the fake blockers," Liam said, "but I wasn't able to find the real deal."

"Why would you take back the fakes?"

"So that the Famliance won't find them, stopping suspicion from being raised, and allowing us to do this again. But, I am missing one."

"Well," Kitty said, "I found the real one!"

"Where?"

"In a jar of peanut butter."

"The good news: I am no longer missing a fake! I'm sure you can guess the bad news."

"Dammit," Kitty said.

"Don't worry about it, Kit."

Later…

"Hey everyone!" Dwayne called. "It's time for the Removal Ceremony!"

In the living room…

"This is the removal ceremony," Dwayne said. "I assume there's no need to explain?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Anyway, the choice I have made with the Mark Remover today should surprise no one. Loyalty to your own family, for most, is undying, so I'm using the Remover on Junior." Dwayne wiped Junior's mark off the wall. "Liam, since I have removed one of your marks, you must choose who the mark is transferred to."

"Alright," Liam said, "here's where we stand: Taylor, you are marked. Junior, your mark was removed, and Dwayne, you won the mark remover, granting you immunity. That leaves only one viable option: Kelly."

"I don't think so," Kelly said, holding out the blocker! "This is the blocker. This allows me to prevent the MM from marking anyone. I have decided to use it on myself. I cannot be marked. Liam, you must choose someone else to mark."

"That's no blocker, girl. You fell for one of my fakes!"

"How do you know?"

"I saw you fish it out from where I hid it!"

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers!" Sammy said over the PA. "Well, Liam has contested that Kelly's blocker is, in fact, a fake. The blocker Kelly is trying to play is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...a 100% real…" Kelly smirked. "...fake." Her face turned to shock.

"You troll!" Kelly remarked.

"WOW," Taylor said.

"You're marked!" Liam said, throwing his arms out, and shooting an invisible arrow.

"That concludes this Removal Ceremony," Dwayne said.

"That trickster!" Kelly said in the confessional. "Those bastards! They fucking got me with that! Argh! That totally fucks up the plan, and now, Taylor is probably headed to jury."

"Goddammit!" Taylor said in the confessional. "We just got BLASTED by the Quad Alliance, and now, I'm probably headed to jury. But that was a pretty convincing fake, so credit where it's due."

"The trick worked," Liam said in the confessional, "and now, even though Jose's still marked, we've got the numbers to take out Taylor! I couldn't be happier right now, because now, we've got a shot, but DJ still needs to flip."

In the MM bedroom, with Liam, Kitty, and Eva…

"Ha ha!" Eva said. "Our plan worked!"

"Nice!" Kitty said. "Hopefully, Jose's got things under control with DJ."

"Why would he lie?" Eva asked. "It would be suicidal for him to claim he got DJ to flip when he didn't. Unless Jose's trying to hide something…"

"What would Jose be trying to hide?" Liam asked.

"That's something I'm asking myself. But if there's one thing Mark's taught me, with people like Jose, everything, and I mean everything, has meaning behind it."

"Question is: what?" Kitty said.

"Well, we've got time to figure that out. Either he's just that good, he was lied to, or he's got another trick up his sleeve. I don't know which."

"I guess we'll find out about the second possibility tonight," Eva said. "But he seems to really not want us to talk to DJ, so I don't know what's up with that."

Later, on the stage…

"What a week it's been!" Sammy said. "We've got a fake blocker in play, the Third Square nearly getting outnumbered which would have ended in disaster for Jose or Eva, and between you and me, I think Eva was in more danger." This caused some laughter. "And, with potentially a massive rift in the game that is forcing DJ to choose between being nice and doing what's best for him, everyone is in a precarious situation, and no one can be too careful. Let's go to the living room, where the Mansion Dwellers are about to eject someone."

In the living room…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers," Amy said.

"Hi, Amy," the Mansion Dwellers replied.

"In just a few moments, you will be voting to eject the 3 people marked for ejection: Taylor, Kelly, and Jose. Taylor, Kelly, Jose, since you've been marked for ejection, you do not vote, and Liam, as Mansion Master, you will only vote in the event of a tie. For the rest of you, you will vote to eject Taylor, Kelly, or Jose in the confessional. Eva, you're up first." Eva got up, and walked into the confessional. "Eva's working with the Third Square Alliance to go after Taylor, so her vote should be for Taylor." Eva walked in. "Hello, Eva."

"Hi, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Taylor."

"Thank you." Eva walked out. "Junior's Famliance seems quite tight, so his vote should be no surprise." Junior walked in. "Hello, Junior."

"Hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Jose."

"Thank you." Junior walked out. "Kitty's the boyfriend of Liam, who wanted Taylor out, but now that she and Liam are suspicious of Jose for scheming, will she flip at the last second?" Kitty walked in. "Hello, Kitty."

"Hi, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I, sadly, vote to eject Taylor."

"Thank you." Kitty walked out. "Dwayne's also in tight with the Famliance, so his vote should be no surprise either." Dwayne walked in. "Hello, Dwayne."

"Hey there, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Jose."

"Thank you." Dwayne walked out. "Our final vote of the night is DJ. He is the swing vote of the night, and must choose between his initial loyalty to the Famliance, or take the logical approach of taking out Taylor, who he admits he is worried by." DJ walked in. "Hello, DJ."

"Hey, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"This is really tough, I've been thinking about it for the whole week, debating over what would help me and be moral, what I could sleep with, so I'm sorry, but I have to vote to eject Taylor." He began tearing up, getting some "awww"s from the crowd.

"Thank you." DJ walked out. "So, in an extremely tight vote, Taylor will be ejected. Let's tell the mansion dwellers."

In the living room…

"Mansion dwellers," Amy said, "the votes are in. When I announce the decision, the ejected mansion dweller will have only a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather their stuff, and exit the mansion. With 0 votes against…

…

...Kelly, you are safe." Kelly still seemed extremely worried, as she clutched Taylor's hand. "By a vote…

…

...of 3 to 2 to 0…

…

...the ejected Mansion Dweller is…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Jose was smirking, and Taylor and Kelly looked scared, as they held each other's hand. Liam, Eva, and Kitty were smirking, while DJ looked quite guilty. "...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Taylor! Please leave the mansion!"

"Sorry, girl," DJ said.

"It's cool," Taylor replied. She gave a hug to everyone, and gave Junior a kis on the lips. "Good luck to all of you, especially you, mom, and I'll see you all later." Taylor walked off.

Taylor walked out to some major applause. She waved at the crowd, blowing a few kisses as well, before sitting down with Sammy.

"Your ejection required quite a few things to go right," Sammy said. "No blocker, DJ had to flip, whereas to save you, you only need the blocker OR DJ not to flip! What position did you think you were in?"

"Yeah," Taylor said, "what happened really was a worst-case scenario for us."

"Your mom was tricked with a fake blocker, causing all this to happen. Thoughts?"

"Really smart play by Liam, he deserves credit. That was a huge move, and I think we've both felt how it is to be on the receiving end of that. Episode 30 of 60 Club, remember?"

"Hey, I almost won Apehowin Island!" There was some laughter. "Anyway, where do you think things are going to go from here?"

"I doubt people are going to opt in to the Unsafe Safety Battle, that's for sure! If you get that 3rd mark, you pretty badly sabotage your alliance. I'm sure the Quad Alliance has learned this, let's hope the Famliance has, too."

"What's your status with Junior?"

"I refuse to answer any questions regarding my relationship with him until the finale." There was some laughter.

"Well, in the event you were ejected, your fellow Mansion Dwellers recorded some goodbye messages for you. Let's watch."

"Hey, Tay-Tay!" Junior said in the confessional. "If you're watching this, well, we've lost this battle. I miss you already, you were a great showmance partney, and I'll keep fighting in your name. See you soon… but not too soon!"

"Sorry, Taylor," DJ said in the confessional, "but it's time you knew the truth. I voted for you not only because you were a threat, but also, because I made a final 2 deal with Jose. I hope you understand, I did what was best for my game, and that's how it's meant to be played."

"Oompa Loompa Doompity Doo," Liam sang in the confessional. "I've got a perfect puzzle for you. Ommpa Loompa Doompity Dee, you were ejected from the mansion by me! What do you get when you're too fucking tough? Allied with 3 others and posing a threat? Do you not think we would find out your game? Did you think you'd just get away? You were oh so very wrong! Ommpa Loompa Doompity Dah, my Third Square Alliance, it will go far. I will win the million, too. Very much… unlike you!"

"Hey, Taylor!" Kelly said in the confessional. "If you're seeing this, I'm not terribly surprised that they wanted you out. Not because they don't like you, but because you're too damn physical! I'll see you later, alright? You done good, sweetie."

"Well, with that," Sammy said, "you become the first member of the jury. Thanks for playing, and you will be on the jury at the final episode to decide who wins Big House and the $1,000,000. Head off to the jury house!" Taylor got up, and walked off. "We're only 3,000 words in, so that can only mean one thing: it's speed week! Let's tell the mansion dwellers."

In the living room…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers!" Amy said.

"Hi, Amy!" the Mansion Dwellers replied.

"Well, it's been a tough week, I can tell. Time to make it tougher! This week… is a speed week. Tonight, another Mansion Dweller will be ejected from the mansion!" Everyone gasped. "First, we'll deal with Jose's punishment in the backyard, and then, we'll name a new MM!"

In the backyard…

"Jose, please step in the soccer net," Vladimir said. "10 shots will be launched at you. You need to block 5 out of those 10 shots, or you won't be eligible to compete in the MM battle. Let's begin!" The first shot was head on on Jose, and he easily caught it. "That's 1 block for Jose." The next shot was slightly left, but Jose had no problem with it. "2 blocks." The third shot was sent into the upper left corner of the net, and Jose barely smacked it into the crossbar. Vladimir looked at the footage a bit. "That was not a goal. 3 blocks. 2 more, and you win!" The next shot was a curveball, causing Jose to dive the wrong way. "That's a goal, but that's OK. You can allow 5 more goals, but only need 2 more blocks." The next shot went into the side of the goal, and Jose shuffled over, catching it. "One more block, and you win!" The final shot went high, and Jose easily caught it out of the sky. "Congratulations, Jose, you have fulfilled your punishment!"

"Well done," Liam said.

"NICE!" Eva said.

"Good job, Jose!" Junior said, giving him a high five.

"Thanks," Jose replied. "Now, let's pick a new MM!"

"Let's do so!" Vladimir replied. "Everyone head over to the table! Liam, take a spot on the bench."

Once everyone was set...

"Welcome to your MM battle!" Vladimir said. "Liam, as outgoing MM, you are not eligible to compete. This one is a staple of reality shows: a good old fashioned eating contest. You'll be served 6 courses of food, and the goal is simple: Don't be the last to finish. The last to finish in each round will be eliminated. Who's ready to play _Big House Feast?_ " The players cheered, but not so happily this time. "Alright, uncover your first course!" They did so. "A classic: a bowl of live maggots!" Eva, Junior, and Kitty had no problem with the maggots.

"LIVE maggots?" DJ said.

"Live!" Vladimir replied. "And, you're on live TV! Bonus!"

DJ, Jose, and Kelly had the hardest time downing the maggots, and were in the bottom 3. DJ looked horrified by the idea of eating live maggots, while Jose and Kelly were just disgusted and slightly scared.

Jose finished…

…

…

…

…

...Kelly finished.

"DJ is eliminated!" Vladimir said. "Next round!" The contestants uncovered the second dish. "Fish eyes!" Eva quickly ate it.

"Mark loves these!" Eva said.

"You competitive in eating?" Vladimir asked.

"We're competitive in EVERYTHING."

"Oh, right."

"Have you MET us?" There was some laughter.

Junior and Kitty finished quickly as well, bringing it down to Jose, Kelly, and Dwayne…

…  
...Dwayne finished…

…

...Kelly finished.

"Jose is eliminated!" Vladimir announced. "Next round!" The contestants uncovered their next course. "Sea slugs!" Eva, Kitty, and Junior, once again, had no problem downing the sea slug. The final person to finish was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Dwayne.

"Kelly is eliminated!" Vladimir announced. "Next round!" The contestants uncovered their next course. "Mealworms! Mostly a Southeast Asian food, they're quite popular in some areas." Kitty, Eva, and Junior finished them almost instantly. "And Dwayne is eliminated! Kitty, Junior, and Eva dominating this battle! Next round!" The contestants uncovered their next course. "Pig intestines."

"WHY?" Kitty said, grossed out. Eva had no problems getting the intestines down.

"Protein!" Eva said.

"It's down to Kitty and Junior!"

"It's just spaghetti…" Junior said quietly.

"Mark can't stand PASTA!" Eva said, directing the last word at Kitty, hearing Junior's words. Kitty got the message, and Junior and Kitty began trying to down the intestine as spaghetti. Eventually…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Junior finished first.

"Kitty is eliminated!" Vladimir announced. "It's down to Eva and Junior! This final round is an eat-off. Uncover the next course, but don't start eating until I say so." They found a single dish of 13 glasses. "This is an eat-off. There are 13 shots of Cockroach Smoothies, which is honestly just blended cockroach. The first to drink 7 will become the new MM, the loser may be headed to jury. Go!" They both went violently after the cockroach smoothies. "Let's go! The taste is temporary, ejection is permanent!" As quickly as it started, it was over, and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… "Congratulations, Eva," Vladimir said, "you are the new MM!"

"YEAH!" Eva yelled, shooting an arrow upwards.

"You'll have some time to think, let's go inside for the Unsafe Safety Battle!"

"Don't mark Dwayne," Liam said. "He's got the worst shot at winning the Remover."

"He won the last one!" Jose replied.

"You realize that it was thrown to him?" Eva replied.

"True," Liam replied.

In the living room…

"It's time to make your choice for the Unsafe Safety Battle," Sammy said. One by one, each of you will go into the confessional, and declare if you want to opt in or opt out. Eva, as MM, you are not eligible to compete. Liam, you're up first." Liam got up, and walked into the confessional. "Liam probably won't want to risk getting a special 3rd mark, and will be fine taking a chance with Eva as MM." Liam walked in. "Hello, Liam."

"Wassup, Sammy?"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"I can't risk another numbers crisis on my alliance. Now that I know what's what, I'll opt out."

"Thank you." Liam walked out. "Junior knows he's in danger, but does the risk outweigh the reward?" Junior walked in. "Hello, Junior."

"Hey, Sammy!"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"If I had some time to think, I could make a batter decision. But, hey, this week is going too fast. I can't make a good choice, so I'll opt out."

"Thank you." Junior walked out. "Jose may be scarred by the previous Unsafe Safety Battle, but does he trust Eva enough?" Jose walked in. "Hello, Jose."

"Hi, Sammy!"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"I know I'm taking a risk by either. But at this point, I've got enough faith in Eva, I'll take my chances, and opt out."

"Thank you." Jose walked out. "Dwayne wouldn't want to cost his alliance a number, especially when they're already in trouble. But is he on a high from his Removal Battle win?" Dwayne walked in. "Hello, Dwayne."

"Hi, Sammy!"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"I'll opt out, thank you very much."

"Thank you." Dwayne walked out. "The same situation applies for Kelly, who came in 2nd in the Removal Battle." Kelly walked in. "Hello, Kelly."

"Hey, Sammy!"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"I'm gonna opt out of this one."

"Thank you." Kelly walked out. "Kitty will probably also want to dodge a numbers crisis on Third Square." Kitty walked in. "Hello, Kitty."

"Hey, Sammy!"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"As much as I want to compete, I don't want a numbers crisis again. I'll opt out."

"Thank you." Kitty walked out. "DJ doesn't know that everyone else opted out, but will he think they did, and opt in, looking for immunity?" DJ walked in. "Hello, DJ."

"Hey, Sammy."

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"Pretty sure everyone else opted out, and frankly, I'd like a nice, big glass of immunity. I'll opt in."

"Thank you." DJ walked out. "So, only DJ opts in to the Unsafe Safety battle. Let's tell the mansion."

In the living room…

"You have all made your decision," Sammy said. "Only one mansion dweller has opted in to the Unsafe Safety Battle. DJ is the only Mansion Dweller to opt in to the Unsafe Safety Battle. Here's what happens when only one Mansion Dweller opts in: that lone Mansion Dweller is sent to the backyard, and is given a challenge. If they can complete the challenge, they become immune, but if they fail, they receive a special 3rd mark. Head out to the backyard!"

In the backyard…

"Welcome to the Unsafe Safety Battle!" Vladimir said. "DJ, you are the only one to opt into this challenge. In this challenge, I'll give you numbers regarding events that have occured in the mansion, but those won't be the correct numbers. You need to tell me if the correct number was more or less than the number I give you, by stepping onto the appropriate mat. Step onto the red mat for less, step onto the green mat for more. Originally, If you can get 5 out of 8 questions correct, you will win immunity, but if you get more than 3 wrong, you'll receive a special 3rd mark. Are you ready to play _More Or Less_?"

"Let's play!" DJ replied.

"Aright! Question 1: Was Lindsay ejected with more or less than 6 votes against?" DJ stepped onto the "MORE" mat. "DJ has said more. That is correct, she was ejected with 9 votes against, and it took 7 votes to eject her. Question 2: Is the number of unique Mansion Masters this season more or less than 7?" DJ stepped onto the MORE mat. "DJ has said more. That is wrong. There have been 6 unique Mansion Masters this season; Jessica and Eva were MM twice, and the others were Mark, Taylor, DJ, and Liam. That's one right answer, and one wrong answer. Question 3: Is the number of unique marked Mansion Dwellers more or less than 12?" DJ stepped onto the "MORE" mat. "DJ keeps going for the 'MORE' mat. Is that a strategy?"

"Nah, I just keep thinking the answer is more!"

"Well, you've picked more, and that is correct. 15 Mansion Dwellers have been marked this season; the only ones that have not are Eva and Dwayne. Question 4: Is the number of times that winner of the Removal Battle has used the Mark Remover on someone other than themselves more or less than 3?" DJ stepped on the "LESS" mat. "DJ has said less, that is correct. Only 2 times has the winner of the Removal Battle used the Mark Remover on someone other than themselves: Mark in week 4, when he used it on Liam, and Dwayne in the ejection just preceding this one, when he used it on Junior. You are 3 and 1. If you get 2 more correct, you will win immunity! Question 5: Is the combined number of times Mark, Jessica, and Bryan have been marked more or less than 7?" DJ stepped on the "LESS" mat. "DJ has said less. That is correct; Mark was marked twice, Jessica was marked twice, and Bryan was marked once, giving 5. You just need one more right answer for immunity. Question 6: In _The BacheloRemover,_ was the number of pieces in the puzzle more or less than 5?" DJ stepped on the "MORE" mat. "DJ has picked more. That is correct, there were 7 pieces in the puzzle, which means, congratulations DJ, for the second time in a row, you win immunity!"

"Not that you needed it, though," Liam commented. This caused some laughter, as Liam patted DJ on the back.

"Hey, immunity's never a bad thing!" DJ replied.

"That's true," Vladimir said.

"Ask Kitty!" Sammy said.

"It's never bad when YOU have it," Kitty said. "When EVA has it, though…" This caused even more laughter.

"At least a gameplay move was named after you!" Eva said.

"Don't think Emma doesn't sometimes tease me about it. After all, what are siblings without some playful teasing? Of course, when she does that, I fire back with her getting backstabbed by the Tripartite Alliance and her immunity idol being fake, so…"

"You think your teasing is bad-"

"WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE ME AND MARK," everyone but Eva, including the crowd, replied.

"Gee, how ever did you guess?"

"I don't know!" DJ said, playfully sarcastically, causing some more laughter.

"I love this show!" Eva said.

"Well," Vladimir said, "head back in. Eva, it's time for you to mark 2 Mansion Dwellers for ejection! You cannot mark DJ. We'll give you a couple of minutes to discuss and think about it."

In the hot tub, with Eva, Kitty, Liam, and Jose…

"Alright," Eva said, "we want to eject Junior, correct?"

"Yeah," Liam said. "Now, we know that Junior's the strongest on the Famliance, making him the target. Second strongest is Kelly, and worst, probably in the entire mansion, is Dwayne."

"Well," Jose said, "clearly, the logical thing to do is mark Junior and Kelly."  
"Why not Junior and Dwayne?" Kitty asked.

"Because Dwayne's not likely to win," Eva explained. "If we mark Dwayne and Kelly wins, she'll probably remove Junior's mark, and we'll have to settle for ejecting Dwayne. If Dwayne isn't marked, he's less likely to win, and even if he does, we can eject Kelly."

"That makes sense," Liam replied. "I like it."

"Me too!" Kitty added.

"Great."

In the living room…

"Eva," Sammy said, "it is time to mark 2 Mansion Dwellers for ejection. Please come to the front of the living room." Eva did so. "Who is the first Mansion Dweller you are marking?"

"I'll mark my main target, Junior. Sorry, kid."

"It's cool," Junior replied.

"Who is the second Mansion Dweller you are marking?" Sammy asked.

"I'm marking the second biggest physical threat on the Famliance, Kelly."

"Can I really be surprised?" Kelly said.

"So, Kelly and Junior are marked for ejection, correct?" Sammy asked.

"That is correct," Eva replied.

"OK. Kelly, Junior, please join Eva at the front." They got up, and joined her. "Eva, Kelly, Junior, each of you will now choose someone to play in the Removal Battle, keeping in mind that DJ cannot have any mark transferred to him. Eva, who do you choose?"

"I choose Kitty. Meow!" There was some laughter at Eva's remark.

"Dwayne," Junior picked.

"Wow, this is hard…" Kelly said. She stalled for a bit.

"We're live, Kel," Sammy said. "We need your choice."

"...I guess DJ."

"So, Eva, Kitty, Dwayne, Junior, Kelly, and DJ will compete in the Removal Battle. Head to the backyard for the Removal Battle!"

In the backyard…

"Welcome to the Removal Battle," Vladimir said. "In this removal battle, 2 of you will go at a time. Both of you will hold a platform by the handle in one of your hands, with an idol on top. Your job is to knock the idol off the other person's platform without losing yours. The winner of each round decides the next 2 to face off, while the loser is eliminated. At the end, whoever is left standing will win the Mark Remover! Kelly, Dwayne, you 2 have been randomly selected to go first." Kelly and Dwayne stood in the ring, and picked up their platforms. "Go!" Kelly took a wide stance, as Dwayne tried to move in quickly, but found it hard to balance the idol.

"Slowly, dad!" Junior yelled. Kelly advanced, and was easily able to knock Dwayne's idol off.

"Yes!" Kelly said.

"Dangit!" Dwayne said.

"Shit…" Junior said, under his breath.

"Kelly wins!" Vladimir said. "Dwayne is eliminated. Kelly, pick the next 2 to face off."

"Kitty and Eva," Kelly replied.

"Kitty and Eva, enter the ring!" Kitty and Eva entered the ring, and picked up their platforms. "Go!" Learning from Dwayne's mistake, they moved more slowly, keeping their idols out of reach. They began reaching at each others idols, slapping each other's hand, but Kitty was able to use her better mental agility to swipe her hand at Eva's idol, knocking it off. "Kitty wins! Eva is eliminated. Kitty, pick the next 2 to face off."

"Junior and Kelly," Kitty replied.

"Junior and Kelly, enter the ring!" Junior and Kelly entered the ring, and picked up their platforms. "Go!" Junior quickly advanced on Kelly, who was only able to get a few steps in. Junior kept his idol held as far back as possible, as did Kelly, as they walked in a circle. Junior then picked up the pace without warning, and Kelly was unable to react, allowing Junior to swipe her idol off. "Junior wins! Kelly is eliminated. Junior, pick the next 2 to- oh wait, there's only 2 others left. Kitty, DJ, enter the ring!"

Kitty and DJ entered the ring, and picked up their platforms. "Go!" Kitty turned her back to DJ, looking back a little. She then span around, knocking DJ's idol off, but losing her. "DJ's hit the ground first!" Vladimir said. "Kitty wins! DJ is eliminated. Kitty, Junior, enter the ring for the Remover!"

Kitty and Junior entered the ring, and picked up their platforms. "Go!"

"No pressure, Kit!" Liam said. Junior and Kitty walked up to each other. No one could gain any ground, both of them scared of the other's abilities. Junior knew he had to win to stay in the game, Kitty knew that she had to win to cripple the Famliance. Eventually, a light turned on in Kitty's mind.

" _DJ's hit the ground first! Kitty wins!" Vladimir said._

Kitty realized that even if she lost her idol, Junior's just had to hit the ground first. She tossed her idol high in the air, and was easily able to slap the idol from a shocked Junior. "Huge, risky move by Kitty, and it pays off!" Vladimir said. "Congratulations, Kitty, you have won the Mark Remover!"

"YEAH!" Kitty said. She kissed Liam on the lips, and hugged Eva and Jose.

"Well done," Jose said.

"No…" Junior said, defeated.

"Hey, you get paid for jury duty!" Eva said, taunting Junior with a consolation prize.

"Oh, shut up."

"Kitty," Vladimir said, "you have just a few moments to decide what to do with the Mark Remover!"

In the living room…

"Kitty, please come to the front of the living room," Sammy said. Kitty did so. "Kitty, you have won the Mark Remover. If you so choose, you can remove the mark of either Junior or Kelly, and force Eva to decide who the mark gets transferred to. You'd be immune if you decide to do so. Kitty, what is your decision?"

"Well," Kitty said, "before I make this choice, Dwayne, Junior, Kelly, it's time you knew the truth. At the start of this week, me, Liam, Eva, and Jose made an alliance known as Third Square. We made the alliance for the sole purpose of beating you guys, because we saw you as a threat, with Junior, Taylor, and the numbers. As much as we like you, we're also scared of you. As such, Junior, you are the target this week, so I will not be using the Mark Remover. I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Sammy said.

"I'll take it from here, sis," Amy said. "It's now time for the ejection! In just a few moments, you will be voting to eject the 2 people marked for ejection: Kelly and Junior. Kelly, Junior, since you've been marked for ejection, you do not vote, and Eva, as Mansion Master, you are also not allowed to vote. For the rest of you, you will vote to eject Taylor, Kelly, or Jose in the confessional. Dwayne, you're up first." Dwayne got up, and walked into the confessional. "Dwayne is Junior's father, so his vote shouldn't be in question, though it probably won't be enough to save him." Dwayne walked in. "Hello, Dwayne."

"Hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I can't vote to eject Junior, so I'll vote to eject Kelly."

"Thank you." Dwayne walked out. "It's no secret that Jose's alliance wants Junior out of the mansion, but does Jose have another trick up his sleeve?" Jose walked in. "Hello, Jose."

"Hi, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Junior."

"Thank you." Jose walked out. "Liam also seems to be an advocate for ejecting Junior, seeing him as a threat, but playing into Eva's game nonetheless." Liam walked in. "Hello, Liam."

"Wassup, Amy? Wow, I can't believe we're down to FIVE votes to eject already!" There was some laughter.

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I, sadly, have to vote to eject Junior."

"Thank you." Liam walked out. "Kitty is also on the 'eject Junior' train, and said in the Removal Ceremony that Junior was the target. Her vote should reflect that." Kitty walked in. "Hello, Kitty."

"Hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"Sorry, little guy, but I have to vote to eject Junior." She actually looked sad as she cast the vote, earning some "aww"s from the crowd.

"Thank you." Kitty walked out. "It's official; with 3 votes against, Junior will be leaving the mansion, but let's see how DJ's vote falls. He seems to have gone back against the Famliance this week, so let's see if his vote reflects that as much now as it did at the start of the night." DJ walked in. "Hello, DJ."

"Hey, Amy."

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Junior. Sorry."

"Thank you." DJ walked out. "So, by a 4-1 vote, Junior will be ejected. Let's tell the Mansion."

In the living room…

"Mansion Dwellers," Amy said, "the votes are in! When I announce the decision, the ejected mansion dweller will have only a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather their stuff, and exit the mansion. By a vote…

…

…

…

…

...of 4 to 1…

…

…" Junior got up, and began grabbing his things, causing some laughter. Kelly just threw out her arms.

"Junior!" Amy said. "You're killing it?"

"Killing what?" Junior replied.

"The suspense!" There was more laughter.

"What suspense? Like Kitty said…"

"Fine. The ejected Mansion Dweller, as you thought, is you, Junior. Please leave the mansion!" There was quite a bit of laughter. Junior hugged Dwayne, and patted everyone on the back as he headed for the door.

Junior walked out to a good amount of applause.

"Well, well, well," Sammy said. "2 Famliance ejections in a row. How does it feel?"

"Argh!" Junior said. "What the hell happened to my alliance?"

"You'll be pondering the question at the jury house, I'm sure. Do you think Dwayne or Kelly is next?"

"Yeah," Junior said, "assuming neither of them manage to win MM."

"What's your status with Taylor?"

"Friends with benefits is what I can get out of what I've seen so far. Showmance, yes, but actual relationship? I don't think so. Sorry, Mark. Maybe I can get more of her real thoughts over this next week with just us at the jury house."

"What is your take on this speed week?"

"Probably didn't make much of a difference this time around. Unless I was able to pull off some miracle, if I didn't win MM or the Remover, I was probably headed out here anyway."

"So timing doesn't matter to you, just the fact that you were ejected?"

"In a game like this, with 2 opposing sides fighting each other? Timing means nothing. Heck, we could go for 2 more ejections tonight, at least, and it probably wouldn't change anything from if we played normally!"

"What do you mean, at least?"

"If Dwayne or Kelly won MM, that would extend the period where the game wouldn't be changed. I'm going to be excited to find out what happens next."

"Well, in the event you were ejected, your fellow Mansion Dwellers taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's watch."

"Oompa Loompa Doompity Doo," Liam sang in the confessional. "I've got another puzzle for you! Oompa Loompa Doompa Da Dee, if you are wise you'll listen to me. What do you when you're in a showmance? When you're both tough at the challenges? Not only that, but you've got a 4-person alliance! What do you think will come of that? I don't like the look of it. Oompa Loompa Doompity Dah, my Third Square Alliance, it will go far. I will win the million too, very much… unlike you! Ask Taylor for the first song!"

"Hey, sport!" Dwayne said in the confessional. "If you're watching this, we weren't able to get power. Sorry! Have a nice time with Taylor!" He winked, causing quite a bit of laughter.

"Really, dad?" Junior remarked, annoyed but blushing.

"Hey, Junior!" Eva said. "If you're seeing this, then I'm so sorry. I know we used to be allied, but you're too tough for my own good! It's time you knew the truth: at the start of this week, me, Jose, Liam, and Kitty made an alliance, known as the Third Square Alliance, and it's looking like we're going to be adding DJ soon. You're actually a really nice guy, I gotta say. See ya!"

"With that," Sammy said, "you've gone far in this game, but you fell here, and become the second member of the jury. Thanks for playing, and you will be on the jury at the final episode to decide who wins Big House and the $1,000,000. Head off to the jury house!" Junior got up, and walked off. "7 remain after this speed week! Who will be the next member of the jury? Will the destruction of the Famliance continue? Will Eva see through Jose's lies with DJ? What will happen in the final Unsafe Safety Battle? And will the blocker be found one last time? Find out next time, right here, on Big House!"


	12. E10: Big House The Musical!

"Welcome back," Sammy said. "The tides in this mansion are turning, fast. Last week, we dropped 2 bombs on the Mansion Dwellers, with the Unsafe Safety Battle, and a speed week! It was a great week for the new Third Square Alliance, who was able to eject Taylor and Junior, with the help of Liam's fake blockers."

"With only 2 Famliance members remaining," Amy said, "Dwayne and Kelly, and a Third Square Alliance that's on the verge of breaking between Jose and DJ and Kitty and Liam, now seems like the perfect time to drop a little thing we call DOUBLE EJECTION."

"That's right, we're ending the blocker, and unloading yet another double ejection on our Mansion Dwellers! There are 7, and it is soon to be 5! Will Third Square reign supreme again? Can Jose keep his deal with DJ under wraps? What will become of the Third Square Alliance if Dwayne and Kelly end up on jury? And who will be our final 5? Find out right here, right now, on Big House!" The theme song played.

In the living room, with Eva, Kitty, Liam, Jose, and DJ…

"Ayyy!" Eva said.

"Crushing Dwayne and Kelly? _No hay problema_ ," Jose said. "Especially now that we got DJ to flip!"

"How'd you get him to flip anyway?"

"Told him the obvious; he was at the bottom of the Famliance."

"And we weren't allowed to talk to him… why?" Eva interrogated.  
"I was worried that if you all talked to him, he'd think he would be at the bottom of this alliance anyway."

"Jose's up to something, I know it!" Eva, Kitty, and Liam all said in the confessional.

"Will all the mansion dwellers please come to the living room?" Sammy said over the PA.

In the living room…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers," Sammy said.

"Hi, Sammy!" the Mansion Dwellers replied.  
"Well, what do I have to say about this last week? Taylor and Junior were sent to jury, speed week, and DJ wins immunity twice! Well, this week is going to be anything but normal." Sammy held the blocker in front of her. "Twist number 1: the blocker is out of play. Twist number 2: It's time for a special battle right now! The winner will be able to see a message from a loved one, which will be in the form of a song. Eva, your message will be from your fiancee, Mark. Jose, your message will be from your brother, Alejandro. Dwayne, your message will be from your wife, Emma. Kitty, your message will be from your sister, Emma. Kelly, your message will be from your husband, Derrick. Liam, your message will be from your father, Jackson. And DJ, your message will be from your mother, Alice. As with everything in Big House, what you share and what you keep secret is up to you. Those messages could help you through twist number 3: yet another double ejection!" Everyone gasped. "And, the Unsafe Safety Battle is still in play. That means, there's a possibility for FOUR people to be marked for ejection! Anyway, twist 4: this week, it will be a 7-person Removal Battle, so you can throw out all your backdoor plans. Of course, I think the double ejection did that already. Also, to completely destroy any backdoor plans, twist 5: assuming that the Unsafe Safety Battle produces a special 4th mark, the Mark Remover will become a Black Hole Mark Remover, which, if used, will remove the mark of the person it is used on, and the mark will NOT be transferred. If there is no 4th mark, the mark remover will be a Diamond Mark Remover, as always with double ejections. Anyway, let's get started! Everyone head out to the backyard, so we can get started!"

In the backyard…

"Welcome to your luxury battle!" Vladimir said. "The winner of this battle will win a message from a loved one. This battle will be played in classic Big House eliminator style. We're gonna play some songs about one of the Total Drama contestants that did not qualify for Big House this year. The answer will be one of 3 contestants. If you buzz in first and are correct, you will eliminate your opponent, and pick the next 2 to face off. If, however, you answer wrong, you'll be eliminated, and your opponent will advance. The last person standing will win this luxury battle! Who's ready to play _The Big House Concert_?" The contestants cheered. "Alright, let's begin! Eva, you've been randomly selected to go first. Who would you like to challenge?"

"I'll challenge Dwayne," Eva replied.

"Dwayne, come on up." Dwayne stepped up to the podium. "The answers are A: Alejandro, B: Justin, and C: Mal. Let's begin!"

 **A/N: To the tune of "All I Ever Wanted" by Basshunter**

 _All I ever wanted_

 _Was to crush everyone_

 _I only loved Heather_

Eva buzzed in with A: Alejandro

 _The other girls didn't see…_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _Was a million dollars_

 _But I got kicked off a volcano_

 _By the one I loved_

 _And now I am with her_

 _And we just got engaged_

 _A couple of days before_

 _Taylor got ejected!_

"Eva," Vladimir said, "you buzzed in with Alejandro. That is correct. He tried to crush everyone by charming women, but actually fell for Heather, who kicked him off a volcano in the finale. Also, big news from the outside world: 3 days ago, Alejandro and Heather got engaged! So yeah, Eva, you're not the only one to pop the question this season. Question is, how long until Noah and Emma, or Liam and Kitty, get engaged?"

"I think Noah and Emma are going to beat you two to the mark," Dwayne said.

"Oh really?" Liam replied.

"Titles," Liam said in the confessional. There was a pause. "That was a signal to Emma to get Noah away from the TV. Me and Emma actually made a plot for us to propose to our lovers; me to Kitty, and her to Noah, simultaneously, at finale night. I have no idea if it was shown or not."

"We wanted to make more room for strategy," a producer replied. "It wasn't aired. Also helps that Noah wouldn't be able to see the livestreams, and he won't see it on tape."

"Mark's in on the plan, too. It's gonna be big."

"So is production!"

"Eva," Vladimir said, "who's going next?"

"Jose and Kelly," Eva replied.

"I need this win," Eva said in the confessional, "because winning this would be massive to my game. Mark won't be all like 'oh, I love you,' for his entire message, he'll use his message to give me information! As competitive as we are with each other, at the end of the day, one of us better win. We're both getting a good cut of the money."

Jose and Kelly stepped up to the podium. "The answers are," Vladimir said, "A: Sierra, B: Scott, C: Cody."

 **A/N: To the tune of "Rap God" by Eminem**

 _I'm going to take my own team down, team down_

 _I'm always hugging my Cody, Cody._

Jose buzzed in with A: Sierra.

 _So what alliance thinks they can beat us, beat us?_

 _Me and Eva put Second Square down on Blue Square!_

"Jose, you buzzed in with Sierra," Vladimir said. "That's correct. She sabotaged her own team to give Bermuda Square the numbers over Second Square. Jose, pick the next 2 to face off."

"Eva and Kitty," Jose replied.

Eva and Kitty stepped up to the podium. "The answers are: A: Cody, B: Tyler, C: Tobias."

 **A/N: To the tune of "Sandra" by Basshunter**

 _Alliance, we will never be alone_

 _Don't you understand our numbers?_

 _I got overthrown by Noah_

Eva buzzed in with Tobias

 _My lie detecting didn't save me._

"Eva, you buzzed in with Tobias," Vladimir said. "That is correct. Tobias made the massive Anti-Manipulator Alliance, and could always tell if anyone was lying, except Noah, who overthrew him. Pick the next 2 to face off."

"Jose and DJ."

"This is great news for me," Jose said in the confessional. "I need to win, because if DJ wins, he might break off, and if Eva or Liam wins, they'll find out about my final 2 pact with DJ."

Jose and DJ stepped up to the podium. "The answers are," Vladimir said, "A: Ella, B: Josee, C: Ezekiel."

 **A/N: To the tune of "Miss Jackson" by Panic! At The Disco**

 _Tearing up old Gidgette_

 _Didn't leave a mark_

 _Got sabotaged by Tripartite!_

 _Found yourself an idol,_

Jose buzzed in with C: Ezekiel.

 _Came down to your vote_

 _Geoff went home, went home, went home_

"Jose," Vladimir said, "you buzzed in with Ezekiel. That is correct. He used an immunity idol to eliminate Geoff, but would get sabotaged in the following sudden-death challenge by the Tripartite Alliance, eliminating him. There's only 3 left, so Liam, Eva, you're up."

Eva and Liam stepped up to the podium. "The answers are: A: Kim, B: Josee, C: Blaineley.

 **A/N: To the tune of "Oh No!" by Marina And The Diamonds**

 _I know exactly what I want and that is attention_

 _A billion dollars will also suit me perfectly_

 _I got overthrown by my own ex-boyfriend that I dumped_

Eva buzzed in with A: Kim, just before Liam could.

 _Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no oh_

"Eva buzzed in with Kim," Vladimir said. "That is correct. She fought with Blaineley for attention and camera time, and was overthrown by Liam before she could dump him. Now, Liam's with Kitty. It's down to Jose and Eva. Jose, step up."

"I HAVE to win," Eva said in the confessional, "so maybe, Mark can give me more information on this game."

"I HAVE to win," Jose said in the confessional, "so Mark doesn't expose my final 2 pact with DJ to Eva. I need to keep Eva on my side, so this might be more important than the MM battle!"

"Let's do this," Vladimir said. "For a message from home, the options are A: Dave, B: B, C: Cameron."

 **A/N: To the tune of "Runaway" by Cascada**

 _You have so many brains_

 _Why are you so timid?_

 _You can't even talk to anyone_

Eva buzzed in with B: B.

 _How in the world could you ever coach football?_

 _The silent genius_

"Eva, you buzzed in with B: B," Vladimir said. "That is correct; B is the silent genius, which means, congratulations Eva, you've won a message from Mark!" Eva dabbed, and flashed her guns.

"BOOM!" Eva yelled.

"That could be a death blow to my game," Jose said in the confessional. "Now, I'll have to take down Eva, Liam, and Kitty. I can't get Dwayne and Kelly on my side too easily, but I can at least try."

"Eva, head to the confessional right now," Vladimir said, "to see your message."

In the confessional…

"Let's see what we got," Eva said.

 **A/N: To the tune of "Misunderstood" by Fly Away Heroes (originally by AJ Michalka)**

Mark: _You will not like this_

 _What I have to say_

 _Inside the mansion_

 _It's hard, every day_

 _You might want a break_

 _But I can't give that to you_

 _Because I have to tell you_

 _All about Jose, and the game_

 _Because Jose he,_

 _Caused us all of that pain_

 _At the start of the game_

 _He talked to them_

 _Bryan and Jessica_

 _But I've made up with them_

 _But I can't trust them anymore_

 _But now we need to get back_

 _To right now_

 _Wish I could be back there_

 _To help you in your quest_

 _But there is more that you need to know_

 _Because Jose he made_

 _Final 2 pact with DJ_

 _You know what to do!_

 _I wish I could be there_

 _It's personal to me_

 _But I have to tell you that the mansion is done for the day you come home, and Coach Brown's excited_

 _But you need to take down_

 _Jose and his DJ_

 _Need to send them off to jury already_

 _Now don't worry about_

 _Liam and Kitty_

 _Take them to the final 3_

 _I know you can win_

 _Remember all the pain_

 _Jose had put us through_

 _I don't want him dominating in the mansion_

 _Keep MM in your hands_

 _I hope you understand_

 _Just how evil Jose is, my dear Eva_

 _I'm sorry that it_

 _Is the way that it is_

 _But at least now you know all of the truth_

 _This game doesn't like you_

 _It's not something we're used to_

 _It's something brand new we've never seen._

 _Now go win this!_

 _The stadium's almost done_

 _My heart you still have won_

 _I wish there was more I could do_

 _My dear Eva_

 _I miss you so dearly_

 _I want you home with me_

 _I'll see you in a month_

 _My dear Eva_

 _I want you to win this_

 _I want everything from here_

 _I want this all to end as it should_

 _My dear Eva_

 _Don't you dare surrender_

 _Even if you are down_

 _Or Jose wins the crown_

 _Just keep fighting_

 _My dear Eva_

 _Don't go to jury_

 _Please, win this for me_

 _I'll be rooting for you all the way_

 _My dear Eva_

 _Wish I could talk to you_

 _I am feeling so blue_

 _So don't you dare give up_

 _My dear Eva_

 _And when you come home_

 _I'll be waiting._

"Thoughts?" a producer asked.

"WOW," Eva said. "That sounds like Jose. I don't want it to be true, but… wow. I know Mark wouldn't lie to me, and he wouldn't tell me anything in this game without being sure it was true." She teared up. "Mark, I'll do whatever it takes to fight for you. I want you to have Cody and Sierra see this. Bermuda Square never dies, and this will be our proof. Let's play Big House." She teared up. "Thank you, Mark. I've missed you like a writer misses his pen. I'll see you in August. Your voice has not fallen on deaf ears. I WILL beat Jose."

"What's your plan going forward?"

"Well, first I'm gonna make a final 3 pact with Kitty and Liam. But I want Jose to think we're staying loyal, so if he wins MM, he'll go after Kitty and Liam first. But my goal is to take out Jose and DJ."

"So, you think you can beat Liam and Kitty in the finals?"

"I'm sure I can win MM in the final 3, but facing the jury will be another question entirely. But I think I'd have some friends on the jury. But hey, I'll be happy with a hundred K."

"Well, good luck. Now, get back out there!" Eva got up, and left.

In the casino bedroom, with Jose and DJ…

"So, what did Mark tell you?" Jose asked.

"He just told me that you were nothing like your brother," Eva replied. "And a bunch of stuff going on at home. He told me that you'd be my ticket to the final 2 over Liam and Kitty."

"That I am. I'm glad that Mark said such things about me."

"Yeah. He also told me that the final 3 would be me, you, and DJ. You were taking DJ to the final 3."

"Well, process of elimination. I've been working with DJ for some time, I will admit. Dwayne and Kelly are our next targets, then Liam and Kitty. Unless you want to switch up their order? Who do we take out first?"

"Dwayne and Kelly. We can't get them back on our side; I mean, we got their kids ejected!"

"That's true. Right, let's do this!" Jose and Eva shook hands.

"I don't see Eva as the type to lie," Jose said in the confessional. "I feel like I might actually be headed to the finals with DJ!"

"Looks like Jose bought it," Eva said in the confessional. "The thing about manipulators that have hearts: they always come backed up by another manipulator."

In the MM bedroom, with Kitty and Liam…

Eva knocked on the door, and Liam let her in.

"I bet you want to know what Mark told me," Eva said.

"Uh, yeah!" Kitty replied.

"Well, he told me that Jose not only made a final 2 pact with DJ, but that he's also responsible for Bryan and Jessica trying to pull me and Mark apart!" Liam and Kitty looked shocked.

"WHAT?" they both replied.

"Look, I'll take you both to the final 3, on one condition."

"What would that be?" Liam asked.

"You 2 have to let me win part 1 of the final MM battle."

"I should have seen that coming," Liam replied.

"We don't have to let her win the whole thing, tough!" Kitty said.

"I know you'd never agree to that," Eva replied.

"I'm pretty sure we can get away with purging the throw," Liam said.

"OK, I'll sweeten the deal. Part 1 of the final MM is ALWAYS endurance. If it's not, you can ignore this part. One of you has to drop at the start, and I'll go head to head with whoever doesn't drop. If you can both beat me, I can't play in part 3, and congratulations, you just won $1,100,000. I already know you're gonna split the money."

"Well duh!" Liam and Kitty replied, simultaneously.

"But if I beat either of you, I'll face off against one of you in part 3. You can decide who drops in part 1. Besides, since you 2 will obviously take each other to the finale, this is only fair. I have no way of enforcing this deal, for obvious reasons, so based on your merit, I'm trusting you to pull through at the final 3."

"You have yourself a deal," Kitty replied. They shook hands.

"I don't think they're gonna honor the deal," Eva said in the confessional. "But no matter. I can beat them anyway. Least Jose can't dominate like me and Mark did in 60 Club."

 **A/N: Was that good? I don't was Jose to godplay this game; you guys have told me I let Bermuda Square (and the Tripartite Alliance, but they lost, so why should they matter?) do that in 60 Club. You all seemed pretty happy when Mark get the boot.**

Later…

"Hey, everyone!" Eva called. "It's time for the MM battle!"

In the backyard…

"Welcome to your MM battle!" Eva said. "Remember; this week is double ejection, so being MM this week comes with massive power, and most importantly, safety from whoever wins the Mark Remover, since it is a diamond Mark Remover. As outgoing MM, I will not compete. Before we begin, I have a piece of news from the outside world! Congratulations to France for winning the 2018 World Cup!" The players cheered.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Eva said in the confessional. "I was rooting for England, but hey, France works too."

"France beat Croatia in the final," a producer said.

"Oh. Well, Croatia winning would have been fun too. But dammit, why can't my guys in my native Belarus ever qualify?"

"You're from Belarus?"

"I was born in a small village in Belarus, but my family moved to Canada when I was 2. I visit there every so often. Next time I go, I'll have to bring Mark!"

"In celebration of France winning," Eva said, "you'll have to balance a World Cup trophy with one hand. Every few minutes, we'll add another ball to your trophy. If your balls fall, you're out of the battle. There is a small flat side on the balls. Also, the first person to fall will receive a punishment. Here's a hint: World Tour would LOVE this punishment. Who's ready to play _In The Balance_?" The players cheered. "Everyone, pick up your trophy!" Everyone picked up their trophy. Everyone had a different grip height on their trophy.

A few minutes later…

"No one has dropped," Eva said. "It's time to add another ball. Look for that flat surface; that will help you balance your ball better. I'll count you in. 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

…

…and everyone makes the transition. Remove your hands!" As Dwayne removed his hand, his ball fell. "Dwayne is out!"

"Dammit," Dwayne said.

Kitty's hand trembled slightly, but she was able to recover quickly. "A nice recovery by Kitty there."

A few minutes later…

"Alright," Eva said, "we're going to add another ball. You'll find the flat surface on this ball is smaller than the first, making it harder to balance. I'll count you in. 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

…

...and everyone makes the transition. Remove your hands!" No one dropped.

"Winning this MM battle is absolutely required for me to stay in the game," Kelly said in the confessional. "Eva would be my target if I won, but that begs the question: who's my second target?"

Kelly looked slightly worried, Jose and Kitty were smirking, and DJ and Liam looked neutral. They stood off, no one moving.

A few minutes later…

"It's time to add another ball!" Eva said. "Let's see if you can balance 4 balls." As Liam tried to pick up a ball, his tower collapsed. "Liam is out!" DJ then dropped. "DJ is out!"

"I may be out," Liam said, "but that don't mean I'm done screwing with Kelly just yet."

"Hey Kelly!" Liam yelled. "You ready to go to jury? See your daughter again?" Kelly looked slightly angry, but went to focus. Kitty was smirking hard. "Tick tock, tick tock, you're about to drop!" Kelly started to look angry. Liam then started yelling "Dah dum dum dum!" to the tune of _Entrance of the Gladiators._ "Ah you look like a pack of meatballs, you're about to drop it baby!"

"Just focus," Dwayne said. "Nothing to it."

"I've tuned out Liam in this battle at this point," Kelly said in the confessional. "I know he wants me to drop. Hearing him is exactly what he would want. And if he gets what he wants, I'm headed to jury."

"Oh!" Liam yelled. "You're feeling shaky!" Eva tried to stifle a laugh, cracking up, and smiling.

Later...

Suddenly, Kitty's balls dropped.

"Kitty is out!" Eva said. "It's down to Jose and Kelly!"

"FUCK!" Kitty exclaimed.

"This is bad news for me," Kitty said in the confessional. "If Jose wins, I'm probably going to be the 3rd mark, and that will put me and Liam in the firing line if the Remover gets used. I think Jose sees me and Liam as a bigger threat than Eva. Argh, if we had just voted for Jessica in that first double ejection, Taylor could have taken out DJ, and Eva and Mark would be in the firing line! But, then again, Mark would probably win MM."

"Also," Eva said, "it's time to add another ball!"

"I HAVE to win," Kelly said in the confessional, "or I KNOW I'm going home."

"I HAVE to win," Jose said in the confessional, "because I might be in Dwayne and Kelly's firing line if I lose."

"Hey, Jose," Kelly said. "Drop and you're safe."

"Do not take the deal, Jose…" Eva said.

"You swear?" Jose asked.

"Yes."

"Mmm… nah."

"You ass…" Kelly said. As she looked at Jose, her balls collapsed!

"Congratulations, Jose!" Eva said. "You are the new Mansion Master!"

"YEAH!" Jose yelled. He high fived Eva, Liam, Kitty, and DJ. Kelly fell over theatrically.

"I'm MM," Jose said in the confessional, "so we can finally finish off the Famliance with no problems. Assuming they don't win the Unsafe Safety Battle, but I can send Eva in to stop them."

"Dwayne," Eva said, "since you fell first, you get the Songatard!" She held up a unitard with music notes on it. "For the rest of the week, you must wear this unitard, and you won't be able to speak; you'll have to sing!"

"OK, at this point," Dwayne replied, "I'm not sure if this is a punishment for me, or for the whole mansion." Everyone laughed at Dwayne's remark. "Dang, this would have been good for Roastmaster to roast me with. FUTURE ROASTED!" There was more laughter.

"Eva is hilarious!" Kitty said in the confessional. "Even if Mark hadn't set up me and Liam, me and Eva could have gotten along great in this game anyway! Anyway, I LOVE singing! Dwayne was headed home anyway, so I felt like being nice."

"Actually," Kitty said, "if you don't want that punishment, I'll take it!"

"WHAT?" everyone said.

"So I like singing!"

 **A/N: To the tune of "Tonight, Tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae**

Kitty: _Me and Ella would get along great_

 _Singing is so fun, and I love to do it_

 _Plus this improves my social game!_

 _I'm in a great position, but I need jury votes._

 _La la la_

 _I'll take it_

 _La la la_

 _Your ears won't be breakin_

 _La la la_

 _Uh-huh_

 _La la la_

 _Liam's gonna see this side, this side_

 _Of me that I've never gotten a chance to show_

Liam: _Alright, alright_

 _You never told me about this side of you_

Kitty: _I know that I can rock it_

_When it's over, I might not stop it_

 _I'll take this pun, ishment_

 _Away, from Dwayne!_

"Uh, I have no idea if I can do that," Eva said.

"Hey, if she wants it," Amy said over the PA, "give it to her!"

"Kitty gets the songatard! Dwayne, you're spared from that punishment." Eva tossed the songatard to Kitty.

In the confessional…

 **A/N: To the tune of "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada**

Kitty: _Thanks to this punishment_

 _Whenever I want_

 _To say anything to anyone_

 _I have to be singing_

 _This is Duncan's nightmare_

 _But it's mine and Ella's dream_

 _Cause everytime I talk_

 _I have to sing_

 _I can pick any song_

 _I know how to sing_

 _Maybe make something up_

 _But SeahawkLover12_

 _Is too lazy for that_

 _So I'll be singing to some other songs_

 _I swear that this is Big House the musical_

 _I can alter the lyrics_

 _To whatever I want_

 _Just like I'm doing now_

"I love this songatard punishment!" Liam said in the confessional. "Kitty sings like an angel, and she looks amazing in that songatard! Plus, it makes alliance meetings way more fun.

In the blue bedroom, with Third Square…

"We need to decide how we're going to deal with the Unsafe Safety Battle," Jose said.

 **A/N: To the tune of "Don't Let Me Down" by the Chainsmokers**

Kitty: _I think_

 _We should send_

 _Our strongest person at battles_

 _Into the Unsafe Safety battle_

 _I know_

 _If they win,_

 _You're probably going after me and Liam_

 _I mean, targeting the relationship_

 _Eva, oh Eva, I know you can win_

 _I know you will dominate_

 _You won't let us, won't let us_

 _Won't let us down_

Eva: _I'm listening to you now_

 _I think that at_

 _These alliance meetings_

 _Every one of us should sing_

Liam: _That sounds like a great idea to me_

Jose: _I approve too_

DJ: _And so do I_

Eva: _Anyway_

 _I will_

 _Opt into the Unsafe Safety Battle_

 _But maybe I shouldn't go alone_

 _I know that I can beat them down_

 _If it's a physical battle_

 _But what if the battle is mental and that?_

 _Besides, improve our chances_

 _It doesn't matter_

 _If one of us_

 _Gets that special mark number 4_

 _What matters is Dwayne and Kelly are not immune_

 _They're not immune_

 _They're not immune_

 _They're not immune-mune-mune_

 _They're not immune-mune-mune_

 _They're not immune-mune-mune_

 _They're not immune_

 _They're not immune-mune-mune_

Kitty: _Ooh-ohh! I think that's a good idea, yeah!_

 _It's like part 1 of the Removal Battle, huh?_

Jose: _But what if one of us gets that special 4th mark?_

Eva: _It's easy to save them!_

 _1 vote for Kelly and 1 vote for Dwayne_

 _Both of them get sent home!_

 _And our alliance_

 _Makes final 5_

 _And then we all have to fight to survive_

 _Let's do this!_

Liam: _Let's do this!_

Kitty: _Let's do this!_

Jose: _Let's do this!_

Eva, Jose, Liam, Kitty, and DJ: _LET'S FUCKING DO THIS!_

In the red bedroom, with Dwayne and Kelly…

"Well, we're screwed," Dwayne said.

"Not exactly," Kelly said. "If one of us wins the Unsafe Safety Battle, and the other wins the Removal Battle, we'll both be immune!"

"True, but you gotta remember who we gotta beat! Eva's not going down easy, and even then, she's backed up by Liam, Kitty, DJ, and Jose! I hate to say it, but I think we're really, truly, screwed!"

"Don't say that! You say that, you lose! You lose when you give up, but if you don't give up, we might still be in this! We're not out 'til we're out, you got that? Mark knew he was outnumbered in 60 Club, 5 to 4, by the outsiders, but did he give up? No! He kept fighting, he WON TOTAL DRAMA 60 CLUB! We've still got a shot at this! You got that?"

"...yeah, I got it."

"Not like that! You say it like you mean it! You fight for Junior!"

"Yeah! I got this!"

"You won a battle before, you can win a battle now! Now let's do this!"

"LET'S DO THIS!" Dwayne pounded his chest. They both then performed a Maori Haka dance, pumping themselves up.

Later…

"Jose is in power," Sammy said on the stage, "and that puts Kelly and Dwayne directly in the firing line. However, they can still save themselves with the Unsafe Safety Battle, though they risk being marked automatically."

In the living room…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers," Sammy said.

"Hi, Sammy!" the Mansion Dwellers replied.

"Well, it's time for the Unsafe Safety Battle. One by one, each of you will go into the confessional, and declare if you want to opt in or opt out. Jose, as MM, you are not eligible to compete. Kitty, you do not have to sing your decision. DJ, you're up first." DJ got up, and walked into the confessional. "DJ, along with the rest of Third Square, knows that they have to stop the Famliance from winning this battle. He'll probably opt in." DJ walked in. "Hello, DJ."

"Hi, Sammy!"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"I'll opt in."

"Thank you." DJ walked out. "Kelly is in the Famliance, and she needs safety from this double ejection, or she's almost certainly going to jury." Kelly walked in. "Hello, Kelly."

"Hi, Sammy!"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"I'll opt in! I need immunity!"

"Thank you." Kelly walked out. "Kitty is directly in the firing line if Kelly or Dwayne win immunity, and if not her, it's her boyfriend, since Jose is in power." Kitty walked in. "Hello, Kitty."

"Hey, Sammy!"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"I'll opt in."

"Thank you." Kitty walked out. "Eva was the initial draftee for Third Square to play in the Unsafe Safety Battle, but she got the rest of the alliance in on it too. Unless she has a secret plan?" Eva walked in. "Hello, Eva."

"Hello, Sammy."

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"I'll opt in."

"Thank you." Eva walked out. "Dwayne's not very good at battles, but he's got nothing to lose, and everything to gain, by opting into the Unsafe Safety Battle this week." Dwayne walked in. "Hello, Dwayne."

"Hey there, Sammy!"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"I've gotta opt in."

"Thank you." Dwayne walked out. "Liam is in the relationship with Kitty, which means Jose likely sees her and Liam as threats. If the Famliance wins immunity, one of them is probably headed to jury." Liam walked in. "Hello, Liam."

"Wassup, Sammy?"

"Would you like to opt in or opt out of the Unsafe Safety Battle?"

"I'll opt in, alright?"

"Thank you." Liam walked out. "So, everyone opts into the Unsafe Safety Battle, save for Jose, who isn't eligible. Let's tell the Mansion Dwellers."

In the living room…

"You have all made your decision," Sammy said. "This week, everyone but Jose has decided to opt in to the Unsafe Safety Battle! The Unsafe Safety Battle will begin soon. Good luck!"

Later…

The doorbell to the mansion rang. Everyone ran to the front door, and it opened to reveal… Gwen and Trent!

"Hey, Gwen and Trent!" Eva said.

"Alejandro never got to you," Jose said.

"That's the first thing you notice?!" Trent said, annoyed.

"Hey, you try being brothers with the most diabolical villain in the game!"

"No," Eva said, "try being the girlfriend of the most diabolical villain in the game!"

"You're not Heather."

"I'M SAYING IT'S MARK!"

"Considering what he did to take me out in 60 Club…" Gwen said.

"At least you didn't get Kittyed," Kitty mentioned.

"Kittyed?" Trent asked.

"That's when you have a pawn draw a target on their back," Gwen explained, "and play a cancellation idol on them, causing all the votes for the pawn to not count, and only the votes for the target count. Named as such because Mark used it to eliminate Kitty in 60 Club."

"Ah. Sounds harsh."

"You ain't been on the giving end of it," Eva replied. "That was fun! OK, not the most fun thing I did, but still, knowing how big a move that was made it fun. Eva, does not count; Eva, does not count; Eva, does not count… Oh, I loved hearing those 4 words!"

"I'm guessing you two are here to host the Unsafe Safety Battle?" DJ asked.

"Yeah," Trent replied. "Everyone head out to the backyard! Let's get started!"

In the backyard…

Everyone had a guitar with 5 buttons: orange, blue, yellow, red, green.

"Welcome to the Unsafe Safety Battle!" Trent said. "In this battle, you'll be shown a series of notes. They'll be orange, blue, yellow, red, or green. You'll then have 10 seconds to repeat the sequence on your guitar. Get it right, you'll stay in the battle. Get it wrong, and you will be eliminated. As we go on, we'll add more notes to the sequence. The first person to be eliminated will receive a 4th mark, but the last person standing will win immunity! If multiple people are eliminated in the same round, the person that messed up on an earlier note will have the lower placement, and if they mess up on the same note, the person that took longer to enter their notes will have the lower placement. This really only matters if first or last place is on the line. Who's ready to play _The Drama Brothers Challenge_?" The players cheered. "Alright, let's begin!" The first sequence was orange, blue, green, blue, yellow. Everyone got it right.

"Everyone got it right," Gwen said. "Round 2!" The second sequence was orange, blue, green, blue, green, blue, red, yellow, green. Eva got it wrong.

"Everyone got it right except Eva. Eva, unfortunately, you've come in last, and have received a special 4th mark."

"I'm marked," Eva said, "which is pretty bad news if Dwayne or Kelly wins this. If I lose the Removal Battle after that, I'm probably in their firing line, so I'd probably end up headed to jury."

"Round 3!" Trent said. The third sequence was blue, red, orange, blue, red, orange, blue, red, orange, blue, red, yellow, blue. Liam and DJ got it wrong.

"Liam and DJ got it wrong," Gwen said. "Liam, DJ, you've been eliminated. It's down to Dwayne, Kelly, and Kitty."

"The pressure's on me," Kitty said in the confessional. "I HAVE to beat Dwayne and Kelly, or there's a good chance of me going to jury."

"This is great news for us," Kelly said in the confessional. "If me or Dwayne wins, we either have to A, win the Removal Battle, or B, convince the others to vote out one of their own. I want to win immunity for myself, though, just to be sure."

"Round 4!" Gwen said. The sequence was orange, yellow, yellow, green, green, green, red, red, red, red, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, yellow, yellow, yellow, yellow, red, red, red, orange, orange, green. Kelly got it wrong.

"Kelly got it wrong," Trent said. "Kelly, you've been eliminated. It's down to Kitty and Dwayne!"

"I HAVE to win," Dwayne said in the confessional, "or I'm almost certainly going to jury."

"I HAVE to win," Kitty said in the confessional, "or me or Liam is almost certainly going to jury."

"Round 5!" Trent said. The sequence was orange, blue, red, blue, yellow, green, blue, green, red, yellow, orange, orange, orange, orange, blue, red, yellow, yellow, orange, blue. Dwayne got it wrong, and Kitty messed up too.

"You both got it wrong," Gwen said. "However, Kitty got it wrong on note 14, while Dwayne got it wrong on note 9, which means, congratulations Kitty, you win the Unsafe Safety Battle!"

"YEAH!" Kitty yelled. She high fived Eva, Jose, and DJ, and hugged Liam, kissing him on the cheek. Dwayne fell over, defeated.

"NOOOOOO!" Kelly yelled, falling to her knees.

"BOOM!" Eva yelled, shooting an arrow off.

"I win immunity," Kitty sid in the confessional, "but I still feel like Liam's not safe. If what Eva's saying is true, DJ could take out Liam or Eva, but given who he's in a final 2 pact with, he's probably gunning for Liam! If he forces a tie, Jose decides who goes home, and I don't want to risk that!"

In the hot tub, with Eva, Liam, and Kitty…

 **A/N: To the tune of "Judas" by Lady Gaga**

Kitty: _I feel like Liam is not safe_

 _DJ could send him or Eva to jury_

 _If the final 2 pact really is a thing_

 _And a tie would let Jose make the choice_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

Eva: _We'll bring him down_

 _Bring him down down_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _I can make him flip_

 _Make that boy flip_

 _I can threaten DJ with 4 jury votes against him_

 _And he wouldn't be able to win!_

 _Or I can make him think_

 _That Dwayne's a real threat and he_

 _Has been hiding his true form_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _I'll get DJ's vote_

 _DJ's vote_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _I'll get DJ's vote_

 _DJ's vote_

 _DJ_

 _DJ's vote_

 _DJ_

 _DJ's vote_

 _DJ_

 _DJ's vote_

 _DJ_

 _DJ's vote_

Liam: _Are you sure that the plan will work?_

Eva: _If it fails I may be going down'_

 _I learned DJ isn't that slippery_

 _Until you apply the oil to him_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _I'll bring Jose down_

 _Bring Jose down_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _I'll make DJ flip_

 _Make that boy flip_

 _It's pretty personal_

 _Because of what Jose did_

 _Trying to split me and Mark up!_

Kitty: _That boy is pure evil_

Eva: _I know, if we're not careful_

 _He'll run off with the million!_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _We're dancing with Jose,_

 _With Jose_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _We're dancing with Jose,_

 _With Jose_

Later…

"Hey, everyone," Jose called, "it's time for the marking ceremony."

In the dining room…

"This is the marking ceremony," Jose said. "It is my responsibility as MM to mark 3 Mansion Dwellers for ejection on this double ejection week. Eva, you lost the Unsafe Safety Battle, so you are automatically marked." Jose held up Eva's photo, which was marked with an L. "The first Mansion Dweller I have marked is…"

…

…

…

…

…

...Jose held up Dwayne's photo, which was crossed out. "The second Mansion Dweller I have marked is…"

…

…

…

…

...Jose held up Kelly's photo, which was marked with 2 circles. "The third Mansion Dweller I have marked is…"

…

…

…

…

...Jose held up Liam's photo, which was marked with a check mark. "I have marked you, Dwayne, you, Kelly, and you, Liam, for ejection. Dwayne, Kelly, I don't need to explain my reasoning, other than you are outsiders. Liam, I had to mark 3 people, and I decided that you're the pawn. That concludes this marking ceremony."

"I'm seeing what's left of my game in front of me," Kelly said, "and it's gonna take a miracle for me to stay in this game. Yeah, I'm screwed."

"That's all, folks!" Dwayne said in the confessional. "No way I win the Mark Remover, so I hope you've all had fun with me, but I'm out, y'all!

"I know the real reason Jose marked me," Liam said in the confessional, "and it's because I'm the secondary target. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if his real targets were Kelly and me! Well, that, and his final 2 pact with DJ."

"Liam doesn't need to know the real reason I marked him," Jose said in the confessional. "He might, but there's the chance that he might not that's stopping me from telling him."

In the casino bedroom, with Jose and DJ…

Eva knocked on the door, and Jose let her in.

"Hey," Eva said, "can I talk to Jose? In private?"

"DJ knows about our deal," Jose replied. "And I know that you know about my deal with DJ. Mark would take time to tell you everything."

"You better believe he would. As much as we wanna 1-up each other, our goal is to beat everyone else."

"Ah. Just know that if I win the Mark Remover, I'll use it on you. DJ, you will too, right?"

"Of course," DJ replied.

"Thanks. Anyway, I want to ask you about Liam. I think you're targeting him."

"You figured it out. Very well then. Yes, it's true: I'm targeting Liam. After all, I'm sure we can agree that he and Kitty are both significant threats."

"True. But what happens if he or Kitty wins the Mark Remover? I just want to make sure I'm safe."

"Of course you are safe! If that happens, Dwayne and Kelly go home."

"And I mean it, too!" Jose said in the confessional. "After all, even if it's me and Eva in the final 2, the jury will probably award me the win, based on my merit as a non-winner, while Eva won the last season of Total Drama! Besides, having a battle beast on my side allows me to operate without having to get blood on my hands, making Eva the target before me."

"I honestly feel a little bad for Jose," Eva said in the confessional. "He, the brother of one of the best manipulators in the game, actually trusts me, who fully intends to backstab him in 1 week's time. But that's what happens when you fuck with Bermuda Square, suckah!"

In the blue bedroom, with Liam and Kitty…

Eva knocked on the door, and Liam let her in.

 **A/N: To the tune of "Bombshell Blonde" by Owl City**

Eva: _Liam, you're a target, you're Jose's target_

 _The worst has now come to pass!_

 _The good news, if I lose, and you take yourself down_

 _I'm safe, and Dwayne and Kelly go to jury!_

Liam: _That Jose, he is fucking slippery_

 _I think he's worse than Alejandro_

Kitty: _He's so foxy, he could lead to our demise_

 _But soon we'll have a chance to make him pay_

Eva: _We need to throw the battle_

 _To Liam or Kitty_

 _I don't care what_

 _Do not care what it takes_

 _Throw the battle_

 _So Dwayne and Kelly are taken out_

 _It's all we have_

 _To do, if we want any shot_

"Throwing this battle is a massive gamble," Eva said in the confessional. "But if it works…"`

Later…

"With a plan to throw the Removal Battle to Liam and Kitty," Sammy said on stage, "the live Removal Battle is about to begin. The winner will only have a few moments to decide what to do with the Black Hole Mark Remover, and their choice will have a huge impact, due to the double ejection.

In the backyard…

"Welcome to your Removal Battle!" Vladimir said. "This battle is just like the MM battle, but this time, the songs are about 60 Club alliances. Eva, Dwayne, you 2 have been randomly selected to go first. Who's ready to play _Alignment Anarchy?"_ The players cheered. "Alright, round 1! The options are: A: Bermuda Square, B: Tripartite Alliance, or C: Anti-Manipulator Alliance."

 **A/N: To the tune of "Stamp On The Ground" by Italobrothers**

 _Eleven strong_

Eva buzzed in with C: Anti-Manipulator Alliance

 _Though one was a mole_

 _Planted in our ranks_

 _To destroy us_

 _He took on down_

 _Mike and then he_

 _Framed Tobias_

 _Our leader!_

"Eva, you buzzed in with C: Anti-Manipulator Alliance," Vladimir said. "That is correct. The Anti-Manipulator Alliance, at its peak, had 11 members, but one was Noah, who was a mole. Dwayne, you've been eliminated. Eva, pick the next 2 to face off."

"Kelly and Jose," Eva replied.

"Alright." Kelly and Jose stepped up. "Round 2! The options are: A: Tundra Union, B: Second Square, or C: Pahkitew's Children."

 **A/N: To the tune of "Ravers In The UK" by Manian**

 _Chris head, Chris head_

 _Let us destroy what was_

 _Left of, left of_

 _The other 3 on the team_

 _Allied_

 _Against us_

 _Mayday, mayday_

 _We need immunity!_

No one buzzed in. "No one buzzed in, so you are both eliminated. The correct answer was A: Tundra Union. The Tundra Union was made to fight another 3-person alliance: Pahkitew's Children, who had merged with a fragment of the Anti-Manipulator Alliance. Jose and Kelly, you've both been eliminated. Liam, DJ, you're up." Liam and DJ stepped up. "Round 3! The options are: A: Kim's Alliance, B: Second Square, C: Order of the Fallen Star."

 **A/N: To the tune of "Scheibe" by Lady Gaga**

 _I, I wish I could be on the inside_

 _I, I wish Sammy didn't get exiled_

Liam buzzed in with B: Second Square.

 _I, I was formed after Kittying became a thing_

 _I, I wish I could be strong without Bermuda Square!_

"Liam," Vladimir said, "you buzzed in with B: Second Square. That is correct. Second Square was formed to fight the insiders, Bermuda Square, was made after Kitty got Kittyed by Bermuda Square, and lost after Sammy was exiled, costing them a vital vote. DJ, you've been eliminated. Kitty, Eva, you're up." Kitty and Eva stepped up. "Round 4! The options are A: Kim's Alliance, B: Noah's Alliance, C: Second Order of the Fallen Star."

 **A/N: To the tune of "Faded" by Alan Walker**

Eva buzzed in with A: Kim's Alliance.

 _I had them all begging for my arms_

 _What just happened?_

 _But just like that, you fade away_

 _Backstab me, when you were my own boyfriend?_

 _What's wrong with you?_

 _My dear Liam!_

"Eva," Vladimir said, "you randomly guessed A: Kim's Alliance!"

"I didn't mean to hit the buzzer!" Eva replied.

"Accidental or not, you got it right. Kim got backstabbed by Liam, who was her boyfriend until he dumped her, later hooking up with Kitty!"

"I have no idea what I saw in Kim," Liam replied.

"Eva, Liam, you're up." Liam stepped up. "Round 5! The options are A: Order of the Fallen Star, B: Second Order of the Fallen Star, C: Axis of Victory."

 **A/N: To the tune of "Alone" by Alan Walker**

 _If we do not last forever_

 _At least we voted together_

 _Kim, oh, Kim, she fell!_

Liam buzzed in with B: Second Order of the Fallen Star

 _Kim, oh Kim, she fell!_

 _Framing Ezekiel_

 _For making Josee feel_

 _Like fighting with Kim_

 _Like fighting with Kim!_

"Liam," Vladimir said, "you buzzed in with B: Second Order of the Fallen Star. That is correct, which means, congratulations Liam, you win the Black Hole Mark Remover!" Eva looked defeated, but on the inside, was smirking. Liam ran up to Kitty, twirling her in the air in celebration. "You have just a few moments to decide what to do with it!"

 **A/N: That's probably going to be the last song of Big House. I'm all musiced out! This is what I get for making a musical episode...**

In the living room…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers," Amy said.

"Hi, Amy!" the Mansion Dwellers replied.  
"Well, it's time for Liam to make his decision. Liam, you have the Mark Remover. I assume you'll use it on yourself."

"Yes I will," Liam replied.

"OK. Since that was the Black Hole Mark Remover, no one else will be marked, which means, Eva, Kelly, Dwayne, you are marked. In just a few moments, you will be voting to eject the 3 people marked for ejection: Eva, Kelly, and Dwayne. Eva, Kelly, Dwayne, since you've been marked for ejection, you do not vote, and Jose, as Mansion Master, you will only vote in the event of a tie. For the rest of you, you will vote to eject Eva, Kelly, or Dwayne in the confessional. Liam, you're up first." Liam got up, and walked into the confessional. "The plan on Third Square is to eject Dwayne and Kelly. Liam's aligned with Eva, so his vote will be for Dwayne or Kelly, almost certianly." Liam walked into the confessional. "Hello, Liam."

"Wassup, Amy?"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Dwayne."

"Thank you." Liam walked out. "Kitty is in the same situation as Liam; looking to take out Dwayne and Kelly." Kitty walked in. "Hello, Kitty."

"Hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Kelly."

"Thank you." Kitty walked out. "Our final vote of the night is DJ. He is the swing vote, and he'll either stick to the plan, or go rogue and try to eject Eva. Maybe successfully, if Jose allows." DJ walked into the confessional. "Hello, DJ."

"Hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I, sadly, vote to eject Kelly."

"Thank you." DJ walked out. "So, by a 2-1-0 vote, Kelly and Dwayne will be ejected. Let's tell the Mansion."

In the living room…

"The votes are in!" Amy said. "When I announce the decision, the ejected mansion dwellers will have only a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather their stuff, and exit the mansion. By a vote…

…

...of 2 to 1 to 0…"

"Yes!" Eva said.

"...

.,.the ejected Mansion Dwellers are…

…

…

…

…" Eva was smirking, Kelly looked sad, and Dwayne got up, causing some laughter. "...

…

…

...Dwayne and Kelly. Please leave the mansion!" Dwayne and Kelly got a hug from everyone.

"Hey, you're 2 great peeps," Liam said. "Sorry it had to be this way, but no way we could beat you in the final 2!" DJ gulped hearing that.

"You done good, but you done too good," Eva said. Dwayne and Kelly walked out.

Dwayne and Kelly walked onto the stage, to a lot of applause.

"Well," Sammy said, "double ejection struck on you. Did you think you were in trouble?"

"Yeah," Dwayne replied, "I mean, at that point, since Junior and Taylor got ejected, we were outsiders. And now, we're outside the mansion."

"What do you think is gonna happen now?"

"Frankly," Kelly replied, "I think that Kitty and Liam are going to be the next targets, due to their relationship. If they come into power, though, Eva would probably be the target, since she's so tough. But I guess anything can happen, and we'll have to wait and see. After all, this is Big House. Rule #1: Expect the Unexpected."

"True. Did you expect the Famliance to make it this far?"

"Well, the Famliance was never meant to be an aggressor," Dwayne replied, "so I didn't know how far it would go, but I was hoping for us to be final 4!"

"If you weren't going to be aggressors, what was your plan?"

"Float through chaos in the rest of the Mansion. But they were able to figure things out."

"Well, in the event that you were ejected, your fellow Mansion Dwellers taped some goodbye messages. Let's watch."

"Hey, Dwayne!" Jose said in the confessional. "If you're watching, you just got beat. If you're sitting next to Kelly, take that, Famliance!"

"Oompa Loompa Doompity Doo," Liam sang in the confessional. "I've got another puzzle for you! Oompa Loompa Doompity Dee, if you are wise you'll listen to me. What happens when Eva wins a battle? We find out Jose is completely evil! Far as he's concerned, I should be out there. Not singing this little tune here! But Jose's plot failed! Oompa Loompa Doompity Dah! My final 3 pact, it will go far! We'll beat Jose and DJ! It'll be me, Eva, and my baby Kitty!"

"With that," Sammy said, "Third Square picks off the Famliance. The question is: what's next for the final 5? You become the third and fourth members of the jury. Thanks for playing, and you will be on the jury at the final episode to decide who wins Big House and the $1,000,000. Head off to the jury house!" They got up, and walked off. "It's down to Jose and DJ vs Liam, Eva, and Kitty. I don't know how things are going to go from here, but it's gonna be interesting, I can tell you that. What will become of our final 5? Who will come out on top? And what does Jose really think of Eva? Find out next time, right here, on Big House!"


	13. Episode 11: This Is Human Chess

"Welcome back!" Sammy said. "It's down to the final 5: Eva, Liam, Kitty, Jose, and DJ! Jose is in a final 2 pact with DJ, and they want to take out Liam and Kitty, because they're in a relationship, but Eva also is making them think she's on their side, but she's actually on Liam and Kitty's side, because she knows that Jose tried to split her and Mark up, thanks to her winning a battle giving her a message from Mark, but she also knows that Liam and Kitty, given a Liam-Kitty-Eva final 3, would take each other to the finale. What's about to happen? All I know is, someone's about to get backstabbed. Eva's a swing vote, but does she want to take out DJ if Jose isn't marked? Speaking of which, does Eva have a pecking order, and what is it? Find out right here, right now, on Big House!" The theme song played.

"Final 5!" Eva said in the confessional. "I was supposed to go before jury, but Jose made the biggest mistake of his life, and ejected Mark!" She laughed. "You shoulda gotten rid of me when you had the chance, fool! I know I can't win, but hey, $100k will be nice. If I go up against DJ, everyone loves DJ, and he hasn't won! DJ wins! If I go up against Jose… not happening. Either he's getting ejected, or I'm getting ejected. If I go up against Liam or Kitty, it'll be a case of not only that they used their brains, but also, they'd have the merit of being non-winners! So yeah, I don't think I can win at this point. But frankly, I'll feel just as good making sure Jose loses. Game on, you bitch. I mean, you're not as bad as season 6 Amy, but still..."

"I heard that!" Amy said over the PA.

"Yeah, go ahead and go at Mark! See if you keep your other arm!"

"Something's wrong, I can feel it!" Jose said in the confessional. "It's just, a feeling I got, like something's about to happen, but I don't know what. If that means what I think it means, me and DJ are in trouble. Big trouble. And if Eva really has turned on me, I am not taking any chances! This is just what the ratings doctor ordered!"

"Jose, you are about to get your comeuppance!" Kitty said in the confessional. "DJ, I'm sorry you had to get caught in the crossfire, but you shouldn't have aligned with Jose."

In the MM bedroom, with Jose, DJ, and Eva…

"Well," Jose said, "look where we stand now. It's us 3, and a powerful couple."

"You want at Liam and Kitty, I sense," Eva said.

"Yeah. I mean, they're tough at battles, and, well, the relationship! Do you really want to have to face them down the line? Or, do you want to face them while we have the numbers to crush them? Because, in the final 5, it's all about numbers."

"True," DJ said.

"Yeah, I agree with you there," Eva said.

"So, we're just gonna mark Liam and Kitty?"

"Yeah," Jose replied. "Not much else we can do at this point. If one of them wins the Remover, we decide who gets marked by drawing straws or something. I don't know."

"I'm playing along for now," Eva said in the confessional, "as a safety net, just in case DJ wins MM. That way, no matter what happens, I'm basically safe for the week. As soon as my side comes into power, though, I'll draw the line in the sand. Hopefully, I can also get DJ on my side, so I won't have to face Liam and Kitty in the final 3. I'm more concerned with making it to the final 2 than worrying about jury. As I said before, I can't win at this point."

In the blue bedroom, with Eva, Liam, and Kitty…

"I'm guessing that we'll mark Jose and DJ if any of us win?" Liam said.

"Thank you, captain obvious," Kitty replied.

"Hey, I'm just reiterating things for the cameras! Make it clear what's going on!"

"Yeah, in this game, the contestants are supposed to tell the story," Eva mentioned. "Have you never seen this show?"

"Hey, woah, no need to get all on her like that! We're kinda getting worn down from 8 weeks in here. We've almost hit 2 months! Especially with Jose here. Heck, Mark got all emotional in 60 Club before you even hit the 2 month mark, and you were moving around!"

"Well, there was jet lag there, too," Kitty noted. "Lots of people got grumpy because they had their sleep patterns fucked up."

"Yeah, Mark kept dozing off at seemingly random intervals after he got home from 60 Club!" Eva noted. "At least, until he recovered. Even I did!"

"Welcome to reality TV," Liam noted. "Good news: we're only 3 weeks out. Then, we can all go home."

"Yeah. At least you still have each other; my Marker, he got ejected in week… I don't remember anymore!"

"Week 5."

"Oh, right."

"But don't focus on that! Focus on how good it's gonna feel to destroy Jose! He's the one responsible for what happened week 5, you know! This is our week! Say, we should name our alliance, like all the other alliances."

"Yeah, we should!"

"How about the Seventh Coalition?" Kitty said. "They're the guys that took down Napoleon, but our Napoleon is Jose. He thinks he's so good, and to an extent, he is. But he's ot lasting forever."

"Then we shall march to Waterloo!" Eva said.

"I like it!" Liam said. "But actually, maybe the Eighth Coalition, since the Seventh Coalition did its job."

"That's a good idea."

"Sure!" Kitty said. "Give some new identity to ourselves."  
"Third Square officially no longer exists," Kitty said in the confessional. "It is a dead alliance that can no longer sustain itself, and its remnants will soon be forgotten. It's not a peaceful dissolution either, like the British Empire. No, this is going to crash down and split up, fighting itself, like Yugoslavia."

Later…

"Hey, everyone!" Jose called. "It's time for the MM Battle!"

In the backyard…

"Welcome to your MM Battle!" Jose said. "As outgoing MM, I will not compete. Note that the winner of this battle will be eligible to compete in the final 4 MM battle. In this battle, you'll each start at a corner of a 16x16 board. Each round, you'll move one square, flipping the tile of the square you move to. You can move up, down, left, or right, but not diagonally. Once a tile is flipped, no one can step onto it again. Once you're out of moves, you're out of the battle. The last person standing will become the new MM! Who's ready to play _The Boxing Ring_?" The players cheered. "Alright, everyone pick a spot!"

Kitty began in the top left, DJ began in the top right, Eva began in the bottom left, and Liam began in the top right. "Kitty, your move," Jose said. Kitty moved right. DJ moved down. Liam moved up. Eva moved up. Kitty moved down. DJ moved down, causing Jose to shake his head.

"Don't worry," DJ said, "I've got a plan."

"Hahahahaha!" Eva said in the confessional. "DJ, whatever plan you have is probably ba banking on me!"

Liam moved left. Eva moved right. Kitty moved down. DJ moved left. Eva moved right. Liam moved left. Kitty moved right. DJ moved down. Eva moved up. Liam moved up.

"My goal is to make sure DJ loses primarily," Eva said in the confessional. "I want this MM for myself, so I can take the shot at Jose."

Kitty moved right. DJ moved down. Eva moved up. Liam moved up.

"My plan is to cut off Liam," DJ said in the confessional, "and send him towards Eva, so she can take him out, and I can hopefully beat Kitty, or at least leave Eva with enough moves to outlast her. RIght now, it looks like its working."

"Hey," DJ said, "you help me eliminate Liam, I'll put Kitty down, let you win MM."

"Sure," Eva replied.

"I REALLY hope Eva hasn't flipped," Kitty said in the confessional. "I couldn't say anything there, or DJ and Jose would know something was up.

"Yes, I fully intend to backstab him," Eva said in the confessional. "My goal could not be more simple: give Jose the boot.

Kitty looked at Eva. Eva noticed, and nodded her head, though she wasn't facing Kitty, so as not to alert Jose. Kitty moved down. DJ moved down. Eva moved right. Liam moved up.

"It's 2v2 on the board," Jose said in the confessional. "And at least I know DJ's plan. But you know who else do? LIAM AND KITTY. DJ, be careful out there!"

Kitty moved down. DJ moved down. Eva moved right. Liam looked left, at Eva and Kitty, and they both began tapping their pointer fingers together. Liam nodded at Kitty, and moved up, charging at DJ.

"If this plan is going to work, Eva HAS to play with us," Liam said in the confessional. "Otherwise, we have no chance, and it's a showdown between Eva and DJ. And I don't like 50/50 odds of Jose being safe."

Kitty moved right. DJ counted spaces, and moved down. Eva moved up. Liam moved up, and DJ and Liam were 1 square from each other, vertically.

"Looks like the battle is about to begin," Eva said. Kitty moved down. DJ moved left, cutting off Liam with 1 row between them. Eva moved up. Liam moved left. Kitty moved down. DJ moved left. Eva moved right. Liam moved left. Kitty moved right. DJ moved left. Eva moved right. Liam moved left. Eva held out a flat palm, moving it left and right at Kitty. Kitty nodded, and moved right. DJ moved left. Eva moved right. Liam moved left.

"Looks like everyone's headed for the center!" Jose said. Kitty moved right. DJ moved left.

"If Kitty moves right or up, I'll cut her off," DJ said. "If she moves down, I've got enough room. Liam's all yours, Eva."

"Got it," Eva replied, smirking. Eva looked at her options, and moved up! "You know what to do, Liam," Eva said.

"I see Eva move up," Jose said in the confessional, "and it's no longer a question; she's turned on us."

"What the hell are you doing?" DJ questioned.

"It's payback time, Jose!" Eva said, flipping Jose off. DJ gasped, as Liam moved left.

"You liar!" DJ said. Eva smirked. Kitty moved right. DJ moved left. Eva moved up.

"Do it," Eva said to Liam, showing him the throat slash gesture. Liam moved up. Kitty moved right. DJ moved left. Eva moved left. Liam moved right. Kitty moved right. DJ moved left. Eva moved left. Liam moved right. Kitty moved right. DJ moved left. Eva moved left. Liam moved right. Kitty moved right. DJ moved left. Eva moved left. Liam moved right. Kitty moved right. DJ moved left. Eva moved left. Liam moved right. Kitty moved up. Eva counted squares.

"I've got enough room to beat DJ," Eva said, "18 to 17. Lemme win MM; I wanna take this shot personally."

Kitty and Liam counted the squares, affirming Eva's count, and looked at each other, nodding at each other. "You better not double cross us," Kitty replied.

"If I did, I'd have no allies."

"Good point." DJ counted squares himself.

"Dammit, she's right," DJ said. DJ moved left. Eva moved left. Liam moved right. Kitty moved left. DJ moved left. Eva moved left. Liam moved right. Kitty moved up. Eva moved down. DJ moved left.

Eventually, Kitty and Liam crashed themselves, and DJ ran out of squares before Eva.

"Congratulations, Eva," Jose said, with no enthusiasm. "You are the new MM."

"WHAT'S UP!" Eva yelled, grabbing the key, and jumping around, high fiving Liam and Kitty. "BOOM! WHAT'S UP!" She then got in Jose's face. "BOOM!" Eva, Liam, and Kitty began jumping in celebration.

"Goddammit…" Jose said.

"EIGHTH COALITION!" Eva, Liam, and Kitty chanted, over and over again, jumping around.

"BOOM!" Eva yelled in the confessional. "I'm MM this week, and that bitch known as Jose can finally get the fuck out of this mansion! The money would be awesome, but you know what would be sweeter? MAKING SURE JOSE LOSES. No one interferes with my relationship with Mark, or his relationship with his parents, and gets away with it. Simple as that. Jose, you went too far, and now, you're gonna pay!"

In the MM bedroom, with Eva, Liam, and Kitty…

DJ knocked on the door, and Liam let him in.

"What's up?" Eva asked.

"Hey," DJ said, "I just wanna ask why you're going after Jose."

"Remember how I won that message from Mark? Yeah, he reviewed the tapes, and it turns out, Jose got Bryan and Jessica to try to split me and Mark up, and caused all that drama in the first half of the game. This is…" Eva sighed. "This is just unforgivable, at least, in this game. No one fucks with Bermuda Square and gets away with it, alright?"

"Alright, but I had nothing to do with it!" DJ replied.

"Not directly, maybe, but you're aligned with Jose, which makes you the secondary target. Look, DJ, you're an awesome guy, and I like you- as a friend, of course, don't take that the wrong way, Mark! But right now, I have to work with Liam and Kitty. So, I am gonna mark you, but don't worry, there is NO chance of you going to jury, unless Jose wins the Mark Remover. I'm hoping you'll help us in stopping Jose from winning the Removal Battle. If you win it yourself, that's OK; Jose will still go to jury. Just as long as Jose doesn't win the Remover., you'll be OK, but if he does, you're probably going to jury."

"Alright, Eva. I'm with you." They shook hands.

Later…

"Hey, everyone," Eva called, "it's time for the Marking Ceremony."

In the dining room…

"This is the Marking Ceremony," Eva said. "It is my responsibility, and in this case, my pleasure, to mark 2 Mansion Dwellers for ejection. Alright, I've prepared 2 glasses of Dr. Pepper, plus a 3rd for myself." She put the 3 glasses of soda in front of her. "These glasses of soda represent your safety when I am Mansion Master, assuming you do not get a mark transferred to you later, in a removal situation. When I call your name, come up and get a glass. If you do not receive a glass, you have been marked for ejection. The following mansion dwellers are safe:...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Liam."

"Booyah!" Liam said, as Eva slid a glass over to him. He high fived Eva and Kitty.

"The final glass of soda goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Kitty." Kitty smirked, as Eva gave her a glass of soda. "I have marked you, Jose, and you, DJ for ejection." She held up DJ's photo, which was marked with :( , and Jose's photo, which was marked with devil horns, and his face scratched out. "Look, the first 5 weeks of this game put me and Mark through a crash course, with Bryan and Jessica, and I'd like to say a few things to everyone here. Kitty, being around you is not unlike being around Owen, except that you're a girl, and a lot smaller. You're fun, you're hilarious, and you're just an all-around great person, and you made the right choice, and aligned with me this week. Liam, oh Liam, you little fireball! You have one goal in life, and that's having fun. You're an adrenaline junkie, and you and Kitty go together perfectly. Even with what I did to you in 60 Club, I wanna consider both of you two of my best friends, along with Mark, who is also my boyfriend and fiancee, Sierra, Cody, Sammy, Vladimir, and Liam. I hope you know what I did there was a game move, and wasn't personally against either of you. Besides, you gotta admit, that was good, wasn't it, Kit?"

"Yeah, I gotta applaud that move!" Kitty said. "I'm happy that, if I was going down, I went down because of such an awesome move."

"DJ," Eva said, "just as with blindsiding Kitty, marking you was strictly a game move. You made the small mistake of aligning with Jose, but I promise you, as long as Jose doesn't win the Mark Remover and Liam and Kitty don't turn on me, you are one hundred thousand percent safe. You're a great guy, and everyone loves you; which is why Mark blindsided you in 60 Club, because he knew you were too nice for his own good. You play extremely fair, and won't lie, cheat, steal, backstab, any of that. Even I can't say I won't do that on a TV show, as you saw in the MM battle. You and me, we both know what it's like to have a loved one ejected. I had Mark, the best boyfriend in the world, ejected, you had Alice, the 2nd or 3rd best mom in the world, behind mine and, potentially, Mark's, ejected. Both of us have been without love for so long, and our friendship, I know, has helped us. You're a great guy, but in this mansion, you've aligned with the wrong people, which is why you've been marked 3 times thus far, and I'm only marking you because you aligned with Jose, and I have to work with Liam and Kitty here, alright? I really didn't want to do this, but hey, I only had so many options."

"It's fine," DJ said. "Sorry."

"It's OK. And that leaves Jose. You're a great gameplayer, ruthless in your attacks, but you went too far this time. I've learned, at the start of this game, thanks to you, that you can't count on your family 100% of the time; sometimes, you have to let your significant other and your friends look out after you, and sometimes, they're not on the same side. That makes me sad, since you are responsible. Mark told me what you did. Mark saw the tapes, and he sung everything to me, in a song that is dictating how I will play the rest of this game. I know we could make up later down the line, like Amy and Sammy may well have; I mean, they're hosting the show together! But right now, in this mansion, you're never going to earn my trust back. You, and the rest of us, know what you did, and in this mansion, you're dead to me. I'm not just saying that like Dan in BB14 in the human universe; I MEAN IT. So don't come to me and ask about it, because it's over. Moving forward, outside of the mansion, I'd be friends with all of you, even Jose, but Jose, remember that final 2 pact you promised me?"

"Yeah?" Jose replied.

"Here's what I think of it: JOSE, WE. ARE. DONE. NOT THAT IT EVER EVEN STARTED. That's right, I had ZERO intention of sticking to that final 2 pact!" Jose gasped. "I knew that you were the brother of that slippery Alejandro, and I knew you'd be a problem. Well, congratulations. You're more diabolical than your brother. Do you feel good, knowing what pain you've caused?"

"I was playing the game! Just like you!"

"And I accept that. But at least Bermuda Square never broke up any couples. Not even the Tripartite Alliance did, and in the real world, we're actually great friends with them. We visit each other regularly, but in the game, we are enemies. And in this game, Jose, you and me are enemies, because as of now, on behalf of Bermuda Square, I declare war on you, Jose."

"Very well." Jose nodded his head, as Eva circled Jose and DJ's faces on the wall.

"That concludes this marking ceremony."

"What else do I have to say?" Jose said in the confessional. "Eva figured me out, and is working with Liam and Kitty now. My only way out of this is to win the Mark Remover, really."

"This is one of the most pressuring situations I've ever been in," DJ said in the confessional. "Stop Jose from winning the Mark Remover, the biggest villain in the game goes to jury. But if he wins, I go to jury. This is not going to be easy."

In the casino bedroom…

DJ began packing his bags.

"What are you doing?" Jose asked.

"It's over, Jose," DJ replied. "I'm moving out of here and into the blue bedroom, with Liam and Kitty." Jose teared up.

"You know, DJ, you were my most trusted ally. Why would you do this?"

"Because I can't accept what you did, turning Mark and his own parents against each other. That is just wrong."

"It was only a game move!"

"Maybe it was, but it was underhanded nonetheless."

"But if you eject me, who will save you from Eva, Liam, and Kitty?"

"I have a plan," DJ replied. "And it doesn't need you. GOODBYE." DJ finished packing, and walked out.

In the blue bedroom…

DJ knocked on the door, and Liam let him in.

"What's up, DJ?" Liam said. "And why are your bags packed? You're safe, and ejection night isn't for another 4 days!"

"I know," DJ replied, "but I'm moving in here. I'm done with Jose, alright? He's a bad guy, and I don't want to be in the room that I played with him in. He's lost his last ally, who was me. So, I want to integrate myself with you guys."

"Well, welcome in. But right now, we're crashing in the MM bedroom. Come on up, we're throwing a party!"

In the MM bedroom…

Liam and DJ walked in, and Kitty quickly tackled Liam onto the bed, making out with him. Eva was energetically dancing, and DJ got in on it.

"Woo!" Eva yelled, as she eventually lost her energy, and sat down.

"You seem pretty happy about… you know," DJ said.

"If someone turned you and your mom against each other, you'd be pretty happy to get rid of them, too."

"That's not a possibility."

"We thought that, too. But it happened anyway. This is one of those things you think just happens to other people, but, well, you are 'other people' to someone."

"Wow. I'm just, honestly, shocked that such things happen!"

"None of us saw it coming, Deej. That's what made it so bad. You're lucky to not be afraid to be a momma's boy like that. Mark's scared of letting his parents grow too close to him, and look what happened! One manipulator, and bam!" She clapped her hands together, to emphasize. "The lesson here is to let your parents love you, but don't let them become tyrants over you. You let either happen, bad things are gonna happen. What those bad things are depend on the circumstances. You need to decide where your boundaries are with your relationships with anyone, even your parents."

"Thanks, Eva. I'll take that home after this is over."

"I wouldn't worry about your relationship with your mom; it looks pretty steady to me."

"Awesome. You be good to your parents, alright?"

"I will. They're cool. But I'm kinda worried about Cody's relationship with his parents. Remember the final 4 in World Tour? They don't even remember his birthday! And that was the moment Cody fell in love with Sierra…"

"Well, at least they don't fight."

"True. Anyway, it sounds like Mark actually made up with Jessica and Bryan, but he doesn't trust them as much, which is understandable. Though, honestly, if your parents gave you the ultimatum of us or your girlfriend, what would you do?"

"Clearly, I'd pick my parents! They know what's right!"

"Do they really know you better than you do, man?"

"Well… no, but-"

"I want you to think about that before you let Alice dictate your life. You're 19 now, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're capable of making your own life choices, big guy. You can't just let your parents boss you around for your whole life. You might love them, but they don't own you. This is YOUR life, so live it! Alice might have a bit of a hard time letting go, but let her down easily. And remember: in any relationship, the strength is not determined by you fighting, but by your ability to overcome those fights, because, let's be honest, you're never going to agree on everything. Heck, you've probably even fought with yourself before! So don't go thinking that you can never disagree with anyone, because if you do, you're not gonna get anything done. You were raised well, now put that to work!"

"Wow, thanks, Eva. I've been too busy with my current things, I've never thought about what I'll do after Total Drama!"

"Well, what do you want to be? You're a celeb as it is, but you gotta get a job."

"Probably become a celebrity chef. I'm famous for it as it is, even though my last show went down. I might try again."

"Try hosting a competitive cooking show. Psh, anyone can get a show on the Culinary Network! Just think of something that hasn't been tried before exactly."

"Hm, alright, I think I will!"

"There you go!"

"DJ's a great guy," Eva said in the confessional, "but he's gotta be more independent. I hope my talk with him helped him, and maybe get me a jury vote. I mean, we get a $5,000 bonus for every jury vote we get, in addition to our prizes, and the jury members get a $10,000 fee for serving on the jury."

Later…

The doorbell rang. Everyone ran to the front door, and in stepped… Tyler!

"Hey, it's Tyler!" Eva said. She gave Tyler a high five, as he high fived everyone.

"What's up, y'all?" Tyler said. "I hope you're all ready to battle!"

"Yeah!" everyone replied.

"How's things going with the Tripartite Alliance?" Eva asked.

"The instant Lindsay got home from Big House," Tyler replied, "I proposed! And she said yes!" Everyone applauded.

"Why is every couple getting engaged except you and me?" Kitty asked.

"I ain't had time to fetch a ring yet!" Liam replied, causing some laughter, and Kitty and Liam to blush at the idea of marrying each other.

"Anyway," Tyler said, "I'm currently training to be on the Canadian Olympic track team! Also, I've got some CFL scouts on my ass for being a quarterback!"  
"Nice!" Eva replied. "I hope you'll join me and Mark in the NFL some day."

"I might! Millions of dollars every year is up for grabs over there! But right now, I've got a contract offer with the BC Lions. $250,000 a year for 3 years, plus a $300,000 signing bonus!"

"Keep 'em waiting. You might get a better offer, but I doubt it. But if you keep 'em waiting, they might get paranoid and increase the cash! Maybe one day, you'll make the money you didn't win!" There was some laughter.

"VERY funny." Tyler rolled his eyes. "Anyway, come out to the back yard! It's time for the Removal Battle!"

In the backyard…

"Remember how I said I was trying out for the Canadian Olympic Track Team?" Tyler said. "Well, this challenge should equate to that!" There were 5 track lanes, with 2 buttons at the start, a hurdle with 5 buttons on the side, and a TV at the end of each lane. "Welcome to the Big House Track Meet! This battle will consist of 4 races. At the start of each race, line up at the start of your lane, and hold down the 2 starting buttons in front of you. The race begins when the words 'Ready, Set' appear on the screen in front of you. When the word 'go' appears, race down the track and hit any of your finish buttons. The last Mansion Dweller to hit a finish button will be eliminated. Once you hit a finish button, that button is out of play for future races. Also, decoy words will appear on the screen, and if you let go of either of your starting buttons, that's a false start, and you will be eliminated. We'll do this until only 1 Mansion Dweller remains. That person will win the Mark Remover! I know you're ready to play _Ready, Set, Woah!_ " The players cheered. "Alright, line up for round 1!"

"The ONE THING that has to happen is ANY of us 4 winning the Mark Remover," Eva said in the confessional. "The ONE, literally ONE, thing that can't happen is Jose winning the Mark Remover. Is that too much to ask?"

"Ready" was displayed on the screen…

…

…

…

…"Set"...  
…

…

…

…"Jo"...

"She was so annoying!" Eva said.

"Your alliance eliminated her," Jose noted.

…

…

…

…"Woah"...

"Name of the battle!" Jose remarked.

"True!" Tyler replied.

…

…

…

…"TKO"...

"You giving Kevin Hart a plug?" Liam remarked. Everyone but Jose began laughing.

"I realize that if I make these funny remarks," Liam said in the confessional, "I might be able to force Jose to false start.

"I had to try so hard not to laugh," Jose said in the confessional, "because when I laugh, I move enough to release one of those buttons."

…

…

…

…"Do"...

DJ jumped forward. "LANE 4 FALSE START."

"Dammit!" DJ said, as everyone got up.

"No biggie," Eva replied.

"DJ," Tyler said, "you've been eliminated."

"Anyone knows that YOU DO NOT TRUST BERMUDA SQUARE," DJ said in the confessional. "I was hoping to win the Mark Remover for myself, so I could be 100% sure of my safety, but that's out the window now!"

"Alright, line up for round 2!" Tyler said. Everyone lined up.

"Ready" was displayed on the screen…

…

…

…

…"Set"...  
…

…

…

…"Co"...

"...dy" was added at the bottom of the screen.

"Who did NOT throw the challenge I threw you out in, Liam," Eva said.

"I know!" Liam replied.

…

…

...

… "Gimme a G!" …

"Cheerleading?" Jose said.

"Hey, Lindsay's a really good one!" Tyler replied. "Well, was, until she broke her foot on a botched pyramid."

"Ouch," Kitty said.

…

…

...

… "Gimme an O!" …

"The go is coming…" Eva said.

"I know," Jose replied.

…

…

…

…"What's that spell?"...

"Go!" Kitty yelled.

…

…

…

…"Amigo." Jose, expecting a "go," jumped! "LANE 1 FALSE START."

"YEAH!" Eva yelled. DJ ran in, and he, Eva, Liam, and Kitty began jumpoing around in celebration, while Jose looked humiliated.

"NA NA NA NA!" everyone but Jose and Tyler chanted. "NA NA NA NA! HEY-EY-EY! GOODBYE!"

"Jose just lost the Removal Battle," Eva said in the confessional, "and I couldn't be happier! I am on cloud 9, snuggled up with Mark, after winning the Superbowl! I JUST KICKED JOSE'S ASS! I love you, Mark!" She blew a kiss at the camera.  
"Lemme win this," Eva said. "I want to see Jose squirm."

"We brought you this far," Liam protested, "let us have some fun!"

"But you two already won Removers! I've only won MM!"

"Oh, alright."

"Sure," Kitty said.

"Alright, line up for round 3!" Tyler said. Everyone lined up.

"Ready" was displayed on the screen…

…

…

…

…"Set"...  
…

…

…

…"Choke." Liam threw his arms to the side. "LANE 3 FALSE START"

"He's all yours, Eva!" Liam said.

"Thanks!" Eva replied.

"Liam," Tyler said, "you've been eliminated. And it's time to the final round, between Eva and Kitty! Looks like the girls in this Mansion aren't very jumpy." Everyone lined up.

"Ready" was displayed on the screen…

…

…

…

…"Set"...  
…

…

…"Joke"...

Kitty jumped up, and as Eva got up, she hugged her. "LANE 2 FALSE START."

"Congratulatulations, Eva!" Tyler said. "You have won the Mark Remover!" He handed her the rag.

"Boo-yah!" Eva said in the confessional. "I'm MM, AND I have the Remover! Buh-bye, Jose!" She grinned at the camera, with the light reflecting off her teeth. "I've got a plan to get DJ on my side, so I can take him to the final 3 with me, and I can be in the power 2 come final 3. I can safely draw a line in the sand with Liam and Kitty at this point, but I'll hold out until next week, so TheNewGame can make that about as long as this episode, you know?"

"FINAL FOUR!" Eva, Liam, Kitty, and DJ chanted. "FINAL FOUR! FINAL FOUR! FINAL FOUR!"

"Hey," Jose said, walking up to Eva. "Good game."

"Good game," Eva replied, shaking Jose's hand. "Jose Dead Donkey."

"Hey!" Eva began laughing.

"Well, I'm screwed," Jose said in the confessional, "and there's nothing I can do. But frankly, I feel like I played a great game, and, well, I guess I did too much. Oh well. But I can't say I'm not proud of how I played, and, well, I feel like I was tough enough that I may have deserved to win, but that ain't happening, yo."

Later…

"Hey, everyone!" Eva called. "It's time for the final Removal Ceremony!"

In the living room…

"This is the Removal Ceremony," Eva said. "I have marked Jose and DJ for ejection, but since I have won the Mark Remover, I have the power to remove one of their marks, and force myself to pick someone to transfer the mark to. This is, also, the final Removal Ceremony of the season. So, this is where we stand: DJ and Jose are marked. DJ, as much as I want to trust you and work with you, I don't trust you to vote against Jose, and I don't want to choose Liam or Kitty over each other. Besides, this is a great situation as it is. Jose, for obvious reasons, I wouldn't use the Remover on you. That said, I have decided…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...NOT to use the Mark Remover." She put the Remover back in the box. "That concludes this Removal Ceremony."

"Well, I'm fucked!" Jose said in the confessional. " _By a vote of 2 to 0, the ejected Mansion Dweller is Jose, please leave the mansion!_ I know you're gonna say that, Amy."

"Normally, being marked is a bad thing, especially at the final 5," DJ said in the confessional. "In this case, though, like the last 2 times I was marked, I know I'm in no real danger. Liam, Kitty, you better not betray me!"

Later…

"Jose's the target this week," Amy said. "For only the 4th time this season, the Mark Remover is unused, with the final marks being identical to the first marks; by Eva, the 2 people aligned on the side she wants to take out, and her marks are left alone. Will Liam and Kitty keep their word, and vote out Jose, or will they flip somehow? Assuming Eva's still mad, it'll only take 1 vote to send Jose to jury. It's time for the live ejection, the final regular one!"

In the living room…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers!" Amy said.

"Hi, Amy!" the Mansion Dwellers replied.

"Well, this is it. This is the final regular live ejection of the season. It's Jose and DJ marked this week."

"Uh, can we just vote out Jose now?" Liam asked, causing some laughter.

"I'm already packed," Jose replied. "And frankly, I think you all deserve my vote at the end."

"Ah, yes. Anyway, this is the last time the ejection will go as it usually does, with people going into the confessional to vote. This is for a spot in the final 4. In just a few moments, you will be voting to eject the 2 people marked for ejection: Jose and DJ. Jose, DJ, since you've been marked for ejection, you do not vote, and Eva, as Mansion Master, you will only vote in the event of a tie. For the rest of you, you will vote to eject either Bryan or Jessica in the confessional. Liam, you're first." Liam got up, and walked into the confessional. "Liam is ticked at Jose, and mentioned that he intended to vote for him just before voting began. Will he do it? Or, do he and Kitty have a secret agenda?" Liam walked into the confessional. "Hello, Liam."

"Wassup, Amy?"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Jose."

"Thank you." Liam walked out. "Kitty is also in the Eighth Coalition, and wants to see Jose go. She should follow Liam's vote, which will end Jose's game. Will she do it?" Kitty walked in. "Hello, Kitty."

"Hey, Amy!"

"Please cast your vote to eject."

"I vote to eject Jose."

"Thank you." Kitty walked out. "So, in a 2-0 vote, Jose will be ejected from the mansion. Let's tell the Mansion Dwellers."

In the living room…

"Mansion dwellers," Amy said, "the votes are in. When I announce the decision, the ejected mansion dweller will have only a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather their stuff, and exit the mansion. By a vote…

…

...of 2 to 0…" As she said this, Jose got up, grabbed his stuff, and began walking out, causing some laughter in the crowd.

…

...the ejected mansion dweller is…

…

…

...Jose. Please continue doing what you were doing and leave the mansion!" There was some laughter. Jose high fived everyone, as he walked out.

Jose walked onto the stage, being booed by a few people, but quite a few cheers.

"Well, Jose," Sammy said, "after all that, you have gone down. A lot of fans are saying 'good riddance' to you. Thoughts?"

"Well, I'm not gonna deny that I'm a villain," Jose replied. "In fact, I wear the label with pride."

"What were you thinking when you turned Mark and his parents against each other?"

"My goal was simple: distract Mark with them. When he decides to crush someone, they get crushed, and I was worried he'd go after me for being the brother of Alejandro. Everyone knows how harsh he was!"

"So, your plan was to cause chaos in the Mansion?"

"That is correct."

"Who do you think is the better game player: you or Eva?"

"That depends on the game! In this game, I feel like it was me at the start, but at the end, Eva picked the PERFECT time to backstab. I feel like Scott backstabbed Mike too early in Revenge of the Island, but hey, I'd be paranoid of people like Zoey, too! They're tough, they're loved, things I'd have a very hard time competing against."

"Well, who do you want to see win?"

"I want to see DJ win, but I think Liam or Kitty deserves to win. And my vote's gonna be for who I think deserves to win. Unless Eva makes it. I won't vote for Eva, since she's already won. I wouldn't have, even if she wasn't responsible for this."

"What do you think of the new _The Boxing Ring_ battle?" Vladimir asked. "We're introducing it this season, and that was our first time using it! Should we use it again?"

"It's a great battle for late game, yes! It shows a lot, especially your loyalty; I found out there that Eva had truly flipped, when she moved up, cutting off DJ. I'd love to see it return."

"Well, in the event you were ejected, your fellow Mansion Dwellers taped some goodbye messages for you," Sammy said. "Let's watch."

"Hey, Jose," DJ said in the confessional. "It was either you or me this week, and I'm glad it was you, and not me, you know? You went too far, and, well, you're paying the price now."

"BOOM!" Kitty said in the confessional. "You're gone, and now, it's my final 4! Me and Liam are gonna crush Eva and DJ, and then, we're each getting $550,000."

"Fuck you," Eva said in the confessional. "You fucked up, man, and you went way too far with turning Mark and his parents against each other, and trying to split us up. I hope you realize how much you've hurt me and Mark. But I respect you as a game player, so while I am angry, I don't think you're a bad person. Just, tone it down next time, will you?"

"Oompa Loompa Doompity Doo," Liam sang in the confessional. "I've got a perfect puzzle for you. Oompa Loompa Doompity Dee, if you are wise you'll listen to me. What do you do when you see a big threat? Destroy their family, maybe that's that! Or maybe you could just eject them! Why don't you be more like Mark? Remember that Mark won! Oompa Loompa Doompity Dah, me and Kitty, we will go far. We will win the million too, very much… unlike you! Now please fuck off."

"Well, with that," Sammy said, "to some, the toughest player in Big House history has been ejected, and to others, your reign of terror is over. Regardless, you're done. You become the fifth member of the jury. Thanks for playing, and you will be on the jury at the final episode to decide who wins Big House and the $1,000,000. Head off to the jury house!" Jose got up, and walked off. "Well, it's down to the final 4: Eva, DJ, Kitty, and Liam. What will become of the former Seventh Coalition? Who will be our victor? And how will the lines be drawn? Find our next time, right here, on Big House!"


	14. Episode 12: The Final Sprint, part 1

"This is it!" Sammy said. "The final sprint! It's down to our final 4: Eva, the athlete; DJ, the nice guy; and Liam and Kitty, the adrenaline-amped power couple! All 4 have at least 1 remover win, and everyone but Kitty has won MM. It could be an intense final 4! For those unfamiliar with how the final sprint works, the final 4 plays out over 1 week. On the first day, we begin the MM battle. The MM will have the second day to decide on one Mansion Dweller to save on the third day. The other 2 then play in an ejection battle, with the winner advancing to the final 3, while the loser is ejected. On the 4th day, we have part 1 of the final MM battle, with the winner advancing to part 3 on finale night. The 5th day is a rest day, and on the 6th day, we have part 2 of the final MM battle, with the winner of part 2 facing the winner of part 1 on finale night, and the loser becomes ineligible to win final MM. Finally, on the finale night, we have the 3rd and final live part of the final MM battle, with the winner becoming the final MM. They then must decide who of the other 2 to eject, leaving us with 7 jurors, and 2 finalists. The jury then picks our winner! So strap in, because there is no such thing as a 'normal' final sprint! Welcome to part one of the final sprint, right here, on Big House!" The theme song played.

"Woo!" Kitty said in the confessional. "It's final 4 play right here! I just don't want Eva winning MM, because I'm scared that she might force me and Liam to go up against each other in the ejection battle."

"The final 4 is a big deal," DJ said in the confessional, "because we're only 1 week out from finale night. I just have to find a way to make it to finale night, and I think the jury likes me enough."

"Final sprint baby!" Eva said in the confessional. "This is gonna be intense, right down to the very last vote. That is, assuming it's not a Liam-Kitty finale. We're in for a real ride, y'all!"

"I've made the final sprint with my baby Kitty!" Liam said in the confessional. "It's a real friendship finale, but only 1 of us can win this shit. And I'm gonna make sure it's me or Kitty."

In the living room…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers!" Sammy said.

"Hi, Sammy!"

"So, Jose has just been ejected. That leaves us with only 4: Eva, DJ, Liam, and Kitty. That means, you've made it to the final sprint!" Everyone cheered. "Tomorrow, we will crown a new MM, and Eva, even though you are the outgoing MM, you will be eligible to compete. Whoever wins the final 4 MM battle will also be eligible to compete in the final MM battle! Remember: winning the final 4 MM battle will not only give you immunity, but also allow you to mark one person for the final 3, forcing the other 2 to compete in an ejection battle. You were the Eighth Coalition, but now, you'll have to turn on each other. But, as we reach the final sprint, that comes with a trip outside the mansion for the Final Sprint Feast! What do you all want?"

"How about sushi?" Eva said.

"Sounds good to me!" Kitty replied.

"I was kinda thinking pub food," Liam said, "but now that you mention it, I think sushi would be better!"

"I'll go for it!" DJ said.

"Sushi it is!" Sammy said. "Everyone, come on out, and let's get some sushi!" The Mansion Dwellers walked out onto the stage, and were led out by Sammy.

"I LOVE sushi," Liam said in the confessional, "and having it be the food for the final sprint feast? Even better!"

"The final sprint feast serves the same purpose as the Bermuda Square finals party in 60 Club," Eva said in the confessional, "let us take a break from the game, before the pressure sets in."

"One of the unwritten rules of Big House," DJ said in the confessional, "is that, at the final sprint feast, you do not make deals, you do not talk about the game, you don't plot, nothing. You just bond with your fellow finalists, and fuel up for the final sprint. Only 1 person has ever broken this rule, Jenny from season 4, and she was promptly ejected at the final 3. She was in a corner, though."

At the sushi restaurant…

"Order as much as you want," Sammy said. "This is all on the network."

"Awesome!" Eva said.

"So, this is how it ends," DJ said. "Can't say I'm not happy with this final 4."

Later…

The contestants had eaten a lot of food.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've had real food!" Liam said.

"It's just frozen food," Liam said in the confessional, "prefab shit, and sandwiches in the mansion. It's nice to get out and have some real food, which is much nicer than what we get in the mansion."

"Well," Sammy said, "once again, congratulations on making the final sprint. There's just 1 week left of this game. I suggest you all get ready. Everyone's done eating?"

"Yeah," Eva replied. Everyone else agreed, full.

"Well, good luck, because the final sprint has officially begun. I'll take you all back to the mansion. One more thing: all of the battles in the final sprint will be hosted by Total Drama contestants that didn't make Big House."

"The final sprint feast is really fun," Kitty said in the confessional, "but it reminds us of one thing: the real game has begun, and I don't think me and Eva are going to be able to work together much longer. This is Big House at its purest! 4 people, fighting for themselves. Well, except me and Liam. Let's play Big House!"'

In the backyard…

"Hey, DJ," Eva said, walking up to DJ.

"Yeah?" DJ replied.

"You know, Liam and Kitty are clearly going to work together. I think we should, too, just to make sure. I mean, yeah, you were aligned with Jose, but you're nice."

"You're making a final 2 pact with me?"

"I guess I am. You're a really nice guy, you just align with the wrong people. But it's not your fault; we didn't know what Jose was. Dude was playing every side of the Mansion."

"Even yours?"

"ESPECIALLY mine and Mark's. At least, until he backstabbed Mark. Pretty much everyone but the Famliance was aligned with him at some point in the game."

"Hm, true."

"Look, you wanna go to the final 2 with me or not?"

"Sure! Let's do this!" They shook hands.

"Say, what should we call ourselves?"

"How about the Dream Team? I just feel like that's a good name."

"Well, I can't think of anything better. So sure!"

"Busted!" Kitty yelled, walking in.

"You heard that whole conversation?" Eva questioned.

"Yeah. You're conspiring with DJ against me!"

"I guess that ends our final 3 pact?"

"No duh!"

"OK, but I'm not scared of drawing this line in the sand."

"You'll be scared when you have to face DJ in the ejection battle!"

"Like we're gonna lose!" DJ replied. "You gotta remember who I got on my side."

"Then it's 2v2. Let's play Big House." Kitty walked off.

Later…

The doorbell rang. Everyone ran to the front door to see… Duncan!

"Hey, Duncan!" DJ said.

"What's up, everyone?" Duncan replied. "Your favorite bad boy is back!"

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with reality TV after 60 Club!" Liam said.

"Hey, Sammy walks up to me, tells me I'm great for ratings, and offers me $10,000 to host this battle. How can I say no?"

"How's things going outside?" Kitty asked.

"Well, I retired from being a delinquent, because honestly, it's not fun anymore. I'm cool with Courtney now, but we've both agreed on one thing: we will never have a relationship. Too much stress. Anyway, I'm a bus driver by day, and a DJ by night."

"Buy Cody's music!" Eva said. There was some laughter.

"Anyway, I feel like I'm the only Total Drama contestant that hasn't gotten engaged yet!"

"No, you forgot one couple," DJ pointed out, motioning at Liam and Kitty.

"And I'm still the only person in this mansion that's engaged!" Eva noted.

"Well, I guess that's true," Duncan said. "Anyway, let's head out to the backyard for the final MM battle!"

In the backyard…

"Welcome to your MM battle!" Duncan said. "Because it's the final sprint, everyone is eligible to compete! In this battle, you'll be shown a clip of a statement made this season. One of the words or a phrase in each clip will be bleeped out. Your job is to tell me what that word or phrase is. The answer will be either A or B. Get it right, and you'll score a point. At the end of 8 questions, whoever has the highest number of points will be the new MM. If there is a tie, everyone not involved in the tie will be eliminated, and I'll continue asking questions until we have a winner, or until I run out of clips. And I have a LOT of clips. Remember: the winner will be able to save 1 Mansion Dweller, and force the other 2 to go head-to-head in an ejection battle. Who's ready to play _What The Bleep_?" The players cheered. "Alright, let's begin! Play the first clip!"

" _Woah, I thought for sure you were gonna (BLEEP) someone!" Jose said._

There was some laughter. "Was the word: A: backdoor, or B: backstab?" Eva and Liam put B, and DJ and Kitty put A. "Let's see the correct answer!"

" _Woah, I thought for sure you were gonna backdoor someone!" Jose said._

"The correct answer is A: backdoor. Jose said this to Eva on week 1 when she marked Lindsay and Brady for ejection. DJ and Kitty score a point. DJ, Kitty, you both have 1 point, and Eva and Liam have 0. Let's see the 2nd clip!"

" _Ah, but you misunderstand," Noah said. "That conversation was part of a plot for me to work as a (BLEEP), to make sure they can't do anything."_

"Was the word: A: mole, or B: saboteur?" DJ put B, and Eva, Kitty, and Liam put A. "Let's see the correct answer!"

" _Ah, but you misunderstand," Noah said. "That conversation was part of a plot for me to work as a mole, to make sure they can't do anything."_

"The correct answer is A: mole. Noah said this to Mark when he showed him the fake photo of him snuggling Emma. Eva, Kitty, and Liam score a point. Kitty takes the lead with 2 points, and everyone else has 1 point. Let's see clip 3!"

" _Well," Jessica said, "this week, I have been attempting to backdoor someone I am scared will freak, and get everyone here seriously injured. Also, she is a (BLEEP), and might put my son at risk of being hurt, due to being so close to her."_

A bunch of laughter abounded. "Was the phrase: A: major manipulator, or B: physical threat?" Everyone put B. "Let's see the correct answer!"

" _Well," Jessica said, "this week, I have been attempting to backdoor someone I am scared will freak, and get everyone here seriously injured. Also, she is a physical threat, and might put my son at risk of being hurt, due to being so close to her."_

"The correct answer is B: physical threat. Jessica said this when she tried to backdoor Eva, but Eva was saved by Mark."

"Enough with the Eva questions!" Liam said.

"Don't worry, the next question will have nothing to do with Eva. Everyone got it right, everyone gets a point. Kitty has 3, everyone else has 2. Let's see the 4th clip!"

" _Taylor!" Roastmaster said. "You scare everyone in this house with your (BLEEP)."_ Pretty much everyone burst into laughter, even Duncan. " _But, so far, the person you've scared most in this mansion is…_

…

 _...Dwayne! ROASTED!"_

"OK, that was good. Was-" duncan laughed a bit more. "Was the phrase: A: physical ability, or B: battle wins?" Eva, Kitty, and Liam put B, and DJ put A. "Let's see the correct answer!"

" _Taylor!" Roastmaster said. "You scare everyone in this house with your battle wins. But, so far, the person you've scared most in this mansion is…_

…

 _...Dwayne! ROASTED!"_

"The correct answer was B: battle wins. Eva, Kitty, and Liam get a point. Kitty has 4, Liam and Eva have 3, and DJ has 2."

"DJ's in last," Eva said in the confessional, "and Kitty's in first. That's bad news for my final 2 pact with DJ. But, knock on wood, there's NO WAY Kitty's going to get all of them right. She misses one, and I can tie her for first."

"Let's see the 5th clip!" Duncan said.

" _Of course," Dwayne said, "isn't the standard offer from Bermuda Square an alliance and they'll (BLEEP) someone?"_

There was a bit of laughter. "Was the bleeped out phrase: A: Help you eliminate, or B: set you up with?" Everyone put B. "Let's see the correct answer!"

" _Of course," Dwayne said, "isn't the standard offer from Bermuda Square an alliance and they'll set you up with someone?"_

"The correct answer is B: set you up with. Everyone got it right, everyone gets a point. Kitty has 5, Liam and Eva have 4, and DJ has 3, and there are 3 questions remaining. Let's see the 6th clip!"

" _I have marked you, Dwayne, you, Kelly, and you, Liam, for ejection," Jose said. "Dwayne, Kelly, I don't need to explain my reasoning, other than you are (BLEEP). Liam, I had to mark 3 people, and I decided that you're the pawn."_

There was some laughter. "Was the word: A: outsiders, or B: threats?" Everyone put A. "Let's see the correct answer!"

" _I have marked you, Dwayne, you, Kelly, and you, Liam, for ejection," Jose said. "Dwayne, Kelly, I don't need to explain my reasoning, other than you are outsiders. Liam, I had to mark 3 people, and I decided that you're the pawn."_

"The correct answer is A: outsiders. Everyone got it right, everyone gets a point. Kitty has 6, Liam and Eva have 5, and DJ has 4. If Kitty gets this next question right, or DJ gets it wrong, DJ will be eliminated."

"I HAVE to get this right," Eva said in the confessional, "or Kitty or Liam will almost certainly be MM, and that's bad news."

"If I can get this right," Kitty said in the confessional, "I can at least, _at least,_ force a tie with Eva. If she gets it wrong and I get it right, it's either going to be me or Liam being MM, and clearly, we'll save each other."

"Getting this right will box out Eva," Liam said in the confessional. "It's vital that me and Kitty beat Eva, because she'll save DJ, and I'll have to face Kitty in the ejection battle, something I REALLY don't want to do."

"Let's see the 7th clip!" Duncan said.

" _Arrr," DJ said, "we be hitting (BLEEP)!"_

There was some laughter. "Is the phrase: A: a major storm, or B: some rough waters?" Kitty put B, Liam, Eva, and DJ put A. "Let's see the correct answer!"

" _Arrr," DJ said, "we be hitting some rough waters!"_

"The correct answer is B. Only Kitty got it right, and with only 1 question left, there is no need to continue, which means, congratulations Kitty, you are the new MM!" There were cheers, as Kitty high fived Eva and DJ, and scooped up Liam into a hug.

"Dammit," Eva said.

"WOO!" Liam yelled. "This is the kind of rush, and MM, I love!" Kitty put him down, and they began jumping around.

"I'm MM," Kitty said in the confessional, "which means me and Liam are headed to the final 2. At least one of us faces the jury for sure, and at least one of us advances to part 3 of the final MM battle for sure. Our chances of winning shoot up, and we just won $100,000 for sure."

"Kitty's MM," Liam said, "which is basically the same thing as me being MM; Kitty's safe, she's obviously going to save me, and we'll leave Eva and DJ to fight it out for a spot in the final 3. So, I'm pretty happy."

"So I lost the MM battle," Eva said in the confessional. "But it's not really that bad. Sure, the Dream Team breaks up, but I think I can take DJ in the ejection battle. I mean, I'm EVA! Who does DJ think he is, Mark? And I'd beat Mark, obviously."

A tablet dropped down. "No, you wouldn't!" Mark said through the tablet.

"What is this?!"

"He left a prerecorded message," a producer said, "just in case."

"The worst part about losing this MM battle isn't that I might get ejected," DJ said in the confessional. "The worst part is, I have to face EVA. Things are looking pretty grim for me right now…"

In the living room…

"Yeah, we all know who you're gonna save," Eva said.

"The cutest guy in the mansion; duh, I'm gonna save Liam!" Kitty said. She grabbed Liam's face, and forced his mouth into a smile, and then ruffled his hair.

"Come on, that took me an hour!" Liam said. "OK, a tenth of an hour."

"And I guess we're not changing that," DJ said.

"Nope! And since neither of you are Jose, I don't think you'll try to split us up."

"You won fair and square," Eva said. "Besides, that would be real below me. That ain't my style."

"Don't think I haven't thought about it," Eva said in the confessional. "Not very seriously, but it has crossed my mind once or twice. And that's all it ever will do, I promise."

"OK, last-ditch effort," Eva said, "Kitty, do you want to make a final 2 pact with me?" Everyone began laughing.

"Hey, good luck to both of you," Kitty said. "Even though me and Liam will crush you in the final 3."

"Sure you will," DJ replied. "Sure you will."

"Sure I'll make it to the final 3," DJ said in the confessional. "Sure I will."

Later…

"Hey, everyone!" Kitty called. "It's time for the marking ceremony!"

In the dining room…

"This is the marking ceremony," Kitty said. "As MM, it is my responsibility to mark one of you for the final 3. The person I mark will, rather than facing ejection, be saved from ejection, and the other 2 Mansion Dwellers will face off in an ejection battle. The winner will join me and the Mansion Dweller of my choosing in the final 3, while the loser will be ejected. Frankly, I like surprises. Don't you like surprises, Eva and DJ? Of course you like surprises." Liam began to look worried. "Well, tough luck, because you're not getting one."

"You scared me there, Kit!" Liam said.

"Don't worry cutie-pie, you're mine, and I am not letting you play in any ejection battles." Kitty held up Liam's picture, which was marked with a heart. Rather than being marked in red, it was marked in green. "Liam, you've been marked for the final 3, which means DJ, Eva, you'll face off for the final final 3 spot. Prepare yourselves, and good luck, because the ejection battle begins-" The doorbell rang. "Pretty much right now!"

Everyone ran to the front door to find… Alejandro and Heather! Heather had an engagement ring.

"So the rumors are true!" Eva said. "You ARE engaged!"

"Yeah!" Heather replied, flashing her engagement ring. "Not that I'd be worried about either of you girls flirting with Alejandro without it. I better not."

"Did you WATCH World Tour?" Eva questioned. "You gotta watch your back with BRIDGETTE! But yeah, he's not my type. He'd get too 'manly' on me." She rolled her eyes.

"You realize that you and Mark are not normal, right?" Alejandro noted.

"So?"

"Nothing. Just saying, you're not in the majority."

"Well, fuck the majority. I'm motherfucking Eva! Fuck you, and fuck your opinion!"

"Is 'fuck' the only word you know?" DJ questioned.

"What, you giving me shit before you get ejected?"

"Ooh, we got some trash talking!" Kitty said.

"This is more of a rhetorical question," Heather said, "but who did Kitty mark for the final 3? Liam?"

"Liam," everyone said at once.

"No surprises here. The chances of her saving anyone but Liam are the same as the chances of me saving Lindsay!" There was some laughter. "Unless I had another reason to. But I doubt I would. Tripartite…"

"Hey, Bermuda Square caused more eliminations!" DJ noted.

"You being the first," Eva noted. "And soon to be the latest!"

"We'll see."

"Everyone head out to the backyard!" Alejandro said.

In the backyard…

"Welcome to your ejection battle!" Alejandro said. "Eva, DJ, you were not saved by Kitty, and must show down in this ejection battle. Win, and you will advance to the final 3 to face Kitty and Liam. Lose, and you will be ejected from the mansion. This is the cursed tomb of the ejected Mansion Dwellers: Lindsay, Alice, Bryan, Emma, Brady, Jessica, Mark, Noah, Taylor, Junior, Kelly, Dwayne, and Jose. Legend has it that the 2 people left unsaved can salvage their game by winning the ejected Mansion Dwellers' cursed game, but the one that loses shall join the 13 other ejected Mansion Dwellers. In this battle, each of you will start on your sacred stone. On my go, you'll race up the wall and search the tiles to find the faces of the Mansion Dwellers. Your job to to put their faces of the Mansion Dwellers that were marked on the night each ejection occured. Remember: on week 5, part 1 of week 7, and week 8, there were 3 marked Mansion Dwellers, and you'll need to put all 3 Mansion Dwellers there. Also, week 4, part 2 is not there, because there were no marks, only immunity, given to Taylor and Liam. Once you think you have it right, step back on your sacred stone. If you are right, you'll advance to the final 3, and your opponent will be ejected. If you are wrong, you'll have to go back and fix your mistakes. Get ready to play _Tomb Rai-_ oh, this show is so gonna get sued!"

"Uh, we're only being published on the internet," Alejandro reminded. "We're not gonna get sued."

"Then where's the money coming from?"

"I have no idea. Probably SeahawkLover12 logic."

"True. Anyway, let's do this!"

Eva and DJ stepped on their sacred stones. "Go!" Heather said.

"My strategy is to uncover each face, and immediately put them in their place," Eva said in the confessional. "That should make me go faster than DJ."

"My strategy is to look for a pair," DJ said in the confessional, "or a trio in the case of weeks 5, 7, and 8, and then put them in their place."

Eva uncovered her own face.

"The only time I was marked was in week 8," Eva said in the confessional, "in the double ejection, when I lost the Unsafe Safety Battle. I remember throwing the Removal Battle to stop Liam from going to jury, which may have been a mistake."

Eva climbed up to the upper part of her wall, placing her own face in a spot on week 8.

DJ uncovered Lindsay's face.

"First one to go home? That's Lindsay," DJ said in the confessional. "Now, I gotta find Brady!"

DJ uncovered Liam's face. Eva uncovered Cody's face.

"Looks like it's not just Mansion Dwellers…" Eva said in the confessional.

DJ uncovered Brady's face, and climbed up. Eva uncovered Jose's face.

"I remember bricking Jose like it was yesterday," Eva said in the confessional. "Week 9, and he went down down down!"

Eva was first to the top of her wall, and put Jose's face in a spot on week 9. DJ soon followed, putting Lindsay and Brady's faces in their spots on week 1. Eva uncovered the face of Taylor, and climbed up.

"Taylor was ejected week 7, and I'm pretty sure it was on part 1 of the double ejection."

DJ uncovered the face of Kitty.

"I uncover Kitty," DJ said in the confessional, "and then, it hits me; Liam was never marked!"

DJ threw away Liam's face, and uncovered Alice's face, and then uncovered Jessica's face. He then climbed up. Eva put Taylor's face in a spot on week 7, part 1. Eva began climbing down, as DJ reached his upper wall, and placed Mark and Alice in week 2.

"DJ takes the lead!" Alejandro said. "Is he right?"

Eva uncovered Taylor and Mark's faces, and climbed back up. DJ uncovered his own face, and the faces of Jose and Bryan, and climbed up.

"Why am I getting these pairs in chronological order?" DJ said in the confessional. "Just tell me!"

"I don't think Taylor got marked outside of week 7 part 1," Eva said in the confessional, "but I don't really remember week 6. Was Taylor marked?"

" _No, you won't, brah!" Liam replied, holding up his blocker. "This is the blocker. This allows me to stop the MM from marking anyone for ejection. I have decided to use it on myself. I cannot be marked. DJ, you must pick a new person to mark for ejection." Everyone gasped._

" _Well, then," DJ said. He looked at Eva, then looked at Taylor, then at Junior. He looked back and forth a few times. "Alright, I've made my choice. The Mansion Dweller I am marking is_

… _the current biggest threat to my game that's not immune or marked already, Taylor."_

Eva placed Mark's face in a spot on week 5.

Later…

Eva had Lindsay and Brady for week 1, Mark and Alice for week 2, Bryan and Jessica for week 3, Emma and Kitty for week 4, Jessica, Mark, and DJ for week 5, Noah and Liam for week 6, Kelly, Junior, and Taylor for week 7 part 1, Junior and Kelly for week 7 part 2, herself, Kelly, and Dwayne for week 8, and Jose and DJ for week 9, as she was putting up Liam in week 6.

"Eva has everything!" Alejandro announced.

DJ had Lindsay and Brady for week 1, Mark and Alice for week 2, Bryan and Jessica for week 3, Emma and Kitty for week 4, Jessica, Mark, and DJ for week 5, Noah and Taylor for week 6, Jose, Kelly, and Taylor for week 7 part 1, Junior and Kelly for week 7 part 2, Eva, Dwayne, and Kelly for week 8, and he was placing himself and Jose for week 9. Eva quickly climbed down, and stepped back on her sacred stone first.

"Heather!" Eva called.

"Eva thinks she has it right!" Heather said. As she did, DJ climbed down.

"Check, please!" DJ called.

"Eva…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...got it wrong!"

"DJ thinks he has it!" Alejandro said. "DJ…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...got it right! DJ wins the ejection battle!" Liam and Kitty ran over, and Liam, Kitty, and DJ began jumping around.

Eva fell to her knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eva screamed.

"Eva," Heather said, "you have been ejected."

"Didn't think she was going to lose!" Kitty said.

"Yeah, I thought for sure DJ was going home!" Liam replied.

"The lesson here?" Eva said. "Always pay attention to who gets marked. Or what people say. Otherwise, you end up losing an ejection battle at the final 4. Anyway, congratulations, Liam and Kitty; DJ, you just lost a million dollars." Everyone gave Eva a hug.

"You know, Eva," Heather said, "I'm impressed. VERY impressed. You came out season 1, and I stole your MP3 player, getting you voted out twice. I'm gonna be honest with you; I didn't vote for you the second time because I thought you were gonna hurt me, I voted you out because I KNEW you were gonna beat me. You didn't come back for 5 seasons, and people thought you were pretty much out of Total Drama for good, but in season 7, you proved that that was not the case. Sierra took a chance on you, and it paid off spectacularly. You fell in love with Mark, you became one of the greatest manipulators of all time, and won $250 million and a jet. You came into this mansion, with a massive, massive target on your back, but you shut the mansion down, winning MM right off the bat, and playing straight through Bryan and Jessica, all without losing your composure. Where is the real Eva, and what have you done to her?" Everyone laughed a bit. "But really, you went from rageaholic monster into a true Total Drama villain, out of even my league."

"Yeah, and that all could have never happened if Sierra didn't take a chance on me!" Eva replied. "I'm kinda surprised she did, even today! She, Cody, Mark; they didn't see a rageaholic monster, they saw a girl with potential. And they took that potential, and got me to the point, where I began crushing everyone between me and the money. It's been the experience of a lifetime. It changed me." She teared up. "I would have never done any of this stuff if I hadn't thrown my hat into the ring in season 1, because that was my qualifier for season 7! I would have never met so many different people, I would never have had so many amazing experiences, so, it's bittersweet, but hey, 4th place isn't that bad! And besides, this probably isn't the last time you'll see me."

"Eva, how many days of Total Drama franchise owned reality TV have you played so far? Because Big House and the Ridonculous Race are both owned by Total Drama."

"Not enough!" Eva chuckled a little.

"Eva, I have to say, you have played every day of these games with grace, beauty, passion, and it has been an honor having you be part of the Total Drama family. You made it to the final 4 this season, you have been ejected, you become the 6th member of the jury. And, I'm going to tell you now: you are being invited back for another season of Total Drama! But, I'm not giving the details. Thank you for playing, and you are my 3rd favorite villian, behind myself and Alejandro." There was some laughter.

"Once a villain, always a villain," Eva replied, nodding at Heather.

"You are a Total Drama legend, and legends don't always have to win. Heck, Mike's a legend, and he's never won! So is DJ!"

"That might change!" DJ replied.

"And Alejandro, Lindsay, Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney. So, Eva, you're already beating 6 legends by winning 60 Club!"

"Hey, thanks for everything," Eva said. "I couldn't ask for a better final 4, unless it had Mark in it!" There was some laughter. "But really, you guys are great candidates for the final 3, and I'll be happy if any of you win. Bye, everyone!"

"Bye, Eva!" the others replied. Eva walked off.

Eva walked onto the stage, to quite a bit of applause.

"Well, Eva," Sammy said, "you go down in the ejection battle. Is losing a battle to get ejected a surprise for you?"

"Uh, yeah!" Eva replied. "I'm EVA!"

"Had you won MM, who would you have saved?"

"DJ. I made a final 2 pact with him, the Dream Team, and I wanted to go to the final 2 with him. I knew I had no chance at winning, but I wanted that $100,000, and I had the best chance of a jury flipping on DJ, seeing as though he's been riding Jose's coattails all season!"

"So, you don't think DJ did anything himself?"

"No. He's only made it this far by getting covered by other manipulators. But hey, an ally is an ally."

"Are you surprised you weren't saved?"

"No! It's Liam and Kitty! Of course I'm not getting saved!

"Well, in the event that you were ejected tonight, your fellow Mansion Dwellers taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's watch."

"Oompa Loompa Doompity Doo," Liam sang in the confessional. "I've got another puzzle for you. Oompa Loompa Doompity Dee, if you are wise you'll listen to me! How can you expect to get your ass saved? When someone's boyfriend wins the MM game? Now there's a million bucks on the line! And five-fifty thousand will be mine! We are gonna crush DJ! Oompa Loompa Doompity Dah, me and Kitty, we will go far. We will win the million too! Very much… unlike you!"

"That was the only goodbye message recorded for you," Sammy said, "because no one else thought you'd lose!" There was some laughter. "You become the 6th member of the jury. Thanks for playing, and you will be on the jury at the final episode to decide who wins Big House and the $1,000,000. Head off to the jury house!" Eva got up, and walked off. "And we have our final 3: Liam, Kitty, and DJ! Someone's gonna win $100,000, and someone's gonna win $1,000,000! Who will it be? Find out in part 2 of the final sprint, right here, on Big House!"


	15. Episode 13: The Final Sprint, Part 2

"Welcome to the finale!" Sammy said. "It's down to 3: DJ, Liam, and Kitty! It's the brickhouse with heart versus the adrenaline couple! The situation could not be any more clear: DJ MUST win MM to make the final 2, and if he does, it'll be a battle for the Famliance's 4 votes between him and whoever he takes to the end. If Liam or Kitty wins, they'll take each other to the final 2, and split $1,100,000! Tonight, we'll see the 3-part final MM battle, and talk to the jury. By the end of the night, we will find ourselves a winner! Who will be our winner, and win $1,000,000? And, what big twist will strike 6 former well-known Total Drama contestants, giving them the chance to win another million dollars? Find out tonight, right now, on the finale of Big House!" The theme song played.

"Well, things are looking pretty tight for me," DJ said in the confessional. "The good news is, I think I can get the Famliance's 4 votes if I make the final 2, which is enough to win. The bad news is, I have no choice but to win MM to make the final 2 in the first place, and I have no idea whether I should eject Kitty or Liam."

"Woo!" Liam said in the confessional. "Me and Kitty just made the final 3! Looks like the Quad Alliance is gonna do this. I've got no doubt that one of us can beat DJ for final MM. Looks like we'll have to put our game face on."

"Yay!" Kitty said in the confessional. "I made the final 3! Not only that, I made it with my amazing boyfriend, Liam! Now, me and Liam just need to beat DJ. Actually, just me OR Liam needs to beat DJ, and we both see the final 2! This should be a piece of cake. Red velvet cake! I love red velvet!"

In the MM bedroom, with Liam and Kitty…

Liam and Kitty were making out on the bed.

"Woo!" Liam said. "We made the final 3!"

"Well, we gotta win MM," Kitty noted. "At this point, at least one of us is going to part 3, so we should prepare. It's always, always, ALWAYS, a quiz on the jury's thoughts. It has been since season 2!"

"Yeah, beating DJ in that might be hard. And with the Famliance able to decide the game, I don't like our chances against DJ in the final 2."

"I suppose that's true. I'd like for us to make the final 2 together anyway, just to be sure."

"Yeah, so would I. I don't want to spend even the few minutes of the finale separated from you!"

"Awe!" Kitty pinched Liam's cheeks. "You're so damn cute, if this was a cute contest, you'd win every prize ever!" Liam blushed.

"Well, it's gonna take more than cute to win this. Only problem is, DJ's good with endurance battles. If he wins part 1, I'm gonna throw part 2 to you, because you're good at quiz battles. Remember _What The Bleep_?"

"True. Alright, but I want one of us to win part 1!"

"I'll do what I can. Just try your hardest, and if you don't win, that's OK. There's no pressure. All the pressure is on DJ."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem. Now, let's do this."

In the hot tub, with Liam, Kitty, and DJ…

"I don't suppose there's any question what'll happen if either of you win, right?" DJ said.

"No," Liam and Kitty replied at the same time.

"I'll save Kitty…" Liam said.

"...and I'll save Liam," Kitty replied.

"Yeah, your only shot at making final 2…"

"...is to win MM yourself."

"OK, why are you talking like Team Rocket?" DJ said

"If we were," Kitty replied, "our lines would be in rhyme. Duh!"

"Oh, true."

"Yeah, all we're doing is finishing each other's…"

"...million dollars?" There was some laughter.

"If you're gonna be my boyfriend," Kitty said in the confessional, "you are NOT allowed to finish that with 'sentences,' unless doing that would be ironic anyway. I never had to say that to Liam, because he's that sort of boyfriend anyway."

Later…

The doorbell rang. Everyone ran to the front door to find… Courtney!

"It's Courtney!" DJ said.

"What's up, girl?" Liam said.

"Hey, everyone!" Courtney said. "And none of you are allowed to mention Duncan while I'm here. NOTHING interesting is going on between us."

"Don't worry, Duncan told us everything," Kitty said.

"Well, if that asshole thinks there's ANY chance of a-"

"He doesn't," DJ said.

"Oh, good."

"How's things gone outside?" Liam asked.

"Well, I enrolled in college. Not just any college, mind you, I'm currently working on my Bachelor's at Stanford, and then, I'm going to law school!"

"I'm not surprised, considering how much you like to sue people!"

"Yeah, it'll be nice to sue people personally. Including that Bermuda Square."

"Sue them for what?" DJ asked.

"Libel. They haven't done it yet, but I KNOW they will."

"Bermuda Square's not really the type to do that…" Kitty said.

"Just wait. They can't stay clean forever, and when they finally do! Bam! I sue them! Not like they're gonna have to worry about financial problems, especially considering that Mark and Eva are almost guarntueed to get NFL contracts, provided they don't crash and burn in college. Yeah, I'm not going to lose sleep suing Bermuda Square, considering how much money they have. Heck, as far as Chris is concerned, I'd just sue them for fun!"

"I wonder why Chris would think that…" Kitty said, sarcastically.

"Anyway, Heather and Alejandro are looking to hire me as a lawyer for their hockey shop as soon as I get my degree and pass the bar. Probably because they know they can get away with paying me less, since we're friends. Of course, Trent's hinting that she might hire me as an agent, and Gwen's saying she doesn't care what job I take, but we all know that's a lie."

"How's Gwen with Heather, anyway?" DJ asked.

"Oh, they're actually close. They keep the blog war going, but it's clearly, at this point, just to promote each other's blog. They won't admit it on camera, though, unlike Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance."

"Wait, the Tripartite Alliance has a blog?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. Ironically, it's managed by Sierra. She's a professional blogger, but she's also tagging onto Cody's EDM thing. They're probably going to hire Mark as their agent; he's going to law school, too, so he can be his own agent in the NFL. He's probably going to end up being the agent for all 4 of them. All I can say to him is, good luck. That's a lot of red tape."

"Is Mark crazy?!" Kitty said.

"That's what I told him when he said he was gonna take all the jobs, and play in the NFL! What, will his drills be the 100 pound paperwork deadlift into an incinerator so he can pretend he never got those documents?" Everyone laughed at that. "He is so dead. Anyway, everyone head out to the backyard for part 1 of the final MM battle!"

In the backyard…

"Welcome to part 1 of your MM battle!" Courtney said. "In this battle, you'll be holding up some books. You'll start with 1 book, but every few minutes, we'll add another book. To make things more interesting, you can only use one hand. If your books fall, you're out of the battle. Whoever manages to hold up their stack of books the longest will win part 1 of the MM battle, and automatically advance to part 3! Who's ready to play _Hit The Books_?" The players cheered. "By the way, this battle was my idea. Everyone, hands out, and put your first book on!" Everyone stacked their first book on. "And this battle is on." She walked up and down, looking at all the players.

"Winning this battle is crucial for my game," DJ said in the confessional. "I'm good with balance battles. I mean, I outlasted Liam in _In The Balance_ , but I wasn't trying so hard in that one. I think I can win this one."

"So, DJ's looking pretty solid," Kitty said in the confessional, "but I'm not scared. I know I can do this; I've helped Emma carry her books for a long time."

A few minutes later…

"Alright," Courtney said, "we're going to add another book. This will make things heavier, and less stable, making it harder. I'll count you in. 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

…

...and everyone makes the transition. Remove your hands!" No one dropped.

1 hour in…

Everyone was holding 13 books.

"This battle is insane," Kitty said in the confessional. "We have to hold up a huge stack of books with only 1 hand, and I can't tremble even a little, or the stack's gonna come crashing down."

"I am not cut out to be a librarian," Liam said in the confessional. "These books are heavy, unstable, and my entire side is on fire."

Liam's hand gave out, causing his stack to crash!

"Ow…" Liam said.

"Liam drops out!" Courtney announced. Liam tried to stifle his breathing, so as not to distract Kitty.

"I HAVE to win," Kitty said in the confessional, "or DJ advances to round 3, and I don't want to have to play him in round 3. I feel like I could, though. We'll see what happens."

"I HAVE to win," DJ said in the confessional, "or I have to face off against Liam in part 2, which Liam could probably win, and if I don't win that, it's game over for me. And facing Kitty in part 3 isn't something I want to do. I feel like it might be inevitable, even if I do win part 1, but I want to at least force the showdown between her and Liam."

"Anyway," Courtney said, "let's add another book! That will bring you up to 14 books. I'll count you in. 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

…

...and everyone makes the transition. Remove your hands!" As she said this, Kitty dropped! DJ then let his books go.

"And this battle is over!" Courtney said. "DJ wins, and will advance to part 3 of the final MM battle!" DJ bagan jumping around, celebrating.

"YEAH!" DJ yelled. "Woo! I won! I won!"

"Dammit!" Kitty said. "I'm sorry, Liam."

"Don't worry about it," Liam replied. "Just take him down in part 3."

"I know Kitty's got, like, one kajillion times of a better shot against DJ than I do in part 3," Liam said in the confessional. "So, I want her to face off against DJ in part 3, which means, I have to throw part 2 to her, to increase our chances of winning."

"I win part 1," DJ said in the confessional, "which is huge news for me, because I don't have to fight in part 2, and I think I can beat either of these guys in a jury question showdown."

"So, we don't win part 1," Kitty said in the confessional, "but that's OK, as long as I win part 3. Me and Liam did agree to throw part 2 to me, and I feel like I can beat DJ in part 3, don't you?"

On the stage…

"So," Sammy said, "DJ wins part 1 of the final MM battle, and Liam and Kitty will face off in part 2, with the winner facing DJ in part 3. Let's catch up with the jury, and see their reactions when each new juror showed up."

2 weeks ago, in the jury house…

Junior and Taylor were making out on the couch.

"Yeah, it's getting to be more than a showmance," Junior said in the juror confessional, with Taylor.

"Yeah," Taylor replied, "he's such a nice boy, I think we really click!"

"Who do you think's coming next?" Taylor asked.

"Probably Dwayne or Kelly," Junior replied.

"Aw, why you being so pessimistic?"

"Because, well, it's 4 against 2. Liam, Kitty, Jose, and DJ are pretty tough. It'd be certian if Eva could play.

The limo pulled up, and Dwayne and Kelly stepped out.

"Hey, dad!" Junior said.

"What's up, mom?" Taylor said.

"Third Square got us!" Dwayne said. "That damn Jose!"

"Aw, dangit!" Junior said. "Well, at least we can singlehandedly decide the winner."

"There's more jurors…"

"Only 3 more, genius," Kelly said, sarcastically. "We have the 4 votes it takes to give someone a million dollars."

"Hm… 5 6 7… Oh yeah, we do!"

"I can't say I'm surprised with Third Square dominating like that," Junior said in the confessional. "They've got all the battle beasts, after me and Tay-Tay got ejected."

1 week ago…

"So, who's it gonna be this week?" Taylor asked. "I think it's gonna be Liam or Kitty."

"Unless they won MM," Junior mentioned. "But if they didn't win MM, it's probably one of them. If they did, I'm thinking Eva."

"No way it's Jose," Kelly said.

"He's at the top of Third Square!" Dwayne added. "Frankly, I just hope it's not DJ. I like him."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," Junior replied.

The limo pulled up, and out stepped… Jose!

"WHAT?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"How the fuck did YOU get ejected?!" Junior questioned.

"Eva found out that I got Mark's parents turned against him and Eva," Jose replied. "She made a final 3 pact with Liam and Kitty, and gave me the boot."

"Wait, so you caused Bryan and Jessica to go rogue?!" Dwayne questioned.

"Yep. Hey, I was just playing the game! And taking a shot at Bermuda Square? That's good gameplay, I think."

"Well, there's no need to make it personal!" Junior said.

"Yeah, that was low," Kelly said.

"Oh, you are all just too wimpy to play the game," Jose said. "I'm going to get a room, and then, I'm gonna watch some TV. Only thing that's blacked out is Big House."

"Yeah, being on jury has its benefits!" Junior noted. "There's no media in the mansion, so being able to catch up on the outside world is nice!"

"Only annoying part is that producers get to see everything you're watching," Taylor added, "to make sure you're not seeing anything related to Big House that would screw up your jury vote. Also, you're out of the game, so that sucks! But other than that, jury house is pretty cool!"

"I was initially in huge shock when Jose stepped out of the limo," Kelly said in the confessional, "and I knew there'd have to be a huge story as to how he got ejected. I figured it would be 'Liam and Kitty flipped' or something, not that he got ejected by Eva!"

2 days ago…

"Who's next?" Dwayne asked.

"Definitely not Eva," Taylor replied. "Even if she isn't saved, no way she loses the ejection battle."

"Probably DJ in that case," Junior said. "I mean, Eva's got the final 2 pact with Liam and Kitty, so if she wins MM, she'll save whoever she thinks has the worst chance against DJ in the ejection battle. And if Liam or Kitty win MM, they save each other, and Eva beats DJ."

"What if DJ wins MM?" Kelly asked.

"Then it's either Liam or Kitty, probably," Jose replied.

The limo pulled up, and out stepped… Eva!

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"How did YOU lose at final 4?!" Junior questioned.

"Forgot who got marked," Eva replied. "I forgot about a blocker I stole from you and gave to Liam in week 6!"

"So you stole the blocker from me?"

"Yeah, and I'm not sorry. At all. Hey, we didn't come here to play nice, we came here to win a million bucks!"

"That's true."

"You're cold," Dwayne said.

"Well, I have caused the most eliminations of anyone in Total Drama history. My kill count? **27.** That's more than even Mark's puny 24!"

"No denying, you're good at this game!" Jose said.

"Well, I beat you!"

"Oh, shut up."

"No."

"I'm outta here." Jose walked off.

"Who'd you face in the ejection battle, anyway?" Dwayne asked.

"DJ," Eva replied. "Kitty won MM, and saved Liam, no surprise. I made a final 2 pact with DJ to try to combat Liam and Kitty, but it didn't work."

"There's no way this can be right!" Jose said in the confessional. "That has to be some actor! I know you're screwing with me! The joke's over, guys, now reveal the real 6th juror!"

"Hey, man," a producer said, "I'm just as shocked as you."

"I REALLY have to see the tapes of Eva losing that ejection battle."

On the stage…

"We'll be back with the jury later," Sammy said. "Right now, it's time for part 2 of the MM battle! Let's see who will host that."

In the living room…

The doorbell rang. Everyone ran to the front door to find… Scott!

"It's Scott!" DJ said.

"What's up, guys?" Scott said.

"How's things been going for ya?" Liam asked.

"Well, I'm ditching the farm in favor of being a TV personality. In fact, they're inviting me back for the next season of Total Drama!"

"It seems like every season of Total Drama needs a returnee…" DJ said. "Why not me?"

"You're not cutthroat enough. You were great for original Total Drama, but not for modern Total Drama."

"So I'm not an asshole like that! Does that make me so bad?"

"It makes you boring. Let me put it to you simply: you're a floater. When Bermuda Square voted you out, you lost your reign. I don't know how you got here. Well, I guess in Big House, everyone has no choice but to be interesting, and after Jose got ejected, you got interesting. But frankly, you're not getting much in the edits, in favor of bigger game players, like Eva and Jose. Sorry, big guy, but you're washed up. Maybe you can at least go out with a bang."

"Well, all I can do is hope Liam wins part 2. I won part 1."

"Good for you. Liam, Kitty, let's head out to the backyard for part 2 of the final MM battle!

In the backyard…

"Welcome to part 2 of your MM battle!" Scott said. "The winner will advance to face off against DJ in part 3 of the final MM battle! The loser cannot win final MM, and may be headed to the jury. In this MM battle, you'll race through a multilayered obstacle course. Along the way, you'll grab 3 bags of puzzle pieces. You'll then use those pieces to assemble a ladder. You'll climb to the top, and then solve a puzzle where you will put the faces of the MMs and Removal winners in order, on each cycle. On week 5 part 2, you'll put the faces of the 2 people who won immunity that cycle. The first person to solve their puzzle wins part 2 of the final MM battle, and advances to part 3 to face DJ. Who's ready to play _Vertically Challenged_?" The players cheered. "Alright, Liam, Kitty, get ready!" Liam and Kitty lined up. "Go!" Kitty sprinted for the obstacle course, while Liam leisurely jogged.

"Don't tire yourself out, Kit!" Liam yelled. "You got all the time in the world!"

"I'm throwing this," Liam said in the confessional, "because I know Kitty has a WAY better chance against DJ in part 3. And if she wins MM, it's no different from me winning MM; we go to the final 2, and split $1,100,000!"

"I know Liam's throwing this to me," Kitty said in the confessional, "so I'm having some fun, just tearing through this. Also, I just wanna rub it in DJ's face that he HAD to win part 1."

Kitty barreled through the obstacle course, clearing it in less than 30 seconds.

"Where's your bags?" Liam asked.

Kitty looked for a second. "Oh shit!"

"While I'm barreling through this thing," Kitty said in the confessional, "I TOTALLY forget about the bags of puzzle pieces."

"Kitty forgot her puzzle pieces!" Scott said. "She has to go back! Liam taking his time, but at least he gets his bags!"

"Oh, shut up!" Kitty said. Kitty climbed back into the obstacle course, gathering all 3 of her bags at once. Liam was able to get out first.

"Liam out first!" Scott said. "Work on that ladder!" A few seconds later, Kitty came out. "Kitty is still in this! Get to work on that ladder!" Kitty quickly began slamming rungs into her ladder, while Liam looked over each one before inserting them. "Kitty and Liam having very different approaches to this. Let's see what works!" Kitty was soon able to solve her ladder, well beating Liam, and quickly scaled the ladder. Scott ran to the top. "Kitty's done with her ladder! Liam needs to hurry if he wants to play in part 3 of the final MM battle and eliminate Kitty!"

"I don't!" Liam replied.

"You're throwing it?"

"Yeah."

"This is unprecedented in Big House! Someone is throwing a part of the final MM battle! No one in the history of Big House has done this up until now!"

"Well, no one's ever gonna throw part 3, I don't think," Kitty noted.

"Remember human universe Survivor?" Liam replied. "RIchard Hatch, the winner of season 1, threw the equivalent of part 3 of the final MM battle. He knew that if he gave either of the players the boot, he'd lose."

"Harsh jury!"

"This was season 1, remember. They didn't have the respect for game players they have today. Heck, in season 1 of Total Drama, everyone hated Heather BECAUSE she was a ruthless game player! Sure, she was mean in doing so, but if there's no jury, there's no jury management."

"Of course, jury management if different depending on the show. Jury management is much different in human universe Survivor than in human universe Big Brother. Well, unless your name is Russell Hantz." There was some laughter.

"Harsh, manipulative, evil," Scott said. "He got screwed by a bitter jury. If Parvati Shallow was facing the same jury in Survivor: Micronesia, she'd lose too! And don't get me started on the Heroes vs Villains jury. You know something's wrong if Russell AND Parvati lose in the final tribal council. Tell you what: if Russell came back today and made it to the finale, he'd win."

"Question is, in a game of Total Drama, would he beat Mark?" Kitty said, working on her puzzle. Liam had stopped working entirely.

"Mark and Russell really didn't play very different games," Liam noted. "Both made several alliances, ran their core 4-person alliance, and were idol masters! Plus, Bermuda Square threw some challenges in the 2 team stage, getting me and Kitty eliminated! Russell sabotaged his team to make himself more powerful! Don't you see? THose two are basically twins!"

"Yeah, but Mark played a WAY better social game, which paid off for him in the end. Russell would NEVER fall in love on the show!"

"True. Mark used a weapon Russell never used: love. Of course, Russell used a weapon Mark never used: Pagongings. Well, of course, there aren't many relationships in Survivor, and who's ever heard of a Pagonging in Total Drama?"

"That tiny difference of keeping the teams in contact with each other makes Total Drama a completely different game from Survivor."

"Then why was there a Pagonging in One World?" DJ questioned.

"Once the Pagongings begin, not even a One World twist can stop them. Also, they seperated the tribes on day 12 anyway. The tribes have to be living on the same beach for the whole game to stop a Pagonging. Total Drama and Survivor have identical formats, save for the finale, but there's some tiny differences that amplify to make them much different games. Anyway, I'm done."

"Kitty thinks she has it!" Scott said. He walked up to Kitty's puzzle. "She does! Kitty wins part 2 of the final MM battle!"

"WHAT'S UP?!" Kitty yelled. "MEOW MEOW! BOOM!" Liam leaped into her arms, and she twirled him around. "WOO!"

"Good work, Kit!" Liam said. "Now crush DJ!"

"I will, babe. I will."

On stage…

"With the part 3 matchup set," Sammy said, "it's Kitty or DJ for final MM. We're gonna talk to the jury once again to see what they think of the final 3, at the jury roundtable!"

In the jury house…

The doorbell rang. Everyone ran to the front door to find… Geoff and Bridgette!

"What's up, y'all?" Geoff said.

"Hey, guys!" Bridgette said.

"Hey, G and B!" Junior said. "Who, frankly, have been seriously upstaged by S and C."

"Who?" Geoff asked.

"Sierra and Cody," everyone replied.

"Oh, right."

"Well, everyone take a seat," Bridgette said. "It's time for the jury roundtable!"

The jurors sat down on the couch, with Geoff and Bridgette at the head of the living room.

"Well, we've got our final 3: Kitty, Liam, and DJ," Bridgette said. "What's the dynamic the jury has set so far?"

"After Jose got ejected," Junior said, "we knew we couldn't vote for the best game player, because, let's be honest, what have Kitty, Liam and DJ done? And no way we award the game to Eva!"

"The Famliance is ultimately going to decide the winner," Jose said. "I mean, count the numbers. The Famliance has 4 votes, which is enough to give someone a million dollars."

"Frankly," Kelly said, "we're probably going to be looking at battle wins, since really, that's all we got to go on."

"At this point," Taylor added, "we're really treating Kitty and Liam as one person, because they'll split the money, obviously. If it's a Kitty and Liam final 2, we'll only be looking at battle wins, but if it's one of the 2 vs DJ, I'm leaning towards Liam or Kitty. They deserve it."

"But DJ's really nice!" Dwayne said.

"Do you really want to give a million dollars to a guy who did nothing but ride Jose's coattails and beat Eva in an ejection battle?" Junior fired back, sarcastically.

"Maybe the Famliance won't be deciding the winner…" Eva said.

"Yeah," Geoff said, "Dwayne, Kelly, it looks like you want to vote for DJ, and Junior, Taylor, you want to vote for Liam or Kitty. But let's talk about DJ. He's a really nice dude, but the only eliminations he's caused was when he won MM and got Noah ejected, and that was really due to Jose, and when he beat Eva in the ejection battle, ejecting her."

"Yeah," Eva said, "and I'd better not have a floater winning my game. Especially not one that con only win MM ONCE, AND had a Removal Battle thrown to him. In a failed attempt to backdoor me, no less!"

"I agree with you, Eva," Junior said. "While DJ was nice, at least Liam and Kitty did stuff! I mean, yeah, they were mostly answering to you, Eva, but it wasn't 100% of their game! DJ answering to Jose, on the other hand…"

"OK," Kelly said, "but in terms you'd understand, wouldn't that give DJ a better social game?"

"In my book, social game counts the least out of your social, tactical, and physical games. Big House, as well as Total Drama, is a combination of all 3, but Big House puts more focus on the tactical game, while Total Drama puts more focus on the physical game."

"That's true," Jose noted. "In Total Drama, you can be hated by everyone on the show, but still win if you're good enough at challenges. In Big House, however, if you piss people off, you run the risk of a bitter jury. No jury in Total Drama though!"

"Of course, you can do absolutely nothing all game in Total Drama, and still win the final challenge. Ask Owen. By the way, I didn't really care who won; I just sat in Gwen's section at first to even things up, and to oppose Heather. If there was a jury, Heather would have had a bitter jury waiting for her at the end, but it was season 1, and Total Drama hadn't evolved into the much tougher game it is today. Heather, Alejandro, Scott, they all pale in comparison to the modern manipulators, like Mark, Lindsay, and Jose. Even myself!"

"So, what did Liam and Kitty do?" Bridgette asked.

"They were able to form the powerful Quad Alliance," Junior said, "got Jose on their side, were able to destroy my alliance, won a good number of battles, and weren't afraid to flip on some people! Basically, Jose, but nicer, and there's 2 of them. But if it's a Liam-Kitty finale, I'm voting for Kitty, since she won more battles than Liam, 4 to 3, 5 to 3 if she wins final MM. If Liam wins final MM, though, it's 4-4, but I'm still voting Kitty, because girl power!" There was some laughter.

"Liam's not eligible for part 3 of the final MM battle," Geoff informed them. "It's either DJ or Kitty."

"Well, in that case, in a Liam-Kitty finale, I'm voting for Kitty."

"So am I," Jose said.

"And me," Junior said.

"And me," Taylor said.

"And me," Dwayne said.

"And me," Kelly said.

"So, it's unanimous," Geoff said, "in a Liam-Kitty finale, Kitty wins, correct?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Alright. But back to a Liam-DJ or Kitty-DJ finale. Where do your votes stand right now?"

"Liam or Kitty," Eva said.

"DJ," Jose said. "He was my guy. I don't go back on final 2 deals, and I didn't go back on that final 2 deal with him or you, Eva. In the case of yours, you did."

"Liam or Kitty," Junior said.

"DJ," Dwayne said.

"Liam or Kitty," Taylor said.

"DJ," Kelly said.

"If the votes do split like this on finale night in a finale like that," Geoff said, "Liam or Kitty will win, because, obviously, they'll vote for each other to win!"

"Well, I might switch, if I feel like DJ deserves it more after the questioning," Eva said. "How solid is everyone else?"

"I'm not switching," Jose said.

"It'll be pretty hard for me to change my mind," Junior said.

"Yeah," Taylor said, "I might switch too, but it's highly unlikely."

"Same," Kelly said.

"Same," Dwayne said.

"So, Eva," Bridgette said, "in a Liam-DJ or Kitty-DJ finale, there's 1 guaranteed vote for each, and 2 highly likely votes for each of them. Does this mean you are going to cast the deciding vote in that situation?"

"Probably," Eva replied. "I'm on the fence right now. I mean, I know Liam and Kitty were the better game players, but I also REALLY want to vote for DJ, because he's just so nice! I'm friends with all 3 of them, so it's gonna be hard to choose in a Liam-DJ or Kitty-DJ finale!"

"Alright. Well, you're gonna have to come up with 3 questions for finale night. What do you want the theme to be?"

"I think it should be 1 question for each part of the game," Junior said, "one question about the social, tactical, and physical game."

"How do you ask a question about the physical game?" Dwayne questioned.

"Yeah, I realized that as I was saying that. So, I'm thinking that we ask 2 tactical questions, and 1 social question."

"Here's the format I think we should use," Kelly said. "One question about tactics, one question about their social game, and one question about their ethics."

"That seems fair," Jose replied. "It's a good split between what everyone's thinking in their votes."

"I like that," Eva said.

"I'll go with it!" Dwayne said.

"Nice," Junior said.

"I like it!" Taylor said.

"So, we're going with a tactical question, a social question, and an ethical question," Bridgette said. "First, let's go with the tactical question. Any ideas?"

"How about a basic 'what was your biggest move?' question?" Taylor proposed.

"These questions really only apply if DJ's in the finale, you know," Eva said. "I say we ask DJ about his relations with Jose, and have him say why he wasn't just Jose's puppet."

"Sure, let's give him a chance to defend himself," Jose said. "We'll ask Liam or Kitty what their biggest game move was, and we'll ask DJ to defend himself from accusations that he was riding my coattails."

"I like it," Junior said.

"Sure!" Dwayne said.

"Alright!" Kelly said.

"Alright," Bridgette said. "Now, let's move on to the social question."

"I say we ask them how their social game affect their overall gameplay, and if they think being friendly with the jury will help them in the end," Dwayne said.

"Not much else to ask in that regard…" Eva said.

"Well, I can't think of anything better," Junior said.

"I'll take it," Jose said.

"Alright, then," Taylor said.

"Guess we've got our second question!" Kelly said.

"OK then!" Geoff said. "Now, we've got our ethics question."

"I guess in this regard," Jose said, "we can question DJ's decision to mark Noah in week 6. I don't know what to ask Liam and Kitty, though."

"I say we ask them if they think DJ played too conservatively," Eva said, "and wasn't aggressive enough."

"I like it," Jose said.

"Sure," Kelly said.

"I'll take it!" Dwayne said.

"Alright," Taylor said.

"We have our questions!" Junior said.

"But what if DJ doesn't make the final 2?" Bridgette asked. "I need a question for that, just for, well, screen time. It's a live thing."

"I say we ask them made more of the big moves out of the 2 in a Liam-Kitty finale," Taylor said.

"That makes sense," Eva said.

"Sure!" Kelly said.

"Whatever," Dwayne said.

"Now, we REALLY have our questions," Junior said.

"Yes, you do," Bridgette said. "Now, production has some questions for you for the final MM battle. I'll hand each of you a questionnaire, head to separate rooms and fill them out." Everyone received a questionnaire.  
On stage…

"It's finally time!" Vladimir said. "Part 3 of the final MM battle, and the finale, where someone will win Big House and $1,000,000! Let's head to the backyard for that!"

In the backyard…

"Hello, Mansion Dwellers!" Vladimir said.

"Hi, Vladimir!" the Mansion Dwellers replied.

"Well, this is it. Welcome to part 3 of your final MM battle, and the final battle of the season! Kitty, DJ, as winners of parts 1 and 2 of the MM battle, you are the only ones eligible to compete tonight. In this battle, you'll each be situated in your snow forts. I'll then ask you a question about what the consensus of the jury said to a question. The answer will either be the red answer or the blue answer. To answer, toss the snowball of the color you think is the correct answer. If you get it right, you'll score a point. After 8 questions, whoever has the most points will win. If there's a tie, we'll play sudden death _What The Bleep?_ Who's ready to play _The Final Snowdown?_ " The players quickly cheered, but then settled down, knowing that it could easily be a million-dollar challenge. "Question 1: Who's behavior did the jury say shocked them the most: Red: Jose, or Blue: Noah?"

Both players grabbed a snowball. "Toss your balls!" DJ and Kitty both threw up a red snowball. "The correct answer was Red: Jose. You both get a point. Question 2: Who did the jury say got screwed more? Red: Taylor, or Blue: Jose?"

Both players grabbed a snowball. "Toss your balls!" DJ threw up a red snowball, while Kitty threw up a blue snowball. "The correct answer was Blue: Jose. Kitty got it right, Kitty gets a point. It's DJ: 1, Kitty: 2. Question 3: Who did the jury say was the better player physically: Red: Eva, or Blue: Taylor?"

Both players grabbed a snowball. "Toss your balls!" DJ threw up a blue snowball, while Kitty threw up a red snowball. "It was a very close margin, but the correct answer was Blue: Taylor. DJ got it right, DJ gets a point. It's 2-2. Question 4: Who did the jury say had the more shocking elimination: Red: Emma, or Blue: Mark?"

Both players grabbed a snowball. "Toss your balls!" DJ and Kitty both threw up a blue snowball. "The correct answer was Blue: Mark. You both got it right, you both get a point. Question 5: Who did the jury say did not deserve to make the final 3? Red: DJ, or Blue: Liam."

Both players grabbed a snowball. "Toss your balls!" DJ threw up a blue snowball, while Kitty threw up a red snowball. "Not wanting to take a shot at yourselves! The correct answer was Red: DJ. Kitty got it right, Kitty gets a point. It's DJ: 3, Kitty: 4. Question 6: Who did the jury say was the better strategist: Red: Kitty, or Blue: Eva?"

Both players grabbed a snowball. "Toss your balls!" DJ threw up a red snowball, while Kitty threw up a blue snowball. "Kitty with some self-deprecation!" There was some laughter. "The correct answer was Blue: Eva. Kitty got it right, Kitty gets a point. It's DJ: 3, Kitty: 5. Kitty, if you get this next question right, or if DJ gets it wrong, Kitty will be the final MM. Question 7: Who did the jury say would blow the million dollars faster: Red: Liam, or Blue: Kitty?"

Both players grabbed a snowball. "Toss your balls!" DJ and Kitty both threw up a red ball. "The correct answer was Red: Liam. It's DJ: 4, Kitty: 6, and with only 1 question left, there's no need to go on, which means, congratulations, Kitty, you are the final MM!"

"YES!" Kitty yelled, running out from her snowfort. Liam ran up to her, and she caught him in a flying hug.

"WE DID IT!" Liam yelled, his fist in the air.

"Congrats, guys," DJ said.

"Can I just eject DJ now?" Kitty asked, putting Liam down.

"Just head to the living room," Vladimir said.

In the living room…

"Kitty," Sammy said, "once again, congratulations. You are the final Mansion Master, which means, you are guaranteed at least 2nd place and $100,000! You have made it as far as you can go in this game."

"But," Amy said, "now is the time for you to make one last, final decision. You will decide between DJ and Liam on who to eject, and who to take with you to the final 2, where you will face the jury who will pick the winner of Big House, and $1,000,000. Please stand, go to the front of the living room, face the 2 marked Mansion Dwellers, and cast your vote to eject."

"Alright." Kitty got up, and headed to the head of the living room. "My decision here should surprise no one. Liam, I love you, you're my baby and always will be, DJ you're a great guy, but Liam's my boyfriend, so DJ, I'm gonna have to eject you."

"Dammit!" DJ said. "I _REALLY_ thought I had a chance!" There was some laughter.

"It's official," Amy said, "DJ, you are the final person ejected from the mansion." DJ got up, hugged Liam and Kitty.

"Good game," DJ said.

"Good game," Liam and Kitty replied, as DJ walked out.

The crowd cheered, as DJ walked onto the stage.

"So, DJ," Sammy said, "how does it feel being ejected right at the end?"

"It wasn't a blindside," DJ replied. "I knew for a fact that Liam and Kitty were gonna take each other, so I absolutely HAD to win final MM. And I was THAT close!"

"The jury is saying that you were riding Jose's coattails for the game. Thoughts?"

"Yeah, I was really counting on my social game, rather than my strategic game, to win me the game. Yeah, I was hiding behind Jose and my allies, but I think I was a floater, not a coattail rider. Should stealthy gameplay and being nice not be rewarded?"

"You'd have to convince the jury. At the jury roundtable discussions in the case of a Liam-DJ or Kitty-DJ, you had 3 votes for you: one from Jose, Dwayne, and Kelly, and 3 votes against you: one from Junior, Taylor, and Liam or Kitty. Eva was on the fence. Do you think you could have won her over?"

"Not unless I could pry a personal vote from her; something she rarely gives out as of 60 Club. But $100,000 would have been nice!"

"Well, in the event you were ejected, your fellow Mansion Dwellers taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's watch."

"Hey, DJ!" Kitty said. "If you're watching, then, well, I won final MM! Sorry it had to be this way, big guy, but you're a really nice person, and I'll see you in a few minutes after I win Big House!"

"Oompa Loompa Doompity Doo," Liam sang in the confessional, "I have got one last puzzle for you! Oompa Loompa Doompity Dee, if you are wise you'll listen to me! What do you get when you lose part 3? Ejected with prejudice and by my baby Kitty! Who will you vote for come decision time! How will you give away a million limes? I know that's not a slang term! Oompa Loompa Doompity doo, me and Kitty are the final 2! We are gonna win the mil! While you fall at the final hurdle! I sang an Oompa Loompa song to all the jurors!"

"They were pretty funny," Taylor said. There was some laughter.

"Well, with that," Sammy said, "you fall at the final hurdle: ejected by Kitty. You become the final member of the jury. Go sit with the rest of the jury, and it's about time to pick a winner!" DJ got up and walked off, as the show cut to commercial.

"It's finally that time!" Sammy said, on stage. "It's down to our final 2: Liam and Kitty! Let's talk to our finalists!"

In the living room…

"Hello, finalists!" Sammy said.

"Hi, Sammy!" Liam and Kitty said.

"Well, you've made it as far as you can go in this game. In just a few moments, the jury will be voting for one of you to win Big House and $1,000,000, but before they do, they have a few questions for you. Junior, you ask first."

"Liam and Kitty," Junior said, "before I ask my question, I'd like to note that we, the jury, are not taking this vote very seriously, as we know you will split the money anyway. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Liam and Kitty replied at the same time.

"Anyway, the jury thinks that strategy is necessary to earn a win in Big House. What do you think was your biggest move this season?"

"I say it was when I hid all those fake blockers in week 7," Liam said. "Yeah, that was me. I hid them to stop the Famliance from rendering all their members unmarkable, and ejecting Jose or Eva, who I was aligned with at the time, for the sole purpose of eradicating the Famliance. This resulted in Taylor, and later, you, Junior, being ejected. With extreme prejudice."

"What was my biggest move?" Kitty said. "Convincing Eva to throw the Removal Battle to me and Liam in week 8, despite her being marked in a double ejection! There were plenty others, but that was my big one. We floated at the start, yes, but after that, we began going at everyone! Aligning with Eva against Jose may also have qualified as one of my biggest moves."

"Alright," Sammy said, "Jose, your question."

"Liam, Kitty," Jose said, "The jury would like to know how your social game affected your overall gameplay, and if you think being friendly with the jury will help them in the end."

"Well, my goal was to be nice to people," Liam said, "and I think me and Kitty were both really nice to you, the jury. We may have been highly responsible for many of your ejections- actually, all of them," There was some laughter, "but I think we got in well with you guys. And yeah, being friendly with the jury will help you in the end, as it ensures you won't have a bitter jury in the end. It has happened. But yeah, my social game, I think, really helped me gain loyalty from other people in the mansion, namely Eva at the end. I mean, you guys like me, don't you?"

"Liam said everything I wanted to say," Kitty said, "but I'd also add that I couldn't play a perfect social game, or I'd be labeled as a threat, and a manipulator would go after me. Ask Noah."

"Alright," Sammy said, "Dwayne, ask your question."

"Liam, Kitty," Dwayne said, "you two worked together quite well this season. However, the jury wants to know who made more of the big moves out of you 2."

"Well," Kitty said, "Liam made more moves early on, but I pulled through physically in the end, in crunch time."

"Yeah," Liam said, "I don't think any of our big moves were 'my' move or 'Kitty's' move; they were OUR moves. We worked together on all our moves. Ultimately, me and Kitty were equals, but I had an early MM reign, so yeah."

"Alright," Sammy said. "DJ, as the last person ejected, you can ask Kitty and Liam a question."

"My mind's made up," DJ said. "So, Liam, what was with all those Oompa Loompa songs to the jurors?" There was some laughter.

"I REALLY like Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," Liam replied, "and my family watches it every Christmas. It's an Almond family tradition. I honestly got thinking, like, whenever a person gets the boot on a reality TV show, some Oompa Loompas should pop out and sing a song about playing reality TV correctly.' So, I did."

"You got a question for Kitty?" Sammy asked.

"Were you in on Liam throwing part 2 of the final MM battle to you?"

"Yes, I was. I thought I had a better chance of beating you in a quiz battle, and I was right! It was Liam's idea initially, though."

"Alright!" Sammy said. "With that, it is time for you to vote, jury! Kitty, Liam, the jury will now vote for the winner of Big House. Each of you has the photos of the 2 finalists and a green marker. Use that green marker to mark the Mansion Dweller you want to win, but don't show anyone your vote." Everyone did so. "Alright, one by one, you'll each come forward and put the photos in your file in this box." She opened the box. "You can give us a word or two on who you voted. DJ you're first." DJ walked up.

"I'm voting for the person I saw work harder to make the final 2," DJ said, putting his photos in his file, and walking back.

"Eva, you're up." Eva walked up.

"I'm voting for the person that was stronger physically," Eva said, putting her photos in her file, and walking back.

"Jose?" Jose walked up.

"You both played an excellent game, but in this case, it comes down to your physical game," Jose said, putting his photos in his file, and walking back.

"Dwayne?"

"You're both cool, but the person who gets my vote wins me over with his- er, their, hilarious goodbye messages," Dwayne said. There was some laughter, as Dwayne accidentally gave away his vote. He put his photos in his file, and walked back.

"Kelly?"

"I was 2 Ts away from a million dollars!" Kelly said, inciting some laughter. She put her photos in her file, and walked back.

"Junior?" Junior walked up.

"You both worked hard, but one of you was just better in battles, and got my vote," Junior said, putting his photos in his file, and walking back.

"Taylor?" Taylor walked up.

"Girl power, Kitty!" Taylor said, inciting some laughter. She put her photos in her file, and walked back.

"Alright!" Sammy said. "At long last, it's time to give away $1,000,000! There are 7 votes. It will take 4 votes to win. The winner will receive $1,000,000, and the runner-up, $100,000. I'll read the votes. DJ's vote is for…

…

…

…

...Kitty!" Kitty's photo was marked with a W. "Eva's vote is for…

…

…

…

...Kitty!" Kitty's photo was marked with a zig-zag shape. "Jose's vote is for…

…

…

…

...Kitty!" Kitty's photo was circled. "Dwayne has voted for…

…

…

…

...Liam!" Liam's photo was marked with a crude drawing of a chocolate bar, causing some laughter. "That's 3 votes Kitty, 1 vote Liam. Kelly's vote is for…

…

…

…

...congratulations, Kitty, you are the winner of Big House!" Kitty's photo was marked with a stick figure with both hands up. Kitty squealed in delight, and scooped up Liam in a hug. "Come on out, Kitty! Come on out, Liam!"

"Warn me if I'm about to ram into anything!" Kitty said. "Liam's not transparent!"

Kitty ran out of the mansion, carrying Liam. Confetti was deployed as they ran out the front door.

"Stop!" Amy yelled. "You're about to fall off the stage!" Kitty was able to stop just in time to stop her or Liam from falling off, but as she put Liam down, he jumped into the crowd, going crowd surfing! "And Liam goes crowd surfing! We're on live TV, so please put him back on the stage soon." Liam was quickly returned to the stage.

"Love you guys!" Liam said.

"Well, this is the first time anyone's gone crowd surfing on Big House," Sammy said. "Mansion Dwellers ejected pre-jury, come on out!" Lindsay, Alice, Bryan, Emma, Brady, Jessica, Mark, and Noah entered the stage.

"So, it was the couple I set up taking out Eva, huh?" Mark said.

"Ironic!" Bryan replied.

"Well," Sammy said, "Liam, here's your $100,000 check," She handed Liam a check in a silver envelope, "and Kitty, here's your $1,000,000 check!" She handed Kitty a check in a gold envelope. Liam looked at Emma, and they nodded their heads at each other. Emma looked at Mark, and they nodded their heads. Mark looked at Sammy, and they nodded their heads, as Sammy tossed a black box to Mark, and one to Amy. Mark tossed his black box to Emma, as Amy tossed her black box to Liam.

"You wanna go first?" Emma asked.

"Sure!" Liam replied. "Kitty, come over here. Cameras, get on this." Liam pulled the black box out, and knelt down in front of Kitty. "Kitty, when Mark set us up a little more than a year ago, I think it's been, what, a year and 5 months?"

"6 months," Mark replied.

"Ah. Anyway, it's been the best 1.5 years of my life so far. We are the adrenaline duo, and we took each other right to the end of this game. We did everything together, we fought tougher than anyone in the mansion, as it's appearant, and this has been the experience of a lifetime. Let's make it better." Liam opened the box, revealing a ring! "Kitty Turmal, will you marry me?" Kitty squealed in delight.

"I win a million dollars and a ring?!" Kitty squealed. "EEEEE! YES YES YES, A MILLION TIMES YES!" She scooped up Liam in another hug, as the crowd cheered.

"Hey, cameras!" Emma yelled, kneeling down in front of Noah.

"Does this mean what I think it means?!" Noah said, happy.

"I sure hope it does! Noah, you're an amazing guy. You're one of the few people in the world that can match my intelligence."

"Proposing with an ego, I see!" DJ remarked.

"Oh, shut up!" Emma said. "Anyway, you're smart, hilarious, and probably the cutest thing on this planet. If Sierra was here, we'd have some objections." There was some laughter. "Competing on the race with you was the best experience of my life, and Kitty, Owen, I'll never be able to thank you enough for getting me with Noah. I'll never let you go, I'll always be by your side, and when things get tough, I know we'll have each other's backs. And not just us. Kitty, Liam, Owen, Mark, Eva, Sierra, Cody, and everyone else will also be there for us. You'll never be alone, I'll never be alone, we'll never be alone. And, just like Eva and Mark, I'm saying 'fuck conventions!' and proposing myself." She opened the box, revealing a ring! "Noah Altwin, will you marry me?"

Noah hyperventilated a bit. "Are you serious right now?"'

"Uh, yeah! I just wish I did this sooner!"

"Of course I'll marry you!" Noah said. He and Emma hugged, and began making out. The crowd cheered again.

"Wow," Vladimir said. "3 engagements this season!"

"There were only 2…" Amy said.

"Ahem," Eva said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, right."

"So, Mark," Sammy said, "how's things going with your parents?"

"I was able to make up with both of them. Turns out, all they wanted to do was have me pay attention to them a bit more, so we watched 60 Club over! We both had a lot of fun with me blindsiding Kitty."

"Well, I won Big House!" Kitty said. "And got your girlfriend ejected!"

"That's true," Eva noted.

"Hey, I respect any good game player," Mark said. "And you were one of them."

"Well, with that," Sammy said, "we've reached the end."

"Thank you all for a great season of Big House," Amy said, "but we're not done yet. Come on out, guys!" Alejandro, Heather, Tyler, and Sierra came onto the stage. "Mark, Lindsay, if you'll join them?" Mark and Lindsay walked up. "These 6 people are going to have a chance to win another million dollars on the next season of Total Drama! You may wonder: hey, who's the best at Total Drama: the Tripartite Alliance, Bermuda Square, or the classic manipulators? Well, we're gonna put that to the test! 3 teams, made of 2 returnees, and 4 newbies. Bermuda Square, represented by Mark and Sierra, Tripartite Alliance, represented by Lindsay and Tyler, and the classics, represented by Alejandro and Heather! Plus, 12 newbies will join them, all of them competing for one million dollars! Keep an eye out for the next season of Total Drama: Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics!" The crowd cheered. "From all of us, thank you for reading this season! I'm Amy…"

"I'm Sammy," Sammy said.

"And I'm Vladimir," Vladimir said.

"And this has been…"

"BIG HOUSE!" everyone said at once.


End file.
